Unfeeling
by Kessy Rods
Summary: Desde os quinze anos de idade, a vida de Edward Cullen se resume a sexo e sangue. Sem remorsos e nada que o impeça de parar, ele age apenas por si mesmo, inconscientemente buscando algo que o faça sentir. # LONGFIC de "Confessions of a Serial Killer"
1. Um

**Unfeeling **(Insensível)

**Autora: **Kessy Rods

**Gênero**: Darkfic, Hentai, Drama, Angst

**Censura**: M (+18)

**Sinopse: **Desde os quinze anos de idade, a vida de Edward Cullen se resume a sexo e sangue. Sem remorsos e nada que o impeça de parar, ele age apenas por si mesmo, inconscientemente buscando algo que o faça _sentir_.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>Twilight e seus personagens pertencem à Stephenie Meyer. Esse Edward problemático é todo meu.

* * *

><p><strong>Obs: <strong>Essa fanfic é a long-fic/continuação da minha oneshot "_Confessions of a Serial Killer_". Não é necessário ler a oneshot para entender a trama.

* * *

><p><strong>Unfeeling<strong>

**Capítulo Um**

_**Seattle**_

_**Julho de 1989**_

A fumaça preta e vermelha sinalizava o local. Sirenes, carros de emergência apressados para salvar quem quer que estivesse no lugar que era a cena de mais uma tragédia. O carro lustroso e chique estava em pedaços. A lataria da parte do capô tinha sido reduzida a _nada_ e esmagava os tripulantes, ao se encontrar com a parte traseira também esmagada. Um pouco à frente do carro luxuoso, um caminhão báu, com a parte dianteira amassada e o motorista deitado no chão, bêbado.

Curiosos observavam a cena com aflição. A esperança de que o casal que ali estava estivesse vivo era mínima, mas os otimistas contavam com ela. Sangue e cheiro de gasolina era o odor que oprimia as narinas dos presentes.

– Vamos, abram espaço! – gritou um oficial da polícia, fazendo com que o mar de curiosos se dispersasse um pouco.

Os equipamentos certos cortaram o teto do carro, facilitando o acesso às vítimas do carro pequeno. Os bombeiros fizeram as manobras de primeiros socorros necessárias, tirando com dificuldade o homem de cabelos loiros e a mulher de cabelos ruivos. Com colares cervicais, os dois foram colocados na ambulância, ainda com vida.

Outros oficiais permaneceram no local para avaliar os danos, e a imprensa local já aproveitava-se para coletar dados para a manchete do dia seguinte.

Na ambulância, os corações do casal batiam muito fracos. As respirações eram controladas por aparelhos e os ferimentos eram cuidados com afinco pelos paramédicos e enfermeiros que estavam ali. Tudo estava sendo feito.

Mas eles não resistiram. Assim que a ambulância parou em frente ao hospital, os monitores cardíacos sinalizaram _perda de sinal vital_. Todos correram, a fim de levá-los à sala de ressuscitação. Drogas e mais drogras eram injetadas, e o desfibrilador cardíaco trabalhava. Mas não existiam chances. A hemorragia interna só foi descoberta quando era tarde demais.

– Carlisle Cullen, hora da morte: 20h25min. Esme Cullen, hora da morte: 20h26min. – declarou o médico responsável.

Todos ali sabiam o que aquilo significava.

O advogado Carlisle Cullen e sua esposa decoradora, Esme, eram muito conhecidos em Seattle. Todos ali tinham respeito pela família Cullen, desde que eles não só eram muito bem-vistos, como também tinham superado imensas barreiras familiares até se casarem. E, inesperadamente, tinham um casal de filhos.

Filhos esses que agora cresceriam sem mãe e sem pai. E dado ao fato de que os pais de Carlisle e os pais de Esme tinham morrido há muito tempo, os dois não tinham nenhum parente vivo a quem pudessem recorrer.

– Vou ligar para o Serviço de Proteção à Criança. – disse a enfermeira que estava ao lado do médico, a voz baixa, porém firme.

Quando o SPC foi acionado, tudo começou a acontecer. Os serviços cabíveis fariam um velório e enterro decentes ao casal, e o advogado da família – um amigo de Carlisle – seria consultado a fim de que se acionasse o testamento do casal e direitos das crianças.

Bem longe do tumulto causado pela tragédia, uma casa grande e bonita no meio do bairro nobre de Seattle tinha as luzes da sala acesas. Uma garota de quinze anos tomava conta dos bens mais preciosos de Carlisle e Esme.

A garotinha, de apenas seis anos, brincava com suas bonecas no tapete felpudo que cobria o chão. Trocando letras, falando palavras que ela não entendia o significado. Criando histórias pra si mesma e maneiras fáceis de tudo se resolver.

O garoto, de oito anos, considerado um pouco apático pelos professores – tendo sido chamado de autista na primeira infância – lia um conto que sua mãe lera para ele há meses atrás. Ele ainda estava descobrindo as palavras, e de vez em quando pedia ajuda à sua babá para palavras difíceis. Sua única amiga era a solidão, e ele não fazia questão de mudar isso.

A babá adolescente tentava não preocupar as crianças, mas ela mesma sabia que os pais deles estavam demorando demais.

– _É apenas um jantar de negócios, Amy – dissera Carlisle antes de sair – Não devemos chegar depois das oito._

– _Claro, Sr Cullen. Não tem problema, eu ficarei com as crianças. – ela dissera._

Porém, já passava das nove da noite, e quando Amy tentava o celular de Carlisle ou o de Esme, ouvia o aviso de celular fora de área ou desligado. A garota começava a se preocupar.

Alguns minutos depois, a campainha soou e Amy levantou-se do sofá onde observava as crianças.

– Fiquem aí, tá? Eu já volto. – ela disse às crianças.

O garoto acenou com a cabeça sem tirar a atenção do seu livro, e a garotinha murmurou um "tá" sonolento enquanto continuava brincando. Ela queria ter ido dormir há muito tempo, mas esperava sua mãe.

Amy estranhou ao ver uma mulher de meia idade com roupas formais na porta. Não abriu a porta toda, e encarou a mulher com desconfiança.

– Posso ajudar? – perguntou.

– Você é Amy Reynolds? – a mulher perguntou.

– Sim, sou eu. – disse Amy, sem entender como alguém procuraria por ela na casa dos patrões.

– Meu nome é Andrea Finkle, e eu sou do Serviço de Proteção à Criança. Posso entrar e falar com você por uns minutos? – ela perguntou, e seu olhar era gentil.

Amy olhou mais um pouco os olhos da mulher e finalmente, concordou. Andrea entrou com um sorriso bondoso no rosto e observou o local. Arejado, aconchegante. O lugar que traduzia o sentido de _família. _Andrea sentiu um aperto no peito com a notícia que tinha que dar.

Andrea andou um pouco, seguida por uma desconfiada e preocupada Amy, e parou na entrada da sala, observando as crianças. O menino concentrado em sua leitura, parecendo tão adulto para sua idade. A menininha sonolenta que brincava quase dormindo, mas ainda assim com um sorriso no rostinho branco.

– Podemos conversar num lugar mais reservado? – sussurrou Andrea, não querendo chamar atenção dos pequenos.

Amy acenou e indicou para que ela a seguisse. As duas pararam na cozinha, onde Amy ofereceu um café – que Andrea aceitou. As duas sentaram-se nos bancos altos do balcão de mármore. Amy não pode conter mais sua curiosidade.

– Posso saber o que a senhora tem a dizer? – disse Amy.

Andrea bebericou um pouco de seu café antes de falar.

– Você é a babá das crianças, certo?

– Sim.

– Não mora mais ninguém nessa casa?

– Hm, não. Existe uma pessoa contratada para cuidar da casa e de cozinhar, mas ela geralmente é dispensada depois das sete.

– Entendo. – Andrea bebeu mais café – Escute, Amy. Sei que como babá das crianças você não tem qualquer obrigação de ouvir o que tenho a dizer, mas você é a pessoa mais próxima à elas.

Amy franziu o cenho. O que aquela mulher queria dizer com aquilo?

– Escute, Sra Finkle, eu sei o que o SPC faz, e eu devo dizer que eu adoro essas crianças. Eu tenho uma afinidade muito grande para isso e quando a senhorita Esme me deu essa oportunidade há dois anos, eu a agarrei com tudo. Crianças dão trabalho, e Edward realmente me dá dor de cabeça às vezes, assim como Alice é elétrica demais durante o dia. Mas essas crianças são tão adoráveis! E eu adoro cuidar delas... E eu não acho que—

– Calma, querida – disse Andrea, segurando uma das mãos agitadas de Amy para pará-la – Não vim aqui dizer que você não é boa para as crianças.

– Então, o que...

– Querida, infelizmente a notícia que vou lhe dar não é boa. Não é sua obrigação ser a primeira a saber disso, mas infelizmente, Edward e Alice ainda são crianças e você, a pessoa mais próxima à eles.

Amy ficava mais preocupada a cada palavra da mulher e Andrea percebeu. Mesmo com o coração apertado, ela criou coragem para falar.

– Carlisle e Esme sofreram um acidente de carro esta noite – disse Andrea, em voz baixa e branda – Eles foram levados ao hospital, porém não resistiram. Os ferimentos internos foram maiores do que a equipe de resgate pode prever, e infelizmente, eles faleceram. Estou aqui para falar com você e com as crianças, para que possamos movê-los para o local adequado a partir de hoje.

Amy resfolegou e levou uma mão à boca. Carlisle e Esme mortos? Isso explicava o atraso dos dois. Mas, isso era muito mais do que uma tragédia. Como aquelas duas crianças ficariam a partir de agora? As lágrimas vieram ao rosto da menina, e Andrea quebrou o protocolo para abraçá-la. Era clara a afeição de Amy por seus patrões, e também a preocupação dela pelas crianças.

Envolvidas num momento de silêncio pela morte do casal, Amy e Andrea não perceberam que tinham companhia.

– Oh, Edward, querido – disse Amy, tentando controlar as lágrimas e falar com ele calmamente – Não vi que estava aí.

– Você disse que voltava logo – ele acusou, a voz pequena sem muita emoção.

– Eu sei, e sinto muito. Mas essa senhora queria falar comigo e eu a trouxe até aqui para conversarmos, e então...

– Eles morreram, não foi? – Edward interrompeu Amy, virando-se para Andrea e olhando em seus olhos ao perguntar.

– O que, querido...? – Andrea ecoou, um pouco chocada com a abordagem do garoto.

– Mamãe e papai. Eu ouvi a senhora dizendo à Amy que eles morreram. É verdade, não é?

Andrea olhou Amy à procura de respostas. Amy deu de ombros.

– Não adianta protelar. Ele é esperto – Amy avisou.

Andrea desceu do banco alto em que estava e dirigiu-se ao pequeno garoto, abaixando-se apenas um pouco para olhá-lo nos olhos.

Olhos verdes intensos que não traduziam sequer uma vírgula dos pensamentos do menino. Ele nunca fora falador, e seus olhos acompanhavam sua decisão. Ele esperava a resposta de Andrea pacientemente, sério e compenetrado.

– Eu sinto muito, meu bem – começou Andrea – Mas é verdade. Seus pais sofreram um acidente muito sério de carro, e os ferimentos internos foram muito grandes para que os médicos conseguissem resolver. Sinto muito.

Andrea abraçou Edward, certa de que ele precisaria de carinho agora. Edward não retribuiu o abraço e Amy assustou-se ao ver o olhar vazio do menino, encarando o chão e nada, ao mesmo tempo.

Quando Andrea o soltou, Edward deu as costas às duas mulheres e voltou à sala sem dizer uma única palavra. Alice tinha sido vencida pelo sono e dormia tranquilamente no tapete fofo. Edward olhou sua irmã e suspirou. Ele sabia que tinha que cuidar dela agora. Era seu dever de irmão mais velho, como seu pai diria.

Edward não sentia vontade de chorar. Ao invés disso, sentia uma intensa vontade de _conversar_ com alguém. Mas ele não tinha amigos. Não conseguia confiar em ninguém o suficiente para isso, e naquele momento de necessidade, ele sentiu falta disso. Não poderia conversar com ninguém sobre o que se passava em sua cabeça, e sentou-se no sofá onde estivera lendo, encostando-se e fechando os olhos, sério como quando voltara da cozinha.

Amy e Andrea conversaram mais um pouco após a saída de Edward, e Andrea esclareceu os pontos pendentes para Amy. A garota dormiria na casa esta noite, para ficar com os pequenos, e logo que o dia raiasse, Andrea voltaria para levar as crianças ao orfanato da cidade, onde ficariam até que as pendências do testamento fossem resolvidas e fosse decidido quem teria a custódia deles. Amy pegou o telefone de Andrea, e vice-versa, até que a mulher gentil tinha ido embora.

Amy respirou fundo e foi até a sala, encontrando Alice dormindo no tapete, e Edward sentado no sofá com os olhos fixos na irmã.

– Edward? – chamou Amy.

Ele não respondeu, mas Amy sabia que ele a tinha escutado.

– Por que não me ajuda a levar Alice lá pra cima? Depois podemos conversar.

Os olhos verdes de Edward cintilaram para sua babá e ele acenou devagar. Não pretendia falar muito com Amy, mas a possibilidade de tirar algumas dúvidas fez da oferta apenas um pouco tentadora.

Edward saiu de seu lugar e ajudou Amy a levantar Alice. A garota levou a pequena nos braços até o primeiro andar da casa, onde depositou a menina em sua cama florida e cor de rosa. Depois de cobri-la e dar-lhe um beijo de boa noite na testa, Amy saiu do quarto, encostando a porta com o saquinho de areia em forma de tartaruga.

Edward observou tudo, e quando Amy estava do lado de fora do quarto, ele seguiu para o seu próprio quarto, com Amy atrás de si. Em seu quarto, ele sentou-se na cama, encostado na cabeceira e indicou a cadeira ao lado da mesinha. Amy sentou-se lá.

– Eu realmente sinto muito sobre seus pais, Edward.

Ele assentiu.

– A Sra Finkle me disse para dormir aqui hoje, com vocês. Amanhã ela virá e levará você e Alice até o orfanato da cidade. Vocês dois ficarão lá até que o testamento dos seus pais seja resolvido, e a custódia de vocês, decidida.

Edward engoliu seco. Não tinha boas histórias de orfanatos em sua cabeça.

– Eu pedi à ela para ficar com vocês lá em casa até que tudo fosse resolvido, mas ela disse que isso não é permitido. Como eu não sou parente de vocês, não posso ter a guarda provisória, muito menos sendo menor de idade – resmungou Amy, contrariada.

– Obrigado por tentar – disse Edward com uma voz baixa.

– De nada, querido. Sabe que me importo com você e Alice, não é?

Ele assentiu novamente.

– E também sabe que vou sentir muito a falta de vocês, não é? – ela insistiu.

Edward a olhou. Amy era uma boa babá. Não fazia questão de conversar com ele a menos que ele próprio quisesse, e respeitava seu espaço. Fazia uma torta de maçã que ele adorava e tinha o cabelo castanho muito bonito e brilhoso. Ele assentiu para ela novamente.

– Também vamos sentir sua falta – ele disse, sabendo que falava por Alice naquela questão.

Ela sorriu com os olhos marejados e dirigiu-se ao pequeno rapaz. Apenas oito anos, que nunca seriam percebidos com a personalidade madura e forte do garoto. Ele seria grande algum dia, e Amy tinha certeza disso. Ela o abraçou sem esperar retribuição, dando-lhe um pequeno beijo em sua bochecha esquerda.

Edward, porém, a abraçou de volta. Nunca tinha feito aquilo, e sabia que a oportunidade era a última. Ele não sabia como se expressar, ou como dizer determinadas coisas, mas vendo que o gesto de abraçar dizia tanto, ele decidiu retribuir. Talvez assim Amy sentisse a gratidão que ele tinha por ela ter cuidado dele e de sua irmã tão bem nos últimos anos.

Amy tentou segurar as lágrimas, mas não conseguiu. Deu um leve aperto no seu abraço, e em seguida soltou Edward, que olhou para as mãos sem saber onde colocá-las agora que o abraço tinha terminado.

– Vamos – disse Amy, enxugando seu rosto – Se troque e vá dormir. Eu estarei no quarto de hóspedes se precisar de mim, ok?

– Ok. Boa noite, Amy.

– Boa noite, Edward – ela lhe deu um beijo na cabeça, e o deixou sozinho no quarto, fechando a porta.

Edward se trocou calmo e em silêncio, enfiando-se sob as cobertas logo depois.

Não verteu nenhuma lágrima até que o cansaço do dia o dominasse e ele caísse na inconsciência.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:**_Eu sei, eu não deveria nem mesmo pensar em postar uma nova fic considerando meu tempo diminuto pra escrever e a quantidade de fics que eu posto simultaneamente. Mas, eu não consigo me controlar. Além dessa, existem mais 3, mas elas eu só vou postar quando as que eu estiver postando agora acabarem. *suspira*_

_Bom, algumas pessoas que leram minha shot Confessions of a Serial Killer falaram de uma continuação, e eu achei que seria uma boa transformar a shot em uma long-fic. Então, aqui está a história completa dela. Desde o começo... mesmo!_

_É uma fic bem diferente e tensa, na maior parte das vezes... e eu espero que vocês gostem! Deixem reviews para eu saber como anda a opinião de vocês sobre a fic, ok? :D_

_Beijos e até o próximo capítulo,_

_Kessy (a louca que posta mais de uma fic ao mesmo tempo) -Q_


	2. Dois

**Disclaimer: **Twilight e seus personagens pertencem à Stephenie Meyer. Esse Edward problemático é todo meu.

* * *

><p><strong>Unfeeling<strong>

**Capítulo Dois**

Alice não levou a notícia tão bem quanto Edward. Como era de se esperar, ela foi mais emotiva e exigiu ver sua mamãe e seu papai. Chorou alto nos braços de Amy, quando ela finalmente convenceu a pequena que mamãe e papai não voltariam mais.

Edward acordou com os gritinhos desesperados de Alice, e levantou da cama indo até o quarto dela. Amy abraçava a garotinha com força, esperando que seu colo fosse tranquilizador o suficiente para que Alice parasse de soluçar. Assim que viu o irmão na porta de seu quarto, Alice soltou-se de Amy e correu para ele.

– Edwald! – ela chamou, tropeçando nas letras como sempre – Mamãe e papai... eles...

Então agarrou-se a seu irmão que não era fã de demonstrações de afeto, chorando alto novamente. Edward se permitiu ignorar o desconforto e abraçou a irmã, sem jeito, tentando acalmá-la.

– Shh... Calma, Allie. Vamos ficar bem.

– Pomete? – ela chorou.

– Prometo. Vou cuidar de você.

E assim ele o fez. Consolou Alice durante todo o funeral, que passou como um borrão para ele. Ver a imagem dos pais sem vida não ia fazer bem a nenhum dos dois, então as crianças ficaram ao lado de Amy todo o tempo, "proibidos" de se aproximar. Amy também abraçava Alice e Edward de vez em quando, e quando tudo acabou, ela os levou para casa.

Na casa, o Serviço de Proteção à Criança os esperava. As malas tinham sido feitas pela manhã e durante uma semana, Edward e Alice ficariam no Orfanato de Seattle, até a ordem judicial que os levaria para um lugar mais definitivo.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Uma semana depois, o testamento de Carlisle e Esme foi lido, e não dizia nada sobre a custódia das crianças. Amy era citada como "possível guardiã", mas por ser menor de idade, não poderia fazer isso. Sua mãe rejeitou veementemente cuidar de duas crianças "riquinhas" que poderiam trazer problemas mais tarde, e ela ficou desolada. Tinha saudade dos pequenos, e iria visitá-los tão logo pudesse.

A herança só poderia ser acessada quando Edward, como filho mais velho, fizesse 18 anos de idade. Então, ele poderia assumir a guarda de Alice e resgatar tudo que era da família. Até lá, os bens materiais, bem como as ações que Carlisle era sócio, estavam congeladas no banco da família. Quanto a custódia, o juiz decidiu que seria melhor se os garotos ficassem no orfanato e fossem adotados por outra família. Com a condição que os dois não seriam separados, o advogado da família concordou com os termos.

Andrea foi ao orfanato, naquela tarde cinzenta de quinta-feira, e explicou tudo à dona do orfanato, que aceitou as condições. Até que tivesse idade suficiente, Edward ficaria ali com Alice, e os dois seriam sustentados e mantidos pelo orfanato, como qualquer outra criança que ali havia. Então, a senhora simpática do orfanato organizou um quarto que estava vago para Edward e Alice morarem.

Amy foi ao lugar no dia seguinte, e encontrou Edward na sala de televisão, assistindo _Bob Esponja_ com Alice deitada em seu colo, rindo levemente de algumas cenas. O menino percebeu que Amy estava ali antes que ela aparecesse, vendo pelo canto do olho.

Ele virou a cabeça apenas um pouco para ter certeza, e sorriu pequeno quando Amy sorriu para ele. Ela se aproximou mais.

– Olá, Edward – ela cumprimentou – Oi, Alice.

– Amy! – disse Alice empolgada, saindo do colo do irmão para abraçar a antiga babá.

– Oi pequena.

As duas se abraçaram e viram desenho juntas por um tempo, até que era hora de Alice tomar banho. Amy aproveitou para conversar com Edward.

– Então, como estão as coisas por aqui?

O garoto deu de ombros, não se importando realmente.

– Andrea lhes contou o que vai acontecer com vocês?

Edward balançou a cabeça negando. Vira Andrea chegando e saindo do orfanato pela janela de seu quarto, que dava para a rua, mas ela em momento algum fora falar com ele ou com Alice. Isso só serviu para que Edward fortalecesse sua opinião sobre confiança nas pessoas.

Amy suspirou, descontente a ser ela quem daria a notícia. Estava triste por não poder ter a guarda das crianças, e pensara que Andrea a livraria do fardo de lhes contar. Mas, ao que parecia, Andrea tinha feito a parte fácil: conversar com os adultos que agora eram seus responsáveis. A parte difícil, que era explicar tudo às crianças, ela tinha deixado para trás. Era algo difícil de se fazer, sim, mas Amy entendia que Edward e Alice tinham o _direito_ de saber.

Então, contou tudo. Desde o ocorrido na leitura do testamento – revelando a Edward o que tinha sido deixado para eles e quando eles poderiam acessar seus bens. Revelou que os dois ficariam no orfanato até serem – os dois juntos – adotados, ou até que Edward completasse 18 anos e pudesse sair, tornando-se guardião legal de Alice.

Ela explicou tudo o máximo que pode, com palavras que sabia que ele entendia, sabendo que ele não era um garoto de oito anos comum. Era inteligente e astuto, e ela tinha fé que ele saberia do que ela estava falando.

E, de fato, Edward entendeu.

Agradeceu à Amy por contar, e ela se surpreendeu por ele não ter derramado uma única lágrima. O tempo do choque já tinha passado, e Edward continuava se mostrando impassível à todos os acontecimentos.

– Está tudo bem, Edward? Você não chorou nem sequer um pouco... – Amy sussurrou, não querendo pressioná-lo. Sabia o quanto Edward poderia ser difícil.

– Não consigo chorar – Edward respondeu, a voz pequena, meio sufocada – Já tentei, mas não consigo. Não sai nada. Não _sinto_nada.

Amy o abraçou. Ele não retribuiu, mas aconchegou sua cabeça sob o pescoço de Amy, procurando algo que nem mesmo ele sabia o que era. Alguns minutos mais tarde, Amy se despediu de Alice e Edward, dizendo que faria o possível para visitá-los algumas vezes, e que estaria torcendo para que os dois ficassem bem.

Edward e Alice observaram Amy saindo do orfanato pela janela de seu quarto no segundo andar. Alice triste por ver mais uma pessoa querida indo embora, e Edward apenas quieto, calado. Entorpecido. Os dois sabiam que Amy demoraria a voltar. E que talvez não voltaria.

Edward manteve sua palavra e cuidou de Alice, o tempo todo. Quando ela se machucava, ele cuidava dela. Se alguém a magoava ou brigava com ela, ele entrava na briga e a defendia. Agiu como um perfeito irmão mais velho, e os dois ficaram unidos o tempo todo. E mesmo que nenhum casal quisesse adotar duas crianças "velhas", os dois permaneceram firmes, tendo apenas um ao outro como suporte.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

_**Orfanato de Seattle  
>Setembro de 1996<strong>_

Edward suspirou enquanto afundava no travesseiro puído atrás de si. Ele se permitiu fechar os olhos por um momento e escutar o vento passando pelos corredores da casa. Ele também se permitiu um sorriso. "_Finalmente um pouco de paz_", pensou consigo mesmo.

Involuntariamente, suas lembranças o levaram de volta há quase sete anos atrás e à uma vida totalmente diferente da que ele levava. O silêncio de sua enorme casa enquanto Alice brincava no cômodo ao lado, enquanto Amy assistia mais um de seus seriados na enorme televisão. Seus pais chegando, brincando um pouco com Alice, e lhe dando mais um livro interessante e cheio de figuras, enquanto tentavam entender o que Edward queria. Ele só queria sossego. Nunca fora de falar muito, e nem a puberdade que o assaltava mais e mais a cada dia tinha mudado isso. Ele não se importava.

Com 15 anos agora, Edward estava no primeiro ano do colegial, um calouro na Escola Pública de Seattle. Era infinitamente perturbado por seu cabelo de cor estranha, mas não ligava. O que o preocupava era o fato de Alice, dois anos mais nova, estar estudando em outra escola, agora que ele já estava no ginásio. Mas ela lhe garantira que "não era mais tão criança" e saberia cuidar de si mesma. Isso não o tranquilizou o suficiente, mas tinha que ser o bastante.

Sua mente, então, o transportou às memórias daqueles últimos terríveis anos no orfanato. Tantas crianças, tantos gritos, nenhum momento de paz. Não era como ele imaginava quando tinha acabado de chegar – ele nunca sofrera maus tratos ou morrera de fome, ou sequer fora feito de escravo de atividades domésticas, como pensara.

Pelo contrário, as senhoras que cuidavam do orfanato eram extremamente simpáticas e amorosas, e davam à ele e Alice tudo que precisavam: roupa, comida e um lugar para dormir (que felizmente para Edward, era um quarto para os dois, então ele ainda tinha sua privacidade, de alguma forma).

Mas o que mais irritava Edward era o fato de que ninguém parecia entender que ele não era um garoto comum e _não gostava_das mesmas atividades e brincadeiras que os outros gostavam. Com o tempo, ele foi titulado de o "antipático" do orfanato pelas outras crianças. Isso fez com que elas o deixassem em paz, então ele não ligou muito para o título.

Ele abriu os olhos espantando as lembranças e encarou seu livro de literatura e o DVD alugado que descansava sobre ele. _Sonho de Uma Noite de Verão_ era o filme que ele tinha escolhido para seu trabalho de literatura. Deveria vê-lo e fazer uma resenha sobre ele, para entregar na aula da segunda-feira. Edward suspirou e foi até o DVD à frente da sua cama, colocando-o no aparelho e sentando-se de volta na cama para assistir.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Três horas depois, ele tinha visto o filme e estava finalizando sua resenha. Ele escreveu seu nome completo no cabeçalho da página e em seguida recostou-se na cadeira da escrivaninha, suspirando e soltando o lápis.

As crianças do orfanato tinham ido à uma pequena excursão em Forks, a apenas algumas horas de distância. A ausência delas tornava tudo mais calmo, e por esse motivo Edward escolhera esse sábado em especial para fazer seus deveres escolares. A resenha do filme tinha sido a última, e agora ele estava livre para fazer o que quisesse.

Apenas Alice, Brian e Brittany, o filho e a filha magra e loira da cozinheira, estavam no orfanato, porque a excursão era para os mais novos. Alice tinha vindo ao quarto para avisar Edward que iria na mercearia comprar coisas para o jantar há apenas dez minutos antes dele terminar suas tarefas, então Edward estava sozinho.

Ou era o que ele pensava.

Brittany, a filha da cozinheira, apareceu em seu quarto pouco depois que ele decidiu que seria bom terminar de reler pela milésima vez um de seus livros. Não faziam nem quinze minutos que ele tinha recomeçado sua leitura quando alguém bateu em sua porta.

Os olhos verdes dispararam das páginas do livro para a porta fechada sem muita emoção. Então, ele baixou os olhos novamente para as letras, enquanto dizia um "_entre_" audível o bastante.

– Edward? – a voz um pouco enjoada da garota soou.

Ele a olhou surpreso.

– Sim?

– Está muito ocupado? – ela pensou, com um sorriso gentil enquanto adentrava o quarto timidamente.

– Apenas lendo.

Brittany sorriu. Seus dentes brancos e belamente enfileirados quase piscando para Edward.

Brittany já tinha vinte anos de idade, e cursava Pedagogia na Universidade de Seattle. Era loira, muito magra – sem ser anoréxica – e tinha belos olhos azuis. Suas curvas não eram muitas, nem generosas, mas isso não parecia incomodar os rapazes com quem ela ficava, vez após vez.

Edward sabia que Brittany gostava dele. Apesar de ser cinco anos mais novo, ela simplesmente adorava Edward. Era visível. Ela o mimava com doces e outras coisas, vez ou outra dando-lhe um livro que ele realmente queria ou outras coisas mais simples. Brittany tentava ganhar o afeto de Edward, inocentemente sem saber que ele não tinha afeto _nenhum_para dar.

– Estava pensando se você gostaria de companhia – Brittany sussurrou, esperando ser convincente.

Edward conteve o impulso de rolar os olhos. _Todos_naquele orfanato sabiam da predileção de Edward pela solidão. Então por que ela estava lhe perguntando isso? Ele olhava de volta para o livro quando respondeu.

– Sabe a resposta dessa pergunta, Brittany – ele disse secamente.

– Todo mundo pode mudar de ideia, Edward – ela disse, sua voz chegando mais próxima à ele.

Ele levantou os olhos do livro novamente, para ver a garota tão próxima dele que ele se confundiu com sua proximidade. Como ela tinha chegado ali tão rápido?

– Brittany, eu...

– Ora vamos, Edward, eu apenas quero conversar e _brincar um pouco_com você – ela disse, puxando Edward pela mão enquanto o levava para a cama.

A contragosto, ele soltou o livro na cadeira e foi até a cama, sentando lá forçosamente enquanto ela ficava à sua frente.

– Brittany, o que...

– Shh! – ela disse, colocando um dedo indicador nos lábios dele – Não fale nada. Você parece tão tenso Edward... Me deixe te fazer relaxar um pouco.

Ele tinha um vinco de desconfiança na testa quando ela deu a volta na cama, subindo nela e ficando atrás de Edward, ajoelhada. Quando ele tentou virar-se para ver o que ela estava fazendo, ela virou sua cabeça para frente, com tanta força que ouviu-se o estralo dos ossos.

– Isso doeu – Edward reclamou, massageando seu pescoço levemente, agradecendo por não ter tido um torcicolo. Ele odiava torcicolos.

– Perdão, meu amor.

Edward sentiu um calafrio ao ouví-la chamando-o de "meu amor". O que diabos Brittany queria?

Edward não demorou muito para descobrir. Sem ter nenhuma ideia de como ela fez aquilo tão rápido, ele se viu amarrado pelos punhos na cabeceira da cama, com as pernas estiradas pelo colchão.

– Brittany, o que você está fazendo? – ele perguntou, ficando verdadeiramente assustado.

– Ora, ora, Edward, vai me dizer que não sabe? – a voz dela tinha passado de doce à ameaçadora em apenas alguns instantes.

Edward sentiu um frio na barriga e balançou a cabeça negando.

Brittany riu e levantou da cama, indo até a porta e trancando-a de chave. Edward ficou ainda mais apreensivo.

– Você nunca deu bola pra mim, sabe. Eu não estou acostumada a ser rejeitada – ela disse.

Ele não respondeu.

– Edward, você já ouviu falar em _sexo não-consensual_?

Ele arregalou os olhos. Era _isso_que ela queria?

– Já. Em outras palavras, estupro – ele cuspiu as palavras.

– Alguns chamam assim. Eu chamo de _diversão_– ela riu, tirando sua blusa, revelando os seios grandes e brancos, os mamilos já duros de excitação.

Edward sentiu seu coração acelerar, mas sabia que não tinha absolutamente nada a ver com ver os seios de uma garota pela primeira vez.

Brittany sorria malignamente para ele enquanto ficava completamente nua à sua frente, deixando Edward cada minuto mais apreensivo. Ele tinha apenas uma vaga ideia do que ela ia fazer, e sabia que _não estava pronto_para aquilo.

Brittany subiu na cama, sentando-se sobre as pernas de Edward, as coxas flexionadas e pernas abertas, fazendo com que sua intimidade ficasse literalmente escancarada aos olhos de Edward, que arregalou os olhos ao ver.

– Ora, que inocente. Nunca viu uma boceta na vida, Edward? – ela falou, propositalmente friccionando sua virilha nas pernas fechadas dele.

Edward se contorceu e se encolheu na cama. Brittany riu, e em seguida saiu de cima dele, virando-se para sua roupa no chão, deixando-o ver sua bunda, enquanto pegava outro par de algemas no bolso da saia. Ela deixou aquele par de algemas na cabeceira da cama, enrolados num lenço, ao alcance de suas mãos, enquanto sentava novamente na mesma posição.

– Chega de preliminares. Vamos ver seu pau.

Edward ia falar quando ela puxou o lenço das algemas, e o amarrou na boca de Edward, bem apertado, fazendo pra ele impossível o ato de falar.

Ela sorriu diabolicamente enquanto voltava à sua posição e abria sem pudor algum as calças de Edward, puxando-as para baixo, junto com a cueca. O membro rosado e flácido estava lá, completamente inocente do que estava acontecendo. Isso pareceu deliciar Brittany. Ela amava os virgens.

Ela levantou as pernas um pouco para deixar passar o jeans e a cueca branca de Edward, até suas pernas, enquanto ele inutilmente movia suas pernas para pará-la.

– Edward, vou precisar amarrar seus tornozelos também? Não gosto nem um pouco de sua atitude, meu bem – ela disse, seu sorriso satisfeito contrariando suas palavras.

Ele não ligou. Continuou se mexendo até que Brittany se irritou e pegou as algemas, esticando-se para fechá-las nos tornozelos de Edward, aos pés da cama. Ele agora estava completamente amarrado pelos punhos e tornozelos, sem poder se mexer realmente. Ele respirava ofegante, tentando murmurar através do lenço que começava a sufocá-lo.

– Cale-se ou farei pior – disse Brittany, pegando o pênis de Edward nas mãos. Ele gemeu, mas não de prazer. – Primeiro vamos endurecê-lo.

Em seguida ela colocou sua boca nele, chupando, lambendo e mordendo-o, fazendo-o endurecer contra a vontade de Edward, e fazendo-o querer chorar pela dor das mordidas. Edward pensou inutilmente que se soubesse que isso iria acontecer por não retribuir as investidas de Brittany, ele teria retribuído.

Quando o pênis de Edward estava duro o suficiente, Brittany o soltou com um sorriso.

– Seu pau é delicioso, Edward.

Ele engoliu seco. Brittany riu e levantou, engatinhando um pouco na cama, fazendo com que sua virilha ficasse bem acima do pênis duro de Edward. Antes que ele pudesse processar o que acontecia, ela sentou em cima dele com violência, fazendo Edward penetrá-la com força, seus testículos sendo dolorosamente apertados no processo.

– Oh, porra! – Brittany gritou ao ser penetrada, em seguida começando o movimento de sobe-e-desce em cima do membro de Edward.

Brittany começou a literalmente pular em cima dele, fazendo o processo todo mais doloroso que o necessário para Edward. Mas Brittany gostava de fazê-los sentir dor. Brittany adorava fazê-los sentir dor. Edward murmurava inutilmente, tentando afastar-se cada vez que ela subia em seu movimento doentio, mas sem sucesso.

Eventualmente, Brittany cansou-se daquilo.

– Chega, seu adolescente miserável – ela gritou, saindo momentaneamente do seu sexo para pegar algo mais no bolso de sua saia.

Edward não pode deixar de pensar em que bolso gigante era aquele, atemorizado com o que sairia de lá. Era uma navalha. Grande e brilhante de afiada, que certamente faria estragos. Edward arregalou os olhos e tentou gritar, tentou se mexer. As algemas o machucaram, o lenço o sufocou. Então ele tossiu e deixou escorrer as lágrimas que a falta de ar tinha trazido.

– Oh meu bem, não chore – disse Brittany, sentando brutalmente em seu pênis de novo, recomeçando o sobe-e-desce. – Eu estou cuidando de você.

Edward teve vontade de bufar. A única coisa que ele estava sentindo ali era dor. Nenhum prazer. E ela dizia que estava cuidando dele. Ele riria em outras circunstâncias, mas vendo a navalha, ele não tinha certeza se poderia fazer isso.

Ele tentou ir para longe novamente, mas Brittany o parou com um simples toque da navalha em seu braço estendido para trás. A ardência da lâmina contra sua pele muito branca fez Edward estancar no lugar.

– O que eu disse pra você? – vociferou Brittany – Quieto, seu vagabundo.

Ele não podia se permitir parar por um simples corte no braço, então fingiu que ficaria quieto, e quando Brittany já recomeçava seus gemidos doentios de prazer enquanto maltratava seu pênis, ele se puxou para cima, fazendo seu pênis sair de dentro dela numa tentativa de fugir daquilo e então ele viu que tinha sido uma péssima ideia.

Foi como se os olhos dela escurecessem de loucura e ódio. O sorriso doentio desapareceu e Edward ficou temeroso.

Ela então lenta e levemente cortou sua bochecha com a navalha, fazendo-o se contorcer. Em seguida, levantou sua blusa e passou a navalha por sua barriga, com mais força, fazendo-o querer gritar. Ela bateu com a mão livre na bochecha rasgada, fazendo-o chorar de dor, e em seguida voltou à sua posição, sentando em seu pau rudemente.

– Isso é pra você aprender! – ela gritou – Vai ficar quietinho aí até eu terminar de foder você, entendeu?

Ele sentiu vontade de pegar aquela navalha e enfiá-la na garganta de Brittany, mas do jeito que estava, isso se fez impossível. Vendo que ele ficou quieto, ela voltou aos seus movimentos, fazendo Edward ter mais e mais ódio dela a cada segundo. Ele nem sequer sentia mais a dor dos movimentos brutos ou dos cortes. Tudo que ele podia _sentir_era ódio.

Brittany já estava gemendo novamente, loucamente. Gritando enquanto fodia o membro de Edward sem nenhuma piedade. Ela levou a mão livre ao seu clitóris, estimulando-o enquanto aumentava seus movimentos, aumentando a dor e o ódio em Edward. Pouco tempo depois, Edward sentiu a umidade dela encharcando seu membro, e instintivamente, ele sabia que ela tinha gozado. Ela tremia em cima dele, e após alguns segundos, saiu de cima dele sorrindo como uma vadia.

– Delicioso – ela disse, em seguida rindo como uma hiena ao ver o pau duro de Edward – Eu não vou deixar você gozar se é isso que está pensando.

Edward não pensava em gozar. Ele pensava em matá-la. O sentimento de ódio tinha aumentado mais a cada investida e gemido dela, e agora ele sentia que _precisava_ matá-la. Ou isso, ou ele morreria _sufocado_de ódio e dor.

– Ainda não terminei com você, vadio – ela disse, dando um tapa no pênis duro de Edward, fazendo-o contorcer de dor. Ela riu alto e em seguida passou a navalha em sua virilha, pouco acima do pênis duro. Edward gritou por cima do lenço.

Ela riu maldosamente antes de abrir a porta do quarto e sair, ainda nua. Edward percebeu que ela deixou a navalha em cima da cama. Ele tentou mover os pés e percebeu que uma das algemas não tinha sido realmente fechada. Ele conseguiu tirar o pé direito de lá e o moveu até pegar a navalha com os pés. Com uma habilidade que ele não sabia de onde tinha vindo, ele pegou a navalha na boca, por cima do lenço, e conseguiu abrir a fechadura das algemas de um dos punhos.

Mão direita livre, ele tirou o lenço e usou a navalha para abrir as outras algemas. Ele se sentia cheio de adrenalina pelo ódio que corria em suas veias. Olhou para seu membro duro e o acariciou levemente, sentindo alívio escorrer por ele, como se a dor de repente passasse.

Ele puxou suas calças e cueca de volta ao seu lugar, cobrindo o dolorido membro. Em seguida respirou fundo e esperou a vadia voltar atrás da porta, a respiração descompassada e arfante.

Ela voltou alguns segundos depois, segurando uma faca grande de cortar carne, ficando congelada no lugar ao ver que Edward não estava mais na cama. Ele não perdeu tempo em segurá-la pelo pescoço, a navalha fazendo seu caminho até a bochecha de Brittany.

– Ora, ora, você se soltou – ela disse.

Mesmo sendo mais velha, ela não era muito alta, o que facilitava o trabalho de Edward, que deveria ser cerca de cinco centímetros mais alto.

– Sua puta idiota, você realmente acha que o que fez comigo vai ficar sem punição?

– Ora ora – ela desprezou a fala de Edward – Não está nem tremendo ao apontar essa navalha em mim, Edward? Vejo que você tem talento.

– Talento pra que?

– Assassino. – ela disse.

Ele rugiu e a virou, colocando-a contra a parede, apertando seu pescoço com força. Isso só a fez rir. Ela divertia-se com a tentativa desesperada dele de fugir.

– Você não tem coragem de me machucar, Edward.

– Ah não? – ele disse debochado, e sem nenhuma hesitação, cortou a parte superior de seu seio esquerdo, fazendo-a ofegar. – Repita.

Brittany viu que Edward não estava brincando e decidiu acabar logo com aquilo.

– Seu pirralho idiota, acha mesmo que pode me machucar? – ela bufou – Eu vou te matar antes que isso aconteça.

Ela levantou a faca e tentou colocá-la no pescoço de Edward, mas a adrenalina que corria nele o fez mais esperto e ele saiu do caminho. Infelizmente, ele teve que soltar Brittany de seu aperto quando fez isso e agora ela estava livre para pegá-lo também.

– Eu devia saber que você não se renderia fácil – disse Brittany – Mas isso não importa. Só fazem as coisas mais interessantes.

Ela riu e avançou em Edward, mas ele desviou novamente. Após uma série de investidas e desvios, ele finalmente conseguiu tirar a faca dela, e prendeu-a novamente contra a parede.

– Morte é pouco pra você, vadia, mas ainda assim eu vou me sentir muito melhor quando fizer isso – Edward disse, sua voz carregada de ódio e excitação enquanto ele sem piedade alguma cravava a faca maior no peito de Brittany, bem em seu coração.

Ela gritou agonizando, enquanto ele rasgava sua barriga, bochecha e virilha com a navalha, lentamente, exatamente da mesma forma que ela tinha feito com ele.

Não demorou para que ela caísse no chão, os olhos vidrados e sem vida, o sangue vermelho vivo escorrendo pelos cortes que Edward tão seguramente fizera em sua pele branca.

Ele, por sua vez, afastou-se do corpo, o coração a mil por hora, a respiração ofegante. Brittany nua ainda sangrava em seu quarto, e ele imediatamente pensou que precisaria de uma boa desculpa para ter matado a filha da cozinheira. Ele sentia que a verdade não seria suficiente. Fariam ele de "prisioneiro" em uma instituição ridícula de reintegração de jovens infratores, e ele deixaria Alice sozinha. Ele não podia deixar Alice sozinha. Ele prometera isso à ela.

Então ele pegou a faca e a navalha e deu um fim nelas. Lavou as duas na pia da cozinha e dobrou-as com uma ferramenta, inutilizando-as. Jogou as duas fora e voltou para seu quarto. Sua roupa tinha respingos de sangue, então ele a retirou e rasgou, guardando para queimar depois. Limpou seus cortes, sabendo que qualquer explicação vaga sobre eles seria suficiente, trocou de roupa e ligou para a ambulância, fazendo parecer que tinha acabado de chegar em casa e encontrado Brittany morta.

A ambulância chegou ao orfanato ao mesmo tempo que Alice, Brian e os órfãos voltando da excursão. Edward assumira uma máscara de choque no rosto, contando – em detalhes – como tinha saído para dar um passeio pela quadra depois de fazer suas atividades escolares, e quando voltara para casa, achara Brittany em seu quarto, nua e morta. Seu relato fez os policiais acreditarem que tinha sido uma tentativa de assalto. A cozinheira chorou a morte da sua filha, fazendo Edward internamente rolar os olhos e pensar que ela não conhecia a filha que tinha.

Alice ficou mais chocada pelo fato de seu irmão ter encontrado a garota morta do que com a morte dela, e isso tranquilizou Edward pelo que ele tinha feito. Porém, para a própria segurança de sua irmã caçula, ele não podia contar-lhe o que tinha acontecido de verdade. Precisaria fazer com que ela acreditasse na mentira, e ao que parecia, ela acreditava. Inclusive na desculpa de que os cortes tinham sido feitos por um descuido perto de um ferro na quadra.

O orfanato só se acalmou no final da noite, quando todos se recolheram para dormir. O quarto de Edward era a cena de um crime, e tinha sido isolado pela polícia. Por isso ele e Alice pegaram suas coisas e se mudaram, temporariamente, para o quarto ao lado, que estava vazio e era um pouco menor.

Edward não se importava com nenhuma dessas coisas. Ele tinha matado Brittany. Ele tinha sentido tanto ódio por ela que surgira um sentimento nele, afinal. O ódio desenfreado e a vontade _insana_ de matá-la. E então ele tinha sentido outra coisa... um _prazer_ao vê-la escorregando pela parede, ensanguentada, com os olhos vidrados e mortos, enquanto ele assistia. O prazer de vê-la morrendo era maior do que qualquer coisa que ele já tinha experimentado. E então, ele dormiu calmamente em seu colchão com um sorriso satisfeito no rosto.

Aquela foi a primeira vez que Edward matou.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **_E cá está o segundo capítulo. Eu sei que o final dele é bastante tenso, mas me digam o que acharam com sinceridade!_

_O próximo capítulo vai dar outro pulo no tempo, até o Edward adulto... e a partir do cap 3, os capítulos virão no POV Edward. :D Bella vai demorar a aparecer e muita coisa ainda vai acontecer... boa e ruim, antes deles se conhecerem ;) Mas relaxem e curtam a fic. :) _

_Agora, reviews? Quero muitas! *-* hahaha_

_Beijos e queijos,_

_Kessy._


	3. Três

**Disclaimer: **Twilight e seus personagens pertencem à Stephenie Meyer. Esse Edward problemático é todo meu.

* * *

><p><strong>Unfeeling<strong>

**Capítulo Três**

_**Chicago, Illinois**_

_**Maio de 2009**_

**:: Edward POV ::**

"_Vai ficar quietinho aí até eu terminar de foder você, entendeu?"_

— Cale a boca, sua filha da puta! — eu gritei, hiperventilando e sentando na cama já alterado, jogando um travesseiro abaixo de mim longe, do outro lado do quarto.

Então eu percebi que não estava mais no orfanato, há treze anos atrás. Respirei fundo e suspirei enquanto me recostava nos travesseiros que tinham sobrado, na cabeceira da cama. Passei os dedos pelos meus cabelos revoltados e fechei os olhos, respirando.

Era sempre a mesma coisa. Eu matava alguma azarada loira, e na mesma noite sonhava com tudo que tinha acontecido no dia que Brittany morreu. E acordava sempre alterado como a porra de um adolescente sem experiência que um dia fui.

Passei a mão pelo rosto com força, como se aquilo fosse arrancar as lembranças de mim. E como sempre, funcionou bem o suficiente. Levantei da enorme king-size e fui até o banheiro fazer minha higiene matinal, me dirigindo para a cozinha para tomar café logo depois.

Alice colocava seu café recém saído da cafeteira numa xícara e se virou pra mim com um sorriso.

— Bom dia, maninho. — ela disse, a voz de cristal tilintando nos meus ouvidos.

Dei um beijo carinhoso em sua testa, como sempre, e peguei minha xícara para tomar café.

— Bom dia, pequena.

— Dá pra parar? — ela fez bico.

— O quê? — reclamei — Você _ainda é pequena_, Alice. Os anos não mudaram isso.

Ela fez um bico de novo e eu ri, como sempre ria quando ela fazia manha. Um riso sutil, distante. Alice sentou no balcão de mármore da cozinha para comer seu waffle de canela enquanto me olhava aprontar meu café e sentar no balcão ao lado dela.

— Você ainda está de pijama. Folga hoje?

— É — respondi — Não sei o que vou fazer o dia todo, mas estou de folga.

— Edward, você precisa aprender a relaxar. Está se tornando um verdadeiro _workaholic__*_.

— Não é isso, Alice, eu apenas não tenho muito interesse em outros passatempos.

— Como eu disse — ela teimou — _Workaholic._

Bufei e rolei os olhos. Não adiantava discutir com Alice nesse ponto.

— Vai ficar no consultório até que horas? — perguntei distraidamente.

— O dia todo — ela bebericou seu café — Tenho pausa pra almoçar ao meio-dia, e volto à uma da tarde. Quer almoçar comigo no _Punch_?

— Claro. Te encontro lá ao meio-dia.

— Ok. — ela finalmente terminou de comer, levantou-se e me deu um beijo na bochecha — Tchauzinho, Ed.

— Tchau Alice. Bom trabalho.

— Obrigada — ela sorriu, correndo para escovar os dentes e sair de casa.

Eu suspirei quando ela saiu e fui até a sala com meu café, ligando a tv para assistir o noticiário.

— _O nome da vítima era Dolores Zucker e tinha apenas vinte e seis anos _— dizia o jornalista, ao vivo diretamente de um galpão abandonado perto das docas do píer, enquanto eu bebericava meu café – _Os peritos ainda estão examinando a área com mais afinco, mas creem que o assassinato foi planejado. O corpo foi levado ao Instituto de Medicina para autópsia, e a família já foi comunicada..._

— Foi rápido dessa vez — murmurei comigo mesmo, enquanto olhava meu café balançando a medida que eu balançava a xícara.

Mudei para o canal de esportes e me afundei no sofá enquanto assistia o término de uma reprise de uma partida de baseball que eu já tinha visto.

De repente meus pensamentos me levaram até Dolores. Se eu pensasse bem, bem mesmo, lá no fundo, bem no fundo, num lugar que guardava minhas lembranças até o acontecimento que mudou minha vida aos 15 anos, eu não _queria_ matá-la. Dolores era boa pessoa. Apenas uma jovem que estava começando a trabalhar como ajudante de laboratório para conseguir dinheiro para o tratamento de sua mãe contra um câncer no útero. Ela estava empolgada porque estava quase conseguindo todo o dinheiro que precisava, e então poderia ver sua mãe fazendo a cirurgia e finalmente as duas poderiam recomeçar seu negócio de vender cupcakes e bolos na rua em que moravam.

Eu suspirei e passei a mão nos cabelos. Eu tinha me aproximado de Dolores com um _único _propósito, que tinha se cumprido ontem. Tinham sido exatos cinco meses de preparação, procurando a melhor forma de abordá-la e fazê-la confiar em mim. Por sorte, ela tinha sido designada para ser a minha assistente no último mês, e isso ajudou e muito. Ela tinha gostado de mim e até mostrava um interesse oculto além do coleguismo de trabalho. Eu, infelizmente, só tinha um desejo em relação a ela. E ele envolvia derramamento de sangue.

O pecado de Dolores pra mim – o que a maioria dos homens do laboratório achava seu maior atributo – tinha sido sua aparência física. Dois dias atrás, eu tinha pensado nisso. Por que Dolores? Por que ela não poderia ser ruiva? Ou mesmo ter aceitado o conselho de sua melhor amiga e tingido o cabelo de preto antes de ir trabalhar no laboratório? _Por que_ ela tinha que ser magra, loira e de olhos azuis?

Eu não podia responder essas perguntas, e remorso não combinava comigo, então eu simplesmente afastei minhas memórias de Dolores. Eu já tinha feito o que podia. Antes de matá-la, eu tinha dito porque a estava matando, e honrosamente, seu único pedido foi mandar uma carta à mãe dela. Eu já tinha feito isso durante a madrugada. Além da carta anônima dizendo tudo que ela queria que dissesse, eu tinha feito um saque e colocado junto da carta, o dinheiro que faltava para a cirurgia da mãe dela. Isso era tudo que eu podia fazer, e então eu tinha que esquecer Dolores e seguir em frente.

E foi isso que eu fiz ao simplesmente levantar do sofá e ir até o quarto, disposto a tomar um banho e sair pra respirar o ar úmido e um pouco quente de Chicago.

* * *

><p>— Já estava me convencendo que não viria — disse Alice, assim que eu cheguei ao restaurante, atrasado mais de quinze minutos por causa de uma ruiva infeliz que me reconhecera.<p>

— Encontrei Victoria no caminho. — eu bufei.

A baixinha petulante riu.

— Ela não desiste.

— Não. E o pior é que nem posso ser rude, ela é filha do chefe!

— Aguenta, maninho. Em breve o Sr Saunders vai ser transferido e a Victoria irá junto. Aí você se livra dela.

— Espero — eu disse — Já pediu?

— Estava te esperando.

Pedimos nossos pratos e em alguns minutos já estávamos comendo, Alice me falando sobre seu dia – que na minha opinião era entediante, mas ela adorava – no consultório com seus pacientes.

Alice era psicóloga formada há pouco mais de cinco anos. Estava fazendo seu mestrado em pediatria, e era especializada no atendimento de crianças. Ela tinha optado por fazer seu mestrado em Chicago, mesmo podendo fazer em Harvard, onde se formara, apenas para ficar perto de mim, já que desde pequenos, nós éramos muito unidos.

Ou nem tanto, se você pensar no segredo monumental que eu escondia dela.

— Bella está em Chicago para o fim de semana, não é maravilhoso? — ela disse, tão empolgada que eu pensei que pularia da cadeira.

— É, maravilhoso — eu disse, sem emoção.

Alice falava pelos cotovelos dessa amiga dela, _Bella_, que ela conhecia da época de faculdade. Quando se formaram a tal Bella continuou em Cambridge, enquanto Alice veio até Chicago.

— Ela veio passear só? — perguntei.

— Também, mas ao que parece ela tem uma entrevista de emprego. Já imaginou que perfeito ela vir trabalhar aqui também? Seria ótimo! Eu finalmente teria companhia feminina de qualidade.

Eu balancei a cabeça ao comentário de Alice e apenas sorri para ela.

— Você vai sair com ela? — perguntei, distraído.

— Claro! Ai dela se não for às compras comigo enquanto estiver aqui. — ela disse, rindo.

Eu ri também.

— Já combinou com ela algum lugar?

— Farei isso assim que voltar ao consultório — disse ela, olhando no relógio e bebendo o restante de seu suco e limpando a boca com o guardanapo tão rápido que eu mal processei. — Você pode pagar a minha dessa vez? Estou atrasada!

— Claro. Vá com cuidado.

— Te vejo à noite — ela disse, sorrindo e me dando um beijo na bochecha antes de sair do restaurante quase correndo.

Eu terminei meu almoço e paguei rapidamente, e voltei ao meu apartamento para mais um dia inútil de folga.

* * *

><p>No outro dia, eu acordei no horário de sempre, me sentindo bem melhor porque tinha voltado à rotina. Eu estava contente que não esbarraria em nenhuma loira magra hoje, já que eu tinha dado um fim à última. Então, eu saí com Alice de casa e fui direto para o laboratório.<p>

Eu era formado em Biologia Humana pela Universidade de Harvard, e tinha acabado meu Doutorado em Genética há apenas um ano. Em Chicago, eu trabalhava para um laboratório de pesquisas experimentais que era na Universidade de Chicago, e atualmente eu estava trabalhando com o potencial genético que plantas carnívoras poderiam ter em questões de mutações.

Eu estacionei no meu lugar de sempre no estacionamento da Universidade e peguei minha pasta preta de couro, que continha minha agenda e vários papeis que eu sempre carregava comigo. Eu andei pela calçada larga até o interior do prédio, e então passei pela recepção, onde três pessoas que eu não conhecia pararam de falar quando entrei.

Eu não me importei com aquele comportamento, e segui meu caminho, andando por dois corredores sinuosos antes de entrar na área do laboratório de Genética, usando meu cartão magnético para entrar no local. A porta de vidro temperado foi destrancada e eu me dirigi até o elevador, ainda com olhares sobre mim.

E então, quando eu estava no elevador rumo ao sétimo andar – o meu – eu percebi que as pessoas estavam me olhando porque provavelmente sabiam da morte de Dolores, e também, que ela era minha assistente.

E droga, eu precisaria fingir que me importava com isso.

Suspirei e encostei a cabeça na parede do elevador, e então ele se abriu no meu andar. Eu andei a passos largos, querendo chegar logo na segurança da minha sala, mas fui barrado pelo segurança alto e moreno do nosso setor.

— Hey, sr. Cullen... Soube da Dolores, não é? — ele perguntou, meio receoso.

Eu suspirei.

— Soube. Eu vi o noticiário ontem — eu disse baixo, murmurando.

— Eu sinto muito, sr Cullen. A Dolores era uma ótima garota.

Eu assenti e olhei seu crachá, procurando seu nome.

— Obrigado... Jacob. Realmente significa alguma coisa. — só não pra _mim_.

Ele assentiu e sorriu cordialmente antes de me deixar passar. Eu andei, mais rápido que antes, até a minha sala, e assim que eu estava dentro, eu me permiti suspirar.

Coloquei minhas coisas calmamente na minha mesa e sentei-me, ligando o computador e procurando minhas anotações de dois dias atrás, pronto para recomeçar o trabalho de onde eu tinha parado.

Antes que eu pudesse me empolgar no meu trabalho, ouvi uma batida suave na porta, e então, Dave Saunders, meu chefe, entrou.

— Tem um minuto, Edward?

— Claro Sr Saunders, entre — eu disse.

Ele entrou e sem cerimônia sentou-se à minha frente. Eu deixei meus papeis de lado e o encarei.

— Em que posso ajudá-lo?

— Eu vim aqui falar sobre Dolores. Deve estar sendo difícil para você, ela era tão boa assistente...

Eu suspirei e revirei os olhos internamente.

Seria um _longo_ dia...

* * *

><p>Duas semanas tinham-se passado depois da morte de Dolores, e eu agradecia a paz que estava tendo. As pessoas só me incomodaram sobre isso no primeiro dia, e no outro, quando eu tive que ir ao enterro dela só pra não levantar nenhuma suspeita. Fui de óculos escuros, fingindo tristeza sem fim para que ninguém me incomodasse. Não falei com ninguém lá, dando apenas um aceno à sua mãe, quando ela me olhou de longe. Voltei pra casa cedo, e após vagas explicações monótonas à Alice, finalmente me deitei – e tive ótimos sonhos.<p>

E aqui estava eu, duas semanas depois, esperando a minha nova futura assistente chegar para sua entrevista, e pedindo a todos os santos que acreditassem em mim – já que eu não acreditava em nenhum – para que ela fosse uma ruiva ou uma morena normal.

_Por favor, uma loira não_ – era minha prece.

Felizmente, Angela era uma morena alta, usava óculos e tinha um profundo "nerd" exalando em cara poro. Era inteligente e focada, além de ser comprometida – com alguém que eu suspeitava que ela amava muito, dado o fato que usava um anel de noivado de brilhante.

Ela foi contratada ao final da entrevista, mas não apenas pelo seu currículo.

Como eu disse, eu tinha me cansado de loiras por enquanto.

Em casa, Alice me esperava com um belo jantar – lasanha à bolonhesa.

No orfanato, Alice adorava cozinhar – e pasmem, ela era realmente boa nisso. Ajudou bastante quando começamos a morar sozinhos e juntos – ela cozinhava, e eu cuidava do resto das coisas. Nós éramos uma dupla de donos-de-casa e tanto.

Tomei meu banho, relaxado e aliviado, e logo estava sentado à mesa com Alice comendo lasanha e ouvindo-a falar alegremente de como um de seus pacientes estava progredindo na terapia.

— E então ele me disse que estava _conversando_ com a garota. Edward, fiquei tão feliz! Esse menino não dizia quase nada há apenas alguns meses, quando começamos. Fico realmente feliz com o progresso dele! — ela quicou na cadeira, contente.

Eu sorri — Que bom Alice. Eu sempre disse que você seria ótima profissional.

— Eu nunca acreditei — ela corou — Obrigada pelo apoio que sempre me deu, Edward.

Ela esticou a mão por cima da mesa para tocar a minha mão esquerda, que estava livre. Eu virei a palma e apertei a mão dela de volta.

— Por nada, irmãzinha.

Ela sorriu e continuou comendo.

Tudo estava voltando aos eixos. Alice e eu tínhamos vários momentos de conversa entre irmãos, ela me contava seu dia e eu lhe contava o meu – enxugando para os fatos menos interessantes. A rotina estava lá de novo.

E eu não poderia estar mais grato.

* * *

><p><em>*Workaholic = Viciado em trabalho.<em>

**N/A:**_ Miiiiiiil perdões pela demora, mas o período da facul tá acabando (como eu já cansei de dizer), tenho 4 fics em andamento (idem) e meu tempo pra escrever é curto (idem +1)._

_Eu espero sinceramente que em julho tudo esteja certinho e dê pra postar direito._

_Enquanto isso, digam-me o que acharam deste capítulo? :) As coisas ainda vão apimentar... Principalmente quando *sem sinal* HAHAHA não conto. :x Mas quem já leu a oneshot tem uma ideia. :)_

_Anyway, reviews? *pisca*_

_Beijos e até,_

_Kessy_


	4. Quatro

**Disclaimer: **Twilight e seus personagens pertencem à Stephenie Meyer. Esse Edward problemático é todo meu.

* * *

><p><strong>Unfeeling<strong>

**Capítulo Quatro**

**Chicago, Illinois  
>Maio de 2010<strong>

**:: Edward POV ::**

— Angela, por favor, pode chamar o Ben aqui ainda hoje? — perguntei à minha secretária, enquanto lutava para manter os dados do meu computador salvos.

— Claro, Dr. Cullen. Vou pedir para que ele venha o mais rápido possível — ela disse, enquanto continuava marcando coisas na minha agenda profissional.

Angela era demais. A melhor secretária de todos os tempos. Eu seria capaz de matar o filho da puta que ousasse colocar ela para fora de seu emprego aqui ou fizesse algo para prejudicá-la. Eu não tinha uma secretária eficiente assim desde... Diabos, eu nunca tinha tido alguém tão eficiente assim como minha assistente! Então, era óbvio que eu quisesse mantê-la.

— Obrigado, Angela. Esse computador está realmente me dando nos nervos. E olhe que não sou exatamente um _noob_em computação.

Ela riu — Eu sei. Não se preocupe, Ben dará um jeito.

— Ótimo. E pode colocar o preço dos serviços de Ben na conta da empresa. Só assim esses miseráveis veem que eu falei sério quando disse que precisávamos de novos equipamentos.

— Pode deixar. Então, Dr., o senhor tem uma reunião daqui a vinte minutos com o...

— Chefe de pesquisa genética da Universidade. Estou lembrado, Ang.

— Só checando — ela sorriu — Vou voltar à minha mesa, qualquer coisa é só chamar.

— Claro — eu disse.

— Ah, antes que eu esqueça — ela disse e eu me virei para encará-la — Sua irmã Alice ligou. Pediu pra retornar a ligação o mais rápido possível.

— Okay, obrigado.

— Disponha — ela sorriu, e me deixou sozinho no meu escritório.

Eu desisti do computador. Há dias ele fazia essa coisa irritante de não salvar meus arquivos, e eu estava salvando tudo no meu pendrive. Desisti daquilo tudo e desliguei o aparelho, pegando meu laptop que estava na pasta ao meu lado. Eu iria trabalhar no meu computador pessoal para não perder mais nada. Pelo menos até que Ben – noivo de Angela – consertasse tudo.

Lembrar que Ben era noivo de Angela me lembrou que no final da semana eles estariam se casando, e eu teria odiosos quinze dias sem minha secretária. Eu lhe daria mais tempo de folga para sua lua de mel, apenas por ela ser tão eficiente, mas o próprio Ben só tinha conseguido dispensa de seu trabalho por quinze dias. Assim, não faria sentido eu dar mais tempo à Angela.

E lembrar de tudo isso me fez lembrar que eu ainda não tinha comprado um presente de casamento para os dois. Suspirei e peguei o celular.

— _Até que enfim você me ligou!_— Alice disse, impaciente. Eu poderia apostar que ela estava batendo o pé no piso. Se ela estivesse em pé.

— Desculpe Alice, estava ocupado — eu disse distraído enquanto digitava minha senha de acesso no laptop — O que você queria?

— _Só saber se você vai estar disponível amanhã._— ela disse, e também me pareceu distraída.

— Creio que sim, amanhã é quinta, lembra? Meu dia de folga.

— _Ótimo. Meu carro quebrou, como você sabe, e eu preciso encontrar uma amiga da faculdade amanhã._

— Quem?

— _Lauren Mallory_.

— Que eu saiba você odiava essa garota — eu disse, sem entender seu ponto.

— _É... Mas lembra daquele grupo de pesquisas que eu entrei em janeiro?_

— Lembro... O que tem?

— _Ela está no projeto, e os organizadores descobriram que fomos colegas de faculdade. Agora nos colocaram numa atividade em conjunto e precisamos nos encontrar amanhã pra resolver os detalhes._

— Não parece empolgada com isso — eu disse, quase sorrindo.

Incrível como "desgraças" me faziam sorrir.

— _Nem um pouco. Mas diga, pode me levar?_

— Claro, mas você não precisava ter ligado pra saber. Era só me perguntar em casa.

— _Que seja, Edward..._

Eu ri.

— Minha vez de te pedir algo.

— _O que foi?_

Olhei direito para saber se Angela não estava por perto, e quando me dei por satisfeito, peguei o cartão onde eu tinha escrito as lojas que continham a lista de casamento de Angela.

— Preciso que vá ao shopping comprar o presente de casamento de Angela. — sussurrei.

— _Edward, você não fez isso ainda?_— ela disse, e seu tom era divertido.

Eu sabia que a palavra "shopping" mudaria seu ânimo.

— Não, me esqueci completamente. Você faz isso por mim?

— _Claro, bobão. Tem a lista de lojas com a lista de casamento dela?_

— Tenho. Tem papel e caneta aí pra anotar?

— _Tenho, manda._

Eu recitei nome por nome das quase quinze lojas com a lista de casamento de Angela e Ben, e pedi à Alice que comprasse algo à altura. Eu era o chefe dela, afinal, tinha que lhe dar algo bom. Ela prometeu comprar algo que dissesse "Cullen" só de ver, me fazendo rir com a declaração. Eu agradeci a ela e voltei ao trabalho, feliz que não teria que ir ao shopping fazer essa besteira de compras. Eu não era muito bom nisso.

Cheguei em casa mais tarde que o previsto naquele dia, bufando de raiva por causa do chefe de pesquisa. A reunião durara horas e ele não tinha aprovado o projeto que eu o enviara há dois meses. Disse-me que precisava de mais tempo, e por pouco, eu não disse a ele que não precisava de mais tempo nenhum para matá-lo.

Mas me controlei. Além disso, ele não era nenhuma loira de olhos azuis.

— Cheguei, Alice! — anunciei, colocando meu casaco no cabide da entrada e entrando em casa de vez.

— Até que enfim! Esse tempo todo foi por causa da reunião? — ela perguntou.

— Foi — eu disse irritado — Acredita que aquele cara de pau se atreveu a...

— Calma, Edward.

Respirei fundo e contei até dez. Ajudou.

— Obrigado, Alice.

— De nada. Além do mais, você já estava quase roxo de raiva.

Bufei mais uma vez, e ao notar o olhar desaprovador dela, contei até dez novamente. Era uma terapia que funcionava, ao menos.

— Ok, vamos mudar de assunto — ela disse — Comprei o presente de Angela.

Ela pulava devagarinho no lugar, então imaginei que o presente era bom.

— Comprou o quê? — perguntei me fingindo interessado.

— Uma televisão de 52 polegadas de plasma.

— Uau. Isso certamente diz "presente Cullen" só de ver, Alice.

Ela riu.

— A maioria das coisas legais da lista já tinha sido comprada. Eles tinham colocado uma televisão bem discreta na lista também, e ninguém tinha comprado ainda, mas eu achei que não faria mal exagerar um pouquinho.

Ri com ela. — Não mesmo. Obrigado.

— De nada. Agora mecha esse traseiro gostoso e vá tomar um banho antes que o jantar esfrie.

Gargalhei e fui até meu quarto. O enorme televisor estava embrulhado num papel presente roxo, com uma grande fita prateada, encostado na parede do meu quarto. Sorri de lado. Alice era demais, ainda bem.

Mais tarde, quando estávamos assistindo o noticiário enquanto apreciávamos a deliciosa torta de chocolate de Alice, o telefone tocou. Eu me estiquei e peguei o aparelho.

— Alô?

— _Oi... É da casa da Alice Cullen?_— perguntou uma voz feminina.

— É sim. Quem deseja?

— _Aqui é uma amiga dela... Pode passar pra ela?_

Estranhei da "amiga" não dizer seu nome, mas talvez fosse uma surpresa pra Alice. Já tinha visto isso antes, com outras garotas. A voz dessa, entretanto, não me era familiar, apesar de ser agradável de se ouvir.

— Claro, só um minuto.

Ela murmurou um "obrigada" e eu passei o aparelho pra Alice.

— Uma amiga sua, não disse o nome.

Alice limpou as mãos sujas de chocolate na calça de moletom enquanto eu revirava os olhos. Ela seria uma eterna criança quando se tratasse de comer chocolate. Ela pegou o aparelho e o pôs no ouvido.

— Alô?... BELLA!

O grito que ela deu quase me ensurdeceu, mas eu podia entender dessa vez. Se era _Bella_no telefone, Alice sempre se exaltava.

— Quanto tempo!... Pois é... Sim, sim, foi o Edward quem atendeu. — ela sorriu pra mim e eu não retribuí, apenas continuei vendo tv.

Não prestei atenção na conversa subsequente, apesar de ter durado todo o resto do noticiário – o que deve ter sido uma média de vinte minutos. Alice ria, se impressionava, falava pelos cotovelos e ouvia bastante também. Na metade da conversa eu estava curioso, mas escondi bem minha curiosidade embaixo da pele enquanto continuava vendo as tragédias do mundo.

Quando a conversa finalmente terminou, Alice desligou o telefone com um sorriso no rosto.

— Que saudade eu estou dela! — ela suspirou.

O noticiário tinha acabado e eu a encarei.

— Percebe-se de longe que vocês são muito amigas... — ela assentiu — Por que nunca me apresentou?

— Nunca tive a oportunidade — ela deu de ombros — Você sabe, Bella está morando em Nova Iorque agora, e antes disso, sempre que ela vinha a Chicago você estava extremamente ocupado com algum projeto importante. Nunca deu pra apresentar vocês dois.

Eu dei de ombros. Eu não estava particularmente interessado. Só era estranho eu nunca ter conhecido a melhor amiga de Alice. Eu esperava que não fosse o destino me pregando uma peça, e que a melhor amiga de Alice não fosse _sob hipótese nenhuma_uma loira, magra dos olhos azuis. Eu realmente esperava que esse não fosse o caso.

— Ela ia morar aqui? — perguntei, recordando de uma conversa de um ano antes, quando Alice mencionou que a tal Bella poderia morar aqui.

— É, mas ela recebeu uma proposta melhor em Nova Iorque e foi pra lá. — ela deu de ombros.

— Hm...

Não falei mais nada, e logo Alice pegou nossos pratos de torta e levou para a cozinha para lavar. Eu desliguei a tevê e combinei com ela o horário que ela sairia no dia seguinte, para eu levá-la até o local que ela tinha combinado com a tal Lauren. Depois de tudo combinado, desejei a ela boa noite e fui para o meu quarto.

No dia seguinte, às dez da manhã, eu estava sentado no sofá passando os canais da tv enquanto via Alice para lá e para cá, louca de ansiedade e procurando suas coisas para podermos, finalmente, sair.

— Eu _acho_que agora estou pronta. — disse Alice, parada à minha frente com uma expressão cômica.

— Tem certeza? Já é a quinta vez que você diz isso. — alertei.

— Hm... Não, não. Agora eu tenho certeza. Vamos logo antes que eu chegue atrasada — ela me puxou pelo braço, e eu desliguei a tv e peguei as chaves do carro.

— Calma Alice, a _Starbucks_não vai sair do lugar.

Ela suspirou e concordou, e fomos até a garagem do prédio.

Em pouco tempo, eu estava estacionando em frente à cafeteria, e Alice insistiu que eu entrasse com ela.

— Mas Alice, eu...

— Por favoooor! — ela insistiu. — É rápido! Eu te apresento à odiosa da Lauren e depois você inventa uma desculpa qualquer e pode ir. Eu só não quero entrar lá sozinha.

Levantei a sobrancelha pra ela, mas suspirei e desisti. Arrumei uma vaga pro carro e estacionei, entrando com Alice no local. Ela olhou ao redor e logo me puxou com ela para uma direção mais afastada, dizendo ter visto Lauren.

Quando chegamos lá, eu tive certeza que mesmo que eu voltasse para casa, não teria nenhuma paz.

— Ah, Alice! — disse quem eu presumi ser Lauren — Quanto tempo, querida!

Aparentemente ela _também_era falsa. Me perguntava se isso era uma característica universal desse tipo de pessoa.

— Lauren! — Alice não se moveu para abraçar Lauren, o que ela claramente pretendia. Ao invés disso, pegou meu braço e me apresentou — Este é meu irmão Edward. Edward, esta é Lauren Mallory.

— Muito prazer, Edward — ela estendeu a mão para mim e eu olhei bem fundo em seus olhos azuis, que me diziam claramente que ela já tinha se interessado por mim.

Sorri de lado e peguei a mão de Lauren, trazendo-a até a boca, e depositei um beijo no dorso de sua mão. Eu sabia que estava atuando naquele momento, e não pretendia parar. Na verdade, nem que eu pudesse parar, eu o faria. O instinto urgente estava lá, e eu era fraco demais para detê-lo.

— O prazer é _todo meu_, Lauren. — pisquei levemente pra ela e notei quando ela arfou ao movimento.

Como tinha combinado com Alice, eu me despedi das duas com uma desculpa qualquer de precisar levar o carro para revisão. Disse à Alice que a pegaria no almoço, e Lauren se despediu de mim com acenos demais. Ela claramente estava dando em cima de mim, mas a única coisa que eu pude pensar sobre isso era que apenas tornaria as coisas mais fáceis pra mim. Ela estava totalmente perdida e nem sequer sabia disso.

Assim que entrei no carro, fechei os olhos e respirei. Ajudava a manter o instinto e necessidade de matar presos dentro de mim, aguardando o momento oportuno para agir. Eu tinha falado com Lauren por tempo suficiente para ver que ela era igualzinha à _ela_. Falsa, dissimulada e atirada, além de enjoativamente insuportável. Lauren também era loira, magra e de olhos azuis. Até seu jeito de se mover me lembrava à vadia que tinha roubado minha vida normal de mim.

Minha última vítima tinha sido há mais de oito meses. Eu vinha me sentindo bem por não ter que matar há tanto tempo, mas eu devia saber que a calmaria estava acabando. Lauren Mallory tinha vindo acabar com ela, e com estilo, se comportando e falando da mesma forma que Brittany faria.

Pensar no nome me deu arrepios de raiva e eu respirei mais uma vez para controlar a vontade de entrar naquele café e esganar Lauren até a morte, não me importando com as testemunhas e consequências. Mas eu tinha que ser cauteloso.

Liguei o motor do carro e saí dali, dirigindo rápido até em casa, pronto para descobrir o que quer que houvesse para ser descoberto sobre Lauren, para firmar minha estratégia de aproximação. Meu coração batia disparado, como sempre acontecia. Na minha cabeça, o rosto e movimentos de Lauren estavam gravados como se tivessem sido postos lá com cola super adesiva, e eu respirava fundo a cada momento para me acalmar e me impedir de dar a volta.

Era cedo, eu ainda tinha muito a fazer. Mas de uma coisa eu estava plenamente certo: Lauren Mallory era minha nova vítima, e eu sabia que não descansaria enquanto seu coração continuasse batendo.

**Um Mês Depois**

— Finalmente isso acabou! — disse Alice, contente enquanto clicava em seu trabalho e salvava seus arquivos.

— Terminou o relatório? — perguntei, fingindo desinteresse.

— Finalmente! Agora é só anexar ao relatório que Lauren me mandou ontem e enviar pra os responsáveis do projeto.

— Então, o contato entre vocês duas terminou?

— Graças a Deus. — disse Alice, claramente aliviada.

— Hm. Que bom pra você — eu disse.

E bom pra mim, que finalmente poderia colocar meus planos em prática.

— Ah, antes que eu me esqueça. Isabella ligou.

— Por que você sempre chama ela pelo nome completo? — ela perguntou.

Dei de ombros. A resposta a essa pergunta nem eu mesmo sabia.

— Não faço ideia.

Ela riu e balançou a cabeça. — Que seja. Ela disse o que queria?

— Só pediu pra ligar de volta.

Alice acenou e eu me concentrei no que estava na tela do meu próprio computador. Eu estava absorto no meu próprio relatório sobre minha última pesquisa, e bastava que eu terminasse aquilo para começar a por meu plano em ação.

Seria muito fácil, dado ao fato que Lauren morria de amores por mim. Ela só faltava grudar-se em mim com cola cada vez que eu, propositalmente, me oferecia para levar Alice a suas atividades do projeto que envolviam Lauren, apenas para me aproximar dela. Era irritante e eu tinha que exercer minha paciência em todas as vezes, mas eu sempre pensava no final daquilo tudo, e isso me acalmava, de uma forma impressionante.

Não demorei mais que meia hora até terminar o relatório, e quando o fiz, disse a Alice que ia tomar um banho e ver tv no meu quarto, me despedindo dela pelo dia.

— Boa noite, Eddie. — ela me disse, como sempre, me chamando pelo apelido que ela me pusera na infância.

— Boa noite, Allie — eu fiz o mesmo e lhe dei um beijo na testa antes de me retirar.

Assim que cheguei ao meu quarto, guardei o laptop e fui ao banheiro, enchendo a banheira para o banho. Peguei o celular e deixei na bancada de mármore da banheira, e quando tudo estava pronto e eu estava imerso na água cheia de espuma, liguei para Lauren.

Não tinha demorado para que ela me desse seu número de celular, visto que tudo que ela mais queria era algum tipo de relacionamento comigo. Eu correspondia as investidas dela, pra desgosto de Alice, mas eu a garanti que não queria nada sério com ela. Depois eu me senti um pouco mal por mentir pra Alice assim, mas me acalmei sabendo que Lauren não era exatamente _amiga_ da minha irmãzinha. Talvez ela até me agradecesse por matá-la, quem sabe.

Lauren atendeu no oitavo toque, e eu me fiz de irritado à isso.

— _Oi bonitão_.

Voz enjoada. Controle-se Edward.

— Oi. Por que demorou tanto pra atender? — reclamei.

— _Estava saindo do banho, ué... Estou enrolada na toalha ainda._— ela fez sua voz sensual no fim da frase, e eu fingi me animar com isso.

— Ah é? Bom... Eu estou no banho nesse momento.

— _Nossa, Edward, você é mau._

Ri sombriamente — Você não faz ideia...

Ela riu. — _Acontece que eu gosto de_bad boys_._

— Alice me disse que vocês terminaram sua atividade do projeto. — mudei de assunto.

— _É... Uma pena que não vou poder mais te ver com a desculpa de ver Alice pro projeto._

Eu tinha outros planos.

— Podemos nos ver de outra forma.

— _O que você sugere?_

— Hm, está livre no sábado?

— _Depende. O que você tem em mente?_

Fazer sexo com você e depois te matar, que tal? Não, muito pesado pra se dizer ao telefone.

— Tenho várias coisas em mente — eu disse — Algumas delas incluem você nua numa cama, gritando.

— _Uh la la, você é bom! Bom, se é assim eu creio que estou livre no sábado, sim._

Sorri. — Ótimo. Te pego pra jantar às nove?

— _Tenho uma ideia melhor. Venha pra minha casa, às oito. Jantaremos por aqui mesmo e depois podemos nos divertir... no meu quarto._

Eu adorava Lauren e a forma como ela facilitava as coisas pra mim.

— Ótima ideia. Até sábado, então?

— _Até sábado, bonitão._

— Até... Ah, Lauren?

— _Sim?_

— Vista lingerie rendada.

Então eu desliguei. Eu sabia que ela provavelmente estaria hiperventilando agora, eu não era nenhum idiota. E além do mais, provocação era parte do plano, parte da coisa de deixá-la interessada, até o momento derradeiro.

Hoje era quarta, e meu corpo estava ansioso, em antecipação ao sábado, quando eu finalmente poderia descansar, depois de eliminar minhas memórias daquele dia mais uma vez, com uma nova vítima.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Sábado chegou, e com ele os meus preparativos para a noite se intensificaram. Alice estava presa em reuniões de seu projeto, as quais eu me certifiquei que Lauren estaria livre à noite, então eu tinha o dia inteiro para me organizar.

Para salvar as aparências, me arrumei como me arrumaria se aquilo fosse um encontro romântico. Numa pequena maleta, estavam os instrumentos que eu ia precisar para matar Lauren. Eu tinha comprado uma torta para a sobremesa do jantar, e às sete e meia, eu saí de casa.

O caminho até a casa dela não foi longo, eu dirigi mais rápido que o normal até chegar lá, e eu sabia que era por causa de minha adrenalina e vontade de chegar logo ao final daquele dia.

Estacionei em frente ao prédio, e passei pelo porteiro, que dormia tranquilamente em seu posto. Ótimo. Quanto menos pessoas me vissem, melhor pra mim. A parte arriscada naquilo tudo era matar Lauren em sua própria casa. Eu corria o risco de ser dado como suspeito de assassinato e isso era ruim. Mas, eu já tinha feito isso uma vez e saíra ileso, nem sequer apontado como suspeito. Eu poderia fazer de novo.

Subi até o andar de Lauren sem que ninguém me visse, e toquei a campainha. A maleta estava em uma mão e a torta em outra.

A porta se abriu, revelando uma Lauren só de lingerie rendada em rosa escuro, com meias cinta-liga e um salto alto.

— Olá, bonitão.

Eu sorri e olhei seu visual de cima a baixo, descaradamente, fingindo interesse em seu corpo.

— Eu pedi lingerie rendada, mas não especificamente _só_lingerie. Mas, quer saber? — eu entrei no apartamento e fechei a porta com o pé — Eu adorei.

Ela sorriu e me puxou pelo colarinho até que nossos rostos ficassem próximos.

— Que bom que gostou. Pedi comida mexicana, gosta?

— Apimentada, hm. Perfeita pra noite — provoquei.

Ela riu — Com certeza. E isso em suas mãos?

— Sobremesa — mostrei a torta — E coisas para que eu passe a noite aqui.

— Hm... Pretende voltar pra casa só amanhã, é? — ela ergueu uma sobrancelha.

— Se não for problema — dei de ombros.

— Claro que não é. Acabo de ter várias ideias de como passarei minha noite com você...

Ela riu, deliciada. E eu sorri de volta, apenas imaginando que aquela noite não iria longe, e que ela não veria o outro dia.

— Agora venha cá e vamos começar... — ela disse, me puxando pelo colarinho até a cozinha.

— Posso deixar isso em seu quarto? — perguntei, apontando a maleta.

— Claro. Última porta do corredor — ela apontou a direção e eu fui até lá, enquanto ela pegava a torta e colocava na cozinha.

Eu rapidamente calculei o espaço do quarto e pensei em como faria. Quando me decidi, coloquei a maleta num local perto o bastante da cama para que Lauren não visse, mas que eu pudesse acessar com facilidade. Em seguida, voltei à cozinha.

Lauren já estava sentada, em uma ponta da mesa longa de seis cadeiras, e indicou o outro extremo para que eu sentasse. Me sentei e ela serviu nossos pratos.

O jantar foi regado com conversas provocantes e jogos baratos de sedução – que Lauren sempre caía como uma retardada. Não fiz questão de prestar muita atenção aos detalhes, mas quando me dei conta, já estávamos na cama de Lauren, ela já estava nua, e tirando minha camisa com agressividade.

— Calma aí — eu disse — É nova.

Ela riu e terminou de tirar a camisa, e logo eu tirei o restante das minhas roupas. Sem paciência pra preliminares, penetrei-a fundo e de uma só vez, fazendo-a gritar. Eu pouco me importava se ela ia gostar, mas eu fui no meu próprio ritmo, rápido e duro, estocando com força e extravasando um pouco da vontade de matá-la que estava me consumindo.

Meu cérebro sabia a hora de agir. Sabia que logo depois do sexo urgente e sem nenhum significado, viria a redenção da morte de Lauren, e ele fazia o possível para ser rápido com a parte _não-interessante_.

Quando terminamos, eu me deitei ao lado de Lauren, casualmente colocando meu braço para fora da cama, esticado o bastante para abrir a maleta discretamente e pegar o que eu precisava. Lauren ofegava do meu lado.

— Nossa, Edward... Você é... um... deus na cama...

— Não precisa exagerar — revirei os olhos enquanto sentia a ponta da faca nos meus dedos, e peguei-a com cuidado pelo cabo, pronto para usá-la.

— Mas é verdade. — ela inclinou-se pra mim e me olhou nos olhos, enquanto eu movia apenas minha cabeça para vê-la. — Você é incrível.

Seus olhos brilhavam e ela passava a unha meticulosamente pintada e enorme pelo meu peito. Eu logo vi que ela já estava se acalmando do seu orgasmo e então decidi agir. Eu precisava estar em casa antes que Alice chegasse às onze, já que não tinha dito a ela que iria sair.

Eu sorri maliciosamente para Lauren, e parei de fingir, finalmente.

— Sabe Lauren, eu preciso te contar uma coisa.

— O quê? — ela perguntou, distraída.

— Eu só me aproximei de você com um propósito. E hoje ele vai ser concretizado.

Seus olhos piscaram em encontro aos meus.

— _Vai ser_?

— É. — eu me inclinei devagar, deixando a faca atrás de mim para que ela não visse. — Você me lembra alguém. E eu vou fazer com você o mesmo que fiz com ela, há muitos anos atrás.

— Edward, o que...

Vi em seus olhos a apreensão, e eu sabia que minha máscara tinha caído de vez.

— Shh, não se preocupe — fingi acalentá-la com a mão livre, e me inclinei mais, a faca já escondida atrás de minhas costas — Vai acabar logo, se você for boazinha e não resistir.

— Edward, do que você...

Ela parou de falar no momento em que viu o brilho afiado da faca, que eu retirava de trás de mim lentamente. Infelizmente, ela foi rápida o suficiente para perceber minha intenção e levantar correndo. Eu acabei esfaqueando sua cama. Rosnei.

— Você... O que você está tentando fazer? — ela perguntou assustada.

— Acho que você sabe, Lauren — eu disse, sem um pingo de paciência para ser gentil ou sorrir — Eu vou _matar_você.

Ela encostou-se em seu armário e eu me levantei, andando lentamente até ela, como um caçador indo ao encontro de sua presa.

— Mas, por quê?

— Porque você me lembra ela! — eu gritei, colocando a faca ao lado de sua cabeça, fazendo-a gritar. — E eu não _consigo_me lembrar dela sem sentir uma vontade incontrolável de matar a pessoa que está me trazendo essas lembranças. Infelizmente pra você, você é a bola da vez.

— Mas, Edward, eu não entendo...

— Nem precisa entender — coloquei a mão livre em seu pescoço, apertando. Ela arregalou os olhos pra mim. — Eu sou um serial killer, Lauren. Isso é tudo que você precisa saber. Você me lembra ela demais pra que eu deixe você saber de qualquer coisa a mais. Seu último pedido?

— N-não... por favor... Não me mate — ela chorava, mas aquilo não ia me comover. Eu _nunca_me comovia.

— Sinto muito. — eu disse, sem realmente sentir — Preciso fazer isso. Adeus, Lauren.

Enfiei a faca bem abaixo do seu seio esquerdo, onde eu sabia que estava seu coração. Ela gritou, não muito alto porque minha mão em sua garganta quebrou seu grito, mas eu a senti lutar e se debater, em vão, enquanto o sangue jorrava da grande ferida aberta. Eu encarei seus doentios olhos azuis, que tanto me lembravam Brittany, e aos poucos, eu vi a vida deles se esvair.

E enquanto a vida de Lauren escorria sob a ferida, minha satisfação aumentava, e o sentimento de _dever cumprido_enchia meu ser, e a necessidade de matar ia embora. Tudo ia ficar bem. Ela estava morta agora. Eu não precisaria mais perder o sono ou me exaltar. Tudo estava bem.

Soltei Lauren no momento em que seus olhos ficaram vidrados, e ela caiu no chão com um baque surdo, ficando numa posição estranha, caída no chão. Suspirei e fechei os olhos, sentindo o doce cheiro do silêncio e a satisfação cobrindo cada poro meu.

Apenas naquele momento, quando ouvi o silêncio completo, eu percebi que não estava sozinho. O soluço esganiçado me alertou, e eu me virei, pronto para matar qualquer testemunha. Infelizmente pra mim, eu não poderia fazer isso.

Porque quem me encarava, os olhos vidrados em choque enquanto alternava seu olhar entre meus olhos e o corpo sem vida de Lauren, era Alice.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **_Bom, eu to postando porque já fazia um tempão desde a última postagem, mas eu não devia. A fic tem um monte de visitas e não teve nenhum review no último capítulo. =/ Assim eu fico triste né._

_Mas cá está o capítulo 4. E até que a fic atinja um número considerável de reviews nesse capítulo, eu não postarei o próximo... Sinto muito, gente, mas eu não vou ficar postando pro vento..._

_Bom, digam-me o que acharam do capítulo! :)_

_Beijos e até,_

_Kessy._


	5. Cinco

**Disclaimer: **Twilight e seus personagens pertencem à Stephenie Meyer. Esse Edward problemático é todo meu.

* * *

><p><strong>Unfeeling<strong>

**Capítulo Cinco**

**:: Edward POV ::**

Alice desmaiou tão logo percebeu o que tinha acabado de acontecer. Meu coração parou naquele momento, e eu me vi num dilema que nunca imaginei precisar enfrentar. A parte racional de mim entrou em ação, para minha sorte.

Uma coisa de cada vez.

Primeiro eu me vesti, tendo certeza que nenhuma das minhas peças de roupa sairam prejudicadas no embate com Lauren. Satisfeito, eu fui até Alice. Vi sua pulsação e respiração, e felizmente, ela tinha apenas desmaiado. Percebi que não tinha tido nenhuma batida forte na cabeça, mas imaginei que ela demoraria um pouco até voltar a si. Coloquei-a no sofá de Lauren, e depois voltei ao quarto.

Arrumei a cama e peguei minha maleta. Dela, retirei um saco plástico preto grande, e com auxílio de luvas isolantes, pus o corpo ensanguentado de Lauren lá. Limpei o sangue escorrido do chão e guardei todo o material. Desci com o corpo de Lauren pelo elevador de serviço, satisfeito que estava tarde o bastante para ninguém me ver. Pus o corpo na mala do carro, pra me livrar dele tão logo eu pudesse.

Voltei ao apartamento pelo mesmo caminho.

Peguei Alice e minhas coisas, e desci pelo mesmo caminho, fechando o apartamento, até chegar ao meu carro. Pus Alice no banco de trás e dei graças por não ver seu carro ali. Significava que ela tinha pego um táxi e eu agradecia por isso. Dirigi pra casa sem pensar como falaria com Alice, e esperando – em vão, eu sabia – que ela não tivesse visto nada comprometedor.

Cheguei em casa em pouco tempo, e estacionei na minha vaga no estacionamento do subsolo. Deixei minha maleta no carro, pegando apenas Alice no colo. Ela _parecia _tranquila, mas eu sabia que não seria assim quando ela acordasse.

Subi pelo elevador com ela em meu colo, e deixei-a numa posição confortável no sofá. Fui até meu quarto e tomei um banho rápido, vestindo outro par de jeans e uma blusa de mangas azul escura. Fui até a cozinha e bebi um copo d'água. Então ouvi um barulho na sala, e sabia que não poderia adiar isso por muito tempo.

— Edward? — a voz fina de Alice ecoou pelo apartamento e eu engoli seco.

— Estou na cozinha. — retruquei.

Não ouvi nenhum som vindo da sala e imaginei que Alice não se mechera.

— Quer eu vá aí, Alice? — perguntei.

Houve uma breve pausa antes que ela respondesse.

— Sim...

Por um momento, eu me odiei por fazer a voz dela insegura daquele jeito. Mas então, eu respirei fundo e me dirigi à sala.

Alice estava sentada no sofá, os cabelos para todo lado, os olhos arregalados encarando o nada. Ela estava encolhida, sentada em posição de Buda, e parecia mais pequena e vulnerável do que nunca. Eu dei um pigarro.

Ela pareceu se assustar, mas respirou fundo e não me olhou.

— Pode sentar, Edward...

Eu me sentei na poltrona à sua frente, esperando que ela falasse. Eu tinha a ilusão que ela não tinha visto nada, mas o choque que ela estava mostrando agora, me dizia que eu estava enganado. Ela tinha visto sim. Eu só não sabia se tinha sido muito.

A espera por saber estava me matando. Eu precisava perguntar.

Comecei devagar.

— Você está bem?

Vi seus olhos correrem para os meus, e depois voltarem, antes de completar seu caminho. Ela estava com medo de mim. Com medo de me encarar. E por enquanto, eu não podia fazer nada para mudar isso.

— Não — ela suspirou. — Você... Você que...

Eu sabia que ela não conseguiria falar, então terminei por ela.

— Eu matei Lauren?

Ela engoliu seco e assentiu.

— Sim, Alice. Fui eu.

Ela soluçou e então olhou nos meus olhos. Seus olhos verdes estavam brilhosos de lágrimas e seu rosto era pura confusão.

— Por que, Edward?

Eu suspirei e passei a mãos nos cabelos — É uma longa história, Alice.

Era a minha vez de não encará-la e eu apenas queria que ela aceitasse e não me pedisse os detalhes.

Mas é de Alice que estamos falando.

— Eu tenho tempo — ela disse, sua voz um pouco mais firme — Por favor, me diga por quê. Eu preciso saber...

Eu olhei em seus olhos. Lá estavam o desespero e confusão, e também tristeza. Eu não via Alice triste assim desde a morte de nossos pais, e eu estava aflito que ela pudesse simplesmente me tirar de sua vida agora que sabia sobre meu segredo. Porém, eu não podia fazer nada, então suspirei.

— Vou te contar tudo Alice, desde o início. Mas preciso que você escute até o final.

Ela assentiu.

Eu me inclinei em direção a ela e comecei a falar. Tudo.

Desde quando eu era apenas uma criança e não sentia necessidade de ficar com ninguém... O dia em que nossos pais morreram, e eu jamais derramei uma lágrima por isso. Nossa infância no orfanato e o modo como o isolamento era mais fácil pra mim. Eu disse a ela que a única coisa perto de algum sentimento que eu tinha era o carinho por ela, e isso vinha do fato que eu tinha prometido, no dia seguinte à morte dos nossos pais, que cuidaria dela.

Contei então, o dia que Brittany morreu. Como eu estava quieto em meu quarto e ela tinha chegado. Ela se assustou comigo nessa hora, provavelmente vendo minha face distorcida em ódio, enquanto eu relatava cada pedaço da minha tarde excruciante com Brittany. Eu lhe disse o que ela fez, e em seguida disse o que _eu _fiz.

Então lhe contei como menti friamente sobre a morte de Brittany, e em seguida sobre o que eu sentira depois: satisfação. A coisa mais intensa que eu já sentira na vida, e tinha sido apenas por alguns dias após matar Brittany. Lhe contei, então, dos meses seguintes, quando conheci uma garota muito parecida com Brittany, e disse o que fiz com ela: o mesmo que com Brittany.

Eu lhe disse sobre a necessidade que eu sentia de matar pessoas que me lembravam a Brittany, e como o ódio praticamente mexia com todo o meu corpo, me levando a um único fim: matar quem quer que estivesse me trazendo aquelas lembranças.

Eu encerrei meu monólogo contando-lhe de Lauren, e da forma com que eu tinha usado de sua parceria com ela para me aproximar dela e matá-la. Eu me justifiquei, dizendo que Lauren era, até hoje, uma das mais parecidas com Brittany que eu já vira, e eu não conseguira resistir... assim como nunca tinha resistido, com nenhuma delas.

Eu parei de falar, e finalmente encarei Alice, que tinha seus olhos em mim, grandes, assustados e tristes. Lágrimas pequenas corriam de sua face, e ela tinha a boca fechada numa linha fina. Eu segurei seu olhar por um tempo, sem saber realmente o que pensar ou fazer naquele momento, e então suspirei.

— Alice, eu vou entender se você quiser se afastar de mim. Vou entender se quiser me delatar à polícia. Eu juro que vou. Mas eu acho que você tinha o direito de saber de tudo, desde o começo. Eu _sou _assim Alice, desde que me entendo por gente. E agora você sabe.

Ela me olhou por mais uns segundos, e então desviou o olhar, parando para encarar um porta-retrato nosso na formatura dela. Era uma foto bonita. Nós dois sorrindo – meu sorriso parecia até genuíno – enquanto ela usava a beca preta horrorosa da formatura em Harvard. Eu me levantei.

— Vou dar uma saída.

— Onde você vai? — ela piscou, olhando pra mim rápido, apreensiva.

— Vou apenas dar uma volta, deixar você a sós com seus pensamentos. Acho que você precisa de um tempo longe de mim pra decidir o que fazer — eu disse.

— Jura que é só isso?

Eu assenti e sorri pequeno — Juro Alice. Só vou dar uma volta.

Ela assentiu e mordeu o lábio inferior, e eu me dirigi à porta do apartamento. Peguei minhas chaves e saí.

Entrei no meu carro e dirigi, meio sem rumo, esperando sinceramente que Alice pudesse conviver com o que eu tinha acabado de lhe dizer. Eu pensei e pensei, e não consegui encontrar em mim nenhum tipo de remorso sobre as coisas que eu fiz, mesmo que elas entristecessem minha irmã profundamente. Eu tinha falado sério quando disse a Alice que a coisa mais próxima de sentimento que eu tinha era meu carinho por ela. Mas apesar de gostar muito de Alice, eu não conseguia me arrepender do que eu fiz, ou de quem eu era.

Eu esperava que ela superasse isso e ficasse do meu lado, apesar de imaginar que eram poucas as chances de isso acontecer.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Eram quase três horas da manhã quando eu finalmente voltei para casa. Estacionei o carro e suspirei, encostando a cabeça no encosto do banco e fechando os olhos.

Eu estava fisicamente cansado – tinha feito um pequeno esforço tirando o corpo sem vida de Lauren do saco plástico em meu carro e jogando-a em um lugar próximo do seu apartamento, sem que ninguém visse.

O plano era que ela fosse encontrada morta perto de onde morava, e que parecesse um assassinato de rua qualquer. Eu tomei todas as providências para que isso acontecesse, incluindo vesti-la com algo vulgar de seu guarda-roupa.

Abri os olhos e tirei a chave da ignição, saindo do carro. Entrei no elevador e fui até meu andar, logo saindo e entrando no apartamento.

Eu imaginava que Alice já estaria dormindo a essa hora, então eu certamente não esperava encontrá-la na cozinha, tomando um chá, quando eu me dirigi até lá para beber água.

Eu estanquei enquanto ela levantou os olhos da xícara para mim. Eles estavam vermelhos e a aparência de Alice era pálida, mas ela de alguma forma, parecia melhor do que quando a deixei, horas atrás.

— Pensei que não ia voltar pra casa... — ela falou, a voz pequena.

— Eu... — fiquei na dúvida se diria a ela sobre Lauren, e então suspirei. Não era mais tempo de esconder dela as coisas — Tive que cuidar do corpo.

Não mencionei o nome, podia tornar as coisas piores para ela. Ela arregalou os olhos e murmurou algo em compreensão, encarando a xícara novamente. Então, depois de um minuto, falou.

— Eu fui apenas dizer à Lauren que o coordenador tinha aprovado nossos relatórios, e estávamos livres durante o próximo mês. Só haverão atividades do projeto daqui a dois meses. Eu toquei a campainha e ela não atendeu, mas eu vi as luzes acesas e o porteiro me disse que ela estava em casa. Eu abri a porta, e ouvi Lauren falando no quarto. Quando eu cheguei lá, a porta estava aberta, e eu vi você... e ela, caindo ensanguentada.

Afinal, eu descobrira o por quê de Alice estar lá naquele momento infeliz. Ela falou com calma, apesar de sua voz tremular. Esperei que ela dissesse mais alguma coisa, mas ela não o fez.

Então eu suspirei e fui até o bar, pegando, em vez de água, um copo de whisky. Eu estava precisando mais de álcool do que de água.

Eu me servi e comecei a beber, enquanto Alice mexia com a colher no seu chá. Nenhum de nós falou por uns minutos, até que ela suspirou e me encarou, determinada.

— Podemos conversar?

— Claro — eu disse, sabendo que ela se referia à sua resposta a tudo que eu tinha lhe dito. Beberiquei meu whisky enquanto esperava que ela falasse.

Ela suspirou de novo.

— Edward, você é meu irmão mais velho... meu único irmão. E, eu... Eu não quero perder você.

Eu arqueei as sobrancelhas, confuso.

— E eu também não posso abandoná-lo. Não quando eu descobri quem você é de verdade.

Eu não entendia o que ela queria dizer com aquilo, então apenas deixei que ela falasse. Eu já tinha tido a minha vez, afinal.

— Eu te amo, Edward. Mesmo que você seja um _serial killer_, eu te amo — a voz dela tremeu, mas ela continuou — E eu não vou te deixar sozinho. Também não vou te entregar à polícia. Vou guardar o seu segredo. Mas, eu quero te ajudar.

— Me ajudar? — perguntei incrédulo — Como, Alice?

— Edward, você precisa de ajuda — ela insistiu, levantando e pegando minhas mãos. — Você obviamente sofre de uma forma crônica e _muito grave _de Transtorno Pós-Traumático, e com a ajuda certa, você pode se curar!

— Alice — eu bufei — Eu acho que não existe uma cura para o que eu sou. Lembra que eu disse que não tenho sentimentos desde pequeno?

— Isso é bobagem, Edward — ela insistiu — Todo mundo sente _alguma coisa_! Você só precisa descobrir isso em si mesmo. E esquecer o que a vadia da Brittany fez com você, e então seguir em frente, sem que nenhuma inocente seja punida por isso.

Ela parecia determinada a me convencer e eu não sabia o que fazer. Alice era minha irmã, meu único elo familiar em todo o mundo. Era certo que eu a deixasse ir apenas por rejeitar ajuda dela, quando ela tão claramente queria apenas ficar do meu lado e me apoiar? Ela dizia que eu estava doente, e queria me curar. Mesmo que eu soubesse que não era bem assim, eu não poderia rejeitar a ajuda de Alice. E com sorte, com o tempo ela perceberia que não adiantava tentar me "curar" e desistiria. Com mais sorte ainda, ela continuaria do meu lado, mesmo que não conseguisse me ajudar.

Eu suspirei e apertei suas mãos de volta.

— Tudo bem, Alice. Eu aceito sua ajuda.

Seus olhos brilharam e ela me abraçou, com provavelmente toda a força que tinha em seus pequenos braços.

— Obrigada, Edward. Você vai ver, você é forte o bastante para se curar.

Eu suspirei e falei sem pensar.

— Espero que esteja certa, Alice.

— Eu sempre estou — eu senti seu sorriso em meu peito, e de alguma forma, eu sabia que era verdade.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Alice não perdeu tempo em começar a arrumar "ajuda" para mim. Ela marcou consulta com alguns amigos psicólogos e psiquiatras dela, e me disse que eu me sentisse à vontade com eles, e escolhesse o que mais eu gostasse. Ela me garantiu que eles eram profissionais e me ajudariam.

Eu apenas sorri à sua iniciativa, mas em cada consulta que eu tinha, eu saía com a intenção de nunca mais voltar. Nenhum deles parecia _confiável _e definitivamente, nenhum deles parecia pronto para me ajudar.

Na verdade, 90% deles me pareciam interessados apenas no dinheiro que ganhariam no fim da consulta. Eu voltava frustrado para casa, dizendo a Alice o que tinha achado. Ela ficava um pouco triste, mas logo se animava dizendo que "era uma pena, mas eu gostaria do próximo". Isso nunca aconteceu.

Quando as opções de Alice se esgotaram, ela me chamou para conversar.

— Edward, eu já tomei minha decisão. Eu serei sua terapeuta.

Eu pisquei atordoado.

— O quê? Não, Alice. De jeito nenhum!

— Por que não? Eu sou tão boa quanto qualquer um desses que você visitou, e sou sua irmã!

— Exatamente por isso. Ser minha irmã não vai ajudar, Alice. Você vai... — suspirei — Você não vai aguentar.

— Eu aguento sim! — ela disse, determinada — Eu vim pensando nisso, Edward... E quem melhor pra te ajudar do que sua irmã, que te conhece desde pequeno?

— Mas, Alice, eu...

— Por favor, Edward! Me dê essa chance. _Se dê _essa chance. Eu posso te ajudar.

Eu sabia que ela podia. O que eu tinha certeza era que ela não aguentaria. Eu tinha coisas muito pesadas a contar. Coisas que uma pessoa doce como Alice ficaria horrorizada, por mais que ela tivesse sido _treinada_para ouvir. Eu temia por ela, e como ela lidaria com tudo.

— Eu consigo separar o profissional do pessoal, Edward. Por favor, aceite que eu seja sua terapeuta. — ela pediu, mais uma vez.

Seus olhos estavam determinados. E eu suspirei. Alice queria tanto me ajudar, que estava pondo a sua própria sanidade mental à prova. Eu não podia argumentar com ela, por mais que fosse meu dever de irmão mais velho mantê-la longe do perigo, que nesse caso, eram meus segredos.

Eu fiz mais uma tentativa.

— Alice, por favor, pense direito. Você é minha irmã. Por mais que você seja a profissional competente que eu sei que você é, e saiba discernir o lado profissional do pessoal, nós temos uma ligação de _sangue_ Alice. Você nunca vai conseguir separar totalmente as coisas. E eu tenho segredos perigosos. Coisas que uma pessoa pura como você jamais deveria saber.

— Edward, eu não sou tão pura assim, já namorei e eu...

— Não falo de sexo, Alice — eu disse, encarando-a nos olhos — Falo da outra parte.

Eu não queria falar abertamente o fato que eu matava pessoas para ela. Eu achava que ela não aguentava ouvir isso tão claramente de mim.

Mas, de alguma forma, ela vinha se fortalecendo, e então respirou fundo e me olhou nos olhos, determinada.

— Eu sei Edward. E acredite em mim quando eu digo: eu posso te ajudar. Eu aguento, o que quer que seja que você terá para me dizer.

Eu a encarei por alguns segundos, firmemente, esperando ver seu olhar de determinação vacilar. Era tudo que eu precisava para me recusar a deixá-la me "tratar". Infelizmente, eu não vi o vacilo que esperava. Ao invés, vi determinação e confiança. Alice acreditava fielmente que poderia me ajudar, e estava determinada a isso.

Então, eu não podia fazer nada. Com um suspiro, concordei derrotado.

— Tudo bem, Alice. Você será minha terapeuta, então. — eu disse.

Ela vibrou, e me abraçou e beijou minha bochecha repetidas vezes, dizendo que ficaria muito feliz quando eu finalmente conseguisse me curar. Eu bufei, mas não a contrariei, e a abracei de volta. Ver Alice feliz assim deixava a agonia que eu sentira quando ela soube de tudo controlada, e eu pretendia manter isso desse jeito.

Então, Alice começou a fazer planos. Nós teríamos sessões de uma hora, duas vezes por semana, como se estivéssemos num consultório. A diferença é que seria na segurança das quatro paredes da biblioteca do nosso apartamento. Foi a desculpa que Alice precisava para comprar um divã para lá, me fazendo rir. De qualquer forma, as sessões tinham sido marcadas para as terças e quintas às oito da noite, e eu estaria começando na próxima terça.

Lá, seríamos só nós dois. O paciente Edward e a Dra Alice Cullen. Eu não poderia deixar de pensar que era a prova de fogo de Alice, e se ela poderia realmente me ajudar, como disse que faria.

Mas eu também temia por ela, e o que ela teria que passar sendo minha terapeuta. Eu mal sabia o que estava por vir, mas vendo a determinação dela em me ajudar, eu simplesmente deixei rolar... E esperar para ver no que minha terapia com Alice ia dar.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **_Bom, eu não aguentei deixar vocês na curiosidade sobre o que ia acontecer e acabei postando de qualquer maneira. Além do mais, meu "chamado" teve até um pouquinho de resultado, hahaha._

_De qualquer forma, o próximo capítulo só será postado quando eu receber um número mínimo de reviews nesse capítulo, ok? Vamos, pessoal, comentar não dói. :) E me faz muito feliz também, saber a opinião de vocês! :)_

_Então, o que acharam da reação de Alice? Ela fez bem, ela fez mal? O que acham que vai acontecer agora? (quem leu a shot já sabe a resposta da última pergunta...) hahahahaha_

_Estou esperando as reviews de vocês, viu? Hm._

_Beijos, beijos,_

_Kessy._


	6. Seis

**Disclaimer: **Twilight e seus personagens pertencem à Stephenie Meyer. Esse Edward problemático é todo meu.

* * *

><p><strong>Unfeeling<strong>

**Capítulo Seis**

**Cinco meses depois**

**:: Alice POV ::**

— Muito bem, Lewis. Por hoje é só, meu querido. Nos vemos semana que vem, certo? — falei para a criança de sete anos à minha frente.

Ele assentiu e veio até mim me dar um beijo na bochecha, enxugando suas lágrimas recentes.

— Obrigado, tia Alice...

— De nada, meu bem. Agora vá, sua mãe está lhe esperando — eu insisti.

Ele sorriu pequeno e se foi, me deixando enfim a sós. Lewis tinha sido meu último paciente do dia no escritório, mas não era o último _do dia_.

Fechei os olhos e respirei fundo. Eu tinha que ao menos aparentar estar forte o suficiente para enfrentar a sessão de terapia com Edward mais tarde. Eu não sei o que eu tinha na cabeça quando pedi para ser sua terapeuta, mas isso estava acabando comigo. Eu tentava esconder dele que estava me afetando – e acho que estava conseguindo, já que ele nunca mencionou nada – mas cada coisa que ele me contava atingia algo fundo no meu peito. E eu ficava, em muitos momentos, procurando como respirar.

Eu olhei para o relógio e vi que estava na hora de ir embora. Edward tinha me deixado no trabalho mais cedo, e ele viria me buscar em alguns minutos. Eu comecei a arrumar minha mesa e fechar as fichas de pacientes do dia com as minhas anotações, até que eu estava devidamente pronta, fechando minha sala.

— Até amanhã, Dra Cullen — disse Josy, minha secretária.

— Até, Jo — eu disse, com um sorriso.

Desci pelo elevador do prédio e assim que saí para a calçada, o Volvo de Edward parou em frente ao prédio. Ele buzinou duas vezes e eu entrei no carro.

— Oi, Allie — ele disse, gentil, e me deu um beijo na bochecha.

Esses momentos raros de gentileza me deixavam em dúvida do que fazer em relação à ele. Tendo conhecido seu lado sombrio pelo que ele me dizia, eu não sabia o que fazer com a parte gentil e doce do Edward que eu conhecia. Eu simplesmente não conseguia juntar os dois pedaços.

— Oi Ed — cumprimentei, dando-lhe um beijo na bochecha também.

Ele recomeçou a dirigir e eu me ajeitei no meu lugar. Fomos em silêncio até a padaria algumas quadras antes de casa, onde Edward estacionou.

— Vai comprar alguma coisa? — perguntei.

— Torta — ele sorriu — Já venho.

Eu sorri em compreensão enquanto ele saía em direção ao interior da padaria. Se tinha uma coisa que Edward Cullen gostava de comer, isso era torta. De vários tipos e jeitos. Ele simplesmente amava.

Alguns minutos depois ele voltou com um embrulho grande nas mãos. Ele entrou no carro e me entregou para segurar.

— De que é dessa vez? — perguntei sorrindo.

— Morango e chocolate. Tava com uma cara bonita — ele disse, sorrindo também.

Eu ri, porque era exatamente o tipo de coisa que o Edward que eu conhecia fazia: comprar uma torta só porque ela "tinha a cara bonita".

Edward voltou a dirigir e em pouco tempo estávamos em casa. Pus a torta na cozinha enquanto fui ao meu quarto me banhar.

— Allie? — ele me chamou, quando eu estava a meio caminho do quarto.

— Sim?

— Podemos... hm... não ter terapia hoje? — ele perguntou, sua voz ansiosa.

Eu suspirei. Tudo que eu _mais_ queria era que nós não precisássemos mais de terapia por um bom tempo. Mas isso era maior que minha vontade. Se tratava de mim fazendo algo para tentar ajudar _meu irmão_ que tantas vezes no passado me ajudou. Além do mais, eu sabia que se fosse eu no lugar dele, ele faria a mesma coisa que eu estava fazendo. Então eu não _podia _fraquejar.

— Por que a pergunta?

— Hm... Porque... Porque sim, ué.

Eu estremeci. Sabia que quando ele relutava em ter sua sessão era porque algo mais sério tinha acontecido, e ele tinha receio de me contar. Mas eu tinha que ser forte.

— Edward, já falamos sobre isso — eu disse, ainda no corredor — Nada de pular os dias da terapia a não ser que seja estritamente necessário.

Eu o ouvi suspirar atrás de mim.

— Tudo bem. Vá tomar banho enquanto eu arrumo o jantar. Comprei comida chinesa hoje.

— Tudo bem — eu disse, e fui direto até meu quarto.

Assim que tranquei a porta, encostei-me nela e deixei as lágrimas saírem. Deixei que elas fluissem por algum tempo, até passar as costas da mão no rosto e enxugá-las. Andei até minha cama, e peguei o telefone sem fio da cabeceira, digitando um número.

Assim que pus o telefone no ouvido levantei o rosto e dei de cara com meu reflexo no espelho de corpo inteiro à frente da cama. Suspirei. Eu estava bem diferente. Em cinco meses, eu tinha emagrecido cerca de sete quilos, e ficado bem mais pálida que minha cor natural. Eu agora tomava remédios para dormir, pois sem eles, eu não conseguia pregar os olhos. Tudo que me vinha à mente eram imagens horrendas de Edward e suas vítimas.

De alguma forma, eu sentia que ele estava melhorando. Desde Lauren, ele não tinha matado mais ninguém, e parecia mais relaxado ao falar comigo de todo o assunto complicado que era sua mente. Eu esperava que fosse isso, de todo coração.

O número chamou e chamou, e então caiu na secretária eletrônica, para meu azar.

_Olá! Você ligou pra Isabella Swan. No momento eu não posso atender, mas deixe seu recado e eu retornarei assim que possível._

O bip soou e eu deixei uma mensagem.

— Hey Bells... Preciso falar com você. Me liga em algum momento depois das nove? Eu realmente preciso conversar com alguém e só confio em você pra isso. Bom, é isso... Vou esperar sua ligação. — eu disse, e logo desliguei.

Então fui ao banheiro e me coloquei totalmente embaixo do chuveiro quente, tentando relaxar todos os meus músculos tensos para mais uma sessão de terapia com meu irmão.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

— Tenho que admitir — eu disse, horas mais tarde no sofá — Sua mania de comprar tortas pela cara que elas tem pode ser bem útil.

Edward riu — Eu disse que parecia boa.

— Está deliciosa — concordei. — Traz mais um pedaço pra mim?

— Claro — ele disse, lambendo seu garfo — Aproveito e pego mais pra mim também.

Eu sorri. Ele parecia tão relaxado e animado que eu me convenci que não teria problema nenhum na nossa terapia de hoje, afinal. Eu relaxei as pernas e me estiquei, olhando sem compromisso algum para a tela da TV ligada. Edward voltou com nossos pedaços de torta e eu comi mais uma vez, me sentindo satisfeita ao terminar.

Edward se ofereceu para colocar os pratos na lava-louças e eu disse que o esperaria no escritório. Ele assentiu e sumiu na cozinha enquanto eu ia até a biblioteca que fazíamos de consultório e me sentava na poltrona de couro preto confortavelmente.

Eu sabia que estava enganada quando Edward entrou no escritório. Não seria um dia calmo de terapia. Como sempre, Edward estivera mascarando o que acontecia pra não me assustar.

Mas dentro das quatro paredes do escritório de casa, nós não éramos mais irmão e irmã conversando. Éramos médica e paciente, e eu sabia que ele me contaria _tudo_ – até o que eu não quisesse ouvir.

Eu engoli seco e esperei que ele fechasse a porta e sentasse no seu divã. Ele respirou fundo e mexeu em seus cabelos. Eu quebrei o silêncio.

— Então, Edward, como estamos hoje? — eu disse, usando meu melhor tom profissional, querendo que ele confiasse em mim, como vinha fazendo.

Ele olhou para suas mãos entrelaçadas. Não pude deixar de notar que ele não deitou no divã, como ele sempre fazia. Ele me encarou, e eu sabia que seria demais pra mim.

— Lembra da Melanie? — ele perguntou, a voz baixa e cuidadosa.

— A filha de uma pesquisadora do seu projeto atual... — eu testei, querendo saber se pensava na garota certa.

— Sim. Eu te falei sobre ela?

— Você só disse que a conheceu no mês passado, quando ela foi visitar a mãe no laboratório. — eu disse, tendo certeza que ele não tinha dito mais nada.

Edward estava sem expressão. Seu rosto não mostrava nenhuma emoção. Mas sabendo o que eu sabia a essa altura, eu sabia que era por ele ser quem ele era... uma pessoa fria, pelo menos em sua maioria.

— O que tem a Melanie? — perguntei, num tom que eu esperava não ter soado urgente, querendo que ele me dissesse por vontade própria e não por se sentir pressionado.

Ele suspirou.

— Eu não disse o mais importante sobre a Melanie à você, Alice. Me desculpe.

Eu suspirei. — Tudo bem, Edward... Você pode me dizer agora?

Eu devia ter percebido. Eu deveria ter entendido a relutância dele em me dizer. Mas eu estava tão concentrada em fazê-lo se sentir confortável o bastante para dizer que não notei os sinais.

— Ela tinha dezesseis anos. Eu a encontrei, não por acaso, na Starbucks dois dias depois de conhecê-la. — ele me olhou cauteloso quando continuou — Ela ela magra, típica líder de torcida. Tinha os olhos azul-claros e o cabelo loiro platinado.

Eu tremi, dos pés à cabeça. Ela _tinha_. Eu não deixei que Edward visse o meu pânico. Ele, porém, me deu um minuto antes de continuar.

— Eu não resisti, Alice. Mesmo depois de tudo que temos conversado, tudo que você tem me dito... — ele passou a mão nos cabelos, desajeitadamente — Eu não resisti.

— Você... — eu não queria, mas precisava disso — O que você não resistiu fazer, Edward?

De repente a expressão de Edward mudou. De vazia e fria, passou para quente e irritada.

— Por que você me obriga a dizer? Alice, eu lhe disse que tudo isso não passava de loucura. Você _não aguenta _ouvir tudo isso, Alice, e eu posso ver! — ele explodiu — Você está mais magra, não come direito mais... Porra, você não é mais a mesma, Alice! Isso está te matando! Chega com isso.

— Edward, eu entendo que você esteja chateado — eu disse, ignorando a dor no peito e o bolo na minha garganta — Mas essa não é a forma de resolver as coisas ou colocar algo pra fora.

Ele abriu e fechou a boca duas vezes antes de me encarar. Ele estava de pé, resultado de sua explosão.

— Ótimo, Alice. Quer insistir nisso? Eu não vou lhe impedir — ele disse, claramente irritado e nervoso — Você quer saber o que eu fiz? Pois bem. Me fingi de amigo dela. Ela, uma típica adolescente boba e idiota, se apaixonou por mim. Eu a fiz achar que também estava apaixonado por ela e nós transamos ontem. E logo depois do sexo, eu a matei com um corte profundo na garganta.

Eu não contive o arquejo e coloquei minha mão na boca enquanto olhava, aterrorizada, para Edward. Eu tinha ouvido tudo que ele vinha me dizendo nos últimos cinco meses, mas nunca mais tinha acontecido nenhuma morte desde Lauren. Ouví-lo dizendo que tinha feito _de novo _me fazia sentir um fracasso. Eu era psiquiatra, supostamente era para estar ajudando Edward. E eu tinha falhado. Uma garota inocente tinha morrido, porque eu não tinha sido boa o bastante. E eu sabia que parte do meu fracasso – uma grande parte – se devia ao fato de que eu não _conseguia _separar meu emocional do profissional com Edward.

Ele estava me encarando, e pude ver que não havia um pingo de arrependimento em suas orbes verdes e furiosas. Ele me olhava com fúria, como se quisesse colocar na minha cabeça que _não importava_, ele nunca mudaria.

E eu acreditei nele. Com toda compostura que eu não sabia que ainda tinha, eu me levantei devagar de onde estava e o olhei, deixando as lágrimas vazarem pelo meu rosto.

— Você tinha razão Edward. Eu não consigo. — eu disse, a voz trêmula — É pessoal demais pra lidar.

Ele bufou e virou o rosto. Ele ainda estava em pé. Sem mais uma palavra, eu deixei o escritório e me tranquei no meu quarto.

**Quatro Horas Depois**

Eu estava fungando enquanto Bella tentava, sem sucesso, me acalmar. Eu não via como aquele peso poderia ser tirado do meu peito. Eu soluçava, enquanto ela sussurrava que tudo ficaria bem.

Eu tinha acabado de lhe contar – aos sussurros, porque não sabia se Edward ainda estava em casa – tudo que eu sabia. Tudo que tinha acontecido com Edward quando ele era apenas um adolescente recluso, e tudo que tinha vindo a seguir. Bella ouvia, com certeza não tão chocada como eu – ela era uma renomada psiquiatra em Nova Iorque, e era ótima em lidar com problemas alheios, por mais sérios que fossem. _Ela _sabia separar pessoal e profissional.

— _Alice, seu irmão é _muito _quebrado. Mas você pode consertá-lo amiga!_ — ela disse, em uma de suas muitas metáforas de psiquiatra —_Seja forte. E você não está sozinha! Eu estou aqui por você_.

Eu sabia disso. Mas não diminuía a dor.

— Ah, Bells... Eu me lembro — eu funguei — quando eu o acobertei na morte de Lauren. Eu estava _tão certa _que não aconteceria de novo!

E aos poucos, eu narrei o que acontecera.

Quando Lauren foi encontrada morta, a polícia começou a investigar. O porteiro relatou tudo que sabia, e entre esse tudo, estava que ele tinha me visto entrar no apartamento, apenas algumas horas antes do corpo ser encontrado.

Eu fui entrevistada pela polícia dois dias depois.

_**~.~Flashback~.~**_

_— Então, srta Cullen, é verdade que a senhorita esteve no apartamento da srta Mallory às... — ele olhou sua prancheta — dez e quinze da noite, aproximadamente?_

_— Sim, eu confirmo isso. Eu tinha ido à casa de Lauren para dizê-la sobre a aprovação do nosso relatório para o projeto que estávamos participando. Ela estava pronta pra sair. Eu lhe disse o que precisava dizer e voltei para casa — eu disse aos policiais, surpreendentemente não hesitando nem uma única vez ao cometer perjúrio¹__pelo meu irmão._

_— O porteiro do prédio disse que só a viu entrar... — disse o policial, desconfiado._

_— É claro — eu disse, fingindo ultraje — Ele estava dormindo quando eu voltei. Lauren abriu a porta para mim._

_Satisfeito o suficiente, o policial deixou passar. O porteiro, aparentemente, tinha confessado dormir bastante em vários momentos durante a noite._

_**~.~Fim do Flashback~.~**_

O assassino de Lauren Mallory nunca fora encontrado. E eu estava tentando ajudá-lo, e tinha fracassado. Eu não conseguia lidar com isso. Assim que disse à Bella tudo que eu tinha feito para livrar Edward da polícia no caso de Lauren, Bella suspirou.

— _Alice, eu entendo o que você fez, mas você precisa entender uma coisa agora_ — ela falou como se fosse minha mãe, com um tom maternal e calmo, para me fazer entender — _Edward é um homem machucado. Seriamente machucado emocionalmente. Não é uma coisa que se possa "curar" do dia pra noite, se é que pode ser curado! A culpa dele ter feito com a essa menina Melanie o mesmo que fez com Lauren _não é sua_, Alice!_

— Mas eu não posso viver com isso mais, Bella — insisti — Mesmo que a culpa não seja minha... Eu... Simplesmente não posso. Não sou tão forte como você.

Ela suspirou. — _Alice, eu..._

— Bella, me prometa uma coisa — eu pedi, urgentemente.

— _O quê?_

— Prometa que se algo me acontecer... Você tentará tudo ao seu alcance para ajudar meu irmão. Não precisa tratá-lo... Só... Seja amiga dele. Por favor, Bella?

— _Alice, o que você quer dizer com "se algo acontecer"?_

— Eu não sei — eu disse sinceramente — Eu só tenho essa sensação que vocês dois se dariam muito bem e eu... Não sei se consigo continuar convivendo com Edward por muito tempo depois de tudo isso.

— _E o que aconteceu com a corajosa Alice Cullen que faria de tudo para salvar seu irmão?_— ela perguntou, citando minhas palavras quando eu disse a ela que Edward tinha problemas e eu seria sua terapeuta.

Naquela época, eu não sabia a dimensão dos problemas, tampouco Bella.

— E-e-eu não sei, Bells. — gaguejei, ainda fungando levemente — Acho que se perdeu no caminho.

— _Alice, você precisa ser forte e vencer isso! Eu sei que você consegue!_

O mal de Bella, era que ela pensava que tudo era resolvível. E que, uma vez que eu conseguisse passar por cima dos meus medos em relação à Edward, eu poderia ajudá-lo. Eu não sabia se podia chegar tão longe. Eu me sentia fraca e cansada, e sabia que estava desistindo.

— Bells, apenas me prometa... Pense nisso como um plano B, de qualquer forma.

— _Ok, Allie, se é tão importante pra você. Prometo que vou tentar tudo que eu puder pra ajudar seu irmão._

— Obrigada, amiga.

— _Disponha, baixinha_. — ela sorria, e eu pude sentir o calor do seu sorriso em sua voz.

— Você é tão baixa quanto eu. — provoquei, tentando rir.

— _Não senhora!_ — ela reclamou, me fazendo rir, bem como eu queria — _Eu sou doze centímetros mais alta, senhorita!_

— Tudo bem, tudo bem. — eu disse, infeliz — Você venceu.

Eu ouvi seu riso de comemoração, e então escutei uma batida na porta do meu quarto. Firme, porém cautelosa.

— Bella, preciso ir. — eu disse, me sentindo cansada de novo.

— _Tudo bem, Allie, mas lembre-se do que eu disse:_você é forte_o suficiente pra passar por tudo isso. E sempre que precisar, estarei aqui._— ela disse, e eu sabia que era sincero.

— Eu sei. Boa noite, Bells.

Ouvi seu "boa noite, Allie" e desliguei. Então respirei fundo e limpei o restante das lágrimas do meu rosto com meu lenço de papel já quase encharcado. Então pigarreei e disse um fraco, porém audível, "entre".

A porta se abriu devagar, e Edward pôs parte do corpo para dentro, encostando no beiral da porta. Ele suspirou, e não olhou nos meus olhos.

— Eu sinto muito. — ele disse, baixo.

De certa forma, parecia verdadeiro. Mas eu conhecia seu olhar. E seu olhar vacilante dizia que ele não _sabia_ o que sentia... Isto é, se ele _sentisse _alguma coisa.

Eu suspirei e não soube o que responder.

— Eu não devia ter gritado com você, isso foi rude — ele insistiu.

Eu não respondi, novamente.

— Nada disso é culpa sua, Alice. Você sabe, não é? — ele insistiu mais uma vez, dessa vez olhando pra mim.

Eu não conseguia decifrar seu olhar. Eu não via nenhum sentimento conhecido ali. Eu não sabia mais o que ele era ou o que sentia por mim.

Suspirei. E não respondi.

— Droga, Alice, o que você quer que eu diga? — ele perguntou, urgente — Me diga pra que eu saiba como conversar com você agora! Eu sequer sei o que você está pensando!

— Você não lê mentes. Nunca vai saber o que estou pensando — eu disse, baixinho pela voz ainda rouca de chorar.

Ele suspirou. — Não foi isso que eu quis dizer, Allie.

Solucei.

— Eu não sei o que quero que você diga — eu lhe respondi — Mas eu também não sei o que dizer a você. Desculpe.

— _Você _não tem nada pra se desculpar, Alice — ele disse, chegando perto de mim. Eu recuei, e ele parou no meio do caminho, hesitando antes de falar novamente — Eu só... Não queria ter tido que expôr você a tudo isso. Eu lhe disse que você não aguentaria.

— Hoje eu sinto por não ter acreditado em você — eu disse, minha voz pequena. Em seguida suspirei — Edward, por favor, me deixe sozinha, sim?

Ele piscou e assentiu, de leve. Sem nenhuma palavra, ele se virou para sair. Então eu o chamei. Ele virou um pouco, apenas para me encarar.

— Eu amo você. Não importa o que eu diga ou faça, eu amo você. Tenha isso em mente, ok?

Ele assentiu.

— Se eu algum dia senti alguma coisa, Alice... Foi amor por você. Saiba disso. Eu... nunca te desejaria mal.

Eu sabia que aquela era a forma "serialkiller" dele dizer que se importava comigo. Eu apreciei isso, mesmo que um pouco. Eu sorri e ele sorriu de volta, levemente. Então saiu do quarto, me deixando sozinha.

Eu passei a maior parte da madrugada chorando. A única coisa que eu sabia era que não aguentava mais. Nem um dia mais.

Estava amanhecendo, e eu estava prestes a ir ao banheiro pela décima vez naquela noite não dormida para lavar meu rosto encharcado de lágrimas e inchado, quando vi, de relance, os remédios de tarja preta que eu comprara alguns meses atrás, para conseguir dormir sob os pesadelos do que Edward me contava.

Eu não imaginava que um dia eu pudesse pensar na possibilidade, mas ela me atraía. Não sentir mais a dor... Não sentir mais o peso do fracasso, o peso das verdades horrendas. Eu podia lidar com _não sentir_ mais nada. Não ouvir, não _existir_.

Mas eu precisava deixar algumas coisas claras antes de realizar meu novo – e único – desejo. Eu peguei papel e caneta da minha escrivaninha e escrevi, colocando pra fora tudo que eu sentia – e tudo que era verdade, também. Eu deixava as lágrimas escorrerem até o momento em que não podia mais enxergar, então as limpava e continuava escrevendo. Quando eu terminei, dobrei o papel ao meio e escrevi "Edward" bem no meio. Coloquei no meu criado-mudo, ao lado da cama.

Então eu peguei a caixa de rémedios e tomei todos os cinco comprimidos que estavam ali, bebendo com água da torneira mesmo. Deitei em minha cama e me cobri, chorando, ao perceber que eu estava sendo uma covarde. Eu estava abandonando tudo num ato egoísta, fazendo com que _eu _parasse de sentir tudo aquilo, mas deixando Edward sozinho para lidar com tudo sem mim.

Mesmo com esse pensamento, eu não fui capaz de me impedir. Eu sabia que era apenas me forçar a vomitar e eu poderia desfazer o que tinha acabado de fazer. Mas eu não conseguia.

Eu morreria egoísta e deixaria meu irmão sozinho, mas eu não podia achar em mim coragem nenhuma para fazer o contrário.

Eu fechei os olhos, a inconsciência me tragando fundo, e tudo que pude pensar foi: "_me desculpe por falhar com você, Edward._"

**:: Edward POV ::**

Eu tinha que admitir, não tinha dormido um minuto sequer preocupado com Alice. Bom, por ela eu ao menos podia sentir _preocupação_. Eu sabia que eram meus instintos de irmão mais velho falando. A preocupação que ela estivesse bem. Era mais um senso de dever do que um sentimento propriamente dito.

Eu ouvi quando ela, várias vezes, foi ao banheiro e ligou a torneira. Ela passava alguns segundos aberta, e tornava a fechar. Então Alice voltava para a sua cama.

Quando estava amanhecendo, ouvi um barulho diferente. Ela mexeu em alguma coisa de sua escrivaninha. Eu podia ouvir porque tinha desenvolvido uma audição excelente por sempre ficar de olhos fechados no orfanato, apenas ouvindo os sons ao meu redor. Ajudava que meu quarto era imediatamente ao lado do de Alice.

Ela pareceu passar um tempo na escrivaninha, mas depois eu ouvi o leve rangido de sua cama quando ela se deitou novamente. Ela não saiu mais de lá e eu apenas vi o amanhecer da minha janela, as persianas abertas mostrando o nascer do sol no horizonte.

Cerca de duas horas e meia depois, eu estranhava Alice não levantar para o café. Talvez ela só tivesse conseguido dormir naquela hora, perto de amanhecer, e eu a deixei mais um pouco em seu quarto.

Quando, porém, deu oito da manhã e ela não deu sinal de vida na cozinha, eu fui até seu quarto. Alice nunca dormia tanto assim, e além do mais, seu despertador _sempre_ a acordava.

Eu abri a porta do seu quarto e a encontrei, imóvel na cama. Eu estranhei e entrei no quarto, e estanquei quando vi um papel dobrado sobre seu criado-mudo, com o meu nome escrito no meio. Eu peguei o papel e o abri.

_Querido Edward,_

_Eu tenho que confessar que não foi fácil pensar no que fazer. Eu sabia que não poderia conviver com você mais depois de tudo – desculpe ter que escrever isso, mas eu não posso mentir pra você. Não mais._

_Eu realmente pensei que podia lhe ajudar. Quer dizer, você estava indo bem! Eu nunca mais tinha ouvido de qualquer "ameaça" à vista ou o que fosse. Você simplesmente parecia o Edward que eu conheci minha vida toda._

_Mas, então, você me revelou o que tinha acontecido de verdade no último mês. Eu tenho que ser sincera com você nessa: isso acabou comigo. A verdade é que você estava certo ao dizer que eu nunca conseguiria ser sua terapeuta, porque não conseguiria lidar com separar o profissional do pessoal. Eu não consegui. Me desculpe._

_Eu sei que estou sendo egoísta fazendo isso, e sei que você vai achar que a culpa é sua, mas não é. De verdade. A culpa é minha por ser tão fraca. Por não ser forte e aguentar cada palavra, e tentar ajudá-lo a passar por tudo. Eu desejaria ser mais forte por você, meu irmão, mas eu não consigo. Nunca consegui, e me enganei – a nós dois – tentando._

_Eu apenas espero que um dia você possa me perdoar. Que possa olhar minhas fotos com saudade e possa ser uma saudade boa. Que você possa lembrar de mim nos meus dias alegres e até quando eu te irritava demais – isso era eu, e é isso que você deve levar na memória._

_Obrigada por sempre estar presente por mim, Edward. Você foi o melhor irmão do mundo... mesmo que não seja o melhor "cidadão" dos EUA. Eu amo você, sempre amei. Do jeito que você é. Me perdoe por não estar aí por você quando você mais precisa, e principalmente, por não ser forte o suficiente pra aguentar ficar._

_Seja forte e... não esqueça de mim, como eu realmente fui._

_Com todo meu amor,_

_Alice_

Eu olhei para a forma imóvel da minha irmã. Não era possível que ela estivesse falando sério. Eu larguei o papel de qualquer forma e toquei sua testa. Ela estava fria, como se estivesse há muito tempo exposta ao vento gelado.

Eu vi a caixa de remédios caída no chão, vazia. Os tarja-preta que ela comprara meses atrás para conseguir dormir – e eu sabia que era por não aguentar o que eu lhe contava.

Mas eu não podia acreditar. Alice _realmente_ tinha tido coragem pra se matar? Se matar e me deixar sozinho?

Eu virei seu corpo pequeno de barriga para cima e coloquei meu ouvido abaixo de seu seio esquerdo, só pra ter certeza.

Então eu ouvi. Fraco, baixo e quase parando.

_Tum-tum. Tum-tum._

Ela ainda estava viva. Mas por pouco tempo.

Eu liguei para o 911, Emergência, e em quase dez minutos eles chegaram. Enquanto esperava eu me concentrei em mantê-la aquecida e tirar mais batimentos de seu fraco coração com uma massagem cardíaca. Eu sabia que ele estava impregnado de toxinas, mas eu não podia desistir de Alice.

Quando a Emergência chegou, usaram o desfibrilador em Alice. Isso fez com que o coração dela batesse mais depressa, e em cerca de um minuto, eu estava dentro da ambulância com apenas as chaves de casa e o celular no bolso da calça. Os paramédicos cuidavam de Alice durante todo o caminho – que pareceu durar uma eternidade. Alice teve duas paradas cardíacas no trajeto, e eu não conseguia me mexer ou dizer nada. Eu apenas olhava para sua forma imóvel e me perguntava como eu podia ser _tão horrível _a ponto de fazer isso com minha própria irmã.

Contudo, eu não podia achar respostas em mim.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Eu não sei quanto tempo passei andando pra lá e pra cá na sala vip de espera do hospital. Levaram Alice imediatamente para a sala de desintoxicação, tendo ouvido de mim que ela tomara muitos comprimidos de tarja preta. Eles já imaginavam o que era: tentativa de suicídio. A polícia veio falar comigo sobre isso, e eu quase mandei todos eles se foderem e me deixarem em paz.

A psicóloga do hospital se ofereceu para uma "conversa amigável", como ela chamou. Eu quase a matei, mas me controlei o suficiente para dispensá-la com um educado "eu só preciso ficar sozinho um pouco". Ela sorriu amigavelmente e saiu de perto de mim, e então eu fui deixado em paz pelas próximas seis horas.

Depois disso, eu estava querendo notícias. Os médicos, recepcionistas e enfermeiros só me diziam que "Alice estava passando por desintoxicação e reposição volêmica", e eu urrava. Eu não queria saber o que estavam fazendo com ela. Eu _precisava _saber que ela ficaria bem.

Mais algumas horas, e uma enfermeira finalmente veio me dizer como ela estava.

— O quadro dela é mais complicado do que parecia, Sr. Cullen — ela disse — Alice ingeriu comprimidos de altíssima toxicidade. Nós estamos tendo que filtrar o sangue dela pouco a pouco, ou seus rins vão acabar entrando em falência.

— E como ela...

— Ela está sedada, por via das dúvidas. Contudo, foi muito tempo até que o senhor percebesse o estado dela e ligasse para a emergência. Não sabemos o que isso pode causar nela.

Eu engoli seco.

— Quando posso vê-la?

— Ela está num processo delicado de filtração sanguínea, Sr. Cullen. É no Centro Cirúrgico, em sala fechada. Apenas quando todo seu sangue estiver filtrado e ela for liberada para um leito, o senhor poderá vê-la. Sinto muito. Pode esperar aqui ou voltar para casa e nós lhe avisamos.

— Esperarei aqui — murmurei. — Qualquer novidade, por mínima que seja, eu quero saber.

— Como quiser — a enfermeira sorriu e saiu, e eu desabei no sofá mais próximo.

Eu tinha ligado mais cedo para o trabalho, explicando a Angela porque não poderia ir. Ela me garantiu que não teria ninguém me perturbando até que eu a avisasse que poderia voltar ao trabalho. Ela desejou melhoras a Alice e disse que estaria torcendo por ela. Eu agradeci.

Passei dois dias no hospital. Eu apenas voltei para casa uma vez, e tomei um banho rápido e me troquei. Voltei ao hospital no mesmo momento em que terminei, e não dormi nem um segundo nesse tempo.

Finalmente, Alice pode receber visitas. A operação de filtragem sanguínea tinha sido quase um sucesso, mas os médicos me disseram que o corpo de Alice tinha ficado tempo demais com toxina circulando.

— Nós fizemos o possível, e conseguimos retirar toda a toxina que ainda havia no sangue dela, mas... — dizia o médico.

— Mas? — incitei.

— Os danos causados nos órgãos de Alice pelas toxinas foram irreversíveis. Ela está em coma.

Eu pisquei e o olhei novamente, como se não tivesse entendido.

— Alice está em coma? — repeti.

— Sim. Não sabemos por quanto tempo ou _se_ela vai acordar. Provavelmente não. O cérebro dela teve um dano e isso não é o tipo de coisa que pode ser ignorada. Nós o aconselhamos a apenas... deixar o corpo e a mente de Alice descansarem.

— O que quer dizer com isso? — balancei a cabeça, tentando por ordem nos meus pensamentos que diziam pra empurrar o médico e tirar Alice dali.

— Alice está respirando por máquina, Edward. E seu coração está sendo constantemente vigiado por uma máquina também, que ocasionalmente dá choques com um desfibrilador para mantê-lo batendo. Eu aconselho você a desligar essas máquinas.

Eu peguei o médico pelo colarinho.

— Não se atreva! — eu gritei, furioso — Eu não vou desligar porra de máquina nenhuma! Alice está viva e você não vai me obrigar a desligar tudo!

Eu quase disse que ele não podia me obrigar a _matá-la_, mas algo me impediu. Não sei o quê.

— Tudo bem, sr Cullen, acalme-se. Foi só uma sugestão. Alice pode continuar sendo mantida por aparelhos até quando o senhor... puder pagar.

— Tempo e dinheiro não são problema pra mim doutor — eu disse, ainda segurando-o e olhando friamente para ele — Cuide pra que ela tenha tudo que precisa e o melhor possível.

Ele assentiu e eu o soltei. Em seguida, eu disse à enfermeira que voltaria no dia seguinte, e que me ligasse se houvesse qualquer coisa diferente. Eu saí dali, e fui direto para o cais, esperando que a brisa do mar ajudasse a clarear meus pensamentos e acalmar minha agitação.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Era terça-feira novamente. Alice estava em coma há exatos 5 dias e eu só a via durante meia hora por dia. Ela ficara na UTI por toda a semana, mas o médico disse que a transfeririam para um quarto no nono andar, com toda sua aparelhagem.

Eu estava no laboratório pela manhã. O primeiro dia que eu voltara a trabalhar desde que Alice tinha dado entrada no hospital. Angela estava sendo ótima, me atualizando de tudo, e eu me concentrei o suficiente para parecer bem trabalhando.

À tarde, eu fui visitar Alice, às duas horas da tarde como sempre. Passei uma hora lá. Ela já estava no quarto e eu podia ficar mais tempo. Mas eu não podia ficar o tempo todo, até porque não havia nada que eu pudesse fazer. O quadro dela permanecia inalterável enquanto eu apenas sentava lá, a olhando.

Eu voltei pra casa depois da visita. Angela me ligou dizendo que o chefe do departamento tinha liberado todos para um check-up geral nos prédios. Em outras palavras, tarde de folga.

Eu estava vendo TV quando a campainha tocou, quase quatro horas da tarde.

Abri a porta para encontrar provavelmente a mulher mais bonita que eu já tinha visto na vida.

Ela tinha cerca de um metro e sessenta de altura – talvez alguns centímetros a mais – , era magra, mas com seios cheios e uma cintura que eu quase morri para apalpar. Ela tinha um quadril largo, mas não muito, e pernas bem-feitas que estavam aparecendo graças ao vestido curto. Eu ouvi um pigarro e finalmente olhei para seu rosto.

E me impressionei. Ela tinha um rosto tão bonito quanto seu corpo. Levemente redondo, em forma de coração, lábios cheios e pele branca, quase translúcida. Mas o que mais era lindo nela eram seus _olhos_. Castanhos como chocolate derretido, e cabelos longos em cor de mogno. Ela era simplesmente divina.

Mas quem era ela?

— Pois não? — perguntei, confuso, mas sem conseguir evitar encará-la descaradamente.

Ela percebeu, porque cor encheu suas bochechas e ela riu, travessa.

— Você deve ser o Edward — ela sorriu.

— Sou eu — eu fiquei mais confuso ainda por ela saber meu nome, mas eu simplesmente inclinei a cabeça e perguntei, como um idiota — Quem é você?

— Meu nome é Isabella. Isabella Swan. Mas pode me chamar de Bella. Sou amiga da Alice.

Eu pisquei. _Ela _era Bella?

Dei outra encarada sem pudor algum para seu corpo inteiro e tudo que eu pude pensar antes de convidá-la para entrar era que era realmente uma _sorte _que a melhor amiga da minha irmã não fosse loira dos olhos azuis. Ela era morena. E que morena.

Eu podia lidar com morenas.

Na verdade, eu _adorava _morenas. O meu único problema com elas é que eu nunca conseguia chegar perto o bastante para ter algo com elas além de uma conversa amigável. Acho que era meu lado doentio que só queria sexo com loiras que eram minhas vítimas, eu não podia saber com certeza.

Só então eu notei que Bella tinha uma mala cor de vinho grande atrás dela, que ela puxava pelas rodinhas. Me ofereci para pegá-la e coloquei no canto da sala, enquanto ela se sentava no sofá com sua bolsa de mão no colo, como se já conhecesse tudo.

E, de certa forma, ela já conhecia. Alice já mostrara esse apartamento à ela.

— Eu vim ver Alice, mas... — ela começou.

Minha expressão deve ter desmoronado ou algo assim porque ela se interrompeu e se endireitou no sofá.

— Alice está... — comecei.

— Em coma — ela terminou. Eu arqueei as sobrancelhas pra ela e me sentei na poltrona à sua frente — Eu fui ao consultório dela antes de vir pra cá e a assistente dela me avisou. Eu vim aqui mesmo – aqui no apartamento – para ver você.

Eu pisquei confuso.

— Alice me falou muito sobre você Edward — ela disse, parecendo feliz em me ver. Eu só podia supor que Alice não falara nada sobre meus segredos à sua melhor amiga.

E era melhor assim, afinal.

— Falou, é? — perguntei.

— Sim! — ela parecia _realmente _empolgada e eu me perguntei o que diabos Alice falara — Ela ia gostar que eu te conhecesse pessoalmente, então cá estou.

— É um prazer conhecê-la, Bella. Alice também falava muito de você, sempre. — eu disse.

Ela sorriu — Espero que bem.

— Sempre — sorri de volta.

Ela olhou em volta, e notando que ela tinha trazido sua mala, eu pigarreei para chamar sua atenção.

— Então, você já tem onde ficar? — perguntei distraidamente.

— Ahn, na verdade, se você não se importar... Posso ficar aqui? Os hoteis que eu costumo ir não tem nenhuma vaga esses dias. — ela disse, parecendo envergonhada em ter que pedir.

Eu sorri de leve.

— Claro, vou preparar o quarto de hóspedes pra você.

— Obrigada, Edward — ela sorriu, o sorriso mais sincero que eu já vira — Se não for pedir demais... Pode me levar com você pra ver Alice no hospital amanhã?

— Claro, Bella. — eu disse — Já volto, mas pode ficar à vontade.

Ela agradeceu e eu levantei, indo em direção ao quarto de hóspedes.

Quando eu cheguei lá, suspirei, subitamente irritado comigo mesmo. Eu tinha uma mulher linda na sala que ficaria – sabe-se lá quanto tempo – hospedada na minha casa. Era a melhor amiga da minha irmã e tudo que eu podia pensar era em me esconder.

Bella não poderia ver minha verdadeira pessoa jamais, ou isso a afastaria. Ou pior, a colocaria na mesma posição de Alice. De forma alguma eu permitiria isso.

Então, eu decidi ser o melhor anfitrião possível, ignorando o fato que eu tinha acabado de conhecer uma mulher belíssima que eu não tinha vontade nenhuma de matar.

* * *

><p>¹ <strong>Perjúrio<strong>: Falso testemunho; quebra de juramento; falsidade.

_# Sobre a preocupação toda do Edward: Edward sente que tem que proteger Alice, a todo custo, por causa da promessa que ele lhe fez quando os pais dos dois morreram. Ele ainda não sabe que ele pode ter sentimentos. Inclusive, a explosão dele com o médico por sugerir a eutanásia da Alice vai ser explorada pela Bella em uma das sessões de terapia dos dois. :) Só ter paciência que as respostas virão._

**Volteeeei, minha gente. :) E gostei de receber reviews no último capítulo, amei todas! E quero muito mais nesse capítulo, hein? Ele me rendeu boas lágrimas e apertos no coração enquanto eu escrevia. Aliás, quero explicar uma coisa.**

**Quem leu a oneshot "Confessions of a Serial Killer", de onde Unfeeling é spin-off, sabe que Alice "se matou". Pois bem. Acontece que, eu não _consegui_ matar a Alice nessa fic. Simplesmente não consegui descrever a morte dela e tudo mais. Mas eu não posso deixar a Alice _presente_ em toda a fic, porque isso vai tirar o propósito da Bella entrar na vida do Edward e tudo mais, além de outras coisas chave pra nosso serialkiller favorito (pelo menos o meu ele é, rs). Então, eis minha brilhante ideia para não matar a Alice e mantê-la ausente na fic: um coma induzido por remédios. Então, acalmem o coração porque eu mudei esse pedaço da história e a Alice não vai morrer. *todos comemora* :D Espero que gostem da notícia tanto quanto eu, rs.**

**Bom, algumas pessoas que não tem conta no ff me mandaram reviews e eu vou respondê-las aqui, ok? (Mesmo a nota já estando gigante...)**

**Muska: **_Fico muuuuuito feliz de você ter gostado da shot (amei sua review) e que a UF seja sua "nova paixão". Muito mesmo! Bom, o Edward já encontrou a Bella, então esta pergunta eu considero respondida, hahaha. A cena descrita na oneshot é durante a terapia com a Bella, mas um tempo depois que eles se conhecem. Ela deve se encaixar entre o 10 e o 13º capítulo aqui da fic, ainda não tenho certeza, mas eu aviso quando isso acontecer. :D Obrigada pela review, flor! :*_

**Paulla cullen: **_Aí está nosso gostosão se encontrando com a Bella! hehehe Obrigada pela review, tá aí o capítulo! :*_

**Eddy4ever: **_Awwn, que bom que está gostando! Obrigada pelo elogio *cora* hehe. Tá aí o capítulo! :*_

**Luana Delvito: **_Awn, que bom que gostou tanto da one como da fic! *-* Tá aí o cap, espero que goste. :) Beijo! Obg pela review! :D_

**Bom, tem também a Leninhaa' que tem conta, mas eu não tenho certeza se respondi, então aí vai. **

**Leninhaa'**_: A Alice não podia sugerir a Bella porque a Bella não mora em Chicago, mora em Nova Iorque. Ao menos, morava até esse capítulo, hehehe. A Bella daqui é ótima, né? hahahaha *-* Obg pela review! :)_

**OK, chega de falar! SAUHSUHAUHAS**

**Minhas aulas voltaram, então vou tentar arrumar um tempinho pra ver se continuo postando a fic pelo menos de 15 em 15 dias, mas peço paciência (mais). Pra quem não tem conta e quiser saber sobre as atualizações, me siga no twitter, eu falo tudo (tudo mesmo) por lá. :) é ARROBAkessy_rods :)**

**AGORA, me mandem reviews! Quero saber o que acharam do capítulo! *-***

**Beijos e até o próximo,**

**Kessy. (até eu me assustei com essa nota gigante, HSUAHUSAU) =***


	7. Sete

**Disclaimer: **Twilight e seus personagens pertencem à Stephenie Meyer. Esse Edward problemático é todo meu.

* * *

><p><strong>Unfeeling<strong>

**Capítulo Sete**

**:: Edward POV ::**

Logo que Bella se acomodou no quarto de hóspedes, ela pediu licença para descansar. Eu imaginava que a viagem de Nova York até Chicago tinha sido cansativa mesmo, então eu a dei seu tempo, informando-a que eu pediria comida pro jantar. Ela assentiu com um sorriso.

Quando Bella fechou a porta do que seria seu quarto por um tempo, eu desabei de volta no sofá.

Eu ainda não sabia o que pensar sobre Bella, além do fato de que ela era incrivelmente bonita. E assim que eu pensei nisso, eu franzi para o pensamento. Isso não era eu. Desde quando eu ficava remoendo a beleza de alguma mulher? Eu já tinha visto mulheres bonitas antes e nem por isso eu ficaria pensando nisso.

Eu esfreguei a mão direita no meu rosto, para limpar a mente. Eu provavelmente só precisava de um bom banho frio e um copo de whisky. O estresse do hospital e de ter que enfrentar o orgulho do médico pomposo que cuidava de Alice estavam testando meus limites.

Era isso, eu decidi. Eu precisava relaxar.

Levantei do sofá e me dirigi ao bar que eu tinha na parte lateral da sala, perto da porta de vidro que dava para a varanda. Puxei uma garrafa de _Black Jack_e enchi um copo. Guardei a garrafa e abri a porta da varanda, me encostando no balcão e respirando fundo antes do primeiro gole, que desceu forte e confortador pela garganta.

Eu me mantive quieto enquanto bebia meu whisky e encarava a cidade, que estava pouco a pouco começando sua noite.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

— Então quando nos formamos, ela voltou pra cá e eu fui pra Nova York. — Bella terminou.

Ela vinha me contando os detalhes da sua amizade com Alice em Harvard e como as duas se tornaram tão amigas. Eu me vi surpreso por ter tanta coisa que Alice não me contara. Como, por exemplo, que as duas se conheceram na festa da irmandade da qual logo fizeram parte.

— Você foi pra Nova York por opção ou tinha algo que a atraiu pra lá? — perguntei, engolindo meu último pedaço de _yakisoba_.

— Eu nasci e morei minha vida toda em NY. Eu simplesmente amo aquela cidade. Meus pais ainda moravam lá na época, e um amigo deles me ofereceu um bom emprego em sua clínica, e eu aceitei. Foi meu primeiro emprego por quatro anos, até que eu fui contratada por uma empresa maior, onde eu estou até hoje. — ela deu de ombros.

Eu assenti em concordância, terminando meu prato e levando-os até a pia para lavar.

— Quer ajuda? — Bella perguntou, assim que ela própria terminou sua refeição, vindo até a pia também.

— Bella, você é convidada. Deixe que eu resolvo isso — eu disse, pegando o prato de sua mão e colocando junto com os outros na pia.

— Eu insisto — ela me ignorou — Onde tem um pano? Ah!

Ela pegou o pano de prato que estava pendurado no seu lugar e começou a enxugar os pratos que eu colocava no escorredor, ignorando totalmente meu olhar duro à sua ação.

— Bella... — insisti.

— Deixe de besteira, Edward. Eu já vim aqui antes várias vezes ver Alice, não sou tão visita assim. E além do mais, é o mínimo que eu posso fazer por você ter permitido que eu ficasse aqui por um tempo.

Eu rolei os olhos e suspirei.

Ela tomou isso como uma aprovação e continuou enxugando os pratos que eu lavava. Trabalhamos em silêncio por algum tempo, até terminar. Quando a cozinha estava impecável como eu gostava, Bella sorriu.

— Já vi porque esse apartamento anda sempre tão arrumado. Alice não é tão organizada assim, e todas as vezes que eu vim aqui eu fiquei imaginando se ela contratava alguém.

Eu soltei uma risada.

— Eu sempre fui meio maníaco por limpeza, não me pergunte por quê.

Ela riu e em seguida bocejou.

— Acho que vou me aprontar pra dormir... — ela disse.

— Claro. Eu vou estar trabalhando no escritório — eu informei — Se precisar de qualquer coisa é só me chamar.

Ela inclinou a cabeça de lado, e por um instante pareceu que estava me analisando, mas em seguida ela sorriu e assentiu.

— Tudo bem. Boa noite, Edward.

— Boa noite, Bella.

Ela se retirou até seu quarto, e eu fui até o bar. Peguei um copo e a garrafa de whisky que eu tinha aberto mais cedo e me dirigi até o escritório. Liguei o monitor do computador e abri o arquivo que Angela tinha me mandado mais cedo para análise, e comecei a trabalhar.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

No dia seguinte, quase às três da tarde, eu voltei para casa depois do trabalho. Tomei um banho rápido enquanto Bella me esperava na sala, e logo em seguida fomos ao hospital.

Bella torcia as mãos em seu colo, e eu franzi.

— Nervosa? — perguntei.

Ela sorriu. — Um pouco. Na verdade, estou com medo do que eu possa ver lá. Alice é a minha melhor amiga, quase minha irmã. Eu realmente não quero vê-la mal, entende?

Eu engoli.

— Entendo — eu disse — Não se preocupe, a aparência dela é de alguém que está dormindo. Nada assustador.

Ela sorriu e assentiu, e fomos num silêncio confortável até o hospital.

Quando chegamos, estacionei na vaga que sempre estava disponível para visitantes e nos dirigimos ao nono andar, e eu percebi Bella um pouco nervosa, mas relevei. No andar que Alice estava, eu me apresentei à enfermeira e lhe avisei que Bella estava comigo. Ela assentiu e nos fez assinar o livro de visitantes, como eu vinha fazendo todos os dias, e então seguimos para o quarto.

Bella respirou fundo enquanto eu abria a porta, e depois que ela entrou, eu fechei a porta atrás de nós.

Alice estava exatamente do mesmo jeito que ontem. Deitada na cama do hospital, com a cabeceira levemente levantada, um cateter de oxigênio em seu nariz, e alguns fios conectados em seu peito, que davam no monitor colocado numa prateleira acima da cama. O acesso venoso em seu braço esquerdo a ligava ao soro, e seus estavam olhos fechados, como se ela estivesse apenas dormindo.

Bella suspirou e sentou na cadeira de acompanhante ao lado de Alice. Eu me mantive em pé, a alguns passos das duas.

Bella pegou a mão direita de Alice, que estava livre de tubos e fios, e segurou em suas duas mãos, sorrindo para a amiga.

— Hey Allie — ela começou — Eu vim aqui ver você e você está em coma, que tipo de covardia é essa? — ela falou num tom brincalhão — Chicago como sempre está encantadora, mas dessa vez seu irmão deixou que eu ficasse no apartamento de vocês. De qualquer forma, eu vim passar uns dias aqui, e... Espero que você fique bem, Allie.

Bella suspirou e sua expressão caiu por um momento. Eu andei um pouco até ficar aos pés da cama de Alice. Eu olhei apenas o rosto adormecido da minha irmã, que de alguma forma parecia torturado pra mim, desde que eu a vira inconsciente em sua cama. Eu suspirei e fechei os olhos.

— Eu vou estar lá fora, Bella — eu avisei — Tome o seu tempo com ela.

Bella assentiu sem olhar pra mim e eu saí do quarto, sentando em um dos bancos disponíveis no corredor, perto da porta. Eu pus as mãos nos bolsos e encostei a cabeça na parede, tentando descobrir uma forma de voltar ao meu normal, que era simplesmente _não me importar_.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Eu parei de visitar Alice na segunda semana. Bella continuou indo por uma semana e meia, pegando carona comigo pra ir e um táxi para voltar. Eu não poderia adivinhar o que ela fazia tanto por lá, mas parecia que quando ela voltava, ela estava esgotada. Eu decidi não interferir. Estava fazendo o possível pra voltar à minha rotina sem Alice e aos poucos, eu sentia que estava perto de conseguir.

Eu estava em dúvida de quando Bella iria embora. Não que eu a quisesse fora, eu apenas estava curioso. Ela chegara tinha duas semanas, e não tinha feito nada além de visitar Alice, passear esporadicamente nos arredores do apartamento e, eventualmente, cozinhado os jantares como mais uma forma de "agradecimento" porque eu a deixei ficar aqui.

Eu estava quase perguntando até quando ela ficaria, quando cheguei em casa do trabalho e a ouvi ao telefone enquanto ela mexia algo no fogão.

— É uma ótima ideia. Eu realmente acho que posso fazer um bom trabalho por aqui. — ela virou a cabeça um pouco apenas para acenar para mim quando me ouviu chegando.

Eu fingi que não estava interessado na conversa me servindo de um copo d'água e dando uma olhada na correspondência que estava na cesta.

Depois de alguns minutos mais de conversa, Bella finalmente desligou seu celular e olhou para mim com um sorriso.

— Eu vou trabalhar em Chicago agora.

Arqueei as sobrancelhas.

— Sério? — eu estava apenas surpreso. Eu não esperava que ela fosse ficar tanto tempo.

— Aham. Meu chefe estará abrindo uma filial de sua clínica por aqui no próximo mês e me pediu para trabalhar aqui e gerenciá-la. — ela informou, voltando a mexer o que quer que estivesse mexendo. — O trabalho está resolvido, agora o próximo passo é achar um apartamento e depois mandar minhas coisas de NY pra cá.

Eu fiquei quieto. Isso significava que ela iria se mudar no próximo mês. Eu estava aliviado. Ao menos, ela não ficaria o resto da vida aqui. Não que ela fosse má companhia, eu apenas queria minha privacidade de volta.

— Quer ajuda pra encontrar um apartamento? — ofereci, sem saber realmente até onde eu iria ajudá-la com isso. Não era como se ela fosse minha amiga, afinal.

— Isso não te atrapalharia? — ela mordeu o lábio inferior e me olhou, incerta.

Dei de ombros.

— Posso olhar alguma coisa quando estiver livre e deixarei você saber. Basta me dizer o que está procurando.

Ela sorriu.

— Acho que vou aceitar sua oferta. Obrigada, Edward.

Dei de ombros novamente e pedi licença para me trocar. No conforto do meu quarto, eu tomei uma bela ducha e deixei que a água tirasse toda a tensão do dia do meu corpo. Eu me enxuguei lentamente, e me enrolei na toalha, sentando no computador logo que saí do quarto.

Eu não sabia o que estava procurando na minha caixa de entrada, mas eventualmente eu fiquei satisfeito por não ver nada urgente e que demandasse minha atenção imediata. Levantei e fui colocar uma roupa confortável, saindo logo depois para a cozinha.

O jantar com Bella foi calmo e silencioso, como vinha sendo sempre. Ela eventualmente me perguntava uma ou duas coisas, que eu respondia vagamente. Eu não estava a fim de lhe mostrar muito de mim. Segundo Alice, ela era uma psiquiatra talentosa e podia ver e ler nas entrelinhas o que muita gente não conseguia. Eu não podia me arriscar a dizer-lhe algo que a faria _ver demais_. Então, eu me mantinha quieto.

Bella se retirou logo após nossa rotina usual de lavar e secar a louça do jantar. Eu fui deixado na sala depois de um breve "boa noite, Edward", e a primeira coisa que eu sabia era que eu estava novamente na varanda, com um copo de whisky na mão.

Eu respirei o ar impuro da rua e deixei que o cheiro penetrasse meus pulmões. De alguma forma, toda aquela impureza parecia me acalmar. Afinal, eu também não era exatamente um sujeito puro.

Eu me encostei no parapeito da varanda e me deixei pensar. Até aquele momento, eu não tinha reparado como minha reação ao coma de Alice e sua tentativa de suicídio tinha sido atípica. Quer dizer, eu cuidava de Alice, era verdade. Eu a levava às compras, eu a ajudava quando ela estava doente. Coisas básicas a se fazer quando se tem contato humano e uma relação próxima com alguém, eu diria.

Mas a minha reação tensa aos acontecimentos tinha ligado um alerta em mim. Eu tinha quase certeza que não havia nada em mim que fizesse eu me importar com outra coisa que não meu próprio interesse em me manter bem comigo mesmo. Eu tinha certeza que era assim, mas minhas reações haviam me confundido.

Eu suspirei quando uma pequena lembrança acendeu na minha mente.

_— Shh... Calma, Allie. Vamos ficar bem. — eu disse, ainda sem certeza do que eu poderia fazer por ela._

_— Pomete? — ela chorou._

_— Prometo. — eu disse com convicção. — Vou cuidar de você. — e eu sabia que iria._

_Não importava o que, Alice era minha irmãzinha e precisava de mim._

Eu instantaneamente soube o porquê eu tinha reagido de forma tão atípica. Minha promessa à Alice assim que nossos pais morreram tinha sido algo muito forte. Mesmo que eu não tivesse exatamente sentimentos em relação à tudo, algo na postura pequena e frágil de Alice me disse que eu tinha que tomar conta dela, e tinha sido isso que eu vinha fazendo nos últimos anos... Até recentemente, pelo menos.

Eu bufei e bebi mais do whisky, apreciando a queimação na garganta.

Toda essa história de analisar minhas ações já tinha me enchido. Eu provavelmente estava procurando explicações onde não existiam. Minha reação tinha sido exagerada, ponto. Mas eu não ia ficar discutindo isso ou pensando em qualquer coisa que pudesse explicar minhas ações. Era o que era.

E o que era, era que eu era um serial killer que não tinha sentimentos, e vivia muito bem assim, obrigado.

Alice estava sendo bem cuidada agora. Mesmo em coma, eu sabia que enquanto eu continuasse pagando o hospital e seu plano de saúde, nada lhe faltaria. Ela estava no melhor hospital da cidade, recebendo o melhor tratamento. Eu estava cumprindo minha promessa de cuidar dela, afinal, não estava?

Então era isso, decidi. Bebi o restante do _Black Jack_ que estava no copo e voltei pra dentro. Alice estaria no hospital pelo tempo que deveria ficar, e eu deveria continuar com minha vida como ela sempre fora – fria e distante, apenas tendo o meu tempo para realizar meus próprios desejos e necessidades sombrias.

* * *

><p><strong>Então, o que acharam? Eu sei que o capítulo foi curto e provavelmente vocês querem me matar por demorar, mas eu juro que estou fazendo o possível pra não demorar. O problema é que muitas fics + faculdade + TCC + pouco tempo, é igual a minha pessoa surtando e tendo crises horríveis de bloqueio criativo. Espero que possam entender.<strong>

**Bem, contem-me tudo que acharam do cap nas reviews, quero lê-las todas! =D Estarei esperando ansiosa. :)**

**E às lindas que mandaram reviews sem ter conta, vou responder aqui, ok? :D**

**_Muska_**_: Hehehe, sim sim Alice está viva! Eu juro que tentei postar em 15 dias, mas não foi possível. Mas aí está o capítulo, espero que goste. *-*_

**_Renata_**_: Awwn, você leu minha one nova, hehehe *-* Que bom que gostou. Sim, CSK é um xodózinho meu e essa fic aqui também. *-* Eu também acho essa área interessante, mas no meu caso é só achar mesmo. Eu não acho que seria boa trabalhando em qualquer área que envolvesse a mente como foco e objetivo. Enfim ^^ Eu também estou particularmente ansiosa pra escrever as sessões de terapia, HAHAHAHAHA =D beijos!_

**_Camilla_**_: Bem-vinda! Que bom que gostou, espero que goste desse capítulo também. *-* Bjos!_

**Obrigada pelas reviews, meninas! E agora, mandem mais! hehehe, quero ler, quero ler. :D**

**Enfim, até o próximo capítulo - que eu não sei quando sai, mas espero que seja logo.**

**Beijos e qualquer coisa me twitter (ARROBAkessy_rods),**

**Kessy.**


	8. Oito

**Disclaimer: **Twilight e seus personagens pertencem à Stephenie Meyer. Esse Edward problemático é todo meu.

* * *

><p><strong>Unfeeling<strong>

**Capítulo Oito**

**:: Edward POV ::**

O mês se passou sem maiores acontecimentos, a não ser a mudança de Bella para um apartamento que era quase do outro lado da cidade. Perto o bastante do lugar onde a clínica que ela trabalharia abriria, e longe o suficiente pra me fazer respirar aliviado por não precisar me esconder dela.

Eu fui cortês como a boa etiqueta pedia e a ajudei na mudança quando as coisas de NY que ela encomendou chegaram. Desejei-lhe uma boa estadia e me ofereci para qualquer ajuda como guia da cidade – um adicional por ela ser a melhor amiga da minha irmã.

A beleza de Bella ainda era algo diferente para mim, mas eu estava me habituando. Entretanto, no meu primeiro dia sozinho desde que ela se fora, eu experimentei uma sensação desagradável de quietude.

Alice não estava lá para pular e fazer planos para o fim de semana, ou para dividir comigo a torta de maracujá que eu trouxera da loja de bolos. Eu comi meus três pedaços generosos de torta sozinho, sem pensar muito enquanto assistia o jogo do _Chicago __Bears_* na tv a cabo. Eu não era um fã de futebol, mas eu poderia assistir um jogo qualquer sem problemas quando queria.

Mais um mês se passou, já era novembro e eu só tinha ouvido de Bella uma vez. Ela me ligara quinze dias depois de se mudar, alegando precisar de um guia para os pontos mais famosos da cidade. Ela passou na Universidade para me pegar após o trabalho e eu lhe ofereci um curto tour pela cidade. Ela dirigiu o tempo todo, alegando precisar aprender os caminhos corretos, e no final, por volta das dez da noite, ela me deixou de volta na Universidade, onde eu peguei meu carro e voltei pra casa.

Desde então, já tinham-se passado três semanas e eu não ouvira falar dela, e de certa forma estava aliviado por isso. O frio já começava a dar seus sinais, e neve já começava a se acumular nas estradas durante a noite. Eu substitui o casaco de pano por um de couro, e comecei a usar mais edredons e aumentar a potência do aquecedor.

Estava tudo tão bom quanto poderia ser, mas a quietude foi completamente eliminada da rotina quando uma nova estudante apareceu.

— Edward, gostaria de te apresentar Grace. Ela está terminando Biologia esse ano e vai fazer um estágio aqui no laboratório no próximo mês. — disse Angela, me apresentando à uma garota de mais ou menos 20 anos.

— Olá, Grace — eu disse, levantando meus olhos para encarar a garota.

Eu tive raiva no momento que a vi.

Loira, magra, dos olhos azuis. Me olhava dos pés à cabeça com uma expressão que eu só podia definir como _desconcertante_. Ela usava uma saia hippie até o calcanhar, com uma bota de couro e uma blusa de mangas compridas. Nada apropriado para um laboratório de análise genética.

— Grace, esse é o Dr. Edward Cullen. Ele é o responsável pela área de pesquisa genética, e ele será seu supervisor.

O quê?

Deixei pra perguntar os detalhes dessa supervisão que eu não sabia o que era à Angela depois, e apenas sorri para Grace, atuando.

— É um prazer conhecê-lo, Dr. Cullen — ela estendeu sua mão e eu a peguei, balançando levemente — Posso começar hoje?

— Claro! Mas antes preciso ter uma conversa com você. Angela, pode entrar e fechar a porta?

— Claro — Angela entrou totalmente no meu escritório e fechou a porta, como pedi, deixando nós três com mais privacidade.

Eu me encostei na minha mesa e cruzei os braços, olhando para Grace, que torcia nervosa a alça de sua bolsa.

— Então, preciso saber exatamente o foco do seu estágio. Se é pela universidade, ou extra, e o que você procura. Só assim saberei o que avaliar em você e o que posso colocá-la para fazer.

Passei a próxima meia hora com Grace me explicando os detalhes do seu estágio e de seu curso, e o que exatamente ela procurava com o estágio no laboratório. Angela me pôs a par de algumas obrigações de supervisão que eu tinha, como supervisor direto de Grace.

Isso, pelo menos, facilitaria o acesso à garota. E quando ela estivesse pronta, eu poderia me livrar dela.

Depois da conversa, pedi à Angela que apresentasse todo o setor à Grace, e dispensei-a de qualquer atividade pra hoje. Eu me mantive na minha sala enquanto elas faziam o tour, evitando o máximo que eu podia a presença da garota.

Era sempre assim. Aparecia uma, e eu perdia a paz da rotina. Era sempre adrenalina e engrenagens rodando na cabeça, procurando todas as formas e ângulos e melhores maneiras de acabar com mais uma vida. Eu já estava acostumado à todas as sensações, mas toda aquela movimentação interna costumava me deixar exausto.

Angela voltou pouco mais de meia hora depois que saiu, e eu pedi que ela sentasse e me explicasse tudo.

— Que história é essa de supervisão que eu não estou sabendo?

— Eu sei, eu também não sabia. Mas aí o Dr. Brunner chegou aqui com ela, disse-me que a apresentasse à você e me disse que você seria seu supervisor. Eu insisti que ele deveria falar com o senhor pessoalmente, mas ele não me deu ouvidos.

Eu resmunguei.

— Aquele velho idiota...

— De qualquer forma, ele deixou essa pasta para que eu lhe entregasse — ela me entregou uma pasta escolar vermelha, com alguns papeis dentro — São orientações acerca do estágio de Grace e orientações para avaliá-la. E também a frequência dela.

Eu dei uma olhada rápida nos papeis e coloquei a pasta em cima de outros papeis, bufando.

— Por favor, Angela, bote uma etiqueta nessa pasta pra que eu não esqueça. — ela assentiu e pegou a pasta para fazer o que eu pedi — E a garota falou algo quando vocês saíram daqui?

— Só perguntou se você era muito exigente, mas eu tenho a impressão que ela queria mais informações pessoais. Eu não falei nada. — ela sorriu — Ela também elogiou as instalações, e disse que está animada para começar. Parecia decepcionada por hoje ter sido dispensada.

— Pff, eu a dispensei porque não a quero atrapalhando hoje. Ela chega de surpresa e quer que tenha algo para fazer? Impossível. Preciso me programar e ver quem vai ser o pesquisador que vai ajudá-la por aqui.

— Que tal o Newton? — Angela sugeriu — Ele só tem um projeto, vem e passa apenas parte da manhã aqui. Ela poderia acompanhar o trabalho dele enquanto ele está aqui, e depois você pode dar-lhe alguns trabalhos burocráticos.

— É uma ótima ideia. Aqui diz que ela deve ter atividades de pesquisa, práticas, e também burocráticas. Hm, obrigado Angela, farei isso. — eu sorri para ela.

— Disponha — ela sorriu de volta — Precisa de mais alguma coisa?

— Sim... Aquele arquivo da última pesquisa do Hammer. Ele pediu que eu desse uma olhada antes de enviar o relatório final. Pode trazê-lo para mim?

— Claro, mais alguma coisa?

— Não, só isso. Obrigado, Angela.

— De nada — ela sorriu e levantou, saindo da sala.

Pouco tempo depois ela voltou com a papelada que eu pedi e eu comecei a trabalhar, ignorando – por enquanto – o instinto de perseguir Grace.

O instinto, porém, ficou controlado até que eu chegasse em casa. Tão logo eu jantei e arrumei toda a cozinha, eu estava ocioso. Meus pés me levaram até à biblioteca e eu liguei o computador, entrando logo no site de buscas e digitando o nome dela: _Grace __Daniels_.

Mais de 100 mil resultados apareceram e eu filtrei a busca. Finalmente, achei um site onde ela costumava postar. Seu blog, com informações mais do que úteis sobre ela, que me ajudariam – e muito – na minha aproximação e posterior eliminação.

Eu sorri doentemente enquanto analisava cada palavra que ela escrevera no blog sobre aquele dia, reservando mais que alguns parágrafos para contar suas impressões sobre mim. Ela estava no papo.

Eu salvei o site para que eu pudesse acompanhar seus passos de alguma forma, e fui me deitar.

~.~

Então começou a época de festividades. Eu passei a Ação de Graças com Angela e Ben, e toda a família dos dois. Eu levei uma torta de maçã que comprei na doceria, para não ir de mãos vazias. Jantei e voltei pra casa tão rápido quanto cheguei.

Para o Natal, Bella tinha me convidado para uma ceia na casa dela, por e-mail. Eu recusei e passei o Natal no hospital, com Alice. Era uma espécie de tradição que passássemos o Natal juntos, e mesmo que ela estivesse em coma, eu me sentia na obrigação de estar lá.

Então, eu simplesmente passei toda a véspera de Natal sentado ao lado de sua cama, olhando o movimento de seu tórax subindo e descendo cadencialmente. De alguma forma, aquilo me acalmou.

A semana passou, mais fria do que qualquer outra semana do ano inteiro, e entramos para o recesso de Ano Novo. Eu fiquei em casa, plenamente consciente que minha obsessão por Grace não tinha parado. Eu continuava lendo seu blog todos os dias, quase religiosamente, mas não entrei em contato com ela. Ainda era cedo.

No Ano Novo, eu saí para ver os fogos à meia noite no cais. Era sempre bonito, mas eu ia apenas para não ter que dormir cedo. Era um costume.

Eu me sentei em um banco de madeira e coloquei as mãos nos bolsos do meu casaco de couro, fechado até o topo para me esquentar. Eu via minha respiração saindo em fumaça branca e por alguns segundos, me permiti relaxar de tudo.

Não observei as pessoas que passavam. Antigamente, eu fazia isso como desculpa para me distrair, mas eu tinha percebido que aquilo nunca me distraía. Eu não liguei para Bella, mas à meia-noite e uma, ela me mandou uma mensagem de texto.

_De: B. S._

_Para: E. C._

_Jan 1 – 00h01_

"_Feliz Ano Novo, Edward! Espero que possamos nos tornar amigos esse ano. Pode contar comigo!"_

Eu ainda não tinha entendido por que ela tinha se dado o trabalho, mas eu suspirei e digitei uma resposta, xingando quando o _touchscreen_ ficava escorregadio por causa das luvas.

"_Obrigado. __Feliz __ano __novo __para __você __também._"

À uma da manhã, eu voltei para casa e peguei um whisky da estante, bebendo toda a garrafa durante a madrugada enquanto usava o notebook, vendo e-mails e redes sociais que só me serviam para matar o tempo.

No final de janeiro, o clima estava ficando suportável novamente. Ainda era frio, e ainda nevava. E eu não conhecia uma alma viva que se sentisse confortável com menos do que duas camadas de roupa, mas ainda assim, pelo menos o vento estava esquentando.

Estávamos na última semana de janeiro, e última semana de estágio de Grace. Ela tinha se adaptado muito bem à tudo, e eu não podia evitar pensar que _se __ela __não __fosse_ meu padrão, ela daria uma ótima profissional.

Excluindo, claro, suas manias irritantes de querer me seduzir durante um procedimento ou conversa qualquer. Eu ignorava na maioria das vezes. Em outras, eu simplesmente flertava de volta, como naquele momento.

— Então ele disse que não fazia mal sair com alguém mais velho que eu, se nós dois realmente gostássemos um do outro — Grace piscou pra mim, um sorriso que dizia claramente "estou a fim de você" nos lábios.

Eu sorri torto para ela, e ela sorriu mais. Eu balancei minha cabeça.

— Esse seu amigo é esperto. Ele tem toda razão — eu sussurrei.

Ela sorriu e então se aproximou de mim, sentando em cima da minha mesa, muito perto de mim.

— Podemos sair semana que vem? Assim que eu me ver livre de toda a banca de avaliação de estágio...

Eu ri, ela não era _nada __sutil_. Isso era inquietante, mas ainda assim, facilitava meu trabalho.

— Claro. Me ligue. — eu lhe dei meu cartão e atrás pus o número do meu celular.

Ela sorriu, pegou o cartão e se inclinou para mim, me dando um beijo na bochecha e saindo pela porta que dava até os laboratórios. Eu balancei minha cabeça.

— Loira vadia — murmurei para mim mesmo.

— Edward?

Eu me assustei por um momento, por ter sido "pego", e levantei o olhar. Bella me olhava da porta do escritório, os olhos parecendo desconfiados e grandes. Eu só podia imaginar que ela tinha visto toda a minha interação com Grace.

Eu a encarei com os olhos apertados e músculos tensos, revivendo o desconforto de ser "descoberto" que tinha experimentado com Alice uma vez.

Dessa vez, porém, eu _realmente _não tinha feito nada demais. Ainda.

— Bella? — indaguei surpreso — O que faz aqui?

— Vim te pedir um favor. — ela disse, os olhos sem um pingo de hesitação. Talvez ela não tivesse visto nada, afinal.

— E o que seria? — perguntei, mais aliviado.

— Na verdade... Podemos ir tomar um café ou algo assim enquanto conversamos?

Eu a encarei mais um pouco e dei de ombros.

— Tudo bem. Me espere até que eu feche tudo aqui e nós vamos.

— Claro. — ela disse, cruzando os braços e me esperando ali mesmo, como se eu fosse fugir caso ela não estivesse de olho.

Eu arrumei minha mesa e tive o cuidado de deixar os papeis trazidos por Grace no fundo da minha pasta. Eu desliguei o computador e peguei minhas coisas, então saí da sala, trancando-a.

Bella me olhava de lado, como se estivesse me analisando. O que provavelmente ela fazia com todos, já que era uma psiquiatra.

— Aonde vamos? — perguntei, guardando as chaves no bolso.

— Podemos comprar um café na Starbucks logo ali e passear pelo parque enquanto conversamos. — ela sugeriu.

— Ok.

Nós fizemos exatamente isso. E enquanto andávamos até um lugar sossegado no parque perto da Universidade, eu comecei a ficar impaciente. O que diabos ela queria comigo?

Estava prestes a perguntar quando ela encontrou um banco num lugar arborizado e quase vazio. Eu me sentei ao seu lado e bebi um pouco mais do meu café, esperando que ela falasse.

— Meu chefe organizou um jantar de inauguração da clínica no próximo sábado e eu não tenho um par — ela disse, parecendo nervosa — Eu estava me perguntando se você pode ir comigo.

Eu pisquei e a olhei surpreso. De tudo que ela poderia dizer, eu certamente não esperava por _isso_.

— Não tem mais ninguém? — perguntei.

— Na verdade, tem, mas... Argh, são repulsivos. Se você não quiser ir ou tiver algum compromisso, tudo bem, eu só imaginei que seria melhor tentar ir com você do que ir sozinha.

Eu dei um pequeno sorriso à sua ansiedade e tomei mais um pouco do meu café.

— Onde e que horas?

— Você vai? — ela perguntou, visivelmente animada.

— Não tenho nada a perder, tenho? — perguntei.

— Acho que não — ela sorriu — O jantar vai ser no _Middletown_ às oito da noite. Você pode me pegar uma meia hora antes? Tenho que estar lá mais cedo.

— Claro — eu disse.

— Ótimo! Muito obrigada, Edward.

Eu apenas sorri e terminei meu café, jogando o copo plástico na lixeira bem ao lado do banco. Eu estiquei minhas pernas e comecei a encarar as pessoas que passavam, esquecendo por um momento que Bella estava ali.

A maior coisa na minha mente agora era Grace. Mais uma que eu não tinha intenção nenhuma de me relacionar, mas que minha necessidade obscura não me deixava parar de pensar. Grace já estava caidinha por mim e isso era um fato, mas eu não queria me relacionar com uma estagiária de vinte anos. Ao menos, não romanticamente para salvar as aparências. Eu decidi que faria aquilo rápido e logo. Grace me lembrava Brittany de uma maneira doentia e eu não ia aguentar que ela ficasse viva e me rondando por muito tempo.

Bella suspirou, quebrando minha concentração e pensamentos assassinos.

— Sabe, isso não está dando muito certo.

Eu franzi o cenho pra ela. — O quê?

— Isso — ela apontou pra nós dois — Um relacionamento de amizade deveria ser mais sincero, não acha?

Eu franzi ainda mais.

— Mas nós não somos amigos, Bella — eu disse. — Somos apenas conhecidos.

— Eu sei disso — ela estreitou os olhos — Mas, veja, eu quero ser sua amiga. E você simplesmente não dá brecha para isso.

Eu comecei a achar que estava alucinando por falta de sono até que eu balancei a cabeça e ignorei o que ela estava falando.

— Eu preciso ir. — eu disse, me levantando — Vejo você no sábado.

Eu saí andando e a ouvi suspirar por um momento. Ela suspirou um "chega" e logo depois falou novamente.

— Edward, eu sei.

Eu parei em meu lugar, virando-me para ela, encarando-a de pé a pouco mais de três metros de distância, me olhando com intensidade. Eu não precisei perguntar, meu rosto certamente lhe dizia: "sabe o quê?", porque logo depois que eu a encarei, ela chegou mais perto, e murmurou para mim as palavras que eu jamais imaginaria saindo da boca dela.

— Eu sei que você é um _serial __killer_.

* * *

><p>*<em>Chicago Bears = time de futebol da cidade de Chicago. (duh)<em>

**N/A: **_Sei que demorei, mas vocês já sabem meus motivos. :/_

_E por favor, não me matem por ter parado aí. O próximo capítulo deve sair na época do Natal ou um pouco depois. Se eu conseguir escrever antes, ótimo. Mas vou botar um prazo maior porque além das outras 2 fics que eu to escrevendo, to terminando o período bem estressada já. Enfim. ^^_

_Me digam o que acharam do capítulo nas reviews! Não teve nada demais, né? A não ser essa declaração da Bella aí no final... hehehe, e o que vocês acham que o Ed vai fazer com essa informação? Hm?_

_Veremos..._

_Mandem reviews, lerei com prazer! :D_

_E até o próximo!_

_Beijos e mordidas,_

_Kessy. (ARROBAkessy_rods)_


	9. Nove

**Eu sei que todo mundo aqui quer me comer viva, mas eu tive bons motivos, e caso você não tenha lido meu perfil nos últimos meses pra saber o porquê da demora de atualização, leia a nota depois do capítulo, que eu estou re-explicando isso lá!**

**O capítulo anterior acaba numa parte bem infeliz, então não vou falar mais... Boa leitura!**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>Twilight e seus personagens pertencem à Stephenie Meyer. Esse Edward problemático é todo meu.

* * *

><p><strong>Unfeeling<strong>

**Capítulo Nove**

**:: Edward POV ::**

Eu não podia acreditar nos meus ouvidos enquanto perguntava estupidamente:

— Você o quê?

Minha voz estava baixa, mas controlada.

— Você me ouviu. Sei que você é um _serial killer_.

De novo. Aquela expressão. Eu estremeci enquanto percebi que ela sabia mesmo _demais_. Percebi também que eu não podia ter essa conversa com ela no meio de um parque que começava a ficar movimentado.

— Não podemos conversar sobre isso aqui, Isabella.

— Eu sei. Sua casa ou minha? — ela disse, cruzando os braços sobre o peito e não quebrando o contato visual em nenhum momento.

Eu me perguntava se ela estava assim tão calma mesmo ou se tinha mais por baixo daquela postura controlada.

— Minha. — eu disse, sabendo que seria mais seguro no meu próprio lugar.

— Sigo você com meu carro — ela disse.

Eu concordei e me virei em direção ao meu carro, imaginando como diabos ela tinha descoberto isso e o que eu faria pra no mínimo, mantê-la calada.

~.~

Já no meu apartamento, a convidei para entrar e ofereci algo para beber, e ela gentilmente recusou. Sentamos em sofás de lados opostos na sala de visitas, e nos encaramos por quase um minuto inteiro antes que eu ficasse farto e fosse direto ao assunto.

— Como você descobriu?

Ela suspirou.

— Realmente importa?

— Sim.

Ela suspirou novamente, e colocou uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha antes de me olhar diretamente e dizer.

— Alice me contou.

Eu fiquei em choque. _Alice_?

— O... O quê?

— Eu sei, não foi muito "fraternal" da parte dela me contar seu segredo, mas isso aconteceu um mês antes dela tentar... você sabe. — ela disse, engolindo em seco. — Alice estava sofrendo, desesperada porque não conseguia fazer você melhorar. Eu sabia da terapia, mas não sabia por quê. Eu disse a ela que ela conseguiria, que ela acreditasse em si mesma e ela me disse que não era assim tão fácil. Então ela me contou. Eu achei que ela estava brincando, mas o peso na voz dela e o sussurro pelo qual ela disse as palavras me fez acreditar nela.

Eu fiquei mudo enquanto Isabella me olhava, esperando alguma reação minha. Ao ver que eu não falaria nada mais, ela continuou.

— Eu a incentivei a continuar, mesmo assim. Eu não podia acreditar que o irmão dela pudesse ser um serial killer. Ela prometeu que tentaria, mas ao mesmo tempo, me fez prometer que se algo desse errado, eu tentaria cuidar de você, continuar o trabalho que ela não estava conseguindo fazer. — ela suspirou — É por isso que eu me mudei pra Chicago. Quando eu soube de Alice, eu sabia que ela tinha feito pelo peso do segredo, e eu precisava vir aqui e conhecer você.

Eu quebrei o contato visual com ela, tentando digerir o quão fundo eu tinha machucado minha irmã, sem querer e sem perceber.

— Quando eu conheci você, eu não vi nada mais do que um cara solitário que tinha acabado de receber a notícia que a irmã mais nova estava em coma. Você é um cara legal, Edward, você só tem sérios problemas que precisa resolver.

Eu a olhei incrédulo.

— Que direito você acha que tem de me julgar? Você não me conhece, Isabella. Tirou suas próprias conclusões erradas a partir do que minha irmã lhe disse sobre mim. — eu disse, rudemente.

— Eu não espero que você aceite o que eu estou lhe dizendo, Edward. E eu não estou te julgando, não mal, pelo menos. Eu apenas estou dizendo o que eu vejo em você. E como Alice, eu acredito que você pode superar isto.

— _Superar isto_? Você faz ideia de como soa ridícula dizendo essas coisas?

Ela suspirou, impaciente.

— Edward, você não é um serial killer _natural_. Há algo de trauma aí. Eu acho que você sofre de estresse pós-traumático, e refletiu isso de uma forma mais agressiva.

Eu gargalhei friamente.

— _Estresse pós-traumático_? Quando eu achava que não podia ficar mais ridículo, você me vem com essa. Isabella, não se iluda comigo. Eu não sofro de estresse pós-traumático. Eu _gosto_ de matar essas vadias loiras doentias que cruzam meu caminho. Eu não me _importo_. Você não acha que se fosse apenas estresse pós-traumático, eu não teria o mínimo de remorso? Mas eu não tenho! Eu não sinto nada. — eu cuspi.

— Eu acho que você está cego pelo seu ódio ainda latente por seja lá quem foi que te deixou assim. — ela disse — Você não enxerga o que está acontecendo e colocou na cabeça que é assim, e que gosta disso. É óbvio que você não vai mudar sem ajuda.

— E quem disse que eu quero ajuda, Isabella? Você chega assim, de mansinho, me analisando e tentando me conhecer, quando na verdade você queria apenas mais um objeto de estudo pro seu trabalho!

— Não é verdade, Edward — ela levantou, uma raiva contida nos seus olhos de chocolate — Eu vim aqui ver a minha _amiga, _sua _irmã_, que está em _coma_ porque não foi capaz de lidar com a sua merda sozinha. Eu vim aqui para te ajudar, mas eu só posso fazer isso se você quiser e permitir. Eu não sei o que você quer continuando _dormente_ para os fatos desse jeito, mas você realmente acha que Alice gostaria de te ver assim? Desistindo? Você sabe que o que você faz não é o certo, e muito menos _justo. _Ela só quis te ajudar, mas não conseguiu. Bem, eu estou aqui pra dizer que estou aqui pra continuar o que ela começou. Você pode confiar em mim, Edward. — ela disse, firme e direta. Ela não vacilou nem uma única vez, o que me fez engolir seco.

— Mas eu não confio, Isabella! — eu disse sem levantar o tom de voz, me levantando do sofá e olhando para ela de cima, já que eu era bem mais alto. — Eu não confio nem um pouco em ninguém. Mesmo Alice não sabia metade das coisas que eu já fiz, mesmo que eu tivesse concordado em fazer terapia com ela. Não será com você que as coisas vão ser diferentes.

— Você realmente não tem nenhum pingo de carinho pela sua irmã?

— Não se atreva a... — eu comecei, mas ela me interrompeu.

— Não se atreva você! Você _deve_ isso à sua irmã, Edward! Você deve à ela ao menos _tentar_... Tentar descobrir o que aconteceu com você pra ser tão fã de assassinato de inocentes! — ela cuspiu. — Não seja um filho da puta em ignorar isso.

Eu estava quase rosnando pra ela, mas me contive. Ela estava dominada pela emoção, coisa que eu não compreendia, mas tinha que lidar.

— Vá embora, Isabella. Eu não quero sua ajuda e não preciso de você me julgando ou me _culpando_ pelo que aconteceu à Alice. Vá embora. — eu disse, friamente.

Ela me olhou de repente em choque pelo tom indiferente de minhas palavras, mas suspirou. Ela pegou sua bolsa do sofá e fez seu caminho até a porta, mas antes de ir, ela virou-se pra dizer mais uma coisa.

— Edward, pense no que está fazendo. A si mesmo e à sua irmã. Ela é a única parente viva que você ainda tem, em coma ou não. — eu não a respondi e quando não o fiz, ela se despediu. — Estarei disposta a te ajudar se você precisar e quiser minha ajuda. É só me chamar. Até logo, Edward.

E com essa certeza arrogante que me veria de novo, ela deixou meu apartamento.

~.~

Passei a semana inteira pensando na minha conversa anterior com Bella. Ela não tinha dito nada sobre ficar quieta caso eu não aceitasse sua proposta de ajuda, mas eu imaginava que se ela não tinha dito nada até agora, é porque não diria.

Ainda teria o jantar de inauguração da clínica dela no sábado, e uma vez que eu tinha aceitado levá-la e nada sobre isso tinha sido mencionado durante nossa briga, eu imaginava que não podia deixá-la na mão.

Eu estava frustrado, e na sexta após o trabalho, eu quebrei um pouco a minha rotina e fui ver Alice no hospital.

O que Bella dissera sobre Alice estar lá por minha causa era verdade, e eu sabia disso, mas não conseguia encontrar emoções sobre isso agora. Eu estava... dormente. Como Bella dissera.

Eu fiquei sentado na cadeira ao lado da cama de Alice por pelo menos vinte minutos, apenas vendo e ouvindo sua respiração cadenciada, ainda auxiliada por aparelhos. Ela tinha tido uma discreta melhora nos últimos meses, mas os médicos tinham me dito para não ter muitas esperanças. Não agora, pelo menos.

Eu suspirei. Olhei Alice por mais alguns momentos, e então uma necessidade estranha de conversar com ela me atacou. Eu engoli seco. Ela não podia me ouvir, então qual o ponto?

A voz de Bella parecia estar constantemente me atormentando desde que eu me sentara naquela cadeira, e eu balancei a cabeça para espantar os pensamentos.

— Isso é estúpido. — eu murmurei, e então levantei para sair.

Parei na porta. Era como se faltasse algo.

"_Você realmente não tem um pingo de carinho pela sua irmã?_"

Suspirei. Eu não podia deixar essa conversa me dominar. Alice era minha irmã, e eu não sabia se _sentia_ algo por ela. Mas eu não podia sair desse jeito. Não quando tinha sido _educado_ de outra forma. Dei meia volta, e quando cheguei perto da cama, deixei um beijo leve na testa dela.

— Até depois, Ali. — sussurrei.

Saí do hospital direto pra casa, e me afundei em documentários sobre predadores naturais enquanto acabava com uma garrafa de whiskey sem pena.

No sábado pela manhã, eu acordei de ressaca. Grunhi e amaldiçoei enquanto tomava algumas aspirinas. Passei metade da manhã na cama, e quando finalmente estava bem, fui até a cozinha e almocei algo pronto.

Eu pensei em ligar para Isabella e confirmar o jantar de inauguração da clínica. Talvez ela tivesse arranjado algum outro par pra me substituir, afinal. Mas então, eu decidi que não importava. Eu estaria lá no horário e se ela ainda quisesse minha companhia, eu a acompanharia. Por Alice, eu faria isso. Elas eram melhores amigas, afinal...

Então, por volta das sete horas eu estava pronto, com um terno cinza escuro e uma blusa preta por baixo. Eu não usava gravata, e meu cabelo estava a mesma bagunça de sempre. Não me importei em arrumá-lo.

Entrei no Volvo e dirigi até à casa de Isabella ouvindo música clássica, pra me manter calmo. Tentei não pensar em Grace (que tinha me ligado mais cedo, insistente em me convidar pra uma ocasião em sua casa) ou qualquer outro problema.

Cheguei em seu apartamento às sete e meia e pedi ao porteiro que a avisasse que eu estava lá. Pouco tempo depois, Isabella estava no hall de entrada, com um vestido longo roxo e saltos altos, o cabelo com um penteado complicado, caindo nos ombros. Ela usava uma pequena bolsa prateada e me olhava curiosa e surpresa, ao mesmo tempo.

— Achei que não viria. — ela disse — Depois de nossa discussão...

— É, eu não vinha. — eu a cortei. — Mas eu tinha me comprometido em ser seu acompanhante, e eu não costumo quebrar promessas.

Ela sorriu e simplesmente deu de ombros. Eu a ofereci meu braço e ela o pegou.

— Obrigada. — ela disse — Eu achei que teria que enfrentar toda essa gente sozinha, afinal.

Dei de ombros. — Não por isso.

Eu a deixei entrar no carro antes de fechar a porta e dar a volta para entrar. Quando estávamos os dois no carro, Isabella me deu as direções do restaurante onde seria a inauguração e eu comecei a dirigir.

— Vai ser um jantar meio chato, mas obrigada por ir comigo.

— Já disse que não tem problemas. — eu disse. — O que terá lá afinal?

— Todos os médicos que vão participar da clínica, o que são uns 12... Os outros funcionários, a imprensa, alguns pacientes antigos e amigos influentes... Esse tipo de gente. O dono vai dizer algumas palavras, falar sobre a clínica, e depois haverá o jantar. Essas coisas.

— Hm.

— Mas apesar da chatice do evento, a comida do _Middletown_ é ótima, ou assim me disseram.

Eu dei de ombros. — Alice já levou jantar pra nós de lá uma vez. Não deixa a desejar.

— Que bom — ela disse.

Dirigi por algum tempo em silêncio, apenas o som de Debussy preenchendo o ambiente, e Isabella de vez em quando cantarolava um trecho da canção que tocava. Eu suspirei e fiz a pergunta que tinha martelado um pouco minha mente desde que tínhamos discutido.

— Por que de repente você resolveu me dizer que sabia do meu segredo, Isabella?

Ela parou de cantarolar, surpresa, e me olhou com os olhos um pouco arregalados. Então, ela se recuperou e se endireitou no carro, olhando para mim. Eu a olhava apenas do canto do olho, prestando atenção à estrada.

— Eu achei que devia ser sincera com você. Desde que eu cheguei eu tinha observado você, tentado conhecer o Edward gentil e preocupado que Alice tinha me descrito como irmão dela. E eu percebi que pra tentar te ajudar, eu precisava te dizer o que eu sabia. E bom, não há muitas maneiras sutis de se dizer aquilo.

Assenti, entendendo e meio que concordando com ela.

— Desculpe. — eu disse. — Eu não devia ter brigado com você daquele jeito, mas você me tirou do sério.

— Eu sei — ela riu, parecendo se divertir com isso — Uma garota como eu, que você conhece há poucos meses, jogando seu segredo na sua cara e ainda dizendo o que você deve fazer com a sua vida. É mesmo de tirar do sério.

Eu concordei, e meio que ri com ela. — É, isso mesmo.

— Eu peço desculpas por ter te empurrado demais — ela disse, parecendo sincera — Mas eu precisava fazer isso.

— É algum tipo de jogo de psiquiatria? — perguntei.

— Não — ela riu — Eu apenas quis te deixar saber. Se precisar e quiser minha ajuda, estou aqui, Edward.

Eu assenti, optando por não responder àquela afirmação, que eu imaginava que não seria a primeira nem a última vez que seria proferida. Isabella voltou a cantarolar a música no som do carro enquanto eu continuei dirigindo quieto.

~.~

Horas mais tarde, eu continuava bebericando meu whiskey enquanto Isabella fingia estar interessada na conversa de um velho médico influente, amigo do dono da clínica. Ela era a "médica estrela" da clínica, como o próprio dono, um empresário-médico gorducho chamado Sam tinha dito no discurso. Ele elogiou Isabella aos quatro ventos, e como consequência, a atenção dela estava totalmente disputada pelos outros convidados.

O restaurante tinha arrumado suas mesas e cadeiras de forma que houvesse um vão grande e vazio para dançar, e um pequeno palanque ao lado do bar, onde foram feitos os discursos de inauguração. A partir de segunda-feira, a clínica estaria funcionando, no centro de Chicago.

Eu vi Isabella tentando inutilmente manter seus ombros no lugar, enquanto trocava o peso dos pés praticamente a cada segundo. Eu sorri, e depois de colocar meu copo vazio na bandeja do garçom que passava, eu fui até ela.

— Isabella? — chamei, interrompendo a conversa. — Me concede essa dança?

Eu nem sequer tinha percebido que música tocava, mas eu estava cansado de ficar sozinho esperando ela conversar com os _contatos_ da clínica.

— Adoraria, Edward — ela disse, colocando sua mão na mão que eu oferecia. — Com licença, Dr. Fields.

— Toda, minha querida. — disse o velho sorrindo pra ela.

Eu nos afastei, até o centro da pista onde dançavam alguns casais de idades variadas. Ela suspirou audivelmente quando começamos a nos balançar na melodia um pouco lenta.

— Obrigada, Edward. Não suportava mais aquele velho chato. — ela disse.

— Não fiz por você — eu disse sinceramente — Eu estava entediado.

Ela olhou nos meus olhos por um momento e depois soltou uma risada.

— Ok, tudo bem. Obrigada mesmo assim. — ela sorriu.

Eu não pude evitar sorrir de volta.

Dançamos um total de cinco músicas antes que ela pedisse pra sentar novamente. O jantar já tinha sido servido, já havíamos comido e ela já tinha conversado com praticamente todos os convidados, mas a pedido do dono da clínica, ela precisaria ficar um pouco mais. Era perto de onze da noite, e eu via o quanto ela estava cansada.

— Não entendo porque só você tem que ficar até o final. Já vi vários dos médicos da clínica indo embora.

Ela rolou os olhos — Eu quem organizou esse jantar de inauguração. Eu sou meio que a "gerente" da clínica, além de médica de lá. Tenho que ficar até um pouco mais tarde. Eu só peço que essas pessoas vão embora logo, pra eu poder ir também. Estou exausta. Desculpe.

Eu quase perdi suas desculpas.

— Desculpar pelo quê?

— Por te prender aqui até agora. Se quiser, pode ir. Deve estar cansado. Eu pego um táxi.

— Não, Isabella. Eu te trouxe, e eu vou lhe levar de volta. Só não tinha entendido o motivo de você não ter ido embora, se está tão obviamente cansada. Mas já que você é a organizadora, isso explica.

— Ah. — ela mordeu o lábio enquanto me olhava profundamente, com o olhar que eu tinha batizado durante a noite de "analisador".

— O quê? — perguntei.

— Nada. — ela soltou seu lábio e suspirou — Pensou na minha proposta?

Eu suspirei.

Era pelo menos a vigésima vez que ela me perguntava isso na noite. Assim que chegamos ao restaurante, antes que entrássemos, Isabella tinha feito a proposta de ser minha terapeuta, começando tão logo eu pudesse, na clínica. Como paciente regular. Ela me disse que eu não precisava ir por ser um _serial killer_, mas que eu fosse ao menos por Alice. Quando eu não entendi, ela deu a desculpa de que eu precisava de terapia para passar pelo "difícil momento de ter a única irmã em coma".

Eu revirei os olhos à sua explicação, e levianamente disse que pensaria no assunto. E é claro que, desde então, ela me perguntava se eu já tinha uma resposta praticamente de vinte em vinte minutos.

— Não sei, Isabella. — eu disse, um pouco irritado. — Já disse que lhe digo quando souber.

— Ora vamos, Edward! — ela insistiu — É só dizer "sim" ou "não". Não precisa pensar muito. Você sabe que tudo que você me disser será mantido em sigilo entre mim e você. E eu levo isso muito a sério. Não vai te fazer mal ter alguém com quem conversar, Edward. Pelo contrário.

Eu suspirei. Se isso iria fazê-la largar do meu pé...

— Tudo bem, Isabella. Eu aceito sua proposta.

Eu tive um leve _dejà vú _de quando eu aceitei a proposta de Alice, mas o espantei. Não era a mesma coisa. Isabella não era minha irmã.

Isabella sorriu e meio que bateu palmas, pegando na minha mão depois, com os olhos brilhando.

— Eu fico muito feliz em ouvir isso, Edward. — eu a olhei sem saber o que dizer — Eu vou te ajudar, prometo. Nem que seja apenas pra você desabafar. Eu sei que você precisa disso.

Eu não entendi exatamente o que ela quis dizer com isso, já que eu já tinha dito que não _ligava_ pra aquilo, e que _gostava_ de fazer o que faço, mas assenti. Era melhor não dar corda.

— Ok.

— Façamos assim — ela disse, animada, soltando minha mão, enfim. Eu me ocupei com uma taça de vinho — Me diga dois dias da semana em que você preferia ter suas consultas e eu marco você sempre para o último horário desses dias. Você trabalha o dia todo, não é?

— É, até às cinco. Acho que terças e quintas está bom. São os dias mais tranquilos pra mim depois do trabalho. — dei de ombros, bebericando o vinho, não muito confortável com aquela conversa estranhamente familiar.

— Ok, então... — ela mexeu um pouco no seu BlackBerry, e eu imaginei que ela checava algo na sua agenda. — Que tal das cinco e meia até às seis e meia? Uma hora é o tempo normal de terapia pra qualquer paciente. E já que você sai do trabalho às cinco, sendo às cinco e meia te daria o tempo necessário pra chegar...

— Tudo bem. — dei de ombros, olhando enquanto ela sorria e digitava um pouco mais no celular e depois o guardava na bolsa pequena.

— Ótimo. Então, começando terça-feira agora, teremos terapia, ok, sr. Cullen?

Eu sorri à menção do meu sobrenome, no tom profissional que eu instantaneamente soube que ela usava com seus pacientes.

— Ok, Dra Bella. — eu disse, provocando-a.

Ela riu com o apelido.

— Que isso te ajude de alguma forma. — ela propôs, levantando sua taça de _Marguerita_ de encontro à minha. Eu brindei com ela, sem dizer nada, e os dois bebemos.

Algum tempo depois, ela finalmente foi liberada e eu a deixei em casa, com a promessa de vê-la de novo na terça-feira.

Eu tinha concordado em fazer terapia puramente pra que ela me deixasse em paz. Isso não significava que eu falaria tudo, ou que deixaria de fazer o que fazia. Por exemplo, eu ainda tinha Grace pra lidar.

Era só pensar no _nome_ dela e eu já ficava cheio de adrenalina, necessitando chegar ao ponto de conclusão, que ainda estava um pouco distante agora. Eu fui pra casa esquecendo completamente do meu novo compromisso fixo às terças e quintas, pensando unicamente no meu plano para atrair e matar Grace Daniels, a minha _Brittany_ atual.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **_Okay, se alguém ainda lê a Unfeeling, por favor, comente e me diga o que achou do capítulo. :)_

_E sim, eu deixei a fic em Hiatus por tempo até demais. Não foi por mal. Vocês percebem que essa fic é tensa, e desde agosto do ano passado eu vinha passando por problemas familiares e pessoais, e isso me levou a um bloqueio criativo no final do ano que afetou todas as minhas fanfics. Eu realmente sinto muito, mas se eu não tivesse colocado as fics no Hiatus, eu provavelmente teria desistido delas. Não dava pra escrever do jeito que eu estava._

_Agora, não estou totalmente bem pra continuar escrevendo, mas eu voltei a escrever, ao menos, quase todos os dias. Isso me deu vontade de continuar as fics, e cá estão elas, Unfeeling sendo a última a voltar à ativa por ser a mais psicologicamente pesada pra escrever (e pra ler também, provavelmente). Eu peço perdão, de novo, à todos que leem a fic e ficaram malucos ou querendo me matar pela demora. Eu prometo que tentarei o meu melhor, mesmo sendo último período da faculdade, e eu ainda às voltas com o TCC, pra não demorar muito. A fic não vai ser abandonada! Eu vou terminá-la, leve o tempo que for, e agradeço à quem me apoia e me entende nessa._

_Agora, chega de explicações, porque eu já falei demais._

_Finalmente, chegamos ao ponto em que Bella começará a ser a terapeuta do Edward. Próximo capítulo já tem sessão dos dois, e o que vocês acham que vai acontecer a partir de agora? Digam-me nas reviews._

_E lembrem-se: quanto mais reviews eu recebo, mais animada eu fico pra continuar escrevendo. ;)_

_Todas as reviews serão respondidas por PM e aos que não tem conta no ffnet, responderei no rodapé do próximo capítulo, então mandem! =D_

_Até o próximo,_

_Kessy Rods_


	10. Dez

**Disclaimer: **Twilight e seus personagens pertencem à Stephenie Meyer. Esse Edward problemático é todo meu.

* * *

><p><strong>Unfeeling<strong>

**Capítulo Dez**

**:: Edward POV ::**

Na segunda-feira, coloquei meu plano pra Grace em ação. Ela veio toda se querendo pra cima de mim, dizendo que estava com saudades e que um fim de semana era "tempo demais". Eu sorri, como um predador sorri ao ver que sua presa está no papo.

Sem paciência pra esperar mais — e querendo desesperadamente tirar a conversa com Bella e toda aquela história de terapia da cabeça — eu marquei um encontro com ela na sexta. Um pouco de boliche, que ela gostava, e em seguida comeríamos algo e eu a levaria pra casa.

Bem, isso foi o que eu _disse_ à ela. Na verdade, a ordem dos fatos seria: boliche, comida, sexo, matar Grace. Simples, direto e rápido. Eu não queria prolongar a história com ela ou ela provavelmente confundiria as coisas.

Então, quando estávamos nos despedindo na segunda, eu fiz a proposta a ela. Ela aceitou, exultante, e nós combinamos de ir logo depois do trabalho na sexta. Eu sorri e acenei enquanto ela ia embora, e no meu íntimo, eu mal podia esperar que a sexta-feira chegasse.

Quando cheguei em casa na segunda, ainda com a cabeça cheia dos planos pra Grace e a terapia no dia seguinte, eu achei uma mensagem na secretária eletrônica. Eu franzi. Ninguém que eu conhecesse me deixava mensagens na secretária. Curioso, apertei o botão para ouvir.

"_Olá Edward! Você provavelmente está trabalhando, mas eu preciso falar com você. Seu celular morreu ou algo assim? Não consegui ligar pra ele, nem na caixa postal. Me ligue assim que receber essa mensagem, ok? Ah, aqui é a Bella. Tchauzinho_."

A luz do telefone apagou, mostrando que não haviam mais mensagens. Eu franzi e peguei meu celular dentro da minha maleta. Oh, ótimo. Estava completamente descarregado. Eu rolei os olhos pra minha falta de atenção, mas logo peguei o carregador da mesinha do centro e coloquei o celular pra carregar ao lado do telefone. Enquanto carregava, eu peguei o telefone de casa e disquei o número de Bella, vendo o número na tela do celular. Enquanto chamava, eu me dirigi pro meu quarto.

— _Olá?_ — a voz de Bella soou, incerta.

— Oi Bella. Queria falar comigo?

— _Oi Edward! Queria sim. Hm, na verdade, era só pra confirmar sua sessão amanhã às 17h30. Está de pé ainda, certo?_ — ela perguntou, parecendo meio apreensiva.

Eu suspirei.

— Claro Bella. Ainda está de pé. Era só isso?

— _Ah, ótimo! Na verdade, eu queria te perguntar também se você tem notícias de Alice._

Eu sentei na cama para tirar os sapatos enquanto respondia.

— Na verdade não. Fui lá na semana passada, mas continua tudo igual.

— _Os médicos não disseram nada de novo?_

— Não. Apenas sorriram e me deixaram sozinho com ela. Quando perguntei, eles disseram que ela estava estável.

— _Ah... Ok. Eu só estava curiosa. Não tive mais tempo de ir vê-la. A propósito, nunca te agradeci por me colocar na lista de visitantes permitidos. Obrigada_.

— De nada. — eu dei de ombros, mesmo sabendo que ela não podia ver — Alice iria gostar de saber que você a visita.

— _É, eu sei. Aquela pequena pixel iria ficar pulando em cima de mim._ — disse Bella, com uma voz saudosa.

— Oh, esse é um apelido perfeito pra ela. — eu sorri, lembrando dela pulando pra lá e pra cá quando estava muito agitada – o que era quase sempre.

— _Com certeza_ — Bella riu — _Ok, Edward, eu preciso desligar, era só isso. Obrigada por retornar._

— De nada.

— _Nos vemos amanhã, então..._

— É, até amanhã, Bella.

— _Até._

Ela desligou e eu deixei o telefone largado em cima da cama, indo para o banheiro tomar meu banho e relaxar.

~.~

No dia seguinte, eu estava me preparando para sair do escritório em direção à sessão de tortura, digo, de _terapia_, quando ouvi Grace me chamando.

— Sim, Grace? — perguntei sem olhar pra ela enquanto trancava meu escritório.

— Eu queria te perguntar uma coisinha. — ela disse, meio rindo. Ela era retardada ou o quê?

Coloquei um sorrisinho falso na cara e olhei pra ela.

— E o que é?

— É que na sexta meus pais tem um jantar com um velho amigo e insistiram pra que eu fosse... E eu estava pensando se poderíamos antecipar meu encontro pra amanhã. — ela pediu, mordendo o lábio e me olhando por baixo dos cílios.

Eu sorri, quase doentemente.

— Claro, Grace. — seria a distração perfeita da "terapia", que eu já previa que seria estressante. — Amanhã no mesmo horário, certo?

— Certo, obrigada Edward! — ela deu um pulinho idiota e me deu um beijo na bochecha, antes de sair correndo.

Eu imaginava que não faltava muito pra ela dar um gritinho adolescente estúpido, mas não fiquei pra ver. Tomei a direção do estacionamento e fui logo pra clínica de Bella.

Cheguei na clínica nova dez minutos antes do início da minha sessão, e a recepcionista morena dela me avisou que ela estava numa pequena reunião com o dono da clínica. Eu esperei, afinal meu horário ainda não tinha começado.

Esperei por uns minutos até que o dono da clínica saiu do consultório à minha frente, dando um aceno e um "até mais, Dra.". A recepcionista entrou na sala e falou alguma coisa e depois virou-se pra mim.

— Ela vai atendê-lo agora, Sr. Cullen. Pode entrar.

— Obrigado. — eu disse e entrei, notando os dizeres da porta de Bella.

"Dra. Isabella Swan – Psiquiatra"

Hm.

Entrei e fechei a porta atrás de mim, e observei o ambiente.

Era uma sala ampla, com uma estante de livros à esquerda, cheia de livros e títulos. Do lado direito, alguns quadros abstratos e de paisagens e apenas isso. No meio da sala tinha um divã de couro preto, e logo atrás dele uma cadeira de couro confortável. Um pouco mais atrás, perto da parede do fundo, uma mesa de mármore escuro com duas cadeiras na frente e uma atrás, onde Bella estava sentada me olhando.

— Gostou da decoração? — ela perguntou.

Eu olhei mais um pouco.

— Um pouco escuro demais, não acha?

— Eu gosto. — disse ela — Dá um tom mais íntimo.

— Hm. — resmunguei.

— Vamos, venha até aqui, Edward. Vamos apenas conversar. — ela disse. — Sente-se onde quiser.

Eu analisei minhas opções. O divã estava fora de questão. Escolhi uma das cadeiras em frente à mesa e me sentei.

— Então... — eu disse.

Bella riu.

— Não fique tão desconfiado Edward. Isso é pra ser apenas um local onde você pode conversar, sem medo ou desconfiança. Nada que você disser aqui dentro vai sair daqui, isso eu te garanto. Você pode confiar em mim.

Eu a olhei, aqueles grandes olhos castanhos brilhando. Ela _parecia_ confiável. Eu não acho que eu teria problemas com isso, porque afinal, ela sabia esse tempo todo do meu segredo mais perigoso, e nunca tinha dito nada. Por que diria agora?

Eu engoli e olhei para sua mesa, cheia de papeis e um computador do lado.

— Ok. — eu disse por fim.

— Ótimo. — ela sorriu — Então, sobre o que vamos conversar primeiro?

— Eu não sei — dei de ombros. — Você é a terapeuta, não tem nenhuma sugestão?

Ela sorriu e me olhou.

— Claro que tenho. Que tal começarmos... com sua reação ao que Alice fez?

Eu a olhei, incrédulo. Ela devolveu o olhar com tanta confiança que eu tive certeza que ela estava falando sério.

Suspirei.

— Alice descobriu tudo num momento infeliz. Depois de uns dias, ela resolveu que seria minha terapeuta. Eu fiquei meio relutante no começo, mas aceitei. Tínhamos sessões em casa duas vezes por semana, e depois de um tempo, Alice começou a adoecer. — eu disse, me lembrando de como ela emagreceu e perdeu a vida enquanto sabia dos meus segredos. — Cinco meses depois que descobriu, eu estava chegando em casa e tivemos uma sessão. No meio disso, Alice perdeu o controle e brigou comigo porque eu não tinha resistido a matar uma garota — eu disse, olhando pra Bella, enquanto ela permanecia impassível a cada palavra. Eu continuei. — Brigamos e ela se trancou no quarto. Um tempo depois eu bati na porta dela e disse que não fazia diferença o quanto ela tentasse. Eu não me arrependia. Eu sou assim desde que me conheço, e não é algo que eu possa ligar e desligar. Eu não _sinto_. — eu disse.

Eu parei por um momento, mas Bella não disse nada. Depois de um tempo eu a olhei e ela fez um gesto pra eu continuar.

Revirei os olhos.

— Depois disso, ela me pediu que eu a deixasse sozinha. Eu fiz isso. No meio da noite eu ouvi a cadeira do quarto dela sendo arrastada e depois alguns barulhos, como se ela estivesse mexendo na escrivaninha. Depois não ouvi mais nada. Eu não dormi muito naquela noite, mas quando acordei e fui tomar café e não vi Alice acordada, eu estranhei. Fui até o quarto dela e ela estava lá, fria, imóvel e pálida. O coração dela ainda batia, mas estava muito fraco. Eu vi um frasco de remédios para dormir, que ela tinha começado a tomar depois de virar minha terapeuta, e ele estava vazio — eu disse. — Eu liguei pra emergência, e enquanto eles chegavam, eu vi uma carta de Alice onde ela me pedia perdão por se matar, mas que não aguentava mais o peso do meu segredo. No hospital, disseram que a quantidade de remédios tinha feito muito estrago e que ela estava em coma. E é isso.

— Só isso? Você não teve nenhuma reação? — ela perguntou.

— Claro que tive — eu disse — Eu fiquei irritado com o médico que sugeriu uma eutanásia pra ela, mas além disso foi só. Ela é minha irmã mais nova, e eu prometi cuidar dela quando nossos pais morreram. Eu falhei, e eu _detesto_ falhar. Alice ainda está no hospital porque eu não vou matá-la.

— Hm... Você sente como se fosse o responsável por ela ter feito isso?

— Eu _fui_ o responsável — eu lhe disse, olhando pra ela enquanto me encostava na cadeira. — Eu tenho total ciência disso. Mas eu não posso fazer nada além do que já estou fazendo, que é manter ela viva e com a melhor assistência possível.

— E por que os médicos sugeriram uma eutanásia?

— Eles disseram que ela estava estável, mas tinha tido muitos danos. Eles não sabiam a extensão disso. Sugeriram isso quando perceberam que ela poderia ficar em coma por muito tempo. Eu rejeitei a ideia.

— E por que você rejeitou? Talvez fosse melhor. Quer dizer, você só prolonga o sofrimento de alguém assim.

— Ela estava sofrendo mais enquanto estava viva, Swan! — eu disse, ficando irritado — E eu não vou matar minha própria irmã! Eu não posso fazer isso!

— Por que não, Edward? — ela perguntou, com a voz doce, mas no momento eu ignorei.

— Porque **não**! Alice é minha irmã e eu não vou matá-la. Não importe quanto tempo e quanto dinheiro eu tenha que gastar pra ela continuar ali.

— Sente-se, Edward. Eu só fiz uma pergunta.

Só então eu percebi que tinha me levantado da cadeira. Eu me sentei, bufando. Eu sabia que isso ia ser estressante.

— Você percebe o que você fez?

Eu a olhei confuso. — O quê?

— Essa história toda com Alice. Você alega que não se importa, mas tudo que você está fazendo são ações de quem se importa, e _muito_, com alguém.

Eu revirei os olhos. — Ela é minha irmã, Dra Swan. Nada de anormal aí. É minha responsabilidade e eu cumpro com minhas responsabilidades.

Ela sorriu, doce novamente.

— Alice não é só uma responsabilidade pra você, Edward. Você apenas não consegue enxergar isso. — ela disse.

Eu a olhei por um momento, procurando em mim algo que pudesse condizer com o que ela estava me dizendo. Eu não me importava, porra! Alice era minha irmã, e eu tinha prometido cuidar dela. Como toda promessa que eu fazia, eu tinha que cumpri-la, e era só!

— Você está delirando. — eu disse — Nem todas as pessoas se importam, Dra.

Ela sorriu. — Tem razão. Nem todas as pessoas se importam. Mas existem também as pessoas que se importam sem nem notar que estão fazendo isso.

— Dra, você conhece a definição de psicopata?

— Claro que conheço, Edward. Ser um serial killer remete à ser um psicopata, e eu sei onde você quer chegar. Você pode ser um serial killer agora, mas eu acredito que não é um psicopata.

— E como você tem tanta certeza disso? — cheguei mais perto dela, e ela fez o mesmo.

— Eu tenho minhas convicções. Eu sei que um dia você verá o que eu estou vendo agora, e quando esse dia chegar, você vai concordar comigo. Você é uma boa pessoa, Edward. Só é muito quebrado.

— E o que? Você vai me consertar? Pff! — eu bufei e voltei ao meu lugar — Tudo isso é balela de psiquiatra. Você quer me convencer que eu sinto alguma coisa, não é? Pois encare a verdade: eu não sinto. Eu não me importo. Eu estou pouco me lixando pra tudo que eu já fiz ou vou fazer, e Alice _não_ é uma exceção. — eu lhe disse, confiante.

Ela sorriu. Eu não entendia como ela conseguia manter esse sorriso no rosto quando tão claramente eu estava lhe dizendo que ela _não _ia conseguir me mudar.

— Por que esse sorriso?

— Eu tenho um dom, Edward. — ela disse, ainda sorrindo. — Eu costumo ver o que as pessoas nem sempre conseguem ver em si mesmas. É por isso que eu me tornei uma psiquiatra. Com meu dom de ver além do que está na fachada, eu posso ajudar as pessoas e conduzí-las a ver aquilo que eu estou vendo. A ver o bom, o ruim, a conviver com isso. Eu posso ajudá-las a se conhecer e lidar com o que elas são.

Eu bufei novamente. Tudo aquilo já estava me estressando.

— Balela. — resmunguei.

— Não é balela. — ela disse, séria. — Um dia você vai ver o que eu vejo. Eu sei disso.

Revirei os olhos e a encarei.

— Eu quero que você me diga uma coisa, Edward. Antes da nossa sessão acabar.

— E o que é?

— Por que você se tornou um serial killer? — ela perguntou, olhando fundo nos meus olhos.

Eu fiquei desconfortável. O fatídico dia há 14 anos atrás voltou à minha mente e eu me vi, adolescente, preso a uma cama enquanto era estuprado pela maior vadia que já conheci. Eu tremi um pouco com a lembrança e voltei ao presente, onde Bella me olhava com expectativa.

— Pra que você quer saber disso? — eu perguntei, minha voz baixa e arredia.

— Pra te ajudar eu preciso saber os detalhes da sua mudança de comportamento. Provavelmente existe uma coisa aí que puxou o gatilho pra tudo isso, e sabendo a causa, fica mais fácil achar a solução.

— Mas isso não tem nada a ver. Eu não tinha nenhum interesse em nada antes de acontecer, e não mudou depois. — eu disse.

— Antes do quê acontecer, Edward?

Eu engoli em seco. — Não é da sua conta.

— Eu sei que não é. — ela sorriu — Mas ainda assim eu quero saber.

— Pra então o quê? Tentar me ajudar? Swan, você não vai conseguir!

— Por que você não me diz o que é, e então a gente descobre se eu consigo ou não?

— Por que você é tão irritante? — eu gritei — Por que quer saber disso?

— Eu já disse, Edward. Eu quero te ajudar.

Ela balançava na cadeira dela pra lá e pra cá e eu estava tão irritado que aquela postura relaxada dela só estava me estressando mais.

— Isso é ridículo, eu não vou te contar!

— Hm, eu acho que mexemos numa ferida não cicatrizada aqui, huh? — ela perguntou. — Existe algo que te impulsionou a fazer tudo isso. Mas por que você não quer me dizer?

— Porque eu não quero, porra! — eu gritei — Você não tem o direito de saber, ninguém tem!

— Então eu suponho que Alice não chegou a saber disso, chegou? — ela perguntou.

— Ela soube disso. Mas ela foi a única. — eu disse, um pouco mais calmo. — Nunca vou esquecer o olhar dela enquanto eu contava.

— E como ela ficou?

Eu a olhei com raiva.

— Você não o direito de saber disso! Chega desse interrogatório!

— Edward, eu não estou te interrogando. Estou apenas conversando. Não precisa essa irritação toda.

— Você está se intrometendo, e eu não quero isso!

— Não, eu estou apenas tentando entender quem você era e o que aconteceu depois que você virou um serial killer. Só quero lhe ajudar. — ela disse, a voz tranquila. Ela não perdia a calma?

— Mas não vai! Você não pode me ajudar, ninguém pode. — eu disse, e decidido, eu me levantei e saí da sala, ignorando ela me chamar.

Eu saí em disparada da clínica até minha casa. Eu precisava urgentemente de uma libertação. Algo que me distraísse, algo que tomasse minha mente. Isabella Swan tinha chegado muito perto. Eu não tinha ficado confortável contando sobre Brittany à Alice, que dirá a ela!

Isso era ridículo. Essa sessão de terapia tinha me deixado completamente louco e eu precisava extravasar.

Assim que cheguei em casa, tomei um banho e liguei pra Grace. Eu precisava matá-la hoje. Eu precisava de uma distração, e ela seria a melhor de todas.

— _Olá?_

— Oi, Grace. Sou eu.

— _Oh, olá Edward!_

— Escute, sobre nosso encontro amanhã. Pode ser hoje? Eu lembrei que tenho um compromisso amanhã — eu disse, esperando que ela pudesse.

Se bem que do jeito que eu estava, eu simplesmente a esperaria num beco e a mataria hoje mesmo, sem preliminares.

— _Oh, claro! Você já está vindo?_

— Estou em casa. Em quanto tempo você pode ficar pronta?

— _Me dê uma hora, ok?_

— Ok. Estarei aí em uma hora. — eu disse, sorrindo.

Ela concordou e desligou o telefone. Eu me arrumei e esperei por um tempo, até que foi a hora de sair.

Eu dirigi pelas ruas movimentadas de Chicago, a adrenalina correndo e meus pensamentos a mil. As palavras de Bella durante a sessão simplesmente não me deixavam em paz.

"_Você é uma boa pessoa, Edward._"

"_Você alega que não se importa, mas tudo que você está fazendo são ações de quem se importa, e _muito_, com alguém_."

"_Eu costumo ver o que as pessoas nem sempre conseguem ver em si mesmas. É por isso que eu me tornei uma psiquiatra_."

"_Um dia você vai ver o que eu vejo_."

"_Eu já disse, Edward. Eu quero te ajudar_."

Eu balancei a cabeça para espantar os pensamentos enquanto estacionava na frente do prédio de Grace. Ela já estava lá e quando percebeu meu carro ali, foi andando toda felizinha até abrir a porta e sentar no banco do passageiro.

— Boa noite. — ela sorriu.

Eu nunca tinha visto alguém tão feliz antes da própria morte, mas não era como se ela soubesse disso. Coloquei minha máscara e dei-lhe um sorriso malicioso e educado enquanto respondia.

— A noite está apenas começando, querida. — eu lhe disse, antecipando em minha própria mente a minha diversão para ela.

Ela sorriu, alheia aos meus pensamentos, e eu acelerei o carro.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **_Então, o que acharam da primeira sessão do Edward? Bella já pegou pesado falando logo da Alice, não acham? hehehehe. Veremos como vão ficar as coisas a partir de agora._

_Me mandem as reviews de vocês pra que eu saiba o que estão achando. Estarei esperando ansiosa. Não vou prometer prazo porque reta final de faculdade não é fácil e meu tempo tá o mínimo do mínimo, então paciência._

_Até o próximo,_

_Kessy Rods_


	11. Onze

**Disclaimer: **Twilight e seus personagens pertencem à Stephenie Meyer. Esse Edward problemático é todo meu.

* * *

><p><strong>Unfeeling<strong>

**Capítulo Onze**

**:: Edward POV ::**

Grace não teve qualquer pista do que eu queria fazer com ela. Eu a levei para um salão de boliche perto do cais, meio isolado. Nós jogamos por pouco mais de uma hora antes que ela informasse que estava com fome e cansada de jogar. Nós saímos de lá direto para um restaurante, e durante toda a noite, eu flertei com ela e joguei, e ela já estava no papo.

Eu não queria demorar mais. Estava irritado, confuso, precisando muito matar alguém pra tirar a irritação pela terapia do meu organismo. E Grace era minha vítima.

— Onde está me levando agora, Edy? — riu Grace, de uma forma que ela achava sexy, já bêbada.

Três taças de champanhe no jantar tinham sido o suficiente pra ela perder a sobriedade. Eu rolei os olhos e cerrei a mandíbula pelo apelido e não disse nada.

— Uhh... Eu _adoro_ surpresas... — ela ronronou, passando a mão na minha coxa, subindo pra minha virilha.

Vadia. Aquilo tudo só me fazia ter mais ódio dela.

Ela começou a acariciar meu membro por cima do meu jeans e eu rosnei. De ódio, mas ela achou que era excitação. Suas ministrações no meu pênis aumentaram de velocidade e eu apenas sabia que ela estava acelerando as coisas. Mas eu não iria fodê-la no meu carro, e muito menos matá-la. Meu carro não seria maculado dessa forma.

Eu rapidamente encostei no acostamento da estrada sinuosa que eu tinha pegado, em direção a uma pequena cabana fora da cidade, que eu sabia que era abandonada. Se Grace estava tão disposta a fazer isso rápido, melhor pra mim.

— Opa, vamos fazer isso no carro? — ela sorriu, safada.

Eu sorri — Não, querida. Lá fora.

— Oh, você tem fetiche de sexo ao ar livre! — ela riu, parecendo mais uma hiena do que uma pessoa.

Eu rangi os dentes enquanto saía do carro, e no processo, disfarçadamente peguei uma das minhas facas afiadas da porta do carro e coloquei-a enganchada na parte interna da minha jaqueta, com cuidado.

Grace, muito bêbada, saiu do carro e tropeçou sozinha, rindo. Eu acho que ela pensava que rindo ela compensaria pelas merdas que ela estava fazendo.

Sem paciência nenhuma, eu a arrastei para dentro do mato escuro que rodeava o acostamento, e parei apenas quando estávamos longe o suficiente para que ninguém visse — ou ouvisse — o que faríamos a seguir.

— Hm... — ela gemeu, lambendo os lábios e voltando a apertar meu pênis dentro da calça. — Adoro homem forte.

Eu arqueei a sobrancelha pra ela e abaixei sua calcinha, tirando-a facilmente do vestido curto. Levantei o vestido até acima do seu quadril, e abaixei a parte de cima fazendo seus seios saltarem para fora. Ela gemia incontrolável e eu quase revirei os olhos. Mais vadia impossível.

— Edward — ela gemeu. — Me fode...

Eu sorri. Eu faria isso de mais formas do que ela podia imaginar.

— Com prazer, querida — eu disse, numa voz suficientemente rouca para que ela pensasse que eu estava tão excitado quanto ela.

Bem, eu estava duro, isso era verdade, mas não era de tesão. Tinha sido apenas o estímulo que ela tinha feito acariciando meu pênis. Nada que eu via à minha frente, iluminado pela fraca luz dos farois do meu carro ao longe me atraía.

Eu abri o zíper dos meus jeans e abaixei-os apenas um pouco, levando a cueca junto. Acariciei meu membro um pouco mais, para deixá-lo mais ereto, e então eu a penetrei com força. Ela gritou.

Ela gemia. Ela gritava. Suas costas provavelmente estavam sendo totalmente arranhadas na árvore, mas eu não ligava. Eu estocava com a força do meu ódio por ela, e ela nem sequer percebeu quando eu puxei a faca da minha jaqueta.

Antes que eu pudesse fazer qualquer movimento, aquelas malditas palavras entraram na minha cabeça, mais uma vez.

"_Essa história toda com Alice. Você alega que não se importa, mas tudo que você está fazendo são ações de quem se importa, e muito, com alguém."_

"_Eu sei que um dia você verá o que eu estou vendo agora, e quando esse dia chegar, você vai concordar comigo. Você é uma boa pessoa, Edward."_

"_Eu já disse, Edward. Eu quero te ajudar."_

Eu rosnei e estoquei mais forte em Grace, preparando meu punho na faca para matá-la.

— Oh, Oh, Isso! Assim! Bem forte, mais, mais... — ela gemia como uma cadela no cio, o que provavelmente ela era, e eu estoquei mais duas vezes antes dela tremer convulsivamente e me apertar em seus orgasmo.

Quando ela terminou, eu me retirei de dentro dela. E então eu sorri.

Ela também sorriu pra mim, satisfeita, mas o meu sorriso significava outra coisa. Eu levantei o meu punho e o reflexo brilhante da lâmina chamou sua atenção.

— Não vai me dizer que é fã de sexo sangrento? — ela sorriu.

Eu gargalhei. — Mais ou menos, minha querida.

Sem dar tempo dela retrucar, eu cravei a faca em seu coração, vendo seu rosto passar da satisfação para o pânico. Sua boca caiu aberta em um "o" enquanto ela tentava usar suas mãos para me afastar.

Eu me segurei mais nela, e girei a faca no seu coração, fazendo-a soltar um grito metálico de dor.

"_Eu já disse, Edward. Eu quero te ajudar."_

Não importava o que Bella pensava. Nada daquilo era certo. Eu era um serial killer, era minha natureza. Não tinha como ela mudar isso.

Grace finalmente perdeu a força, e seus olhos se tornaram opacos e sem vida. Eu tirei a faca do seu peito enquanto ela caía no chão, morta.

Eu estava ofegando. Meu peito se comprimia de um jeito estranho e eu não sabia o que fazer a seguir.

Tentando pensar racionalmente, eu passei a mão no cabelo, fechei minhas calças e voltei para o carro. Guardei a faca no porta-malas, ao mesmo tempo que peguei um saco preto de lá. Voltei para onde Grace estava e coloquei-a lá dentro, de qualquer jeito.

Coloquei-a no porta-malas e continuei o trajeto, até uma estrada de terra abandonada que levava à cabana.

Chegando lá, eu parei o carro, mas não desliguei. Peguei o corpo de Grace no porta-malas e levei até um rio que corria atrás da cabana. Eu olhei por um momento, antes de jogar o corpo com toda força na água.

A pequena correnteza arrastou o corpo por alguns metros, até o rio fazer uma curva e eu perdê-lo de vista. Eu sabia que depois dali, metros depois, havia uma queda d'água que daria em um monte de pedras pontiagudas.

Eu voltei para o carro sem pensar mais em nada, e dirigi com a mente em branco até chegar em casa.

~.~

Infelizmente, quando cheguei em casa, minha mente estava tão perturbada quanto antes de matar Grace.

Eu rosnei e joguei um vaso de flores de plástico do outro lado da sala, quebrando-o em milhões de pedaços. Era madrugada, e eu provavelmente acordaria alguém assim, mas eu não ligava.

Eu não sabia o que fazer pra tirar as palavras de Bella da cabeça. Eu queria gritar com ela por ter atrapalhado meu dia, por bagunçar meus pensamentos dessa forma. Eu a odiava por isso.

~.~

No outro dia, no trabalho, Angela estranhou o fato de Grace não aparecer.

— É estranho, ela nunca falta. — ela disse, enquanto eu repassava com ela alguns projetos e reuniões.

— Talvez ela tenha ficado doente. — eu disse distraído. — Não se preocupe com isso.

Ela assentiu distraída também e voltamos à minha agenda.

Mais tarde, em casa, eu estava estressado de novo. Era só ter minha mente livre do trabalho e tudo começava.

Eu suspirei frustrado enquanto via um jogo qualquer de baseball na TV, sem realmente assistir. O telefone começou a tocar mas eu o ignorei. Deixei que a secretária atendesse e quando a pessoa começou a falar, meu corpo congelou, por nenhuma razão específica — pelo menos, nenhuma que eu soubesse.

— _Olá, Edward, aqui é a Bella. Eu só estou ligando pra confirmar sua sessão amanhã. Você saiu tão irritado ontem que eu não tenho certeza se vai vir amanhã, então... Por favor, ligue pra clínica amanhã pra confirmar ou desmarcar ok? O número de lá é 221-3810. Eu espero que você vá, ainda tenho muito pra dizer a você. Até logo, Edward._

O bip soou naquele instante e eu olhei o telefone que piscava com a mensagem, por um tempo que eu não sabia dizer quanto.

Depois de um bom tempo, eu suspirei e desliguei a TV, indo para o meu quarto e me deitando pra dormir.

~.~

No dia seguinte, eu estava ridiculamente batendo a perna, frenético, na minha mesa, enquanto olhava para o número anotado num post-it que eu tinha feito mais cedo.

Antes de sair de manhã, eu tinha ouvido a mensagem de Bella de novo, e anotado o número da clínica, para desmarcar minha sessão mais tarde.

Mas agora, eu não estava tão certo se queria fazer isso.

Eu ainda estava perturbado com a morte de Grac porquê de eu ter feito tão rápido — tinha sido apenas por causa da irritação em que Bella me deixou. Se não fosse por esse motivo, eu teria esperado um pouco mais.

E por causa disso, eu não tinha aproveitado da forma correta o alívio de não ter mais outra cópia da vadia que me arruinou, me olhando e se insinuando pra mim todos os dias, no meu trabalho. Era por isso que eu estava tão irritado com Isabella, eu percebi.

E eu precisava dizer isso a ela.

Então, eu peguei o telefone, e digitei os números.

Chamou duas vezes antes de uma voz simpática que eu não conhecia atender.

— _Bom dia, em que posso ajudá-lo?_

— É da Clínica Volturi?

— _É sim. Como posso ser útil?_

— Meu nome é Edward, e eu queria confirmar minha sessão hoje.

— _Oh, certo. Com quem é a sua sessão? E o seu sobrenome, por favor._

— Edward Cullen. Eu tenho sessão com a Dra. Swan.

— _Ok, estou vendo. Confirmando para às cinco e meia, é isso?_

— É. — eu rolei os olhos. Precisava tanta enrolação?

— _Ok, sr. Cullen, está confirmado. Até à tarde!_

— Obrigado. Até.

Desliguei antes que a moça simpática falasse mais alguma coisa e voltei a trabalhar.

~.~

Às cinco e meia em ponto, eu estava sentado no sofá da clínica olhando os pacientes que saiam dos consultórios dos outros psicólogos e psiquiatras.

A moça simpática que me atendeu no telefone estava digitando coisas no computador e se despedindo alegremente dos pacientes que saiam, e eu descobri que seu nome era Gianna. Era a recepcionista.

Ela arriscava olhares para mim de vez em quando, e quando via que eu reparava, se escondia por baixo de seu cabelo muito preto, enquanto se concentrava de novo na tela à sua frente.

Eu bufei e olhei para a porta à minha frente. Aqui estava eu de novo, quando de manhã mesmo eu tinha decidido não vir. Por que eu vim mesmo?

A porta se abriu e uma mulher idosa saiu de lá, agradecendo e saindo do lugar. Eu esperei trinta segundos antes de me levantar e andar até lá, batendo levemente na porta.

— Só um minuto.

Eu esperei mais quinze segundos antes da voz de Isabella soar de novo.

— Pode entrar.

Eu entrei e a vi sentada à sua mesa, recolhendo e guardando alguns papeis e pastas. Ela levantou o olhar pra mim e sorriu brilhantemente quando me viu.

— Edward! Que bom que você veio! Por favor, sente-se.

Eu andei até a mesma cadeira que tinha sentado na consulta anterior e me sentei, sem dizer uma palavra.

Ela levantou e guardou as pastas que estivera recolhendo num arquivo, e depois foi até a porta e fechou-a, voltando a sentar-se. Ela me olhou com um sorriso brilhante.

— Estou feliz que você veio.

Eu acenei, sem dizer nada.

— Bem, você parece bem mais calmo. — ela disse se recostando em sua própria cadeira, parecendo muito satisfeita e confortável. Eu franzi. _Como ela fazia isso?_

— Um pouco. — eu soltei. — Na verdade, eu não sei porque ainda vim hoje.

Eu me espantei com minha sinceridade, mas ela sorriu.

— Talvez você esteja curioso, não acha?

— Por que eu estaria? — perguntei.

— Ora, qualquer um estaria!

— Eu não sou qualquer um.

— Eu sei disso, Edward. Só estou querendo dizer que qualquer um no seu lugar estaria curioso. Afinal, eu te disse que tinha mais coisas pra dizer.

— É. E o que são?

Ela riu, e o som era como sinos.

— Tudo ao seu tempo, Edward. Agora, me conte. O que fez nesse pequeno tempo que eu não te vi?

Eu a olhei por um momento antes de desviar o olhar. Eu lhe contaria sobre Grace? Eu entraria no seu jogo e começaria a me abrir com ela? Era isso que eu ia fazer?

Algo dentro de mim queria muito, mas eu sabia que era só uma questão de tempo até Isabella se sentir sobrecarregada e cair, como Alice.

Eu permaneci em silêncio.

— Bem, se você não diz, então eu digo e você escuta. — eu a olhei confuso enquanto ela se balançava na cadeira e tagarelava como uma menina. — Terça à noite eu cheguei em casa e comi lasanha congelada. Não estava muito boa, mas era tudo que eu tinha. Ontem de manhã eu fiz compras no supermercado, então à noite eu teria o que comer. — ela riu. — À tarde, depois das minhas sessões, eu fui visitar Alice.

Isso certamente chamou minha atenção.

— Ela está do mesmo jeito, caso queira saber. — ela suspirou. — Mas nós tivemos uma conversinha interessante.

Eu franzi. Como assim?

— Como assim tiveram uma conversa? — perguntei. — Alice está em coma.

— Ok, chame de monólogo então. Mas, eu conheço Alice, então sei exatamente o que ela diria a cada coisa que eu lhe contei.

— E sobre o que você falou com ela? — eu perguntei.

Aparentemente, era meu dia de fazer perguntas.

— Muitas coisas. Meu ex-namorado idiota, nosso tempo de faculdade, meus pais... — ela sorriu, nostálgica. Então o sorriso murchou e ela olhou pra mim. — E também sobre você.

Eu fiquei quieto, mas senti a irritação fazendo seu caminho de volta à superfície.

— Eu lhe falei que você estava na terapia comigo, e que ela não precisava mais se preocupar. Talvez tenha sido impressão minha, mas eu acho que ouvi o coração dela acelerar no momento em que eu disse isso. — ela disse, pensativa.

Eu me irritei.

— O que te deu o direito de falar essas coisas pra Alice? E certamente foi impressão sua, porque ela está em coma!

Ela olhou pra mim divertida.

— Pessoas em coma podem acordar, Edward.

— Mas Alice já está assim há muito tempo!

— Não importa. — ela disse, sua expressão inabalável. — Já existiram casos assim antes.

Eu olhei para longe, frustrado e sabendo que essa discussão não levaria a lugar algum, quando ela finalmente falou de novo.

— E agora, vai me dizer o que você fez?

Eu a olhei, e seus olhos continham uma indecifrável empolgação pelo que eu tinha a dizer. Será possível que eu era o único a ficar afetado com essa conversa?

Eu me rendi e comecei a falar.

— Tinha essa estagiária, e ela queria sair comigo. Eu estava tão irritado que lhe dei uma chance na terça à noite.

— Tinha? — ela perguntou, captando bem o verbo no passado.

— É. Eu a matei logo depois que saímos do restaurante.

Eu olhei-a enquanto falava e vi o lampejo de dor e medo em seus olhos. Mas ela se recuperou rápido.

— E ela era seu padrão? Serial killers tem padrão, não é?

— É. — eu disse. — Ela era totalmente meu padrão.

— Qual o seu padrão, Edward?

Eu não podia acreditar que ela parecia tão normal à minha confissão, e mais ainda que estava me perguntando coisas sobre aquilo! Com tal naturalidade!

Incrédulo, eu respondi. Queria ver até onde a calma dela iria chegar.

— Loiras, magras, olhos azuis.

— Hm... Tem algum motivo específico? — ela perguntou.

— Claro que tem. — eu disse, sem tirar os olhos dela.

Ela me olhou, esperando.

— Eu não vou contar o motivo, Dra.

— E eu posso saber por que você não quer contar? — ela perguntou, seus olhos intensos.

Eu a olhei tão intensamente quanto, até que ela desistiu.

— Ok. Eu não vou te forçar.

Eu suspirei.

— Edward, tudo que eu quero é ajudar você.

— Eu não posso ser ajudado.

— Todo mundo pode. Basta você querer. Eu só quero te ajudar a perceber que você tem sim sentimentos, e ao contrário do que pensa, você não é um monstro. — ela disse. Eu a olhei, e só pude ver determinação e sinceridade em seus olhos castanhos. — Eu quero te ajudar a perceber isso, Edward. Eu creio que se você começar a perceber e acreditar nisso, você pode vencer seus demônios.

— Não são demônios, doutora. — debochei. — Sou eu mesmo. Eu sou o monstro aqui.

— Não, você não é. — ela disse, pacientemente.

Eu suspirei e passei a mão no cabelo, frustrado.

— Eu não entendo porque é tão importante pra você fazer isso! Alice tentou, e olhe onde ela foi parar!

— Alice estava mais emocionalmente envolvida do que tudo, Edward. Ela não estava pensando claramente.

— Você também está emocionalmente envolvida. — eu acusei. — Está fazendo isso apenas por causa dela! Pra "terminar o que ela começou". Não foi isso que você me disse?

— Foi, mas eu não decidi te ajudar só por isso, Edward. — ela continuou. — Eu vim te conhecer primeiro, lembra? Eu vim ver se o que Alice me dizia era verdade ou se você era um caso perdido e ela estava insistindo apenas por ser sua irmã. E sabe o que eu vi, Edward?

Eu não respondi, e ela continuou.

— Eu vi um homem perturbado, completamente sozinho e perdido. Eu vi a criança inocente que um dia você foi, e que por algum motivo foi trancada no fundo da sua mente. Eu quero ajudar você a libertar essa inocência, Edward. A libertar a parte boa de você, para que a má vá embora.

Eu ri.

— Que tipo de metáfora é essa? — zombei. — Vocês aprendem isso na escola de medicina?

— Não. — ela disse, séria. — É a verdade, quer você enxergue ou não.

Ela estava decidida. Eu vi que não adiantaria discutir com ela. Ela estava determinada a me "ajudar", e eu sabia que se eu negasse a terapia, ela arrumaria outro jeito de estar sempre por perto, falando e falando e perturbando meu juízo até conseguir o que ela queria.

Só que ela não ia conseguir. Eu não podia ser consertado.

Minha "criança interior" tinha morrido junto com a minha paz de espírito naquele quarto de orfanato, muitos anos atrás.

Mas se Isabella queria tentar, eu iria deixá-la tentar. Apenas para vê-la se contorcer por não ter conseguido me mudar do jeito que ela queria. Então ela veria que eu era um caso perdido e me deixaria em paz. Era a única forma, e eu sabia disso.

— Tudo bem. — eu disse.

— Isso significa que você desiste de lutar contra mim? — ela sorriu.

— É. — eu disse, e revirei os olhos pro seu sorriso. — Não vai dar em nada. Você vai se frustrar, eu vou me irritar. Mas se é isso que é preciso para você parar de pegar no meu pé e perceber que nada vai mudar, então que seja.

Ela sorriu brilhantemente e eu apenas a encarei. Era sério que ela estava tão feliz só por causa disso?

— Veremos, Edward. — ela sorriu.

Ela estava sorrindo muito hoje.

Isabella olhou o relógio na mesa e me olhou como quem pede desculpas.

— Desculpe, mas preciso terminar nossa sessão quinze minutos mais cedo.

Eu olhei meu relógio de pulso e confirmei. Eram seis e quinze. Eu me espantei, porque parecia que eu tinha acabado de entrar naquela sala.

— Algum motivo especial? — perguntei, apesar de estar satisfeito por poder ir embora.

— Tenho visitas em casa. E ainda vou passar no mercado para comprar uns ingredientes pro jantar. — ela sorriu.

— Hm.

— Você se incomoda? Se quiser continuar, eu posso sair no horário de sempre.

— Não. — eu disse, me levantando. — Eu vou pra casa.

— Ok. Vejo você na terça. — ela levantou e esticou a mão para que eu apertasse.

Eu a olhei e nos seus olhos encontrei apenas tranquilidade. Apertei sua mão e sacodi levemente.

— Até terça, Dra Bella. — eu disse com um sorriso claro de provocação.

Ela franziu, mas deixou passar.

— Qualquer coisa, pode me ligar, ok?

— Claro. — eu disse, saindo de sua sala e ouvindo-a rir de leve. — Tchau.

— Tchau, Edward.

Sua voz estava sorridente, e por algum motivo eu percebi que saí da clínica um pouco mais leve. Eu sabia que tinha sido a irritação — que fora totalmente embora — mas o que tinha causado isso?

Eu não podia estar realmente _desfrutando_ da companhia e conversa com Bella, poderia? Isso simplesmente não era eu.

Balancei a cabeça enquanto entrava no meu Volvo e dava partida. Eu não ia mais racionalizar sobre isso. Ia continuar vindo às minhas sessões, falar o que fosse necessário, e veria até quando Isabella Swan ia aguentar.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **_Edward se rendeu! E agora vamos ter um salto no tempo, depois de alguns meses de terapia. Será que Bella vai conseguir penetrar as barreiras que o Edward construiu? Hm... Digam-me seus palpites._

_Eu sei que pareço locutor de novela falando desse jeito, mas não posso evitar! LOL_

_Mandem reviews, e logo logo - assim que eu ficar de férias na semana que vem - eu volto com mais! :)_

_Até,_

_Kessy Rods_


	12. Doze

**Disclaimer: **Twilight e seus personagens pertencem à Stephenie Meyer. Esse Edward problemático é todo meu.

* * *

><p><strong>Unfeeling<strong>

**Capítulo Doze**

**Oito meses depois**

**:: Edward POV ::**

— Então ele simplesmente me disse que eu deveria sair e tirar umas férias! — eu disse, totalmente frustrado, andando de um lado para o outro do consultório. — Ah, se ele fosse mulher...

— Ele não é loiro dos olhos azuis, é? — Isabella perguntou, sentada em sua cadeira de couro com seu bloquinho de anotações.

— Não. — eu suspirei. — Mas isso está fora de questão! Eu não vou tirar férias!

— Por que você é tão contra tirar férias, Edward? Você está obviamente cansado e precisando de um "recarregar as baterias". — ela disse, fazendo aspas com os dedos. — Uns dias fora não iam lhe fazer mal algum.

— Exceto pelo fato de que eu nunca tenho nada pra fazer quando estou de férias. Acredite em mim, doutora, eu não preciso de férias. E ócio não é uma opção. Não pra mim.

Ela olhou pra mim por um momento e assentiu, anotando algo em seu bloquinho e depois me olhando.

Eu me aproximei e tentei ver o que ela escrevia. Ela escondeu o bloco embaixo de suas pernas e sorriu.

— Não senhor.

— Mas é sobre mim!

— Quem te garante? — ela desafiou. — Posso estar desenhando.

Eu a olhei.

— Você desenha muito mal. Eu já vi.

— Sente-se, Edward, e vamos continuar. — ela disse com um olhar que dizia muito bem "não me enrole".

Eu suspirei e sentei de volta no divã, deitando logo depois. Meus olhos no teto já conhecido enquanto eu ouvia ela se mexer na cadeira, provavelmente pegando o caderninho que ela tinha escondido sentando nele.

— Depois que você discutiu com seu chefe, — ela continuou — o que aconteceu?

— Eu fui embora. Disse que não ia aceitar minhas férias e saí do laboratório.

— Foi pra casa?

— Não. — eu disse. — Fui para um clube que eu costumava frequentar anos atrás. Mas estava fechado. Esqueci que só funciona à noite.

— E o que você fez, então?

— Vim pra cá. Estou aqui desde as três da tarde.

— Hm. Por isso sua cara de tédio total quando entrou?

— É. A propósito, tá na hora de mudar aquelas revistas da sala de espera. São sempre as mesmas!

Ela riu. — Vou dizer isso ao meu chefe.

— Por favor.

— Edward? — ela chamou.

— Sim?

— E como vai com o resto das coisas?

Eu suspirei. Estava demorando pra ela perguntar sobre isso.

— O de sempre. Alice está em coma, eu não mato ninguém há... — fiz as contas. — um mês...

— A última foi Hannah?

— É. — eu disse, me lembrando da garçonete que eu tinha conhecido aleatoriamente num café.

— Ainda tenho dificuldades em imaginar porquê você fez isso com ela, Edward. Vocês nem se conheciam, e duas semanas depois, você transou com ela e a matou.

— Ela era a cópia perfeita de Brittany. — eu disse, meus olhos estreitando para o teto, a raiva conhecida tomando conta de mim. — Os trejeitos, a voz, a altura... Tudo. Se eu acreditasse em reencarnação, diria que ela era Brittany que voltou pra me infernizar.

— Brittany? Quem é Brittany?

— Quem _era_, seria a pergunta mais adequada.

Ouvi ela suspirar. — Quem era Brittany, Edward?

Eu olhei o relógio.

— Temos tempo. — ela disse. — Não se preocupe com isso.

Suspirei. Ela tinha razão. Eu coloquei as mãos atrás da cabeça e pensei se diria ou não.

Eu andava me abrindo muito ultimamente. Não tinha uma coisa sequer que acontecia comigo que a "Dra. Bella", como eu a chamava, não ficasse sabendo. Ela talvez me conhecesse tão bem quanto eu mesmo. Exceto pelo fato de ainda acreditar que eu tinha salvação.

Tolinha.

— Brittany foi a primeira garota que eu matei. — eu disse, decidindo por contar apenas parte dos fatos. — Eu tinha quinze anos, e ela, vinte.

— E por que você a matou?

— Importa?

— Claro que sim.

Eu suspirei, frustrado, me sentando no divã e olhando pra ela.

— Porque foi ela quem causou tudo isso. Ela despertou o monstro que estava dentro de mim o tempo todo.

Isabella não se abalou com meu olhar e apenas perguntou, docemente.

— O que ela te fez Edward?

Não.

Eu não estava pronto.

Eu não podia contar a ela.

Ainda não.

Eu balancei a cabeça e olhei para a estante de livros logo à minha frente. Bella suspirou.

— Okay... Você me conta depois?

Eu não respondi.

Eu não estava pronto agora e não estaria nem tão cedo.

Não era falta de confiança.

Depois de tudo, eu tinha aprendido a confiar em Isabella.

O problema era comigo.

Eu não conseguia colocar aquele dia para fora, não de novo.

— Tudo bem. — ela disse. — Acho que por hoje terminamos.

Por algum motivo, eu fiquei chateado. E impressionado comigo mesmo por isso.

— Tem algum compromisso?

— Não. — ela disse, e eu ouvi seu sorriso. — Seu horário acabou, apenas isso.

Eu olhei o relógio e percebi que ela tinha razão. Suspirei.

— Então eu suponho que nos veremos terça-feira.

— É, até terça-feira, Edward.

— Até, Dra Bella.

Ela riu pelo apelido.

— Tente não conhecer nenhuma loira dos olhos azuis, ok?

Eu ri. Eu ainda não sabia como ela conseguia falar disso com tanta facilidade. — Vou tentar.

Me despedi dela e saí da clínica, dirigindo para o hospital. Fazia tempo que eu não via Alice.

Quando cheguei ao hospital, a recepcionista me saudou com um sorriso aberto.

— Boa tarde, sr. Cullen.

— Boa tarde. — eu disse, por pura educação treinada, enquanto me dirigia ao elevador em direção ao sétimo andar.

Quando cheguei, cumprimentei brevemente as enfermeiras que me olhavam do seu posto e fui direto para o quarto-uti de Alice. E ela estava lá. Como sempre, inconsciente.

Eu me sentei na cadeira ao lado da cama e me recostei. Eu observei atentamente o peito de Alice subindo e descendo vagarosamente com a respiração cadenciada. Ela não estava respirando por nenhum tubo ou tendo ajuda de Oxigênio. Tudo nela era por ela mesma. Mas, por algum motivo que os médicos não sabiam, a mente dela não podia acordar.

Eu, porém, sabia muito bem o motivo. A mente dela estava se recuperando... ou ao menos tentando.

O monitor mostrava seus sinais vitais. Fracos, mas estáveis. Eu não entendia muito disso, então tinha apenas me acostumado a ouvir o _bip-bip_ incessante que dizia que minha irmã ainda estava viva.

Suspirei.

Então a porta se abriu. O Dr. White, responsável por Alice, arregalou os olhos, surpreso em me ver. Eu não aparecia há mais de dois meses.

— Ora, olá sr. Cullen. Que prazer revê-lo — ele disse, cortês.

Eu apertei a mão que ele me oferecia sem sair do meu lugar e lhe ofereci um meio sorriso educado. Eu estava de bom humor, mas não significava que eu tinha que confraternizar com ele.

Ele não disse mais nada e fez sua rotina usual. Pegou a prancheta de Alice, presa aos pés da cama, e analisou os dados que estavam ali, que as enfermeiras atualizavam de horas em horas. Ele assentiu e deixou a prancheta junto com a sua, nos pés de Alice, enquanto pegava seu estetoscópio e começava a examiná-la.

Eu suspirei uma e outra vez enquanto via ele realizar os procedimentos que já tinham se tornado familiares.

— Você não costuma falar muito com ela, não é? — perguntou Dr. White, e meus olhos relampejaram para os dele.

— Não... Ela não pode me ouvir. — eu disse, baixo, o que parecia óbvio pra mim.

— Alguns estudos mostram que alguns pacientes em coma podem, de fato, ouvir o que se passa ao redor. Nós não podemos ter certeza, mas é bom poder acreditar nisso... Não acha? — ele perguntou, franzindo o cenho.

Era engraçado ele dizer isso, porque Bella tinha me dito a mesma coisa duas semanas atrás.

.

— _Quando você vai visitar Alice, Edward? — ela perguntou de sua cadeira._

_Eu revirei os olhos. — Não sei. Por que essa curiosidade?_

_Ela deu de ombros. — Eu fui lá ontem e o Dr. White me perguntou de você. Disse que eu vou lá muitas vezes mais que você. Isso não é legal, Edward._

_Eu suspirei. — Eu vou em algum momento nessa semana ou na outra, ok?_

— _Eu acho que você deve ir o quanto antes e conversar com Alice. Isso fará bem pra ela._

— _Ela não pode me ouvir, Dra. Bella._

— _Alguns pacientes em coma podem ouvir, Edward. Faz bem às suas mentes saber que tem alguém ali por elas._

— _Como você pode saber disso?_

— _É o que os estudos mostram. E eu acredito nisso. Acredito que Alice pode ouvir cada palavra, no fundo de sua mente._

— _Então por que ela simplesmente não acorda?_

— _Não é tão fácil, Edward. Mas fazê-la saber que você está lá pra ela certamente pode ser uma coisa boa. Por que você não tenta?_

.

Fui acordado de meu pensamento com o Dr. White me chamando de novo.

— Sr. Cullen? — eu pisquei e olhei pra ele. — Você está bem?

Eu assenti, e olhei pra Alice. — Você realmente acha que ela pode me ouvir?

Ele me olhou estranho, mas eu não me detive nesse detalhe. Ele deu de ombros enquanto respondia.

— Eu acho que não faz mal acreditar que ela pode.

Eu suspirei e assenti. Ele anotou nas pranchetas e colocou de volta no lugar a que tinha pego da cama.

— Vou estar na sala dos médicos se precisar de mim. Até logo, sr. Cullen.

— Até logo, Dr. White.

Ele se foi e fechou a porta atrás de si. Eu olhei para minha irmã adormecida por algum tempo, as palavras do médico e da minha terapeuta martelando na minha cabeça.

— Ah, dane-se... — eu me rendi. — Alice?

Eu me senti estúpido por chamá-la como se ela pudesse simplesmente virar o rosto e me dizer "oi, Edward". Balancei minha cabeça e continuei, me sentindo mais idiota a cada minuto.

— Isso provavelmente é estúpido, mas o Dr. White e a sua amiga Bella me dizem que você pode me ouvir. Bella também me falou que pode ser bom pra você saber que eu estou aqui... — eu suspirei. — Eu não tenho tanta certeza. Depois de toda a decepção que eu causei a você, parece que seria melhor se eu simplesmente deixasse você em paz...

Eu me calei, olhando o corpo imóvel e pálido a minha frente.

— Eu... eu não sei, Alice. Eu não sei o que dizer a você... — eu falei, completamente perdido em mim mesmo pela primeira vez na vida. — Eu só espero que no fundo de sua mente, você seja capaz de me perdoar em algum momento.

Eu não sabia por que eu tinha dito aquilo. Importava que ela me perdoasse? Ela provavelmente nunca mais acordaria e eu teria que conviver com isso. Não seria difícil. Alice era minha irmã, mas... não era como se ela estivesse ali mais.

Eu suspirei e simplesmente me levantei, dando um aperto rápido na mão adormecida dela antes de deixar o quarto e o hospital.

~.~

No sábado, Angela e Ben me convidaram para um _happy-hour_ num bar próximo à Universidade. Angela me convenceu que eu precisava sair mais e tentar me divertir, e por algum motivo estranho, eu fui.

Eu estava sentado, encostado no balcão do bar tomando meu uísque enquanto outros membros do laboratório dançavam na pista de dança apertada. Eu suspirei e tomei mais um gole da minha bebida. Por que eu tinha vindo mesmo?

— Dia difícil? — uma voz feminina perguntou.

Eu me virei para ver uma ruiva de olhos castanhos olhando pra mim com um sorriso educado. Ela usava um daqueles terninhos sofisticados, o que só me fez pensar que ou ela era uma executiva ou uma advogada, e também estava ali aproveitando um drinque depois do trabalho.

— Não realmente — eu disse.

Virei meu olhar de volta pra pista de dança enquanto ouvia ela pedir uma _Margarita_ ao barman. Depois ela puxou conversa de novo.

— Aproveitando o _happy hour_?

— Não realmente, — eu repeti. — só vim porque minha secretária e seu marido insistiram. Devo ir pra casa logo.

Tomei mais um gole e olhei para ela, vendo-a sorrir genuinamente pra mim.

— Ainda bem que não estou sozinha nessa. Minhas colegas do escritório estavam morrendo pra me trazer aqui e eu só vim porque... bem, eu estou cansada de chegar e só ter o Jim pra cumprimentar.

Ela riu, parecendo sem graça.

— Jim?

— Meu gato. — ela deu de ombros.

Eu assenti, entendendo, mas não realmente. Não era como se eu gostasse de animais de estimação para ter empatia.

— No que você trabalha? — ela perguntou, bebericando sua bebida.

Senti como se ela realmente estivesse interessada, e para não ser rude, eu respondi.

— Sou chefe do laboratório de pesquisas clínicas da Universidade. — eu disse, bebericando mais do meu uísque. — E você?

— Sou advogada. Trabalho na W&D, conhece?

— Não. — eu disse honestamente. — O que significa a sigla?

— _Whitlock & Denali._ São os donos da firma. Anthony Whitlock e Eleazar Denali.

— Sei.

— Está aqui com seus amigos? — ela perguntou quando eu fiquei em silêncio.

— Eu vim com eles, porque eles tinham medo que eu não ficasse, mas isso foi tudo.

— Mesmo aqui. — ela sorriu. Eu virei-me pra ela e sorri em simpatia. — A propósito, meu nome é Irina.

Eu estendi minha mão e ela a apertou. — Edward.

— É um prazer conhecê-lo, Edward.

E assim, minha noite se passou apenas conversando com a mulher ruiva que eu tinha descoberto ser bastante agradável. Ela me contou sobre seu trabalho e eu ouvi atentamente.

Em algum momento entre a meia-noite e as duas da manhã, eu estava meio enevoado pela quantidade de álcool que ingeri, e Irina também. Ela começou a ser provocante, tentando me seduzir, e eu mandei minha cautela pros infernos e cedi. Eu era um homem, no final das contas.

Tivemos sexo ardente e selvagem por três vezes, no apartamento dela, que não era longe dali. Não foi muito diferente pra mim do que era quando eu tinha sexo com minhas vítimas. Puro instinto. Irina, porém, não percebeu, porque estava mais bêbada que eu e muito mais excitada, certamente.

Eu a deixei dormindo em sua cama em algum momento perto das cinco da manhã e dirigi pra casa, pensando estupidamente que aquela tinha sido a primeira vez que eu tinha feito sexo sem a necessidade de matar.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **_Eu falei que teria um longo pulo no tempo, não falei? Mas não se preocupem. Ao longo dos capítulos, teremos flashbacks para não deixar nenhuma lacuna. E então, o que acharam do capítulo?_

_Mandem reviews e tão logo o capítulo 13 esteja pronto, eu postarei. :)_

_Beijos e até,_

_Kessy Rods_


	13. Treze

**Primeiro de tudo, desculpem a demora absurda. Sinto muitíssimo.**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>Twilight e seus personagens pertencem à Stephenie Meyer. Esse Edward problemático é todo meu.

* * *

><p><strong>Unfeeling<strong>

**Capítulo Treze**

**:: Edward POV ::**

Na segunda-feira, Angela me abordou assim que me viu na minha sala.

— Edward! — ela sorriu. — Não vi você saindo do bar no sábado... Se divertiu?

Meus pensamentos foram até Irina e a forma como eu passei a minha noite.

— Não foi ruim. — dei de ombros. — Eu saí do bar por volta das duas da manhã.

— Ah, eu saí um pouco antes com Ben... — ela disse. — Que bom que você não odiou totalmente.

Eu tive que rir com essa. Ela riu também.

— Espero que possa ir conosco da próxima vez. — ela sorriu. — Vou trabalhar.

— Vá mesmo. — eu ri.

Ela saiu da minha sala também sorrindo e fechou minha porta. Eu me encostei na minha cadeira e encarei o monitor enquanto o computador ligava, totalmente alheio ao clima ao meu redor.

~.~

O dia de trabalho não podia ter sido mais tedioso, e no fim do dia eu estava em casa zapeando os canais da TV enquanto tomava uísque.

A campainha soando às nove da noite me surpreendeu. Eu não estava esperando ninguém, então quem poderia ser?

Abri a porta e encontrei Bella, respirando nervosa, mordendo o lábio, olhando para os pés. Ela olhou pra cima quando percebeu que a porta estava aberta e seus olhos estavam marejados.

— O que está fazendo aqui? — não evitei perguntar.

— Posso... er... Eu posso dormir aqui hoje, por favor?

Eu franzi enquanto percebia que ela tinha uma pequena mala na mão direita, e agora que eu estava reparando, percebi que ela tremia.

Oh droga, o que eu faria agora? Eu não era exatamente expert em lidar com pessoas em crise.

Dei espaço pra Bella passar como uma confirmação silenciosa. Ela entrou a passos lentos e largou sua maleta no hall de entrada, indo direto para a cozinha atrás de um copo de água.

Eu a segui, mais curioso do que interessado.

— O que aconteceu? — perguntei.

— Eu cheguei em casa do trabalho e encontrei meu apartamento revirado. Eu chamei a polícia e eles fizeram uma rápida vistoria. Levaram meu computador, televisão, mas... o pior não foi isso. — ela suspirou, nervosa.

Eu me encostei no balcão enquanto ouvia. Sério que ela estava tão abalada por causa de um assalto?

— Eu... — ela suspirou. — Deixa pra lá.

— Você aparece tremendo de nervoso no meu apartamento e não me dá uma explicação boa o suficiente? — eu perguntei, franzindo.

— A coisa Edward, é que eu tive medo. Os policiais encontraram algumas coisas pessoais minhas estragadas. Como um aviso.

Eu franzi.

— Anda se metendo com as pessoas erradas, Bella? — provoquei, mas sabia que meus olhos estavam sérios.

— Não posso falar sobre isso.

— Sigilo médico-paciente? — chutei.

Ela apenas assentiu.

— Olha, eu... eu só preciso de um lugar pra ficar por uns dias. Eu prometo que você nem vai me notar aqui. — ela prometeu.

Eu duvidava, mas não é como se eu fosse deixá-la na rua.

— Por que não vai pra um hotel?

Seus olhos de repente pareciam decepcionados, e ela baixou a cabeça, suspirando.

— Não quero ficar sozinha.

— Ei. — chamei, e não falei nada até que ela olhou pra mim. — Eu só estou bagunçando com você, pode ficar aqui sim.

Ela sorriu, parecendo aliviada.

— Obrigada, Edward.

Eu assenti. Então decidi voltar à TV.

— Se não se importa, eu estava vendo TV, então... Bem, fique à vontade. Você conhece o lugar. — eu disse.

Ela assentiu e disse outro 'obrigada' baixinho e eu voltei à minha programação.

Na terça de manhã, Bella saiu do meu apartamento para trabalhar no mesmo horário que eu. Ela tinha estacionado o carro dela no meio-fio, e eu ofereci a segunda vaga da garagem para ela.

Ela agradeceu e prometeu que nos veríamos na minha sessão mais tarde, e eu gemi a contragosto. Ela riu, mas me fez prometer que iria. E eu sabia que, querendo ou não, eu iria.

Eu nunca admitiria isso pra ela, mas... a terapia era uma das melhores partes da minha semana.

~.~

Me sentei na sala de espera da Clínica às cinco e vinte da tarde. Não ia demorar até que fosse meu horário, então resolvi esperar respondendo pelo celular alguns emails que tinha deixado pendentes.

Logo Bella me chamou e eu entrei em seu consultório.

O que eu vi me surpreendeu um pouco. Não tinha nada ali da garota assustada e solitária da noite anterior, que chegou à minha casa chorando e pedindo por abrigo.

Ali estava uma mulher confiante e corajosa.

Ali estava a Dra. Bella.

Sorri e me sentei na cadeira à frente da sua mesa.

— Boa tarde, Edward. — ela sorriu.

— Boa tarde, Dra. Bella.

Ela balançou a cabeça. — Como foi seu fim de semana?

Eu dei de ombros. Então lembrei do happy hour e da sessão-sexo-sem-morte que eu tive no sábado.

— Você parece ter lembrado algo importante. — ela observou.

Franzi. Como ela sabia? Eu geralmente conseguia mascarar muito bem o que eu estava pensando.

— Como sabe?

Ela deu de ombros. — Você parecia lembrar de algo.

Franzi. Como. Ela. Sabia?

Balancei a cabeça dizendo a mim mesmo para me preocupar com isso depois.

— Bem, eu fui à um bar pra um _happy hour_ no sábado com minha secretária e o marido dela. — eu disse, indiferente.

Bella arqueou as sobrancelhas e se inclinou para ficar mais perto.

— E como foi? — ela perguntou.

— Foi bom. Eu conheci alguém.

Ela congelou.

— Não me diga que foi uma...

— Não. Não foi. — eu disse, sorrindo.

Ela sorriu junto, parecendo aliviada.

— Bem, então...

— O nome dela é Irina. Ela é advogada na W&D. — eu disse.

— E o que vocês conversaram?

Dei de ombros. — Coisas banais. Ela só estava lá pra transar e eu pra satisfazer um desejo bobo de uma conhecida.

— Mas rolou alguma coisa? — ela parecia interessada, talvez até demais.

Suspirei. — Ela me levou pro apartamento dela, e nós... bem... você sabe.

— Não sei. Você precisa me dizer. Sou terapeuta, não leitora de mentes.

Eu rolei os olhos.

— Nós transamos.

— Hm... — ela assentiu. — E você planeja vê-la de novo?

— Deus, não. — eu bufei. — Eu nunca estive tão entediado.

Ela arqueeou as sobrancelhas.

— E por que isso?

— Não sei. Sexo nunca me atraiu de verdade.

— Mas... você sempre faz sexo com suas vítimas, certo?

— Certo, mas isso é diferente. — dei de ombros, me encostando mais na cadeira.

— Então...

— Eu fui embora assim que ela adormeceu. E tive a decência de não dar meu sobrenome ou telefone pra ela, então ela não pode me encontrar.

— Edward, por que você não tentou ficar com ela um pouco mais? Às vezes você pode se surpreender.

— Doutora, acredite em mim, não havia nada pra mim ali.

— Certo... — ela disse, não parecendo convencida. — Eu só acho que seria bom pra você conhecer pessoas... que você não tivesse vontade de matar, eu digo.

Sorri para sua tentativa de piada.

— Foi só um passatempo. E, bem, eu sou homem. Mas não planejo fazer isso de novo.

Ela me olhou com aqueles olhos castanhos, num olhar que eu sabia que era pura análise. Ela estava psicoanalisando cada letra do que eu tinha dito. Rolei os olhos e suspirei.

— Muito bem, então, o que mais aconteceu nesses dias?

— Nada importante. — dei de ombros, então sorri. — Uma amiga da minha irmã vai passar um tempo lá em casa.

Vi um brilho nos olhos dela enquanto ela segurava um sorriso.

— Ah é?

— É. — eu sorri. — Ela foi assaltada e está com medo de ficar sozinha.

— Algumas pessoas não gostam da solidão como você gosta, Edward. — ela disse, sua voz grave.

— Eu sei. — respondi, no mesmo tom.

— Você visitou Alice?

Suspirei e assenti.

— Fui visitá-la na quinta, quando saí daqui.

— E?

— Eu falei com ela, como você me disse pra fazer. — eu vi ela sorrir e revirei os olhos pela milésima vez enquanto falava. — Olhe, eu não sei porque eu fiz aquilo, mas eu nunca me senti mais estúpido na vida. Ela não vai acordar miraculosamente, ok?

— Nunca se sabe. — ela deu de ombros.

Balancei a cabeça, irredutível, e fiquei quieto.

— Edward, você precisa se abrir um pouco mais pra o mundo.

A olhei, incrédulo.

— Me abrir mais? Que merda é essa? Você sabe muito bem que o mundo não me interessa.

— Nada te interessa. É por isso que eu estou pedindo pra você começar a se abrir um pouco mais às oportunidades. Por exemplo, essa tal Irina. Não faria mal sair e se soltar um pouco com uma garota não-loira dos olhos azuis, certo? Você poderia aproveitar, e você nem sabe disso porque nunca tenta nada diferente.

— Eu não gosto do diferente, doutora. — eu disse.

— E por que não? Diferente às vezes pode ser bom.

— Não, não pode. Desista, você não vai me fazer mudar de ideia.

— Edward... — ela suspirou. — Eu não quero mudar você. Só quero que você perceba o que você está perdendo se fechando nessa máscara.

— Máscara? — eu ri, incrédulo, levantando da minha cadeira e andando em círculos pelo consultório. — Isso não é uma porra de uma máscara, Isabella. É quem eu sou. Quando você vai entender que _isso_ sou eu?!

Ela continuou me olhando, inabalável, enquanto eu bufava.

— Você não se vê claramente, sabe? — ela disse.

Eu não respondi.

— Tudo bem, Edward, sente-se. Não precisa se exaltar. Não vou falar disso de novo.

Eu suspirei e me sentei. Ela me observou por um momento e então perguntou.

— Por que você é tão avesso à mudanças, ou coisas "normais"? — ela perguntou, fazendo as aspas com os dedos.

— Porque mudar é ruim. — eu disse, automaticamente. — Prefiro ficar no que eu conheço.

— Você tem medo do novo. — ela afirmou.

— Eu não tenho medo...

— Tem. — ela interrompeu. — Eu não vejo motivos pra isso, mas não é como se eu conhecesse você completamente. Quase um ano, mas eu não te conheço o suficiente pra dizer nada com certeza.

— Então pare de tentar adivinhar! — eu disse. — Eu não sou essa pessoa boa que você vê, Isabella. Quantas vezes terei que te dizer isso? Eu já estou cheio desse papo!

Ela suspirou.

— Tudo bem, me desculpe.

Bufei e olhei para o lado.

— Eu só acho que você pode ser melhor pra Alice se começar a se abrir um pouco pra o mundo e...

— Chega. — eu disse, levantando. — Eu não vou ouvir esse papo de ser melhor pra Alice de novo. Alice está em coma, por minha causa, e nunca vai acordar. Eu já aceitei isso, e é bom você começar a aceitar isso também, Isabella. E se você está nesse teatro de ser minha terapeuta por causa dela, é melhor pararmos por aqui, porque você sabe tão bem quanto eu que ela não vai voltar. — eu soltei.

Ela me olhou, os olhos um pouco surpresos pelo meu estouro, mas não era como se eu ligasse.

Eu saí do consultório sem dizer mais nenhuma palavra e tomei o caminho até meu apartamento.

Então lembrei que ela estaria lá pouco tempo depois, assim que saísse do trabalho.

— Droga.

Virei a esquina e estacionei no meio-fio. Eu não queria ir pra casa agora, onde ela estaria lá com algum papo furado e eu teria que aturar.

Eu não era tão cruel a ponto de jogá-la pra fora da minha casa, até porque ela era amiga de Alice, afinal...

Eu peguei um caminho qualquer e parei num barzinho que estava vazio. Eu entrei ali e me sentei no bar.

— Uma cerveja. — pedi ao barman.

Logo eu estava bebendo e encarando a garrafa como se isso fosse ajudar o tempo a passar e isso fosse ficar mais fácil.

— Dia difícil?

Franzi e olhei pro lado, e me surpreendi como o inferno ao ver Irina ali.

— Irina?

— Oi Edward. — ela disse, sentando ao meu lado. — Dia difícil?

Suspirei. — Mais ou menos.

— Entendo. — ela disse, mas eu sabia que ela não entendia nada.

— Eu não te vi na manhã seguinte... — ela começou.

Eu a olhei de soslaio. Ela parecia nervosa, e apreensiva.

Suspirei. — Pois é.

— Fiquei surpresa de te ver aqui.

— O que você está fazendo, Irina? — perguntei.

Ela me olhou surpresa. — Eu venho aqui todo dia depois do trabalho.

Ergui minhas sobrancelhas, mas decidi que eu não queria saber.

— Olha, Irina, o que tivemos foi bom... — comecei a mentir.

— Foi mesmo. — ela riu.

Rolei os olhos.

— Mas não vai acontecer de novo. — eu disse.

— Mas Edward...

— Olha, — eu disse, me virando pra ela ver que eu falava sério. — eu tinha bebido, você tinha bebido, e nós estávamos precisando de alívio. Foi o que tivemos. Isso não quer dizer que eu queira fazer isso de novo.

Ela suspirou. — Entendo...

— Bom. — eu disse.

Voltei a beber minha cerveja até que ela suspirou e eu a vi fechar os olhos com o canto do meu olho.

— Posso ao menos te pedir um favor?

Franzi.

— Por que pra mim?

— Posso pedir? — ela ignorou minha pergunta.

— Pedir você pode, — eu disse. — não sei se eu vou fazer.

Ela suspirou e olhou para seu guardanapo enquanto falava.

— Tem esse jantar amanhã na empresa e todo mundo vai acompanhado... Eu preciso estar lá porque sou uma das sócias, mas... Eu não quero aparecer sozinha porque meu ex estará lá e... Bem, eu gostaria que você fosse comigo.

— E por que eu?

— Você é uma pessoa que ninguém ali conhece, — ela começou a explicar. — então...

Suspirei.

— Por favor, Edward. Eu te pago. Quanto você quiser.

Arqueei minhas sobrancelhas. Eu tinha cara de garoto de programa?

— Não precisa me pagar nada. — eu disse. — Eu vou.

Aceitei resignado, porque eu sabia que no dia seguinte Bella ainda estaria lá, e eu não queria passar mais tempo perto dela do que o estritamente necessário depois de hoje.

— Sério?

Eu assenti, sem vontade.

— Oh, obrigada Edward! — ela me abraçou e eu me esquivei, fazendo com que ela me soltasse. — Você me pega às sete?

— Claro. — eu disse indiferente.

— Obrigada. — ela disse, sorrindo, e pediu um drink ao barman.

Eu não falei mais nada, mas ela começou a falar incessantemente sobre o seu dia, e falou um pouco sobre o propósito do jantar, que era nada mais do que entretenimento para os poderosos da firma.

Ela conversou por um bom tempo, mas quando o bar já estava enchendo, eu me despedi dela, e ela me entregou seu telefone para eu ligar caso acontecesse alguma coisa ou eu quisesse saber algum detalhe da festa.

Eu peguei o pedaço de guardanapo rabiscado e fui pra casa, entediado e ainda um pouco irritado.

Parecia que eu tinha um encontro amanhã.

Eu meio que estava começando a fazer o que Bella tinha me aconselhado, percebi.

Balancei a cabeça, suspirando. Não é como se isso fosse mudar alguma coisa sobre mim.

Tudo ia continuar do mesmo jeito, como sempre foi... Porque era assim que eu era.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **_Eu que sou emocional demais ou alguém mais também fica de coração apertado quando vê o Edward falando desse jeito sobre si mesmo, como se não tivesse jeito? Eu fico :/ _

_Bom, esse capítulo teve alguns detalhes importantes, eu quero ver se vocês são capazes de dizer o que são... Me digam seus palpites nas reviews! O que acharam do Edward marcando um 'encontro' com a Irina logo após dizer à Bella que não ia fazer isso? Hm? Hm? Me digam TUDO! :P_

_Até o próximo,_

_Kessy._


	14. Catorze

**Disclaimer: **Twilight e seus personagens pertencem à Stephenie Meyer. Esse Edward problemático é todo meu.

* * *

><p><strong>Unfeeling<strong>

**Capítulo Catorze**

**:: Edward POV::**

Quando cheguei em casa, por volta das dez horas, Bella me esperava nervosamente no sofá. Quando me viu, ela deu um pulo e ficou em pé, seu rosto demonstrando alívio.

— Edward, ainda bem! Onde você estava?

Eu a olhei sem acreditar que ela estava mesmo perguntando isso, e, sem responder, me dirigi até o meu quarto. Ouvi seus passos atrás de mim, mas não me virei. Entrei no meu quarto e fechei a porta antes que ela pudesse falar algo mais.

Eu não entendia por que eu a considerava o suficiente para não mandá-la de volta à sua casa arrombada agora.

_Alice_, algo me dizia.

É. Isso era o suficiente.

~.~

No dia seguinte eu acordei com cheiro de café. Suspirei e levantei, saindo do quarto.

Encontrei Bella fazendo ovos e bacon e uma bandeja de frutas cortadas no balcão da cozinha, junto com dois pratos e uma jarra de suco. Franzi a testa.

— O que é isso? — perguntei.

Ela deu um pequeno salto de susto, quase se queimando com a panela quente, mas respirou fundo e sorriu pequeno na minha direção.

— Café-da-manhã.

— Eu sei que é café-da-manhã, — rolei os olhos. — o que eu quis dizer é por que você está fazendo café-da-manhã?

Ela suspirou.

— Eu queria pedir desculpas ontem, mas você não quis me ouvir, então eu pensei em quebrar um pouco o gelo hoje de manhã com um café-da-manhã reforçado.

Eu a olhei por um momento. Seus olhos tinham pequenas olheiras e pareciam genuinamente arrependidos. Ela usava uma calça de moletom e um blusão de Harvard e o cabelo preso num coque.

— Não vou te mandar embora só porque nos desentendemos ontem, você sabe. — eu disse, me sentando e me servindo de suco.

— Eu não... — ela franziu. — Você acha que eu estou fazendo isso porque tenho medo de você me mandar embora?

— Por que mais seria? — perguntei.

Ela suspirou e deu um riso sem graça.

— Eu não estou fazendo o café por causa disso, Edward. Eu genuinamente estou arrependida de ter empurrado tanto ontem na terapia, e ter levado você a estourar. Eu geralmente sou muito boa em saber até onde uma pessoa pode falar sobre determinado assunto, mas ontem eu me enganei. Eu achei que você poderia falar um pouco mais, ou ao menos me ouvir. Mas, obviamente, você ainda não está pronto para isso. Me desculpe.

Eu suspirei e olhei para ela. Ela me olhava com expectativa e mordia o lábio inferior.

— Está desculpada. — eu disse.

Ela sorriu largamente e assentiu. — Obrigada.

Dei de ombros.

Quase um minuto inteiro se passou antes que ela falasse de novo.

— Você sabe, tudo que eu faço durante a terapia... E até mesmo fora dela... Tudo eu faço com você em mente, querendo te ajudar. Eu nunca falaria ou faria algo que eu soubesse que iria te fazer mal de propósito.

Ela parecia determinada a mostrar-me que era uma boa pessoa, e eu tinha que dar crédito ao seu esforço. Essa garota estava provavelmente insistindo comigo mais do que ela fazia com outras pessoas, num esforço para se tornar mais do que minha terapeuta. Ela queria ser minha amiga.

— Eu sei. — eu disse, e eu sabia.

Ela sorriu e começou a comer e eu suspirei.

— Me desculpe também. Apesar de saber tudo isso, eu não consigo não explodir quando você começa a colocar Alice no meio de tudo. — eu disse, olhando para o meu prato.

Pelo canto do olho, eu vi que ela me observava.

— Você realmente se importa com Alice, não é? E corte esse papo de que você não sente nada, porque é óbvio que você sente algo por ela. Algo bom.

Eu engoli em seco e não respondi. Ela suspirou.

— Tudo bem, vamos deixar isto pra amanhã. Você ainda vai voltar para a terapia, certo?

Rolei os olhos. — Claro.

— Ótimo. — ela sorriu.

Voltamos a comer devagar e silenciosamente, e eu instintivamente sabia que nosso relacionamento tanto na terapia como na "amizade", seria diferente agora. Agora que eu sabia que todo o esforço de Bella era mais do que "terminar o que Alice começou". Essa garota queria genuinamente me ajudar e se tornar minha amiga, eu só não sabia porquê.

De qualquer forma, eu achei que valia uma tentativa.

— Eu tenho um encontro hoje. — soltei de repente, fazendo-a me olhar em choque enquanto eu levantava e recolhia os pratos.

— Sério? Com quem?

— Irina. — eu disse.

— Oh. Como você a encontrou? Pensei que você tinha dito que ela não tinha seu sobrenome ou telefone.

— Eu fui a um bar ontem depois da terapia, e coincidentemente ou não, ela apareceu lá um tempo depois, quando saiu do trabalho.

— Ah, sei.

— Ela me convidou para acompanhá-la num jantar da empresa, porque ela estava sem acompanhante. Eu não sei por quê aceitei. — dei de ombros.

Ela sorriu pequeno.

— De qualquer forma, é um progresso.

Não respondi.

— Bem, eu vou tomar meu banho. — ela disse, se levantando. — Estou quase atrasada.

Eu acenei com a cabeça e ela foi até o banheiro de visitas para se arrumar, e eu me levantei e fiz o mesmo no meu banheiro.

Nos despedimos às sete e quarenta na porta dos nossos carros e fomos cada um para o trabalho. Era estranho, dividir o teto assim com Bella, mas ao mesmo tempo era reconfortante.

~.~

Cheguei em casa às seis da noite e fui procurar um terno para usar no jantar com Irina. Bella chegou momentos depois e foi me procurar.

— Edward?

— Aqui. — eu disse enquanto olhava para os cinco ternos que eu tinha, tentando me decidir.

— Vá com o cinza-escuro. — ela disse.

Eu me virei para vê-la encostada na porta com um pequeno sorriso no rosto.

— Tem certeza? — perguntei.

— Sim.

Eu peguei o cinza escuro e então peguei uma camisa azul escura e uma gravata cinza. Coloquei tudo em cima da cama. Bella ainda estava na porta.

— Posso ajudar em alguma coisa? — perguntei curioso.

Ela corou e rapidamente desencostou da porta.

— Oh, não, não. Eu só fiquei curiosa. A que horas é o jantar?

— Eu combinei de pegar Irina às sete. — eu disse, olhando brevemente para o relógio e vendo que já eram seis e vinte.

— Oh. Eu vou deixar você se arrumar então. — ela disse, acenou uma vez e saiu do quarto.

Eu balancei a cabeça. Mulher estranha.

Fechei a porta do quarto e fui até meu banheiro. Tomei um banho rápido e fiz a barba, e penteei os cabelos para trás com meus dedos. Não era como se fosse adiantar alguma coisa pentear com uma escova.

Coloquei uma cueca boxer e depois de colocar um pouco de desodorante, vesti a camisa e o terno. Calcei meus sapatos pretos e passei perfume. Me olhei no espelho rapidamente e peguei minha carteira e chaves, saindo do quarto.

Bella estava sentada no balcão da cozinha cortando alguns legumes quando passei.

— Você está ótimo. — ela disse com um sorriso.

— Obrigado. Você vai ficar bem sozinha? — perguntei, por cortesia.

— Claro. Divirta-se. — ela sorriu.

— Obrigado.

Saí com um aceno e dirigi até o apartamento de Irina em pouco tempo. Às sete em ponto, eu apertei o interfone. Ela desceu pouco depois de eu chamá-la, vestida num vestido verde escuro justo com um decote que mostrava mais do que deveria. Eu rolei os olhos. Se ela estava tentando fazer seu caminho para minhas calças novamente, isso não ia funcionar.

Eu a cumprimentei com um beijo na mão, cortês, e depois entramos no carro. Ela me deu as direções de onde seria o jantar e eu segui.

Nosso destino era um hotel cinco estrelas perto do cais, famoso e com um salão de festas muito conhecido por ser alugado para festas de todos os tipos. Chegamos ao hotel um pouco antes das oito, por conta de um engarrafamento, e eu dei minhas chaves ao manobrista do hotel e depois fiz meu caminho para dentro com Irina agarrada ao meu braço direito.

Seria uma longa noite, e eu já me arrependia de ter concordado com isto, em primeiro lugar.

Entramos no salão de festas já um pouco cheio e Irina deu uma olhada ao redor.

— Preciso falar com algumas pessoas, mas se você quiser ficar em uma mesa, ou passeando, fique à vontade. — ela disse.

— Não, eu vou com você.

Ela sorriu e eu fiz o possível para não suspirar de tédio.

Ela rodou o salão me apresentando como um "velho amigo" para todos os sócios e funcionários da W&D que estavam ali.

— Qual o seu cargo na empresa mesmo, Irina? — perguntei, porque não era possível que ela fosse uma simples empregada tendo que falar com todas essas pessoas.

— Sou chefe do departamento de imobiliária. Além de advogar meus casos, eu também meio que supervisiono todo o resto do departamento.

— Oh.

Isso explicava.

Mais algumas apresentações, e chegamos a um homem que devia ter minha idade, com o cabelo loiro e olhos castanho-claros. Ele sorriu largamente quando viu Irina.

— Irina, querida! — ele disse e a abraçou. — Que bom ver você. Como estão as coisas?

— Estão ótimas, Sr. Whitlock. — ela sorriu. — Este é meu acompanhante, Edward. Edward, este é Jasper Whitlock, um dos donos da empresa.

Eu estendi uma mão, que ele prontamente apertou com um sorriso. — É um prazer.

— Igualmente. — eu disse, apesar de ser mentira.

— Então, já falou com Demetri? — Jasper perguntou à Irina.

— Ainda não. — ela fez careta. — Espero não ter que fazer isso nem tão cedo.

Jasper riu. — Bom, ao menos você tem companhia. Vai ser mais fácil, eu suponho.

Franzi. Provavelmente Demetri era o tal ex-namorado que Irina não queria enfrentar sozinha. Deus, por que mesmo eu aceitei vir?

— É, talvez. — ela riu.

— Bom, divirtam-se. Edward, foi um prazer conhecê-lo. — Jasper disse.

Eu acenei e ele se retirou. Irina andou um pouco mais e cumprimentou o outro dono da empreza, Eleazar Denali, que era um homem de meia-idade simpático demais. Andamos um pouco mais e depois sentamos numa mesa com alguns colegas de trabalho de Irina.

Eu conversei pouco, não dizendo nenhum detalhe sobre a minha vida, e tendo o cuidado de não falar meu sobrenome. Irina não sabia muita coisa sobre mim, e eu preferia manter isso assim.

O ex-namorado dela veio e voltou, quando a viu acompanhada, e eu me senti num estúpido baile de formatura de ensino médio, com as velhas briguinhas de namorados. Era entediante.

Dancei um pouco, comi, ri forçadamente das piadas contadas pelos donos durante seus discursos de agradecimento pela presença, e fiz o papel de bom e calado acompanhante de Irina pela noite. Ela tinha que saber que me devia muito por isso. Eu nem a conhecia, pelo amor de Deus!

Já era quase meia-noite quando estávamos na pista de dança, dançando uma música insuportavelmente lenta, quando eu a vi.

A personificação do demônio que me atormentava desde os meus quinze anos.

O corpo magro era reto, com uma suave curva no quadril e na cintura, apertado num vestido vermelho-sangue, curtíssimo. O vestido batia no meio de suas coxas, e as pernas finas estavam sustentadas num salto muito alto. Eu olhei para cima para ver o decote impróprio enquanto ela estava rindo por alguma piada que o cara ao seu lado tinha contado. Ela jogou a cabeça para trás enquanto ria, o cabelo extremamente loiro balançando. Seus olhos, tão claros que dava para ver de onde eu estava, brilhavam com contentamento.

Porra.

Eu senti cada fibra do meu ser gritar e se agitar enquanto meu coração acelerava e eu prendia a respiração para evitar que qualquer som suspeito saísse da minha garganta.

Aquela era Brittany, sem tirar nem por. Talvez apenas um pouco mais alta, no caso. Eu quase não podia segurar a vontade quase insuportável de colocar minhas mãos naquele pescoço fino e apertá-lo até que não houvesse mais nenhuma vida refletida nos olhos claros.

De repente, eu fui tirado da minha onda de devaneios assassinos quando Irina se agitou nos meus braços e saiu, indo em direção à personificação de Brittany.

Eu vi, atordoado, Irina falar com ela como se fossem boas amigas, e logo saí do meu transe e me aproximei, com cautela.

Quando cheguei perto o suficiente, pude ouvir a conversa animada que as duas tinham. Por algum motivo, eu não pude manter meus olhos longe dos olhos extremamente azuis da mulher, e da sua boca pintada de batom vermelho enquanto ela falava.

— Eu achei que não te veria! — ela dizia.

— Eu pensei o mesmo. Que bom que eu estava errada. Estava com saudades! — Irina guinchou, enquanto as duas se abraçavam como velhas amigas.

Eu pisquei, e então ela notou minha presença. Eu senti cada célula do meu corpo gritando quando ela olhou diretamente para mim. _Mate-a_, elas diziam. _Depois_, eu repliquei para elas.

— E quem é esse? — a mulher perguntou, seus olhos cintilando com interesse.

Oh, cara, isso era um caminho sem volta. Sorri sedutoramente enquanto Irina nos apresentava.

— Esse é meu acompanhante, Edward. Edward, esta é minha prima em segundo grau, Tanya Denali. Ela é filha do Eleazar.

Eu sorri e beijei delicadamente a mão de Tanya, que sorriu pra mim com olhos travessos.

— É um prazer conhecê-lo, Edward. — ela disse.

— O prazer é todo meu. — eu disse sinceramente.

Seria realmente um _prazer _matá-la. Ela era a cópia exata de Brittany, e eu estava mais do que ansiando o momento em que eu colocaria minhas mãos nela. E quando eu fizesse isso, não seria no bom sentido.

Irina conversou mais um pouco com Tanya, mas eu não prestei muita atenção no assunto. Logo a conversa mudou para um assunto um pouco mais interessante pra mim.

— Você faz Biologia? — perguntei à Tanya quando Irina mencionou isso.

— Sim! Eu estou no terceiro ano. Estou procurando algum estágio na área de Genética ou algo assim, mas não consigo encontrar. — ela disse, suspirando.

Eu sorri.

— Por acaso eu devo ter alguns contatos na Universidade que podem te ajudar. — eu disse, sorrindo pra ela. — Eu trabalho no Laboratório de Pesquisas da Universidade de Chicago, tenho certeza que devem haver vagas para estagiários em algum setor.

— Oh, sério? — ela disse, os olhos brilhando. — Eu adoraria se você pudesse fazer isso! Eu particularmente sonho em trabalhar com o Dr. Cullen, ele é tipo "O" cara, super inteligente... E dizem que ele é lindo. — ela riu com Irina.

Eu não pude evitar a gargalhada que saiu.

— Oh, sério que você acha tudo isso de mim? — provoquei.

Ela piscou e olhou para mim. — O quê?

— Eu sou o Dr. Cullen. Edward Cullen. — eu disse, pouco me importando que Irina agora sabia mais do que eu planejei para ela saber.

— Oh meu deus, é VOCÊ? — ela quase gritou e depois sorriu. — Oh meu deus, oh meu deus! Eu sou sua fã!

Eu ri. — Obrigado.

— Oh cara, eu não acredito que isso está acontecendo.

— Mas está, e acontece que eu acho que tenho uma vaga no laboratório de genética. Vou checar com minha secretária amanhã e peço a ela para entrar em contato com você, como isso soa?

— Oh meu deus, isso é perfeito! — ela gritou. — Espere!

Ela saiu correndo em direção a algum lugar e eu ri da sua empolgação. Ah, se ela soubesse o que eu planejava... Ela com certeza estaria correndo, mas por outro motivo.

— Uau, não sabia que você era tão famoso. — disse Irina.

— Nem eu. — eu disse, dando de ombros.

— Muito legal isso de você arranjar um estágio pra Tanya. Ela estava quase desistindo.

Dei de ombros novamente. — Não foi nada, ela parece uma garota interessada.

Irina assentiu, e Tanya voltou com um pedaço de papel, estendendo-o para mim.

— Aqui está meu telefone, o telefone da minha casa e o meu e-mail. Eu vou ficar muito agradecida se você realmente achar um estágio pra mim, Dr. Cullen!

— Edward. — eu corrigi.

Ela deu uma risadinha meio irritante, mas eu sorri devagar. Guardei o pedaço de papel na carteira, e pouco tempo depois, estava me despedindo dela e saindo do hotel com Irina.

Já era quase uma hora da manhã quando eu parei na frente do prédio de Irina. Ela sorriu pra mim.

— Não quer entrar?

— Desculpe, Irina, mas essa foi a última vez que fomos a algum lugar juntos. Você sabe disso. — eu esclareci.

Ela assentiu, engolindo.

— Boa noite.

— Boa noite, Edward, e... Obrigada por vir comigo. — ela disse.

Eu acenei, e ela saiu do carro. Eu esperei até que ela entrasse no prédio e então dei a volta para ir para casa.

Quando cheguei, as luzes estavam todas apagadas e a porta do quarto de hóspedes fechada. Fui direto para o meu quarto e me troquei, deitando na cama logo depois.

Adormeci em pouco tempo, minha mente revivendo memórias indesejadas e deixando meu sono completamente inquieto.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:**_ E agora, entenderam o papel da Irina na vida do Edward? Não? Esperem um pouco mais e verão do que eu estou falando, hahahahaha._

_De novo, peço perdão pela demora, mas eu estava terminando algumas fics e meio atolada com a vida pessoal, e isso resultou num bloqueio muito chato. Enfim, agora Unfeeling é minha única fic em andamento de Twilight, e eu estou esperando que eu possa postá-la com mais frequência já que ela será minha prioridade. Continuem mandando reviews e as opiniões de vocês, que são muito importantes para que eu continue escrevendo!_

_E obrigada à __**BabiCP**__, __**Taise Nogueira**__, __**kjessica**__, __**Luana**__, __**CarolinaChuff**__, __**Maria**__ e __**BrunaGranger**__ pelas reviews no capítulo anterior. :)_

_Mandem suas reviews e até o próximo! :P_

_Bjs!_


	15. Quinze

**Disclaimer: **Twilight e seus personagens pertencem à Stephenie Meyer. Esse Edward problemático é todo meu.

* * *

><p><strong>Unfeeling<strong>

**Capítulo Quinze**

**:: Edward POV ::**

"_Ora, vamos, Edward, eu só quero brincar um pouco com você."_

"_Nunca viu uma boceta na vida, Edward?"_

"_Vai ficar quietinho aí até eu terminar de foder você, entendeu?"_

"_Não está nem tremendo ao apontar essa navalha em mim, Edward? Vejo que você tem talento."_

"_Você não tem coragem de me machucar."_

— Edward!

Me levantei com um grito sufocado na garganta, meus olhos se abrindo para a claridade do dia de supetão. Bella estava ao meu lado, um olhar horrorizado no rosto enquanto me olhava, ofegante e suado.

Ver Tanya no dia anterior tinha acionado todas as memórias do dia em que Brittany me estuprou. Meu cérebro parecia querer me lembrar o por quê eu matava todas as garotas parecidas com ela, como se eu _precisasse_ de um lembrete.

E o sono inquieto me trazia muitas lembranças. Do pior tipo.

— Edward? — Bella chamou quieta.

Suspirei e fechei os olhos, tentando em vão acalmar minha respiração.

— Você está bem? — ela perguntou.

Eu acenei um 'não' com a cabeça, porque eu nunca estaria bem enquanto Brittany ainda dominasse meus pensamentos. Ela colocou uma mão no meu ombro, e eu abri os olhos para encará-la.

— O que está fazendo aqui? — perguntei, minha voz rouca por ter acabado de acordar.

— Já são oito horas, e você não levantava, então eu vim ver se você ao menos estava em casa... — ela disse.

Eu olhei para o meu relógio-despertador na cabeceira da cama e vi que ela estava certa. Droga.

— Merda. — eu disse, caindo de costas na cama novamente.

— Não vai trabalhar hoje?

— Preciso de um tempo pra me recuperar antes disso.

— Se recuperar de quê?

— Deixe essa conversa para mais tarde, Bella. Não vou falar disso agora. — eu disse.

— Ok. Eu preciso ir, você vai ficar bem?

— Vou.

— Ok. Então eu te vejo mais tarde?

Eu abri os olhos para olhar para ela, que mordia o lábio, nervosa.

— Fique tranquila, Bella. Estarei lá.

Ela assentiu e me desejou um bom dia, saindo do meu quarto e logo, do apartamento.

Eu suspirei e estendi a mão para o meu celular, discando o número do meu escritório. Logo a voz de Angela soou no aparelho.

— _Escritório do Dr. Cullen, em que posso ajudar?_

— Angela, sou eu. — falei.

— _Oh, Dr. Cullen! Está tudo bem?_

— Eu preciso de um favor. Reagende meus compromissos da manhã para a tarde ou amanhã. Só vou trabalhar à tarde.

— _Oh claro... Está tudo bem?_

Suspirei.

— Está. — menti. — Só tenho que cuidar de uns assuntos pessoais agora de manhã.

— _Tudo bem. Mais alguma coisa?_

— Sim... Olhe com o pessoal de Genética I se eles precisam de um estagiário. Tenho uma aluna de Biologia que está procurando uma vaga.

— _Certo. Eu aviso quando você chegar à tarde?_

— Isso. Até mais tarde, Angela.

— _Até, Dr. Cullen._

Desliguei o telefone e o coloquei sobre a cabeceira da mesa, e então fechei os olhos e enterrei um dos travesseiros no meu rosto, esperando que eu pudesse ter algum sono de qualidade antes do almoço.

~.~

Almocei tardiamente à uma da tarde, depois de um sono renovador e sem sonhos. Eu ainda tinha Brittany e Tanya na cabeça, mas isso não era novidade. Sempre que eu encontrava uma nova vítima, eu ficava obcecado com isso até que tudo acabasse.

Respirei fundo e após escovar os dentes, peguei meu carro e dirigi até o Laboratório.

Entrei no meu escritório quase às duas da tarde, e encontrei Angela digitando algo no computador.

— Boa tarde. — eu disse.

Ela levantou os olhos e depois se levantou.

— Boa tarde, Dr. Cullen! — ela sorriu. — Conseguiu resolver seus problemas?

Ah, se ela soubesse...

Dei um sorrisinho e acenei, enquanto entrava na minha sala com ela nos meus calcanhares.

— Conseguiu a vaga?

— Sim. Crowley precisa de três estagiários em Biologia para ajudá-lo. Eu disse que o senhor tinha uma disponível. Aproveitei e olhei nos outros setores, todos precisam de pelo menos um estagiário.

— Ligue para o Departamento de Biologia para dizer que há vagas, e para os outros Departamentos competentes também. — eu disse enquanto sentava. — E ligue para essa garota, — dei o pedaço de papel com o número de Tanya para ela. — e diga que venha amanhã para começar o estágio.

— Ela estuda aqui na Universidade?

Pisquei.

— Não sei. Pergunte isso também. — suspirei. — Por favor, Angela, faça o que for necessário para os estagiários, incluindo essa garota. Cansei dos professores no meu pé.

— Claro. — ela riu. — Vou ligar agora mesmo para os departamentos. Você tem alguns papeis para assinar.

— Que tipo de papeis? — olhei para ela, já entediado. Eu deveria ter tirado todo o dia de folga.

— Duas licenças médicas, uma licença-maternidade e duas folgas extras.

— Folgas extras? Mas eu não dei folga extra para ninguém. — eu disse.

— O Sr. Banner deu. — ela deu de ombros.

Suspirei.

— Banner vai acabar me ferrando com toda essa bondade dele. Pode trazer os papeis.

Ela sorriu e saiu da sala, voltando logo depois com uma pilha de papeis que eu rapidamente assinei, e depois liguei meu computador para ver o que tinha que resolver hoje.

Ser Chefe do Laboratório de Pesquisas Genéticas da Universidade tinha suas vantagens, mas há muito tempo eu tinha deixado de fazer minhas próprias pesquisas, e isso meio que fazia falta.

Minha última pesquisa foi o fiasco com as plantas carnívoras, mas devido ao meu esforço, eu tinha ganhado uma promoção. Tinha sido bom e ruim.

Suspirei e me concentrei nos documentos à minha frente – tanto no papel como no computador, e logo eu estava mergulhado até o pescoço com trabalho.

~.~

Às cinco e meia em ponto, eu entrei na Clínica Volturi pronto para esganar qualquer um que perguntasse se eu 'estava bem'. O que tinha com todo mundo me perguntando isso hoje? Eu não aguentava mais.

Entrei no consultório de Bella sem nem bater, quando a recepcionista me disse que ela já estava me esperando. Bella levou um susto pela minha abertura da porta tão brusca, mas ficou quieta enquanto eu fechava a porta e me sentava à sua frente.

Suspirei, mas ela não disse nada. Eu olhei para o relógio.

— Dia difícil?

— Você pode dizer isso. — bufei.

Ela sorriu. E por algum motivo esquisito, eu fiquei mais tranquilo.

— Como foi seu encontro ontem?

Franzi. De todas as coisas, eu nem sequer lembrava que isso tinha acontecido.

Bufei para demonstrar meu tédio.

— Nunca estive tão entediado na vida.

— Não se divertiu?

— Eu comi, dancei, bebi... Mas não me diverti. Irina é um pé no saco.

— Ainda vai sair com ela?

— Se eu puder evitar, não vou sequer pensar no nome dela mais, que dirá sair. — rolei os olhos.

— Foi tão ruim assim? — ela perguntou rindo.

— Foi. Agora cale-se. — eu disse, porque a risada dela estava me irritando.

— Ora, ora, você está muito agitado hoje, Edward.

Não respondi. Ela parou de rir e me olhou um pouco mais séria.

— Eu posso perguntar a você o que aconteceu mais cedo? Para você acordar tão assustado?

Engoli seco. Olhei para o lado, para a parede cheia de prateleiras, cobertas de livros. Minhas lembranças me assolaram, mas eu não estava pronto para compartilhar com Bella. Estava?

— Edward?

Suspirei.

— Eu tive... — engoli. — pesadelos.

— Que tipo de pesadelos?

A voz dela estava completamente livre de qualquer inflexão que dissesse que ela estava bisbilhotando ou me acusando, então eu a olhei. Seus olhos demonstravam interesse, mas também preocupação pura. Eu sucumbi.

— Pesadelos com o dia em que eu... — eu parei, sem saber o que dizer. Ela me encorajou com apenas um aceno de cabeça e eu desisti. — O dia em que eu matei pela primeira vez.

Ela não demonstrou nenhuma surpresa, e apenas falou numa voz perfeitamente calma.

— Você quer falar sobre isso?

Isso era uma mudança. Geralmente, quando chegávamos a assuntos delicados, Bella me fazia uma pergunta que eu respondia com irritação por ela estar tão perto da verdade. Dessa vez, ela tinha me dado a escolha de enterrar o assunto e mudar de tema.

Mas incrivelmente, eu não queria fazer isso.

Assenti com a cabeça apenas uma vez, mas eu não sabia por onde começar. Minhas lembranças estavam me afogando como uma correnteza sem controle, e eu não sabia o que fazer para parar isso.

Felizmente, Bella tinha tudo sobre controle.

— Quantos anos você tinha?

— 15. — eu disse automaticamente.

— Onde você estava?

— Eu estava no meu quarto no Orfanato de Seattle, lendo um livro. — eu disse, me lembrando dos acontecimentos mais 'inocentes' do dia, e a sucessão deles.

Bella não falou mais nada, um gesto silencioso que eu deveria dizer o que quisesse na hora que quisesse. Eu apreciei o minuto que ela me deu, e então comecei a falar, enquanto revivia as memórias na minha cabeça.

— Tinha essa garota, Brittany... — minha garganta travou com a ânsia quando eu disse o nome dela, e eu tenho certeza que fiz uma careta de desgosto. — Ela era cinco anos mais velha que eu, era a filha da cozinheira. Passava muito tempo lá, como voluntária do orfanato. Ela demonstrou interesse em mim, mas eu nunca liguei pra ela.

Suspirei enquanto ouvia a respiração quase inaudível de Bella.

— Ela... — droga, por que eu simplesmente não conseguia dizer?

— O que ela fez?

— Ela ia me matar. — eu disse, porque era verdade. — E também... quis fazer outras coisas comigo.

— Que tipo de coisas?

— Outras coisas, tá bom? — eu disse, nem um pouco preparado para dizer em voz alta que Brittany tentara – e conseguira – me estuprar.

— Ok. — Bella se rendeu. — E o que aconteceu?

— Eu... Eu reagi. — eu disse. — E a matei com a faca que ela tinha trazido para me matar.

— Entendo. — ela disse, inabalável. — E o que aconteceu depois?

— Eu inventei uma desculpa qualquer que tinha sido um assalto, e enfim... Saí dessa ileso. Foi a primeira vez e... eu nunca me senti tão bem. — suspirei. — Meses depois encontrei uma garota no colégio que era muito parecida com Brittany, e então...

Ela apenas me olhou e eu soltei.

— A vontade de matar voltou, e eu a matei também. Desde então, tem sido um ciclo. Eu nunca procuro por elas, mas se alguma delas cruzar meu caminho, eu não paro até conseguir o que quero.

— Que seria?

Eu apenas fiz uma cara incrédula, e Bella balançou a cabeça.

— Ok, entendi. Você percebe que matar Brittany foi auto-defesa, certo?

— Eu sei, o ponto não é esse. O ponto é que isso se repetiu.

— Certo... Foi com isso que você teve pesadelos?

— Foi. — me recostei na minha cadeira, me recusando a olhá-la.

— Edward, obviamente você está deixando essa parte da sua vida controlar você. Você precisa esquecer. Eu sei que você não me contou nem metade dessa história, mas eu não vou pedir isso. — eu a olhei então. — O que eu quero te pedir, é que você procure lembrar que o que aconteceu, aconteceu. Você não pode mudar o passado. Mas você pode impedi-lo de te controlar, você pode criar para si mesmo um futuro melhor, sem influência do que aconteceu. Você só precisa ter fé e força de vontade, e acima de tudo, você precisa _querer_.

Eu suspirei enquanto olhava em seus profundos olhos de chocolate, e então eu balancei a cabeça.

— Eu não sei se consigo fazer isso agora.

— Não precisa ser agora. Você só precisa começar. E eu estarei aqui pra te ajudar, se você quiser.

O que essa mulher tinha para querer me ajudar sempre?

Mantive a pergunta na minha cabeça, mas olhei para ela e assenti. Ela sorriu, outro sorriso caloroso que me enviou uma estranha sensação de calma.

— Tem algo mais que você deseja falar?

Minha mente pulou para Tanya, e algo me dizia que eu deveria falar disso para ela. Mas eu já tinha tido minha cota de conversa pesada ao falar sobre Brittany, e não estava interessado em começar outra rodada.

— Não. — eu disse.

Ela me olhou de soslaio, como se soubesse que eu estava mentindo. Eu me encolhi um pouco na cadeira, subitamente desconfortável. Ela suspirou, e finalmente assentiu.

— Tudo bem. Pense no que eu disse, pense no que você quer para você. E, como prometi, eu estarei aqui se você precisar, e quiser.

— Ok.

— Eu acho que terminamos, certo? — ela riu.

Eu assenti. — Sim.

— Vejo você no seu apartamento. — ela sorriu.

Eu assenti e me levantei, saindo do consultório. Quando sentei no meu carro, vi que eram apenas seis horas. A sessão tinha durado a metade do tempo normal, mas parecia que tinha sido muito mais. Tinha sido a mais intensa até então, e eu percebi que eu tinha começado a confiar em Bella um pouco mais. O suficiente para contar para ela o que Brittany me fizera.

Eu sabia que era uma questão de tempo até que eu começasse a contar coisas que nem eu mesmo sabia que eu escondia.

A questão que mais me incomodava, no entanto, era: quem diabos era essa mulher e como ela estava conseguindo penetrar minhas barreiras?

Eu sabia que não poderia obter as respostas agora, mas eu era paciente. Eu não tinha motivos para me preocupar com Bella por agora, então guardei essa preocupação no fundo da minha mente.

Agora, eu tinha que bolar meu plano de ataque com relação à Tanya. E, como ela era igualzinha à Brittany, eu queria dedicar um pouco mais de tempo e paciência nisso. Eu queria fazer isso devagar, e aproveitaria cada segundo que eu tivesse.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **_Eu fui má em perguntar a vocês se vocês entendiam o papel da Irina no último capítulo, porque isso só vai ficar mais claro lá na frente, mas enfim hahahaha..._

_Hm, Bella está conseguindo fazer o Edward se abrir. :P O que vocês acham disso? :)_

_Pra quem leu a one-shot, a cena que acontece nela está próxima. Para quem não leu, não precisa ler, eu a reescrevi para colocar na fic, então vocês não vão perder nada realmente. :)_

_Eu ia postar esse capítulo só no sábado, mas me deu uma coceira e eu resolvi postar hoje, hahaha. :) Agora me mandem as reviews e eu volto rapidinho. :)_

_Bjs,_

_Kessy_


	16. Dezesseis

**Perdão pela demora, mas toda a ansiedade pré-BD2 e minha recente rotina de estudos me bloqueou; e além de tudo minha internet resolveu cair no dia que eu terminei o capítulo e ia postar... Mas, enfim, o capítulo tá enorme, espero que isso compense! ;) **

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>Twilight e seus personagens pertencem à Stephenie Meyer. Esse Edward problemático é todo meu.

* * *

><p><strong>Unfeeling<strong>

**Capítulo Dezesseis**

**:: Edward POV ::**

Quando cheguei em casa naquela noite de quinta-feira, peguei meu laptop e fui para o escritório/biblioteca. Não tinha fome, então decidi fazer algo útil: pesquisar sobre Tanya.

Por causa da minha obsessão com loiras, eu tinha adquirido um programa especializado em rastrear pessoas. Era como um dos programas que a polícia usava, e era bem útil. Eu tinha pago uma pequena fortuna por ele, já que ele não era comercializado nos lugares normais. Mas, bem, eu também não era normal.

Coloquei Tanya Denali na busca e comecei a absorver os detalhes. Tinha uma foto recente, do jantar do dia anterior, e informações sobre tudo que ela fazia e gostava. Percebi, com desgosto, que ela era mais parecida com Brittany do que eu imaginava.

Eu li e copiei algumas informações num documento em branco no meu computador, disposto a fazer essa "caçada" o mais interessante possível.

Bella chegou antes que eu me desse conta, e dei uma olhada no relógio. Sete e meia. Franzi, mas não perguntei nada. Não que eu me importasse.

— Edward? — ela chamou.

— No escritório! — eu disse.

Salvei o documento e a pesquisa e fechei o programa, fechando o laptop assim que Bella entrou.

— Oi. — ela disse. — Tenho uma notícia.

Ergui as sobrancelhas.

— Meu apartamento foi liberado, e... Bem, eu estou voltando para lá amanhã.

— Que bom. — eu disse, sem inflexão na voz.

— Só queria agradecer, você sabe... Por me deixar ficar aqui e não me enxotar. — ela riu. — Você realmente não precisava fazer isso, mas fez. E eu agradeço.

Sorri para ela e me levantei.

— Por nada.

— Já jantou? — ela perguntou enquanto eu passava por ela pelo corredor, indo até o meu quarto.

Balancei a cabeça numa negativa. Ela sorriu.

— Vejo que também não se trocou. Bem, vá tomar um banho e se trocar. Eu vou fazer um jantar para nós.

Ergui as sobrancelhas. Ela riu.

— Só um jantar de agradecimento. Por favor? — ela pediu.

Eu bufei e fui até o meu quarto.

— Obrigada!

Eu acenei com uma mão.

~.~

Bella não estava brincando quando disse "jantar de agradecimento". Ela tinha feito macarrão na marinara e frango alfredo, e ainda tinha uma sobremesa na geladeira. Quando me viu espantado, ela apenas riu.

O jantar estava ótimo, e de alguma forma, eu apreciei o que ela fez. Quer dizer, claro, eu a deixei ficar, por causa do seu medo irracional de ficar sozinha, então eu entendia que ela quisesse me agradecer. Não que fosse grande coisa.

Após o jantar, ela serviu torta de maçã, que eu me vi repetindo.

Depois de comermos em silêncio, ela levou os pratos até a pia, e eu fui ajudar a lavá-los. Ela não falou nada enquanto lavava e eu secava e guardava, e logo a cozinha estava arrumada.

— Sabe, Edward... Eu realmente aprecio que você me deixou ficar aqui. — ela sorriu. — Obrigada, mesmo.

— De nada. — sorri.

Sem jeito, eu saí da cozinha. Ouvi ela suspirar, mas não liguei.

Dormi cerca de uma hora depois, numa mistura de pensamentos confusos entre Bella e Tanya.

~.~

Bella foi embora na sexta-feira pela manhã, o que foi um pouco surpreendente. De alguma forma, eu esperava que ela só saísse à noite, depois do trabalho. Mas, então, ela só tinha trazido uma mala. Era compreensível.

Ela me agradeceu mais uma vez, e me chamou para almoçar na sua casa no domingo, mas eu recusei. Precisava de um tempo para mim, depois de dividir o apartamento com ela. Ela sorriu pequeno, parecendo magoada com a minha recusa, mas eu precisava colocar um limite na nossa relação. Ela era apenas a melhor amiga da minha irmã mais nova, e minha terapeuta. Eu a trataria com respeito e cordialmente, mas era isso. Não precisávamos estreitar nossos laços.

Ela foi embora, me devolvendo as chaves do apartamento e o cartão-chave que dava acesso a garagem, e nos despedimos até a próxima terça.

Quando ela saiu, eu pude respirar. Eu tinha meu espaço de volta, e estava pronto para uma nova "caçada", mas, por algum motivo, eu senti que o apartamento estava ainda mais vazio do que antes.

~.~

Naquele mesmo dia, decidi visitar Alice. O Laboratório tinha estado cheio de estudantes ávidos pelas vagas de estágio. Tinham tantos que seria necessária uma seleção. Tanya estava entre eles e me acenou com um sorrisinho malicioso quando me viu saindo da minha sala no horário de almoço. Eu retribuí o mais educadamente que pude, tentando não revelar o quanto sua mera presença me perturbava.

Fui para o hospital às cinco, quando saí do trabalho. Depois de passar por toda a burocracia de recepção-assinar no livro, eu entrei no quarto de Alice.

O cabelo dela estava espalhado pelo travesseiro, maior do que antes. Eu supunha que eles não cortavam cabelos aqui, o que era compreensivel. Eu me sentei na cadeira ao lado da cama, e peguei sua mão. Estava morna, provavelmente do aquecedor. O peito dela subia e descia com sua respiração cadenciada, e o bip do monitor cardíaco apitava levemente com seus batimentos lentos.

Suspirei e passei a mão livre pelo cabelo, novamente me sentindo ridículo.

— Ei Ali. — eu disse para sua forma inconsciente. — Eu... Encontrei outra.

Não havia necessidade de dizer em voz alta, mas eu precisava dizer a ela de qualquer maneira. Eu não sabia que necessidade súbita era essa, mas eu precisava dizer.

— Eu... Eu não vou conseguir me refrear, Alice. — eu disse, minha voz grave. — Bella está realmente tentando me ajudar, mas dessa vez é... Todas as vezes, aliás... São irresistíveis. E essa é particularmente difícil de ignorar.

Observei o movimento do seu peito por um momento em silêncio, e depois suspirei novamente.

— Desculpe te decepcionar mais uma vez, eu só... Eu não consigo. — eu disse, soltando a mão dela levemente no colchão.

Sem dizer mais uma palavra, eu me levantei e deixei um beijo na testa dela.

Saí do hospital sem falar com nenhuma enfermeira ou médico, e fui para casa para um fim de semana de planejamento.

~.~

Depois de passar o fim de semana pesquisando e anotando coisas sobre Tanya que eu tinha descoberto, eu cheguei no Laboratório na segunda com um plano perfeitamente montado.

Eu sabia exatamente o que fazer para ganhar sua confiança, e, mais importante, atraí-la para minha armadilha.

Bella me ligara no domingo, mas eu ignorei sua chamada. Não precisava de nenhuma distração me tirando do meu fim de semana de pesquisa e planejamento.

Na segunda de manhã, eu me sentei na mesa do meu escritório com vários contratos de estágios. Angela me estendia um a um, enquanto eu assinava, passando o olho rapidamente sobre o nome do responsável, o nome do estagiário, e o setor. Eram as únicas informações que eu realmente necessitava saber. Eu sabia que Angela era competente o suficiente para ter feito esses contratos muito bem.

— Então, a seleção já aconteceu? — perguntei.

— No sábado. — ela deu de ombros. — Os responsáveis pelos setores fizeram uma entrevista com os interessados em cada área e escolheram.

Eu assenti, continuando a assinar.

Então vi o nome de Tanya e reprimi um sorriso ao saber que ela estaria no setor ao lado do meu escritório. Perto o suficiente para que fossem arranjados "encontros casuais" no corredor. Assinei seu contrato com gosto.

Não demorou para vê-la. Como Chefe de Pesquisa, eu tinha que dar as boas vindas a todos os estagiários. Angela os colocou no auditório de conferência que ficava no segundo andar do nosso prédio às duas da tarde.

— Boa tarde — eu saudei. — Sou o Dr. Cullen, Chefe de Pesquisa. Estamos felizes de ter novos estagiários auxiliando em todo o processo de pesquisa que trabalhamos por aqui. Minha assistente, Angela — apontei para ela — mostrará a cada um de vocês seus setores e apresentará vocês aos seus respectivos responsáveis. É a eles que vocês devem se dirigir primeiramente. Vocês também receberão papeis informando a vocês sua carga horária obrigatória e funções. Qualquer dúvida, perguntem a Angela, ou aos seus responsáveis. Tenham uma boa tarde.

Eles aplaudiram, o que eu achava altamente desnecessário, mas quando vi que Tanya era a que estava mais animada, eu sorri. Fui para o meu escritório terminar meu trabalho enquanto Angela os reunia para um tour.

~.~

Duas semanas depois, eu ainda não tinha falado sobre Tanya para Bella, o que me deixou anormalmente desconfortável durante as sessões, mas eu procurei ignorar. Se eu dissesse à Bella que tinha conhecido outra potencial vítima, ela poderia fazer uma besteira tentando me parar. Eu não queria parar, e eu não queria que ela se metesse nisso.

Tanya, por outro lado, parecia sempre ter um tempinho para visitas ocasionais e presentes para mim. Angela tinha dito que ela tinha perguntado um pouco demais sobre mim durante o tour, mas eu apenas fingi que isso me incomodou. Estar interessada em mim era bom, seria mais fácil conseguir o que eu queria.

Eu não a cortei durante as visitas ou presentinhos, sempre a recebendo com um sorriso torto educado e algumas piscadelas. Eu sabia que ela estava completamente na minha sempre que saía do meu escritório com um sorriso idiota e hiperventilando. E eu ainda nem tinha colocado minhas mãos nela.

Durante uma dessas visitinhas, eu a segurei um pouco mais.

— E então, como está seu estágio? — perguntei.

— Ah, ótimo! — ela disse. — Obrigada por me conseguir essa oportunidade, Dr. Cullen. O Dr. Crowley é brilhante, eu estou aprendendo muito.

Ela piscou os cílios exageradamente para mim e eu sorri.

— Fico feliz. Se houver algo que eu possa fazer por você, é só me dizer. — eu pisquei.

Ela riu, se fazendo de tímida, e então se inclinou na minha mesa para me encarar de perto. Eu ergui as sobrancelhas, mas não disse nada. Eu percebi, no entanto, que ela tinha se inclinado para que eu pudesse ver seus seios, apertados sob a camisa de algodão.

— Sabe, até que tem... — ela ronronou. Parecia mais um gato com problemas de garganta, mas eu ignorei isso e a olhei nos olhos azuis.

— E o que é? — minha voz estava propositadamente rouca, para que ela pensasse que eu estava entrando no jogo dela. Mal sabia ela que era exatamente o contrário.

— Eu realmente aprecio atividades e_xtracurriculares_, — ela disse, puxando-me pela gravata para mais perto dela, enquanto mordia o lábio inferior.

Bingo.

Eu a tinha exatamente onde queria.

Eu sorri, mas me desvencilhei dela.

— Ah é? Que tipo de atividades?

— Você sabe, — ela provocou, nem um pouco abalada por eu ter me afastado um pouco. — um bom corpo-a-corpo, troca de fluidos corporais... Essas coisas.

Eu soltei uma risada baixa.

— Você é bem direta, hein Srta Denali?

— Sou. — ela sorriu, os olhos azuis faiscando. — Quando Irina me disse que vocês tinham perdido o contato, eu resolvi investir.

Sorri. — Fico feliz.

Claro, isso só tinha facilitado as coisas. Irina tinha sido útil, afinal.

— Bom, então que tal se eu pedir a você algumas horas extras? — sugeri, malícia pingando da minha voz treinada.

Ela sorriu um largo sorriso.

— Só me diga a hora e lugar e eu estarei lá.

Sorri. Isso estava sendo fácil. Eu não ia matá-la agora, precisava ser paciente. Mas eu podia me divertir com ela.

Peguei um post-it do canto da mesa e escrevi o nome de um restaurante e meu telefone celular.

— Me encontre aqui amanhã às oito da noite. Vou reservar para nós. É só dizer seu nome.

Ela pegou o post-it e sorriu ao ver o nome.

— Esse é seu número?

— Sim. Só para o caso. — pisquei. — Nos vemos amanhã, Srta Denali. Você tem trabalho a fazer e eu também.

— Claro, Dr. Cullen. — ela piscou. — Até amanhã.

Ela saiu rebolando mais do que o necessário, deixando minhas veias fervendo ao lembrar que Brittany fazia _exatamente_ a _mesma_ coisa.

~.~

Mais tarde naquele mesmo dia, Bella estava sendo um pé no saco.

— Edward, eu sei que você está me escondendo algo, e eu estou apenas preocupada com você.

Suspirei. Desde a semana passada ela desconfiava que eu não estava dizendo algo importante e ficava me atazanando para dizer. Claro que ela estava certa, mas isso não significa que eu estava cedendo.

— Já disse que não quero dizer. — eu disse, optando por falar parte da verdade ao invés de insistir que não tinha nada.

— Ah, então _tem_ algo que você está me escondendo? — ela perguntou num tom de voz debochado.

— Ninguém me disse que eu era obrigado a contar todos os detalhes sórdidos da minha vida. — bufei.

— E não é, — ela concordou. — mas você sabe que é importante compartilhar _certos_ detalhes sórdidos sobre a _sua_ vida.

Suspirei. E ouvi Bella fazer o mesmo.

Eu estava deitado no divã largo, coisa que eu raramente fazia. Mas hoje eu não estava com disposição de olhar seus olhos castanhos tentando penetrar minha alma. Aliás, as últimas quatro sessões tinham sido assim.

Os olhares de Bella eram cada vez mais intensos, e eu me via derramando coisas para ela que eu nem sabia que estavam acontecendo comigo. Como, por exemplo, o fato de eu achar Angela uma boa secretária, e ter quase arrancado a cabeça do Banner quando ele sugeriu trocar Angela para outra posição e me arrumar uma nova secretária. Eu não queria outra, queria ela. Bella achou que isso era um promissor sinal de que eu me importava, afinal. Eu tinha ficado meio em choque quando percebi o que tinha dito e o que significava, e desde então, eu me recusava a olhar nos olhos dela enquanto eu falasse.

Mas, para ser sincero, não estava ajudando muito.

— Sim, eu estou escondendo algo importante de você. — admiti, me xingando por dentro. — Mas eu não sei se quero contar.

— Não quer ou não está preparado?

— Não quero, — eu disse sinceramente. — você provavelmente vai querer mudar o curso das coisas e eu não quero intromissões.

Fiquei encarando o teto pelo que pareceu um minuto inteiro antes que ela falasse novamente.

— É uma garota, não é? Você encontrou uma nova vítima.

Um arrepio passou pelo meu corpo. Como ela tinha adivinhado?

— O que te faz pensar isso? — perguntei baixo, minha voz sem emoção, esperando que ela achasse que estava errada e mudasse de assunto.

Mas, então, era de Bella que eu estava falando. Ela não ia mudar de assunto vendo que era exatamente isso que estava acontecendo. Ela era boa, até demais.

— Seu tom de voz. — ela disse numa voz indiferente. — Sua recusa em me dizer. E você se encolheu quando eu perguntei se era uma nova vítima.

Franzi.

— Eu não me encolhi.

— Encolheu sim, mas vamos deixar isso para lá por agora. É isso, não é?

Suspirei. Eu devia saber que, eventualmente, ela conseguiria me fazer falar.

— É.

— É alguém que eu conheço?

— Não.

— Tudo bem... Quando você a conheceu?

Engoli.

— Há mais ou menos três semanas. Ela é uma das novas estagiárias do laboratório.

— Hm... O que você sentiu quando a conheceu?

— Um ódio profundo. Ela é exatamente igual a Brittany e eu a odiei desde o primeiro momento. Eu sinto cada célula do meu corpo gritando para matá-la, cada célula em agonia porque ela ainda está respirando. Chega a ser sufocante.

— É assim com todas as suas vítimas?

Eu não podia acreditar que ela estava tão calma falando sobre isso, e muito menos que eu estava dizendo tudo isso, mas, sem me atrever a olhar para ela, eu continuei. Não tinha ponto em não falar, afinal.

— Não com essa intensidade. — fui sincero. — Eu sinto o ódio, a vontade de matar, mas não chega a ser tão intensa e sufocante. Acho que desta vez é mais forte porque ela é como se fosse a reencarnação de Brittany e isso me deixou extremamente nervoso.

— Hm...

— Eu já planejei tudo. — eu disse, sorrindo de lado enquanto encarava o teto. — Ela está muito interessada em mim, e eu já sei como atrai-la para minha armadilha. Eu não vou matá-la ainda, quero ver até que ponto ela pode ir. E, além do mais, ela começou seu estágio recentemente. Não posso matá-la agora. Mas, de qualquer forma, eu já sei o que fazer. E ela vai cair direitinho, porque é uma vadia exatamente igual à Brittany.

Ouvi Bella suspirar.

— Edward... Não faça isso. Tente lutar contra.

— Não posso, Dra Bella. — zombei. — É muito forte para resistir.

— Você é mais forte. — ela insistiu.

— Não sou. E não vou tentar.

— Edward! Você precisa ver a verdade.

— E que verdade seria essa? — zombei, me levantando para finalmente encará-la.

Ela tinha o rosto calmo, mas seus olhos estavam tempestuosos. Eu sabia que eles estavam me analisando, mas a força era tão intensa que era quase como se ela pensasse que podia me fazer mudar de ideia apenas me olhando.

— A verdade, — ela começou, calmamente. — é que você ainda está preso à memória de Brittany, com tanta força que todas que se parecem com elas são uma ameaça. Isso que você disse de suas células estarem gritando para matá-la nada mais é do que seu instinto de auto-preservação, dizendo-lhe para correr e se proteger. É como se seu corpo e mente lembrassem do dia que Brittany tentou te matar e estivesse repetindo suas ações. Você está _vivendo no passado_, Edward. Atacando e matando todas essas garotas inocentes só porque elas se parecem com a sua Brittany.

— Ela não é "minha"! — gritei, me levantando. Suas palavras tinham atingido algo profundo dentro de mim, mas eu me recusava a deixá-la quebrar minha convicção. — E essas garotas não são inocentes! Cada uma delas pediu por isso! Cada uma delas agiu de forma igual, e cada uma delas mereceu o destino que eu as dei!

— Edward, acalme-se. — ela disse, ainda calma. Eu me sentei, ainda bufando, e ela me olhou com uma ternura que eu nunca tinha visto ela usar comigo. — Tudo isso que você disse só confirma o que eu falei. Você está revivendo as memórias que Brittany incutiu na sua cabeça, e está revivendo aquele dia com cada uma delas, que infelizmente se parecem com ela. Mas não é culpa delas, Edward. É da Brittany. Ela foi a _única_ responsável, e você já deu a ela o que ela mereceu. Mas isso é passado, Edward, e você precisa _esquecer_ isso e seguir em frente. E deixar essas garotas em paz.

— Você... — eu não podia acreditar na calma dela. Eu não podia acreditar em tudo que ela estava dizendo.

Eu simplesmente estava em choque. Eu não sabia o que pensar, o que fazer.

Eu ainda tinha o plano de matar Tanya, ela era igual demais para escapar.

Mas e se o que Bella estava dizendo fosse verdade? E se eu estivesse apenas vivendo no passado, como um fodido cara de trinta anos de idade que não conseguia esquecer o dia que fora estuprado e quase morto?

— Edward, acalme-se. — disse a voz doce e calma de Bella, se aproximando de mim.

Percebi que eu estava suando frio e tremendo, e eu precisava desesperadamente sair dali.

— Eu vou embora. — eu disse, pegando minha jaquela e minhas chaves. — Você não sabe de nada, Bella. Você não sabe de nada.

— Você sempre pode me dizer. — ela disse com um sorriso tranquilizador, que tinha tudo para me acalmar, mas eu estava consternado demais.

— Desculpe. — eu disse, sem saber por quê. — Eu não posso parar agora.

Saí do seu consultório como um trovão, ouvindo um "Edward" baixinho e angustiado que me fez ofegar. Mas, sem olhar para trás, eu fugi.

~.~

Na sexta, meu telefone tocou infinitas vezes. Eu dispensei todos os estagiários de seus afazeres, como tinha planejado fazer. Os que tinham chegado cedo comemoraram e foram embora, mas a maioria tinha sido avisada por telefone antes de chegar ao laboratório – incluindo Tanya.

As palavras de Bella do dia anterior tinham me assombrado a noite toda, me dando uma noite insone e perturbadora. Meus pensamentos viajavam do que tinha acontecido na terapia ao que tinha acontecido no Orfanato, há quase quinze anos. E também pulavam para Tanya, seu decote no meu rosto enquanto ela me provocava e o rebolado exagerado destinado a me fazer perder o controle. Eu tinha mudado de ideia. Eu ia matá-la hoje. Eu precisava fazer isso logo. Estava enlouquecendo e a única maneira disso tudo parar era matá-la.

Trinquei meus dentes. Era apenas duas da tarde, e eu estava impaciente. Dolorosamente impaciente.

Saí mais cedo, desejando um bom fim de semana à Angela. Ela sorriu e me desejou o mesmo, e meia hora depois eu estava em casa.

Sem nada para fazer por duas horas e meia, eu mexi nos meus arquivos de Tanya, li e reli, e meu ódio fervia nas veias. Eu arrumei uma maleta com meus instrumentos, e discretamente desci até a garagem e os coloquei no porta-malas do Volvo.

Subi de volta, e liguei a TV por mais uma hora. Eu não cheguei a registrar o que tinha passado, meus pensamentos estavam longe demais, dispersos demais.

Às sete e meia, eu fui me arrumar. Tomei banho, vesti uma calça jeans escura e uma blusa social de manga comprida, e sapatos sociais. Fiz a barba e penteei o cabelo com os dedos, e antes de sair, liguei para o restaurante e para o motel.

Tudo confirmado e arranjado, eu saí de casa.

Cheguei ao restaurante francês chique às oito e dez, e o _mâitre_ me informou que minha acompanhante já estava lá.

Ele me levou até a mesa reservada, afastada dos outros, calma e privada o suficiente. Tanya sorriu com gosto quando me viu, e eu controlei minha respiração ao vê-la num vestido vermelho apertado, do mesmo jeito que no jantar onde nos conhecemos.

Fui cortês e educado, e por vezes pervertido quando ela colocava suas intenções claras comigo. Eu flertei de volta, sorri e conversei por uma hora e meia. O jantar estava ótimo, mas eu não tinha prestado muita atenção.

Minha mente estava concentrada em apenas uma coisa: _matá-la_.

Depois do jantar, eu ofereci a ela uma carona. Ela aceitou, dizendo que tinha vindo de táxi esperando que pudéssemos sair juntos.

Eu sorri. Enquanto saía do estacionamento do restaurante, eu falei.

— Sabe, Tanya, eu estou muito interessado nos seus serviços hoje. — eu disse.

Ela arqueou as sobrancelhas e se mexeu no banco, fazendo o vestido subir, e eu pude ver mais das suas pernas finas por baixo dele.

— O que eu posso fazer por você, Dr. Cullen? — ela disse numa voz rouca, o que eu presumia que era sua tentativa de sexy.

— Veja bem, o tipo de atividade extracurricular que você sugeriu no outro dia... — eu comecei, e ela sorriu largamente. — Ainda está interessada?

— Com você? Sempre.

Sorri com gosto.

— Ótimo. Eu reservei um quarto para nós.

Ela sorriu e eu dirigi até os limites da cidade, num motel arrumado, mas praticamente deserto.

— Por que estamos aqui? — ela franziu.

Eu vi que ela estava confusa, e não com medo. Eu dei um sorriso falso e tranquilizador para ela.

— Veja, você é uma estudante, estagiária do meu centro de pesquisa. Eu não posso ser visto com você por aí. Seria ruim para nós dois. E, além do mais, pensei que seria melhor termos nosso momento sozinhos, mais isolados. Tudo em nome da privacidade.

Ela sorriu largamente, e eu sabia que a tinha pego.

— Essa é realmente uma ótima ideia, Dr. Cullen.

Sorri.

A levei para dentro, e após pegarmos as chaves do nosso quarto, o último e mais afastado, entramos.

Imediatamente ela começou a me despir. Eu rasguei seu vestido fora do seu corpo e a derrubei na cama, transformando meu ódio pelo que ela representava em instinto.

Ela me puxou para ela, e antes do que eu pensava ser possível, eu estava dentro dela, investindo com força e fazendo-a gemer e gritar, enquanto a cama balançava abaixo de nós, batendo na parede com cada investida.

Eu mudei os ângulos, a apertei, fiz com que ela sentisse dor. Mas ela gostava de dor. Ela gritava e gemia a cada aperto e cada investida, e isso só aumentava meu desprezo por ela. Ela era ainda mais vadia do que Brittany. Eu me perguntava se ela gostaria de uma navalha a cortando durante o ato.

Quase duas horas depois, ela estava exausta ao meu lado, e eu estava olhando para o teto respirando profundamente.

— Você dormiu? — perguntei, a voz dura.

Ela riu. — Não. Acho que aguento um pouco mais.

Ela _achava_? Eu soltei uma risada.

— Preciso pegar algo no carro. Me espere aqui, desse jeitinho, ok? — pedi.

Ela sorriu e eu saí da cama, vestindo rapidamente minha boxer e meu jeans e sapatos, e saí do quarto.

Fui até o carro sem que ninguém me visse, e consegui voltar com a maleta com o mesmo sucesso. Quando entrei no quarto, tranquei a porta. O quarto não tinha janelas, então eu estava finalmente sozinho com ela.

— O que é isso? — ela perguntou.

Eu sorri para mim mesmo e puxei a faca. Me virei para ela escondendo a faca atrás de mim.

— Você confia em mim, Tanya?

Ela sorriu, aberta e esparramada na cama para mim. Eu tinha que ter cuidado dessa vez. Ela não podia gritar. Não de medo, pelo menos.

— Confio.

Sorri e me aproximei, a faca firmemente apoiada no meu punho escondido.

— Feche os olhos. E não abra até que eu diga. Tenho uma surpresa para você.

Ela sorriu e fez o que eu pedi, e lentamente eu subi na cama, encarando-a enquanto as memórias do que Brittany me fez me assaltavam. Ódio queimou nas minhas veias, e cada célula do meu corpo gritava: _mate-a_, como no dia em que a conheci.

E agora, eu finalmente poderia fazer isso.

Quando eu estava em cima dela, a faca abaixo de mim, muito perto do seu coração, ela falou.

— Posso abrir os olhos?

Eu não respondi, mas enfiei a faca com toda a forca no seu coração. Ela gritou um grito estrangulado e abriu os olhos assustada, me encarando com olhos azuis confusos e aterrorizados.

— Eu não mandei você abrir. — eu disse, baixo, e torci a faca no seu peito.

Ela gemeu baixo e eu vi o sangue escorrer pelo seu peito. Antes que melasse o lençol, deixando provas, eu tirei ela da cama e a coloquei no chão.

Seus olhos estavam vazios e ela estava morta segundos depois. E minha mente estava em paz.

Depois de limpar todas as evidências, eu vesti Tanya de volta com sua roupa semi-rasgada e a carreguei nos braços. Eu tinha coberto tudo que pudesse denunciar que ela estava morta, por isso quando a carreguei, a dona do motel pensou que ela estivesse dormindo e piscou para mim de um jeito malicioso.

Certo de que não tinha deixado nada incriminatório lá, eu coloquei Tanya no porta-malas e parti antes que alguém aparecesse. Me livrei do corpo dela na baía, perto da corrente do mar, onde eu sabia que o corpo dela desapareceria.

Assim que me livrei dela, eu voltei para casa. Dessa vez, meus pensamentos eram calmos, sem um pingo de inquietação.

~.~

O fim de semana passou tranquilo, e apesar das ligações ignoradas de Bella, eu não deixei nada tirar meu bom humor. Segunda-feira, o burburinho era grande no escritório. Aparentemente, uma das estagiárias não tinha vindo e estava desaparecida desde sábado. Eu pareci preocupado e solícito, mantendo minha máscara perfeitamente no lugar.

A polícia veio e voltou, certa de que ninguém no laboratório era suspeito, já que ela não tinha vindo na sexta e não estava com ninguém daqui quando saiu pela última vez de casa. Eu sorri. Como sempre, meu plano tinha sido sem falhas.

Na terça-feira, na hora da terapia, Bella parecia surpresa em me ver.

— Pensei que não viria mais. Depois de toda a confusão na quinta-feira... E você não atendeu meus telefonemas... — ela disse, enquanto me analisava.

Eu estava sentando no divã, como das últimas vezes, e assenti enquanto me deitava, começando a encarar o teto.

— Então, o que fez no fim de semana?

Eu sorri.

— Você quer mesmo saber? — minha voz era zombeteira.

— Você parece mais calmo e tranquilo do que antes. Eu só posso presumir que foi um bom fim de semana. E estou curiosa sobre isso.

Eu sorri mais largamente.

— Foi um bom fim de semana. — admiti. — Tranquilo. Sem inquietações. Minha mente estava em paz como há muito tempo não estava.

Eu ouvi ela se mexendo em sua cadeira.

— Sério? — sua voz parecia preocupada. — E o que você fez para tirar toda aquela confusão da quinta-feira? Se bem me lembro você saiu daqui bastante consternado.

— Verdade.

Seguiu-se um silêncio que eu não estava ansioso para quebrar. Mas Bella estava inquieta.

— E então? O que você fez?

Eu deixei que suas palavras flutuassem no ar antes de responder.

— Eu matei Tanya. — eu admiti.

E então o consultório ficou em silêncio, e eu sabia instintivamente que pela primeira vez em meses, eu tinha conseguido abalar Isabella com uma de minhas confissões.

[...]

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **_Ele matou Tanya! Nenhuma novidade nisso, certo? O que vocês acham que vai acontecer agora? Deixem-me reviews falando o que acharam, porque o capítulo foi grande e eu quero reações! hahahaha_

_O próximo capítulo já está pronto, aliás. É só me mandarem reviews e eu posto. =D_

_Mas, mudando de assunto um pouco, quem aí viu Amanhecer – Parte 2? Eu provavelmente ainda verei umas 2 vezes mais no cinema, porque é BOM DEMAIS! Se comentarem sobre o filme nas reviews, NÃO SOLTEM SPOILERS! Pode haver gente que ainda não viu. Mas só digo uma coisa: Bill Condon, eu te amo, cara. *enxuga as lágrimas*_

_Ok, me deixem reviews e eu volto logo! _

_Bjos_

_Kessy Rods_


	17. Dezessete

**Olá! Vim alegrar o domingo de vocês! hahaha**

**Então, este é o capítulo da oneshot. Quem leu, vai encontrar algumas diferenças (bem poucas) em relação ao roteiro original. Eu reescrevi para que ela encaixasse com algumas mudanças que eu fiz na fic. Quem não leu a oneshot, vai ler agora no capítulo! :D Boa leitura!**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>Twilight e seus personagens pertencem à Stephenie Meyer. Esse Edward problemático é todo meu.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Anteriormente:<strong>_

"— _E então? O que você fez?_

_Eu deixei que suas palavras flutuassem no ar antes de responder._

— _Eu matei Tanya. — eu admiti._

_E então o consultório ficou em silêncio, e eu sabia instintivamente que pela primeira vez em meses, tinha conseguido abalar Isabella com uma de minhas confissões._

_[...]"_

* * *

><p><strong>Unfeeling<strong>

**Capítulo Dezessete**

**:: Edward POV ::**

[...]

Eu olhava para aquele teto cheio de detalhes – tão conhecido pra mim – pelo que pareceu ser a milésima vez nos últimos quinze minutos, desde que tinha entrado naquela sala. Tinha parado de falar propositalmente, para que ela absorvesse a informação. Ela provavelmente estava tendo um momento difícil, e vendo que eu nunca a tinha surpreendido dessa forma antes, eu resolvi dar-lhe um momento.

Eu sabia como era difícil manter o segredo. Ou pelo menos tinha uma ideia. Alice estava em coma para provar isso.

O movimento sutil da cadeira chamou minha atenção. Ouvi sua respiração se acalmando, e ela rabiscando no seu bloquinho – aquele que eu era tão curioso para ler. Decidi quebrar o silêncio.

— Foi demais para a senhorita, doutora?

A voz melodiosa me respondeu docemente, como sempre me fazendo achar que eu era alguém muito agradável para se conversar.

— Não, Edward. Eu apenas precisei de um momento. Aprecio seu gesto de me dar isso.

— Eu sei como isso pode pesar às vezes, doutora. Lembra-se de minha irmã, não é?

— Claro. — ouvi seu suspiro triste.

Não era pra menos. Alice era amiga _dela_, afinal.

— Mas, diga-me, — ela continuou, seu tom de voz de volta à doçura profissional que só ela tinha. — o que aconteceu depois?

— Depois que a matei?

— Sim.

Eu ouvi sua voz tremular. Como eu disse, não era um segredo fácil.

— Bom... — continuei narrando — Achei um local apropriado para me livrar do corpo, e o fiz discretamente, como sempre.

— E como você se sente sobre isso?

— Tanya era uma boa estagiária, — eu pensei. — empolgada com qualquer novidade. Mas também era enjoada e atirada. E, para o azar dela, ela era o meu _padrão_.

— Loira de olhos azuis?

— E magra, não esqueça.

— Claro. — ela riu levemente. — Não acha que isso o trará problemas, Edward? Ela era sua estagiária, e você mesmo disse na última sessão que ela tinha começado recentemente.

— Já cuidei disso. — suspirei. — Ninguém a viu na sexta-feira, incluindo a mim. Eu a dispensei do trabalho.

— E como você a convenceu? Você mesmo disse que ela era uma boa estagiária, gostava de trabalhar...

— Digamos que Tanya gostava de trabalhos extras no currículo. — eu disse, subitamente sorrindo ao lembrar das nossas conversas.

— Que tipo de trabalhos, Edward? — a voz quase desaprovava minha fala, e eu não pude deixar de sorrir, enquanto quebrava o protocolo que eu tinha criado e inclinava minha cabeça para vê-la em sua cadeira reclinável.

— Ela queria dormir comigo, e eu dei à ela uma chance.

Ela estreitou os olhos, fazendo suas sobrancelhas quase se juntarem.

— Mas não chegaram a realmente _dormir_, não é?

Eu sorri, voltando à minha posição inicial.

— Me conhece bem, doutora.

— Até demais.

Ri levemente.

— Então vocês dois tiveram uma noite proveitosa?

— Hm... Ela deixou a desejar. — falei, me referindo à minha noite com Tanya, lembrando de como ela "achava" que podia aguentar mais.

— Em que sentido?

— Digamos que ela não tinha "fogo" suficiente. Quase não aguentou meu ritmo. Pensei que ela morreria de ataque cardíaco ou exaustão, e não do jeito que eu tinha _planejado_ pra ela.

— Não aguentou seu ritmo? Edward, você realmente precisa trabalhar mais sua modéstia.

Ri mais alto dessa vez. Ela sempre reclamava disso, de vez em quando.

— Não vejo problemas com minha modéstia, Dra Bella.

— _Esse _é o problema.

Gargalhei.

— Você está se distraindo do foco principal. — ela alertou.

— Tudo bem — eu disse, me acalmando. — Onde eu parei?

— Você estava me dizendo como se sente em relação à morte da Tanya.

— Você quer dizer: como eu me sinto depois que eu a _matei_, certo? Vamos lá, doutora, dizer a palavra não vai doer.

Eu estava me sentindo debochado hoje. Por algum motivo, ela estava tensa, e eu queria que ela relaxasse. Eu não estava ajudando, eu sabia, mas era tudo que eu podia fazer.

— Tudo bem, Edward — eu quase pude vê-la abanando as mãos em rendição — Como se sente depois que _matou_ Tanya?

Sorri.

— Como sempre. Sem remorsos, sem arrependimentos, sem _nada. _Eu realmente não sei o que você espera que eu diga, me fazendo essa pergunta toda vez.

— Você deve sentir _alguma coisa, _Edward — ela insistiu, a voz ainda doce — Todo mundo sente algo. Nem que seja algo perturbador e estranho.

— Bom, _eu_ não sinto, ok? — falei, me irritando um pouco com sua insistência, elevando o tom de voz — Eu não sinto _nada_ desde a porcaria daquele dia há 15 anos atrás. Talvez nem antes disso. Eu só consigo realmente _sentir_ quando eu _mato_ alguém. Aí eu consigo sentir. E sabe o que eu sinto, doutora? — levantei-me, olhando em seus olhos intensos e calmos ao falar — Eu sinto _prazer_. Intenso e libertador.

Seus olhos castanhos e intensos me olhavam, me estudavam. Calmos, serenos, cheios de perguntas que eu não conseguia decifrar. Cheios de coisas que eu não queria ouvir. Sua respiração estava tão calma quanto seus olhos e eu sabia que ela não tinha ficado com medo de minha declaração, como todos os outros ficariam. Mas, afinal, aquela não era a minha primeira consulta com ela. Ela já me conhecia.

— E onde o sexo entra nessa história? — ela perguntou, calma.

Eu nunca conseguiria tirá-la do sério? Era frustrante!

Não me deitei de volta no divã. Ao invés disso, sentei-me no meio, olhando diretamente para a estante de livros do consultório dela. Minha visão periférica captava um pouco de seu olhar afiado em mim, estudando cada movimento meu.

— Sexo é uma forma de me aliviar fisicamente. Não significa nada. É puro instinto.

— Você gosta?

— Não posso dizer que é ruim. É quente. Bom. Mas nada mais do que isso.

— Você costuma fazer sexo com outras mulheres além de suas vítimas, Edward?

— Não, doutora. Qualquer uma perceberia que há algo errado.

Quase pude sentir sua confusão. Olhei de volta para ela, vendo-a com o olhar confuso e as sobrancelhas unidas novamente.

— Eu não _sinto, _apesar do que você pensa sobre isso. Sexo para mim é apenas uma mera distração. Parece como qualquer outra coisa, como um programa de tv chato e maçante, e eu provavelmente só consigo uma ereção por causa dos meus hormônios. Qualquer mulher perceberia. Eu não sei fingir nesse momento.

— E suas vítimas, o que dizem?

— Estão preocupadas demais gemendo meu nome pra perceberem. Além do mais, eu sempre as mato logo após o sexo. Elas não tem _tempo _pra perceber que há algo errado.

Ela suspirou novamente, como se quisesse acabar logo com aquilo, e eu voltei meus olhos para a estante.

— Ainda temos vinte minutos, doutora.

— Sabe que o tempo não importa, Edward. Você é sempre o último paciente. Um ou dois minutos a mais não serão problema.

Assenti levemente, percebendo que estava errado sobre sua inquietação e sentindo a inquietação daquela semana na pele — fazendo-a formigar. Engoli seco, espantando da mente as memórias que queriam voltar.

Mesmo que eu tivesse aliviado minha mente quando matei Tanya, a data que se aproximava ainda me deixaria perturbado.

— Edward?

— Hm?

— Há algo mais que você deseja conversar, não é?

Eu a olhei.

Isabella era uma mulher bonita. Com seu 1,65m de altura, ela tinha um corpo um pouco cheio — nos quadris e coxas — seios de tamanho médio e curvas generosas. Tinha o cabelo comprido até o meio das costas, em cor de mogno brilhante, que ela hoje usava preso. Eu não gostava quando ela prendia o cabelo. Seus lábios eram cheios, as bochechas rosadas e os olhos, os mais incríveis olhos chocolate que eu já vira. Eram expressivos, e ao mesmo tempo, misteriosos. Eu nunca conseguia saber o que se passava em sua cabeça.

Isabella era o total _oposto _do meu padrão de vítimas. Eu não sentia vontade de matá-la. Nunca. Ela era alguém de confiança, que sabia lidar com meu segredo e tentava me aconselhar, mesmo sabendo que isso _nunca_ mudaria. Hoje, depois de mais de um ano de terapia, eu me arriscava a dizer que podia chamá-la de minha _amiga_.

Agora, Isabella me olhava com os olhos calmos e compreensivos. Sabendo exatamente que eu estava escondendo alguma coisa. Ela me conhecia _bem demais_. E estranhamente, eu passei a não me incomodar tanto com isso.

— Edward? — ela insistiu.

Suspirei e pus uma das mãos em meu cabelo, odiando ter que falar sobre aquilo. Mas eu sabia que era necessário. Sempre seria. Apertei meus cabelos em minhas mãos. Isabella esperou. Como sempre, ela esperou que eu me controlasse antes do ataque de raiva, o suficiente para ao menos relatar.

— Está chegando. Sábado.

— E o que tem sábado, Edward? — ela perguntou.

Eu odiava quando ela me obrigava a falar. Ela já sabia de tudo sobre mim, ou quase. Eu gostava de sua companhia, e de conversar com ela, e por isso insistia na "terapia". Mas quando ela agia daquele jeito, me obrigando a falar minhas memórias mais obscuras, eu ficava com raiva.

— Por quê? — perguntei, entre-dentes — Por que você sempre me obriga a dizer o que eu não quero?

— Porque é necessário — ela repetiu, devagar e paciente — Você sabe que deve enfrentar isso.

Rosnei de frustração e fechei os olhos, pondo o rosto apoiado nas mãos, e meus cotovelos apoiados nos joelhos. Respirei fundo três vezes antes de começar.

— Sábado fazem 15 anos. Quinze anos que eu matei Brittany.

O nome me dava arrepios de raiva, mas eu me mantive firme em minha posição.

— Fale-me sobre isso.

— O dia em que eu a matei?

— É. Você nunca contou tudo, realmente.

— Porque não há nada para contar. — esbravejei.

— Claro que há, Edward. — ela disse, doce, sorrindo para mim, nem um pouco afetada pela minha brusca aspereza. — Se não houvesse, você certamente não seria mais "atormentado" por esse dia, não acha?

Suspirei com força. Ela tinha razão, como sempre. Eu precisava falar.

— Eu tinha quinze anos, e estava no orfanato onde fui criado com Alice. Estava assistindo um filme que meu professor de literatura tinha passado, no meu quarto, sozinho. Até que Brittany apareceu.

Respirei fundo novamente. Por um longo tempo.

— E então?

— Brittany já tinha vinte anos de idade. Era filha da cozinheira do orfanato, e estava na faculdade. Ela gostava de mim. Sempre ia até mim com agrados, doces e outras coisas. Ela era loira, muito magra, e tinha olhos azuis.

Tirei a cabeça do rosto, e olhei para o chão do consultório, sem realmente o ver.

— Naquele dia, todas as crianças do orfanato estavam numa excursão promovida pela dona do lugar. Brittany ficara para tomar conta do local e dos três adolescentes que lá haviam: eu, Alice e Brian, seu irmão mais novo. Ela mandou Brian e Alice na mercearia para comprar algumas coisas para o jantar, então foi para o meu quarto.

A raiva voltou. A necessidade de matar, que eu tinha saciado tão bem na sexta-feira, começava a surgir novamente, só pela simples menção do nome _dela_.

— E o que aconteceu no seu quarto? — Isabella perguntou.

Eu me forcei a olhar nos seus olhos. Essa era a parte que eu nunca tinha contado a ela. Eu estava pronto para fazer isso agora? Olhando seus olhos calmos e preocupados, eu tive minha resposta.

— Ela abusou de mim. Eu já tinha 15 anos e a ideia do que era sexo, mas ela era louca. Me prendeu na cama e abusou de mim enquanto me cortava com uma navalha. Ainda tenho cicatrizes disso, bem aqui — apontei para minha barriga, bem em cima de onde eu sabia que havia uma cicatriz fina e longa, logo acima do umbigo.

Vi que Isabella engoliu seco. Eu, realmente, nunca tinha contado o que realmente acontecera naquele dia. Não tudo, pelo menos.

— Ela ia me matar, — continuei. — mas queria me torturar primeiro. Depois de abusar de mim, ela pegou uma faca longa da cozinha. Foi o erro dela. Quando ela saiu pra buscar a faca, eu cortei as amarras que ela tinha feito na cama com a navalha que ela deixou. Me soltei, e quando ela voltou, eu usei a faca contra ela e a matei. Eu a esfaqueei e só parei quando havia tanto sangue que eu já estava encharcado. Então eu me limpei e chamei ajuda. Fingi que tinha sido um assaltante. Ninguém nunca descobriu a verdade.

— É daí que vem sua necessidade de matar? E o _modus operandi_*? E o padrão das vítimas? — ela perguntou.

*_modus operandi: modo de operar. É o jeito que um assassino em série geralmente mata suas vítimas. _

— Sim — confirmei — Bastante observadora.

Ela sorriu, quebrando o protocolo ao sair de sua cadeira e sentar-se ao meu lado.

— Eu conheço você, Edward.

— Eu sei — virei meu rosto para a frente de novo. — A partir daquele dia, eu não era o mesmo cara. Antes daquilo eu era apenas um rapaz fechado em seu próprio mundo, eu acho. Três meses depois do ocorrido, eu conheci uma garota. Mallory. Ela era da minha turma de História do colégio, recém transferida. Era loira, magra, de olhos azuis. Ela me lembrava a Brittany. De uma forma doentia. Então, eu fingi ser seu amigo e a matei, um mês depois. E então não parei mais.

Senti a mão de Isabella em minhas costas, indo de cima para baixo num carinho que me era desconhecido.

— Edward... Você entende que quando mata todas essas garotas... na verdade você quer tirar a imagem e a memória de Brittany?

Suspirei, mas não respondi.

— Não são as _garotas_ que você quer matar. É a Brittany. Aquela que abusou de você e que lhe torturou. A que ia te matar. Mas, Edward, você já a _matou_. Nada que você faça agora, com qualquer outra pessoa, vai mudar o que já aconteceu. Você precisa se segurar no fato que Brittany faz parte do seu _passado, _e então, será forte o suficiente para não precisar punir ninguém inocente pelo que ela fez.

— Veja bem, eu entendo seu ponto de vista — observei — Mas eu não _consigo._ Eu _preciso_ matar. É uma necessidade, e é tão forte que me _sufoca_. Chega ao ponto de que se eu não fizer algo para eliminar essa necessidade, eu vou simplesmente _sucumbir, _enlouquecer. Eu não consigo resistir.

— Eu posso te ajudar, se você quiser, Edward.

Olhei para ela. Tão próxima de mim... de tantas maneiras. Segurei seu rosto na palma de minha mão, sem saber bem por quê estava fazendo isso.

— Não sei por quê se esforça tanto. — sussurrei — Eu não vou mudar, Isabella.

— Eu sei que não. — ela sussurrou de volta, me olhando nos olhos, parecendo triste. — Mas não custa tentar.

Seus olhos brilhantes e lábios cheios estavam me convidando a me aproximar. Eu não entendia como ela poderia _querer_ me "ajudar". Qualquer uma já teria ligado para a polícia e relatado tudo, me entregado. Ela tinha material suficiente para me condenar à pena de morte na cadeira elétrica. E, no entanto, ela estava aqui, disposta a me ajudar.

— Por que você insiste? — perguntei.

— Porque eu sou sua amiga, e eu me importo com você.

O brilho que iluminou seu rosto foi o suficiente para acender _algo_ em mim. De repente, uma urgência de tomá-la para mim se apoderou de mim. Uma urgência assustadora que era nova para mim. E como um estúpido animal, eu cedi aos meus instintos, quebrando a distância entre nós selando nossos lábios.

Ela tinha um gosto bom. Doce, suave, macio... Ela era quente e pequena, e cabia perfeitamente em meus braços. Ela gemeu quando eu abri espaço entre seus lábios, reclamando sua língua com a minha, enroscando-as num beijo um pouco mais selvagem. Eu a segurei pela cintura, puxando-a para mim com um pouco de força. Minha outra mão subiu e soltou seu cabelo, jogando o prendedor em algum lugar do consultório. Ela segurou meus cabelos, puxando-os com uma força desnecessária que me deixou excitado.

Eu senti o desconforto nas calças, mas não pensei sobre isso. Eu também não entendia como nós passamos de minha narração sobre a vadia da Brittany para o patamar pegação-no-consultório em menos de um minuto. E nem ligava. O que importava naquele momento é que eu _queria_ Isabella Swan. E eu a teria, naquele mesmo divã onde pacientes contavam seus problemas à ela. Naquele mesmo divã onde _eu_ contava meus segredos mais sombrios, confiando-os à ela. Era a primeira vez que eu queria tanto uma coisa que não fosse matar alguém.

Eu a deitei sobre o acolchoado preto, e me posicionei melhor por cima dela. Percebi vagamente quando ela se livrou dos sapatos altos com os pés, e eu fiz o mesmo com os meus tênis. Coloquei meus joelhos ao lado de suas pernas, e migrei minha boca para seu rosto, pescoço, ombro... Beijei sua clavícula com vontade, afastando a camiseta o máximo que eu podia.

— Vamos, tire logo... — ela ofegou.

Eu não precisei ouvir de novo. Afastei-me o suficiente para tirar minha camisa, e fiz o mesmo com a dela, deixando o sutiã preto rendado à mostra. Beijei a extensão do seu colo, me demorando um pouco nos seios fartos que provavelmente cabiam na palma de minha mão. Não demorei a abrir o fecho frontal do sutiã, jogando-o longe. Beijei todo o seio direito, chegando ao mamilo e sugando-o, chupando, fazendo com que ela gemesse alto pelo contato. Dei pequenas mordidas ali, e então parti para o seio esquerdo, fazendo a mesma coisa.

Isabella ofegava, bagunçava meus cabelos, arranhava minhas costas já nuas. Suas unhas pequenas eram bem vindas à minha pele, e só me deixavam mais excitado. Abri o fecho da saia dela, puxando-a para baixo e levando a calcinha rendada junto. Então comecei a beijar sua virilha levemente, assoprando a carne inchada de excitação.

— Você ainda está vestido, Edward? – ela reclamou impaciente, naquela voz doce que eu adorava.

Eu sorri enquanto me ajoelhava, desabotoava meu jeans devagar, puxando-o para baixo devagar, fazendo a boxer azul escura seguir o mesmo caminho. E logo, as duas peças estavam perdidas com as outras em algum lugar do consultório. Isabella não teve _pudor_ nenhum ao observar minha ereção, tão dura e latejante como eu nunca tinha visto. Também, eu nunca tinha sentido _prazer_ nas preliminares antes. Eu nunca tinha estado tão concentrado nisso.

— Melhorou, Dra Bella? — falei, chamando-a pelo apelido que eu pusera nela.

— Muito, agora vem cá. — ela gemeu — Preciso de você.

Rosnei em abandono enquanto voltava a sugar e beijar seus lábios, ao mesmo tempo que meu pênis encaixava-se na sua entrada, penetrando-a de uma só vez. Ela gritou quando eu entrei, e eu dei apenas alguns segundos para que ela se acostumasse. Em seguida, comecei a me mover dentro dela, ofegando pelo espaço _molhado_ e _apertado _que eu estava experimentando. Era incrível.

Me movi devagar no início, sentindo toda sua extensão molhada, enquanto meu membro entrava e saía inteiro dela. Ela gemia baixinho no meu ouvido, e eu ofegava enquanto percebia que eu realmente estava _sentindo prazer durante o sexo_. Bella também percebeu.

— Eu pensei que você disse que não sentia prazer no sexo — ela sussurrou.

— E eu falei sério — murmurei em seu ouvido — Mas com você está sendo diferente. — eu olhei pra ela e continuei. — Eu estou realmente sentindo prazer.

Ela sorriu, quase orgulhosa de si mesma, então mordeu o lábio inferior.

— Chega desse vai-e-vem lento, Edward. Me mostre o que você sabe fazer.

Eu parei automaticamente. Ela estava me _desafiando_? Então tudo bem.

Não avisei, e comecei a estocar mais rapidamente nela, colocando e tirando tudo tão rápido que sentia sua pulsação no meu membro. Ela começou a ofegar e gemer meu nome, enquanto eu percebia que eu _gostava_ daquilo. Investi mais, sentindo seu fundo na cabeça do meu membro, e voltei a apertar e sugar seus seios enquanto investia.

— Oh, assim, Edward. Oh, porra_, _que língua mágica! — ela gemeu.

Eu sorri e continuei beijando-a, e escorreguei uma mão para seu centro inchado. Rolei a ponta do meu dedo polegar sobre seu clitóris, e ela gritou.

— Oh meu deus, _puta que pariu, _Edward... isso! Aí! Mais, mais... — ela se debatia contra mim, querendo seu próprio ritmo.

Eu segurei seu quadril firmemente contra o acholchoado do divã e me enterrei ainda mais nela, indo no ritmo rápido e duro que ela queria.

— Porra! — ela gritou.

Pelo visto Dra. Bella guardava os palavrões para o sexo. Eu nunca a tinha visto xingar. Sorri enquanto olhava seu rosto já suado, investindo mais e percebendo que aquele, definitivamente, era o melhor sexo que eu já tinha tido.

— Porra, Bella, você é incrível. — eu sussurrei em seu ouvido.

Ela gemeu no meu ouvido. Eu comecei a sentir os espasmos do orgasmo. E eu queria que ela gozasse comigo. Então coloquei meu polegar de volta no seu clitóris.

— Vamos, Bella — gemi — Goza comigo.

— Oh meu deus... Edward, eu vou...

Ela começou a tremer também e eu investi mais rápido e mais fundo, até que nós dois gozamos juntos. Sua intimidade apertando meu pênis com força e vigor, e meu corpo todo tremendo como se estivesse tendo uma convulsão. Senti seu gozo molhar minha extensão, e só parei de estocar contra ela quando o meu orgasmo acabou, me fazendo desabar em cima dela.

Nossas respirações estavam erráticas e aceleradas, o coração num ritmo alucinante. Eu tinha minha cabeça bem entre os seios fartos e deliciosos de Bella, enquanto ela tinha as duas mãos sobre o meu cabelo, descansando enquanto suas pernas enroscavam-se preguiçosamente no meu quadril.

E tudo que eu podia pensar era que eu finalmente tinha _sentido_. Eu estava completamente atordoado por essa percepção.

— Faz isso com todos os pacientes, doutora? – provoquei, ainda sobre ela, _dentro dela._

Ela bateu nas minhas costas.

— Você sabe que não. Não finja-se de inocente.

— Não estou fingindo nada — eu disse, saindo de dentro dela e olhando seus olhos castanhos que brilhavam mais que o normal. — Do que está falando, Dra Bella?

— Edward, me chame de Bella. Nós acabamos de... — ela ficou vermelha como um pimentão ao se interromper.

— Gozar maravilhosamente? — completei para ela, fazendo-a rir de leve, e acariciei aquela bochecha macia com os dedos. Ela corou mais. — Você é uma bela mulher, Isabella — sussurrei, olhando para ela.

De repente, ela pareceu nervosa. Mordeu o lábio inferior e me olhou com aquela expressão de quem me analisava.

— O que foi? — perguntei.

— Só me veio à cabeça uma coisa.

— E o que é? — eu disse, me sentando no divã.

Ela levantou-se também, mas eu não pude deixar de olhar seus seios nus. Apenas quando ela pigarreou eu levantei meus olhos de novo.

— Você sempre faz sexo com suas vítimas antes de matá-las, certo?

— Sim — enruguei a testa, sem saber aonde ela queria chegar.

— Então, eu só estava pensando... Se dessa vez seria diferente.

Ela parecia realmente preocupada com isso, mas não apavorada ou com medo. Apenas apreensiva.

Eu sorri de lado, incrédulo.

— Você me conhece melhor que isso, Isabella. — eu disse, procurando minhas roupas e começando a me vestir. — Não vou te matar, se é isso que está pensando.

Ela parou minha cueca a meio caminho das pernas, e me puxou de volta ao divã.

— Por quê? Tem todos os motivos pra fazer isso. Eu sei seus segredos e nós acabamos de fazer um sexo maravilhoso. Por que não?

— Por que essa insistência? — perguntei — Você quer que eu te mate, é isso?

— Claro que não — ela disse revirando os olhos — Só não entendo.

Suspirei e olhei em seus olhos.

— Dois motivos. Primeiro: você não está no meu padrão. Sou um assassino em série, lembra? Tenho um padrão de vítimas, e você não se encaixa nele. Segundo: eu não sinto a _necessidade_de matar quando estou com você.

Ela piscou, surpresa, e depois sorriu levemente.

— Você é minha amiga. A única, provavelmente.

— Só amiga?

— Com benefícios, depois de hoje — sorri travessamente, enquanto ela se aproximava um pouco, e rindo levemente, me dava um beijo terno na boca.

E eu, novamente, _senti. _Um sentimento bom, quente.

— Sabe que pode contar comigo, mas... é melhor não repetirmos a dose no meu consultório.

Eu ri descaradamente.

— E o sigilo médico-paciente, onde fica? Ninguém vai saber... — me inclinei pra beijá-la, mas ela me parou.

— Eu vou saber. E eu não me sinto confortável com isso. Mas podemos nos encontrar fora do consultório.

Sorri com a possibilidade. Sexo com minha terapeuta gostosa sem mortes depois. Eu gostava de matar minhas vítimas, mas eu tinha que admitir que o sexo com Bella era muito melhor do que isso.

— Claro, Bella — eu disse, me inclinando para ela novamente, e lembrando que ela tinha começado algo — Espere, você me distraiu.

Ela pareceu confusa. — O quê?

— Agora há pouco, você dizia que eu estava me fingindo de inocente...? — incitei, para que ela retomasse a conversa dali.

Mas ela apenas ficou vermelha e baixou os olhos para suas mãos.

— Você não percebeu? — ela perguntou, a voz baixinha.

Percebi? Percebi o quê? Pisquei confuso, tentando pescar em minha mente algo que pudesse me ajudar a desvendar aquilo. Não tive sucesso.

— Não... O quê?

Ela riu e olhou para mim de novo. Os olhos brilhantes como quando tínhamos gozado. Isso me deixou excitado. Aqueles olhos cheios de... algo que eu não entendia.

— Deixa pra lá. Outro dia eu te conto — ela piscou, e ia levantando-se do divã, em direção às suas roupas.

Mas ver a bunda macia, redondinha e levemente empinada dela fez com que eu a segurasse pelo braço, trazendo-a de volta para cima de mim.

— Eu sei, nada de sexo no consultório — falei, antes que ela falasse — Mas, você mesma disse que sou o último paciente e que alguns minutos a mais não seriam problema, certo? Então, o que acha de deixar a regra "nada de sexo no consultório" de lado só por hoje?

Ela riu, deliciada — De novo, Edward?

Sorri de lado, mordendo o lábio inferior, e puxei-a para mim — De novo, Bella.

Então a exploração, carícias, gemidos, sussurros, e até alguns gritos tomaram o palco principal da terapia, novamente. E eu senti, novamente. Todos os nervos em alerta, todos os meus músculos se mexendo. Meu ventre se contorcendo numa agonia bem-vinda, meu coração acelerado e o _tesão_ e _luxúria_ que me conectava à Isabella.

Gozamos juntos de novo, e eu a chamei para jantar. Não estava pronto pra terminar meu tempo com ela – mesmo que a hora da terapia tivesse terminado há algum tempo. Toneladas de trabalho me esperavam em casa, assim como meu Black Jack*, mas eu não estava preocupado com isso. Eles podiam esperar.

*_marca de uísque._

— Vamos logo, estou faminta — Bella disse, fechando o consultório e abotoando seu casaco, enroscando seu braço no meu — Dois orgasmos poderosos deixam uma mulher com _muita_ fome.

Eu ri alto, chamando atenção de alguns passantes, enquanto andávamos calmamente até um bom restaurante perto do consultório dela.

— Eu também estou faminto, mas não é só de comida.

— Edward, você é insaciável.

— Culpa sua. — eu disse, olhando pra ela — E você me estragou, não vou mais querer fazer sexo sem sentir nada.

Ela riu, deliciada novamente. Ela parecia adorar que eu a elogiasse. Tanto elogios comuns, como os elogios que eu não parava de soltar sobre sua _performance_ na cama – ou no divã. Saber que eu só sentia prazer durante o sexo com ela a deixou em êxtase.

— Eu devo dizer que estarei disponível para quando você quiser _sexo com sentimentos_. — ela sussurrou no meu ouvido.

Eu ri, enquanto entrávamos no restaurante.

— Então devo dizer, Dra Bella, você terá que me aguentar por um _longo tempo_.

Ela sorriu — Farei isso com prazer. E me chame apenas de Bella. Dra Bella só aparece às terças e quintas, durante uma hora — ela piscou.

— Claro — sorri — Mas... Consegue aguentar meu ritmo, Bella? — eu disse, puxando a cadeira para ela sentar, e sentando à sua frente.

— Diga você — ela cruzou as mãos, colocando o queixo sobre elas, os cotovelos na mesa, me encarando intensamente — Consigo aguentar seu ritmo?

Lembrei dos dois _rounds_ perfeitos, dos gemidos lânguidos, sussurros e exigências por mais. E, claro, os palavrões que ela _adorava_ soltar. Dra Bella gostava de sexo sujo. Eu sorri para ela.

— Aguenta muito bem — respondi.

Ela sorriu um pouco mais, satisfação saindo de cada poro dela. Então, como um maldito _insight_, eu soube por quê ela se importava em guardar meu segredo. Eu soube por quê ela insistia em me ajudar, eu soube por quê ela era minha amiga. Isabella Swan gostava de mim. De uma forma estranha que eu nunca entenderia, ela me conhecia melhor que eu mesmo, e mesmo assim _gostava_ de mim.

Eu sorri ao perceber isso, mas não disse nada a ela. Em vez disso, eu analisei a mim mesmo pela primeira vez.

Eu gostava de Bella. Ela era esperta, sarcástica, às vezes engraçada. Tinha um ótimo gosto musical e literário. Sabia ouvir e sabia falar, dar os conselhos certos. Ela era minha única amiga, ao que parecia, e eu percebi que seria capaz de mudar meu _padrão _e matar o filho-da-mãe que ousasse mexer com ela.

Pensando assim, eu percebi que eu não era tão _insensível _assim. Eu sentia _alguma coisa_ por Bella, só não sabia o quê. Saber disso me fez sorrir. Bella tinha me dito naquele mesmo dia que todo mundo sentia alguma coisa. Mesmo que fosse estranho e perturbador. Eu sentia necessidade de matar — isso era um sentimento, certo? Mas eu também sentia algo por Bella. Algo _bom._ Então, eu tinha _sentimentos_, afinal.

Confessar isso para mim mesmo foi um alívio. Bella questionou com os olhos o que eu tanto pensava e eu apenas dei de ombros. Ela saberia. Isso era assunto pra o divã. Por enquanto, eu estava focado em descobrir o que eu sentia por ela, e quais outros _sentimentos_ eu era capaz de ter.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **_Está aí, a oneshot reescrita para encaixar com a fic. Gostaram? Edward finalmente contou tudo que aconteceu à Bella e admitiu para si mesmo que tem, sim, sentimentos! Haha, o que acharam? Bem revelador, huh? Vamos ver o que mais ele vai descobrir._

_Esse é o momento que eu começo a escrever as coisas que eu pensei depois que eu terminei a oneshot. Coisas boas e ruins estão por vir, e eu espero que vocês gostem. E eu asseguro que ainda tem bastante coisa para acontecer. :) Vocês estarão comigo?_

_Deixem-me suas reviews e eu volto assim que possível. _

_Bjos,_

_Kessy Rods_


	18. Dezoito

**Disclaimer: **Twilight e seus personagens pertencem à Stephenie Meyer. Esse Edward problemático é todo meu.

* * *

><p><strong>Unfeeling<strong>

**Capítulo Dezoito**

**:: Edward POV ::**

Bella e eu entramos numa rotina. Depois de nossa primeira vez no sexo, nossa relação mudou quase da água para o vinho. Ela ainda era minha terapeuta, e eu ainda era seu paciente, mas agora as coisas estavam diferentes.

Eu não tinha dito a ela o que confessara à mim mesmo naquele dia: que eu podia, sim, _sentir_. Ainda era estranhamente novo para mim e eu precisava de um tempo para digerir a informação antes de compartilhar isso com ela.

No sábado, Bella apareceu na minha casa e me fez esquecer que fazia quinze anos que Brittany tinha morrido pelas minhas mãos. Nós fizemos sexo por horas, na sala, no meu quarto, e até na cozinha, e eu estava completamente consumido por ela.

Era assustador, mas de um jeito bom. Se é que eu poderia dizer isso.

Dois meses se passaram tranquilamente, e nossa rotina estava cada vez mais estabelecida e confortável. Um dia, fomos visitar Alice juntos. Depois da minha sessão no dia anterior, tínhamos caminhado por um tempo, e ela me convenceu a ir com ela.

.

"— _Sabe Edward, vai ser bom você visitar a Alice. — ela disse._

_Eu franzi e a olhei, agarrada no meu braço. — Eu sempre me sinto um idiota lá falando sozinho._

_Ela deu um sorriso debochado. — Várias pessoas conversam com seus entes queridos que estão em coma e não se acham ridículos. Por que você deveria se achar?_

— _Porque é! — eu disse exasperado. _

— _E se eu fosse com você? Melhoraria as coisas?_

_Eu parei de caminhar e a encarei. Ela tinha o lábio inferior entre os dentes, seus olhos estavam calmos, esperando minha resposta._

_Nos últimos dois meses, as coisas tinham mudado tanto que eu me sentia num turbilhão. Enquanto eu ainda tinha pesadelos com Brittany e sonhos perturbadores com a minha infância, Bella adentrava cada dia mais meus pensamentos, e eu me vi... diferente. Eu não sabia se gostava disso._

— _Ok. — concedi. — Vamos amanhã."_

_._

E então, estávamos no hospital, juntos. Eu sentava do lado esquerdo da cama de Alice, do lado oposto ao da porta, assim eu poderia ver quem entrava. Bella sentava de frente para mim, do lado direito da cama. Ela segurava a mão de Alice e falava alegremente com ela sobre a clínica, a vida em Chicago, e qualquer outra besteira que ela pudesse lembrar.

Eu só observava. Ela parecia tão feliz. Não era como se estivesse conversando com alguém em coma. Eu pensei inutilmente que se Alice estivesse acordada, ela provavelmente estaria tagarelando com Bella também, numa típica conversa sem fim de garotas.

Quando Bella parou de falar, eu a vi acariciar a mão de Alice devagar. Ela tinha os olhos brilhantes, de lágrimas. Eu imaginei que ela devia sofrer vendo a melhor amiga desse jeito. Provavelmente, ela quem sofrera mais com a notícia.

— Não vai falar com ela, Edward? — perguntou Bella, olhando para mim.

Eu pisquei, saindo dos meus pensamentos confusos e olhando para o rosto sereno e adormecido de Alice.

— Eu... — comecei, mas fui interrompido quando vi o Dr. White entrar no quarto.

Ele olhou para nós dois com uma cara surpresa, que eu já esperava, mas logo se recuperou.

— Sr. Cullen, Srta Swan. — ele cumprimentou. — Como estão?

— Bem, doutor. Obrigada. — disse Bella. Eu apenas acenei.

— Muito bem. Eu tenho algumas coisas para falar sobre Alice. Deixem-me examiná-la e conversaremos.

Eu franzi. O que ele tinha que falar?

Bella olhou para mim enquanto se afastou do lado da cama, deixando o Dr. White fazer seu trabalho. Ela deu a volta e ficou do meu lado.

— Você está bem?

— Por que não estaria?

Ela deu de ombros, me olhando com o olhar analisador. Revirei os olhos.

— Bella, deixe isso pra terapia. — sussurrei, de forma que o Dr. White não pudesse nos ouvir.

Ela mordeu o lábio, segurando o riso, mas assentiu. Ficamos em silêncio por uns cinco minutos, até que o doutor finalmente terminou. Ele olhou para nós com um pequeno sorriso.

— Bem, eu devo dizer que estou feliz de vê-los aqui. Acho que suas visitas regulares estão ajudando.

Eu arregalei os olhos. — O quê?

— Bom, ontem à noite fizemos uma nova tomografia em Alice, por rotina. E constatamos que houve uma mudança no padrão cerebral.

— E o que isso quer dizer, exatamente? — perguntou Bella. Eu estava muito chocado para responder.

— Nós achamos que ela está melhorando. Não sei, o cérebro apresentou um pouco de atividade ontem, durante o exame, mas foi pouca. Não queremos dar muitas esperanças à vocês, mas... Achei que deviam saber. — ele disse, falando a última parte enquanto me olhava.

— Ela... ela vai acordar? — perguntei, sem saber por que minha voz estava tão baixa.

— Eu não disse isso. — ele disse. — É uma possibilidade, mas muito, muito, _muito_ remota.

Eu engoli. Então desviei o olhar dele e olhei para o rosto adormecido da minha irmã. Seria possível que...

— Obrigada por nos avisar, doutor. — disse Bella.

— De nada. Eu aconselharia que continuassem a visitá-la. Parece estar sendo a fonte da suposta melhora nas atividades cerebrais. Precisamos de mais do que o que temos para ter certeza.

Com o canto do olho, vi Bella assentir para o médico.

— Claro. Obrigada.

Ele entendeu que deveria ir embora, e se despediu rapidamente, saindo do quarto.

— Edward?

— E se ela acordar? — perguntei, minha voz baixa. — O que eu faço? Tudo isso é culpa minha, ela não estaria aqui se não fosse por mim e...

— Edward, calma. — Bella disse, segurando meu ombro. Eu percebi que estava hiperventilando e fechei os olhos, colocando a cabeça apoiada nas mãos.

O que porra estava acontecendo comigo?

— Edward... — Bella chamou suavemente. — Não é culpa sua.

— É sim. — eu disse, a voz abafada pelas mãos.

— Não é. Pare de se culpar. Tenho certeza que Alice não o faria.

Eu engoli o caroço na garganta.

— Quer ir embora?

Eu levantei a cabeça e olhei para Alice, não querendo encontrar os olhos questionadores de Bella agora. Balancei a cabeça em negativa.

— Eu vou dar um tempo para você falar com ela, então. É melhor assim?

Eu assenti. Por que eu não conseguia falar? Por que parecia que eu tinha um caroço na garganta? E que _porra_ era essa que estava deixando meu peito doendo como se estivesse sendo esmagado?

— Eu vou estar na sala de espera, ok? Venha quando estiver pronto.

Assenti. Ela foi até Alice e lhe deu um beijo na bochecha. — Tchau, Allie.

E então ela se foi. Eu respirei fundo, por que por algum motivo bizarro a saída de Bella me deixou mais auto-consciente e eu percebi que estava hiperventilando. De novo.

Eu não parecia mais eu mesmo, há dois meses. Eu sabia que eu estava diferente. Sabia que eu podia sentir _alguma coisa_, mas... Isso era demais. Eu não sabia o que era essa sensação de vazio no peito. Eu não sabia por que falar de Alice ou dos meus pais durante a terapia me deixava com a sensação que eu iria enlouquecer. Eu não sabia o que era nada disso, porque eu nunca tinha sentido nada disso. E eu estava assustado pra caralho. Resolvi ser honesto enquanto falava com minha irmã adormecida.

— Alice... — eu disse, a voz engasgada. Respirei fundo e engoli o caroço. — Eu estou assustado, Alice. Desde que eu e Bella nos tornamos mais... próximos... eu tenho experimentado essas... sensações... E eu não faço ideia do que são... Ou por que são tão intensas... E eu estou... Isso está me deixando louco! — suspirei. — Eu queria que você estivesse aqui... Eu...

Eu parei, sem saber o que dizer. Olhei para o rosto adormecido e sereno e apertei sua mão esquerda.

— Eu sinto muito. — falei, a voz embargada novamente. — Sinto que você tenha que experimentar isso. Sinto que você tenha que ter recorrido à uma overdose porque não aguentava olhar para mim. Eu sinto muito, Alice. E pela primeira vez, eu _quero_ dizer isso. — sussurrei, sem olhar para ela.

Eu sabia que ela não me encararia de volta, mas eu não conseguia olhar para ela. Isso vinha me sufocando há quase um mês. Essa sensação eu sabia o que era. _Culpa_. Eu não tinha dito nada à Bella, mas eu sabia que precisava. Bella era a única que podia me ajudar a lidar com isso, que era tão novo pra mim. Eu, que nunca sentira nada tão forte antes, além de ódio por loiras, estava me sentindo completamente _culpado_ pelo estado da minha irmã.

Suspirei, sabendo que não adiantaria de nada ficar me auto-analisando. Me levantei e depositei um beijo na testa de Alice.

— Tchau, Alice.

E então eu saí.

~.~

No dia seguinte, era quinta-feira, e eu me encontrei deitado no divã, enquanto Bella sentava numa cadeira bem do lado. Eu podia ver seus pés envolvidos nas sandálias de salto alto com o canto do meu olho, e eu me esforcei muito para pensar no meu propósito aqui, e não em fodê-la na sua mesa com esses saltos arranhando minhas costas.

— Então, eu simplesmente não sei o que fazer. — eu revelei, depois de um momento. — Eu sinto... _tanta_ coisa... e eu não sei o que é nem um terço disso.

— Já é um começo você admitir que sente algo além de ódio por loiras. — ela disse, e notei que o tom da sua voz indicava um sorriso.

— Eu sei. — suspirei. — Mas isso... está me esmagando. Ontem no hospital, por exemplo. O. Que. Porra. Foi. Aquilo? Eu pensei que ia morrer sufocado!

— O que você sentiu? — ela perguntou.

— Principalmente culpa.

— Eu percebi isso. E vou repetir: Edward, você _não é_ culpado pelo que aconteceu com Alice.

— Sou sim, Bella. Se não fosse por mim, Alice nunca estaria desse jeito. — eu suspirei.

— Ok, digamos que é sua culpa. — disse Bella. — O que você faz agora?

Eu franzi. — Como assim?

— Você vai continuar se martirizando ou encontrar uma forma de se redimir? Ambos sabemos que as chances de Alice acordar são bem pequenas, mas elas ainda existem. O que você pretende fazer, independentemente de Alice acordar ou não, para, no mínimo, amenizar sua culpa?

Eu olhei para o teto, confuso. Então respondi honestamente.

— Eu não sabia que eu _devia_ fazer alguma coisa sobre isso.

Eu ouvi uma pequena risada.

— Nós geralmente fazemos alguma coisa quando sentimos alguma coisa. Por exemplo, você sempre mata as mulheres que te lembram a Brittany, que fazem o ódio que você teve por ela aflorar novamente. Estou certa?

Mordi o lábio, imaginando onde ela queria chegar. — Está.

— Então. Agora você sente culpa pelo que aconteceu à Alice. O que você vai fazer em relação à isso?

Suspirei. — Eu... Eu não sei.

Houve silêncio por um momento, e eu ouvia apenas o rabiscar do lápis contra a folha do bloquinho de anotações. Então eu suspirei novamente.

— Eu acho que... Foi por isso que eu nunca desliguei os aparelhos.

O lápis parou.

— O quê?

Balancei a cabeça.

— Quando o médico me disse que Alice estava em coma. Ele disse que ela estava dependendo de muitos aparelhos para continuar viva, e me aconselhou a desligá-los e "deixar Alice em paz". — fiz aspas com os dedos. — Eu não aceitei. Na verdade, eu quase bati nele por sugerir isso.

A cadeira rangeu enquanto ela mudou de posição.

— Sério? E você sabe por que você fez isso?

— Eu acho que foi culpa. Quer dizer, na época eu não sabia, — franzi. — mas...

Ela me deixou organizar os pensamentos, ficando completamente quieta.

— Eu... Eu não podia matá-la também. — eu disse baixinho, percebendo o que realmente tinha acontecido. — Só a ideia me deixou doente.

O lápis voltou a rabiscar, furiosamente.

— Foi o que o médico disse a você? Para deixá-la morrer?

— Não... Ele disse apenas para eu desligar os aparelhos. Mas tudo que eu pude pensar foi que eu não podia matá-la, e ele não podia me obrigar. — eu disse, lembrando das minhas ações e finalmente as entendendo.

Bella esteve certa o tempo todo. Eu me importava com Alice. Mais do que eu sabia. Eu já tinha perdido meus pais, muito cedo, e apesar de nunca ter chorado por isso, por motivos que nem eu mesmo sabia, Alice era minha única família. Eu não podia perdê-la também.

— Você entende suas ações, Edward? Você sempre se importou com Alice. Mesmo quando achava que era só um "dever de irmão mais velho", era na verdade outra coisa. Carinho. Eu arrisco dizer amor.

Franzi.

— Edward, querido, — ela disse na voz calma que podia penetrar uma alma. — você precisa entender que Alice está em coma por uma escolha errada que ela própria tomou.

Engoli em seco.

— Você não a forçou a tomar as pílulas. — ela disse.

— Mas ela era minha terapeuta. Ela não aguentou tudo que eu disse à ela. E olhe que eu disse muito mais à você.

— Eu e Alice temos jeitos diferentes de trabalhar. — ela disse secamente. — E, voltando ao assunto, se eu bem me lembro você me disse que nunca quis que ela fosse sua terapeuta.

Eu assenti. — Eu sabia que ela não aguentaria.

— Edward, você não vê? Você se importava até mesmo aí, quando achava que não. Você estava protegendo Alice da verdade. Você não queria que ela soubesse e não queria que ela te tratasse porque você não queria vê-la machucada emocionalmente por coisas que você fez. Você a queria longe do turbilhão que é sua mente. Mas, Edward, Alice é teimosa. Sempre foi. Ela não pararia por ninguém. E foram as escolhas _dela_ que a levaram até o ponto em que ela chegou. Não você. Foi ela.

— Está me dizendo que ela está em coma por culpa dela própria?

— Sim. Ela tomou as decisões erradas. Ela poderia ter feito qualquer outra coisa, incluindo denunciar você à polícia e se afastar, pelo próprio bem dela. Mas ela não fez isso. Não vamos discutir os motivos por quê ela fez o que fez, porque poderemos não saber nunca. Mas, o que eu estou tentando te dizer é que você tem que parar de se culpar por isso.

Eu suspirei. Bella tinha razão. Não era minha culpa. Eu só tinha aceitado a coisa toda de terapia com Alice porque ela insistira muito. E mesmo assim, eu tinha escondido muito dela, querendo poupá-la. Mas, no final, não deu muito certo.

— Você fez o que devia fazer. O que todo irmão mais velho faria. Você a levou para o hospital e tomou todas as providências para que ela fosse bem cuidada e ficasse bem no hospital, o tempo que fosse necessário. Você realmente acha que se não se importasse com ela você teria feito isso?

Eu pensei por um momento.

— Se eu não me importasse, eu a teria deixado na cama. — eu admiti.

Bella tinha razão. Eu não era tão insensível quanto eu pensava. Mas isso ainda não explicava uma coisa.

— Mas, Bella...

— Sim?

— E por que a necessidade de matar? Por que o ódio desenfreado? E por que eu nunca senti remorso?

Ouvi sua risada leve.

— Edward, eu não tenho todas as respostas para suas perguntas. Mas eu posso te dizer com certeza uma coisa: toda a sua atividade de serial killer é, na verdade, reflexo do seu trauma. Nada disso é frieza de verdade.

— Está me dizendo que está tudo na minha cabeça? — levantei, querendo olhá-la dessa vez.

Ela me olhava com um pequeno sorriso, o rosto como sempre calmo.

— Basicamente, sim. — ela disse. — Olhe, não estou dizendo que você é louco. Estou dizendo que sua mente, suas _emoções_, foram muito afetadas pelo episódio com Brittany. Isso provavelmente acionou o gatilho para todo o comportamento de serial-killer, mais como uma medida de autopreservação do que qualquer outra coisa.

Mordi o lábio. Será que era isso? Será que eu não passava de um fodido que estava vivendo no passado desde os quinze anos?

— Eu não sei o que pensar. — eu disse exasperado. — Há dois meses, eu era alguém totalmente diferente. Eu era frio, calculista, e não tinha remorso algum por matar aquelas vagabundas. Agora...

Ela arqueou as sobrancelhas.

— Agora têm essas... _emoções_... me assaltando o tempo todo, e eu fico tão confuso e desnorteado que estou a ponto de enlouquecer.

— Uau. — ela disse. — Se eu soubesse que sexo era a chave para destravar seus sentimentos, teria te seduzido mais cedo.

Eu a olhei incrédulo e fiquei surpreso ao ver o sorriso debochado no seu rosto. Então, eu tive que rir. Ela sabia quebrar um clima tenso.

— Não mude de assunto, Dra Bella.

Ela riu. Então voltou ao modo profissional.

— Bem, é na verdade muito simples. Você estava... digamos... Mantendo todas as suas emoções trancadas. Obviamente, elas foram destravadas, e é como se você estivesse experimentando-as todas de uma vez. Por isso tanta intensidade. E por isso você fica tão confuso.

Suspirei. — Isso é um saco. Eu preferia não sentir nada. Era mais fácil.

— Não fale assim. — ela disse, com uma voz típica de mãe repreendendo o filho. — Aos poucos você vai aprender a controlar suas emoções e não deixá-las tomar o melhor de você.

Eu a olhei. — Tem certeza?

Ela sorriu brilhantemente. — Tenho. E eu estarei sempre aqui para ajudar você com isso.

Eu sorri de volta para ela. Eu não sabia o que tinha feito de bom para merecer essa mulher na minha vida, me entendendo e me ajudando. Mas o que quer que fosse, eu era grato.

E de certa forma, era um alívio saber que eu não era um bastardo sem emoções. Algumas coisas eram boas de sentir. Como as borboletas estranhas no meu estômago, que apareciam toda vez que Bella sorria.

~.~

Uma semana depois, eu já estava mais tranquilo e conseguindo controlar um pouco mais minhas emoções.

Eu tinha formado o hábito de visitar Alice todos os dias. Às vezes, Bella ia comigo. Às vezes eu ia sozinho. O médico fez outra tomografia em Alice e constatou outra alteração cerebral. Ele e a equipe médica estavam, por algum motivo, otimistas, mas eu não me permiti ir nessa onda. Sentimentos ainda eram novos para mim, eu não queria ser engolido por uma onda de animação para depois ser mandado num buraco de decepção se Alice acabasse nunca acordando.

Eu estava terminando meu trabalho no Laboratório, pronto para ir para casa, quando meu celular tocou. Olhei o identificador de chamadas e estranhei o sorriso que apareceu involuntariamente no meu rosto.

— Oi Bella. — cumprimentei o telefone.

— _Ei... Eu só... Eu queria saber se posso ir até sua casa hoje, e dormir por lá também. _— a voz dela parecia nervosa, e eu franzi.

— O que houve?

— _Eu estou com um mau pressentimento. Posso ir quando sair da clínica?_

Há quase um mês, Bella tinha me confidenciado que um de seus pacientes estava envolvido com uma gangue perigosa de bandidos. Ela dissera que desconfiava que tinha sido alguém dessa gangue que arrombara e revirara sua casa da outra vez. Ela imaginava que eles tinham descoberto o envolvimento dela e seu paciente e estavam procurando por algo que ele tenha dito que os prejudicasse. Ela imaginava que eles tentariam contatá-la, mas até agora não tinha sido nada além de algumas ameaças por escrito e o apartamento arrombado.

O nervosismo na voz dela me disse que ela estava pensando exatamente nessa gangue.

— Claro Bella. — eu disse. — Vou te esperar no apartamento.

— _Obrigada, Edward. Preciso ir, meu próximo paciente chegou._

— Tome cuidado. — eu disse, e então mordi a língua.

No entanto, eu ouvi seu sorriso. — _Eu vou. Até mais tarde._

— Até.

Desliguei e pus o telefone de volta no bolso, voltando ao meu relatório.

Às cinco e quarenta, eu estava em casa. Era uma sexta-feira, finalmente, e eu estava louco para passar um fim de semana tranquilo e sem preocupações.

Bella tinha combinado de ir ao cinema comigo no sábado. Eu estranhei a atividade normal, mas ela disse que me faria bem fazer coisas normais de vez em quando. Eu me perguntei se estávamos virando um casal, mas achei que não valia a pena a dor de cabeça de descobrir.

Então, às seis, a campainha tocou, enquanto eu estava fuçando a dispensa em busca de algo para cozinhar para o jantar.

Parei minha busca e fui até a porta, encontrando Bella com sua bolsa de trabalho e vestida em uma saia lápis preta e blusa cor de creme. O cabelo estava preso num coque e ela tinha essas sandálias de salto que eu sempre fantasiava. Mordi o lábio e abri mais a porta, saindo da frente para ela entrar.

— Oi. — cumprimentei.

— Oi. — ela disse, e então tirou os saltos, segurando-os na mão. — Obrigada por me deixar ficar aqui.

Dei de ombros. Ela sorriu e se inclinou para me dar um beijo nos lábios. As borboletas apareceram, e eu quase bufei de frustração.

— Vamos, estou procurando o que comer. — eu disse indo até a cozinha.

Bella largou seus sapatos e bolsa no sofá da sala e me acompanhou. Logo estávamos cozinhando juntos. Fizemos salada de frango e suco, e ambos achamos que estava muito bom. Mas então, eu tinha fantasiado durante todo o jantar em tê-la. Aquela saia lápis não estava ajudando a manter minha sanidade.

— Sabe, era sua intenção vir pra cá nessa saia? Ou foi apenas coincidência? — perguntei, carrancudo.

Ela riu. — Juro que foi coincidência. Eu não esperava te ver hoje. Embora, eu devo dizer que eu não estou reclamando.

Eu a olhei. Vi o desejo em seus olhos, mas ali também tinha cautela. Quase como se ela quisesse que eu tomasse o primeiro passo. Bem, pro inferno com essa hesitação. Eu a queria. Meu corpo doía por ela desde que ela tinha entrado no apartamento, e eu já estava ostentando uma dolorosa ereção.

Saí do meu lugar como um raio para esmagar meus lábios nos dela, e ela correspondeu com um gemido e um puxão nos meus cabelos. Eu gemi de volta, e agarrei seu quadril com força, puxando-a para mim.

— Edward... — ela gemeu.

Eu rosnei e a puxei para o meu colo. Ela ofegou ao sentir minha ereção na sua barriga e então se apoiou em mim, as pernas ao redor da minha cintura. Sua saia estava no meio das coxas agora, e eu podia ver a sugestão de sua lingerie preta. Eu a segurei pelo bumbum, fazendo meu caminho até o meu quarto.

A deitei na cama, e tirei sua saia e sua blusa com pressa, enquanto ela fazia o mesmo comigo. Logo, estávamos nus. Eu beijei seu pescoço, ombro e clavícula enquanto ela arranhava minhas costas com uma mão e puxava o cabelo da minha nuca com a outra. Sua boca estava em todo lugar que ela podia alcançar do meu corpo e eu sentia que estava fervendo.

Meu coração batia rápido, e minha respiração era rasa. A dela também. Logo, eu a penetrei de uma vez. Ambos gememos com o contato. Eu sabia, simplesmente sabia, que eu nunca me acostumaria à sensação de estar dentro dela. Era demais. Era intensa, quente, pulsante, molhada... Eu não sabia descrever o que sentia quando estava dentro dela, mas porra, eu amava aquilo.

Eu comecei minhas investidas fortes, e Bella começou a gemer e puxar meu cabelo. Ela tinha mania de fazer isso, mas eu não estava reclamando. Era fodidamente excitante. Eu abaixei minha cabeça para abocanhar seus seios perfeitos enquanto estocava, e ela gemeu mais alto.

— Oh porra, isso... — ela gemeu.

Eu sorri com um seio na boca, e então fui para o outro. Bella enroscou as pernas no meu quadril, me fazendo ir mais fundo. Eu acelerei o ritmo. Uma fina camada de suor já tinha se formado na testa dela, e alguns poucos fios de cabelo grudavam na sua testa. Eu estendi a mão para tirá-los de lá, sem parar ou diminuir a velocidade, e eu juro que seu olhar me deixou ainda mais duro e excitado. Era tão intenso, tão poderoso, que eu não sabia sequer o que significava.

Eu gemi, enquanto arqueei meu corpo para conseguir um novo ângulo, e a penetrei mais rápido.

— Oh deus, sim... Isso... — ela gemeu. — Ah!

A cama rangia. O barulho dos nossos corpos se batendo estava alto, e eu não podia evitar gemer. Sexo com Bella era sempre tão intenso, que eu chegava a me perguntar se era isso mesmo que acontecia. Eu sabia, instintivamente, que nada poderia ser tão intenso assim. Não era possível.

— Oh porra, eu vou gozar. — eu disse, sentindo o aperto agora familiar no meu baixo ventre.

— Eu também... — ela ofegou. — Tão perto... Oh meu deus!

O grito dela fez o trabalho. Eu estoquei mais rápido e pus uma mão no seu clitóris e quase instantaneamente suas paredes me apertaram com força, me fazendo rosnar e gemer seu nome em abandono, enquanto meu corpo tremia e eu me liberava dentro dela. Eu a ouvi gemer meu nome no meu ouvido, e ela também tremia nos meus braços, e isso me disse que ela também tinha chegado ao seu clímax.

Desabei em cima dela, exausto, meu rosto pairando bem acima de seu coração. Eu podia ouvi-lo. Acelerado, exatamente como o meu. Por algum motivo, aquilo me fez sorrir.

~.~

Depois que ambos tomamos um banho e nos arrumamos para dormir, Bella se aconchegou em mim na minha cama. Ela estava usando uma boxer minha e uma de minhas blusas de faculdade, e eu estava apenas em minhas boxers. Nos aconchegamos e dormimos com sorrisos satisfeitos.

Em algum momento da madrugada, porém, ouvi a campainha tocar, incessantemente. Acordei zonzo, desnorteado, e me desvencilhei lentamente de Bella, que tinha uma perna jogada em cima de mim. Saí da cama e coloquei uma calça de moletom antes de ir atender a porta.

Vi, de relance pelo relógio da sala, que eram duas e meia da manhã. Franzi, já irritado. Abri a porta, e nada tinha me preparado para o choque de ver Irina parada na porta.

— Irina? O que diabos você está fazendo aqui? — perguntei irritado.

Como ela sabia onde eu morava? E o que porra ela fazia aqui a essa hora?

— Edward... — ela chorou. Notei que ela usava um vestido preto e parecia bêbada.

Nada bom. Fechei mais a porta, ficando no meio, para que ela não se forçasse a entrar. Eu precisava dela fora da minha casa, e rápido.

— O que é, Irina? São duas e meia da manhã, pelo amor de deus! — eu rosnei para ela.

Ela soluçou. — É... Tanya...

Congelei.

— Ela foi... dada como morta. — ela chorou. — Minha prima...

Ela soluçava, sua voz tropeçando nas palavras. Bêbada, certamente.

— E o que você está fazendo aqui? — tentei usar os exercícios de controle que Bella tinha me ajudado a aprender. Falei com a voz calma, quando na verdade queria chutá-la para fora.

Ela tinha me acordado de um sono perfeitamente em paz e tranquilo, como há muito tempo eu não tinha.

— Ah, Edward — ela se jogou em cima de mim. — Ela era tão jovem...

O bafo de álcool me deixou nauseado, e eu dei um passo para trás instintivamente. Foi um erro. Irina tomou aquilo como um convite e entrou na minha casa. Eu a olhei exasperado.

— Seja o que for, Irina, não somos amigos. Isso não te dá o direito de vir na minha casa a essa hora. Aliás, como você descobriu meu endereço?

Ela fungou. — Sou uma advogada, Edward. Tenho meus meios.

— Olhe, eu sinto muito por Tanya. — eu disse, sem realmente sentir. Era quase como nos velhos tempos, mas eu sabia melhor. Só queria tirá-la dali. — Mas vir à minha casa de madrugada não vai fazer tudo melhor.

— Oh, mas você pode me ajudar a esquecer. — ela disse, tentando me beijar. Eu me esquivei. — Por favor, Edward... — ela soluçou. — Apenas me ajude...

— Irina, por que não procura outra pessoa? — eu disse a empurrando de mim. — Aposto que têm caras por aí mais interessados.

Ela arregalou os olhos e abaixou a cabeça.

— Desculpe. Eu não... desculpe.

Suspirei. Então o bom senso me disse que eu precisava fazer alguma coisa com ela.

— Venha até a cozinha tomar uma água para se acalmar. Depois eu chamarei um táxi e você vai pra casa, combinado?

Ela assentiu e me seguiu até a cozinha.

Nada me preparou para o que veio a seguir.

Assim que estávamos na cozinha, Irina me virou bruscamente para ela, forçando seus lábios nos meus. Eu arregalei os olhos, e tentei empurrá-la, mas de alguma forma, ela me tinha contra a parede.

A memória me bateu no momento mais inoportuno.

"_Ora vamos, Edward, eu apenas quero conversar e brincar um pouco com você."_

Brittany.

Não. Não, não, não. Irina estava mesmo fazendo a mesma coisa que ela? Não, não era isso. Era apenas o álcool. Tinha que ser.

Então, ela se afastou quando notou minha resistência.

— Sabe, você é mais difícil do que parece. — ela disse, parecendo completamente sóbria agora. Eu estreitei os olhos.

— Saia da minha casa agora. — eu disse. Que se dane a água e a ligação para o táxi. Ela tinha que sair.

— Não... — ela ronronou no meu ouvido, mordendo o lóbulo.

Eu estremeci, de uma forma ruim. Ela passou as mãos pelo meu estômago, se detendo nas cicatrizes cor de rosa acima do umbigo.

— Muito traquino na infância, pequeno Edward? — ela disse, a voz tão enjoativa que me fez querer vomitar.

E então eu percebi, em pânico, que eu estava exatamente na mesma posição que há anos atrás.

Em puro instinto, eu a deixei me arrastar pela parede até o balcão da cozinha, para perto do porta-facas. Eu não hesitei. Puxei a maior e escondi atrás de mim.

— Irina, pare com isso, por favor. — eu pedi, fechando os olhos enquanto ela empurrava minha calça para baixo. — Não me faça te machucar.

— Você não tem coragem de me machucar, Edward.

Eu congelei. Ela continuou sua exploração, sem ter nenhuma ideia que sua voz tinha soado exatamente igual à da Brittany, e que ela tinha dito exatamente as mesmas palavras. E então foi como se eu tivesse sido transportado no tempo. Em um único movimento reflexo, minha mão estava à minha frente, e a faca cravada no seu peito.

— Não encoste em mim, sua vadia. — eu disse, com ódio no peito.

Ela me olhou de olhos arregalados. Eu sentia o ódio por ela, mas... seus olhos estavam errados. Não eram azuis... Eram assustados olhos castanhos.

O rosto sorridente de Bella veio à minha mente imediatamente. Eu soltei a faca e o braço da mulher que eu nem percebi que estava segurando, em pânico.

Não.

Olhos castanhos não.

E então era o cabelo. Ruivo. Não loiro.

Era para ela ser loira! Dos olhos azuis! O que estava acontecendo?

O corpo caiu no chão, e a mulher ofegava e olhava para o próprio peito ensanguentado. Então ela caiu de lado, o sangue escorrendo, e os olhos castanhos perderam a vida.

E então eu desabei sentado no chão, me arrastando para longe do corpo sem vida. Um único pensamento estava na minha mente.

_Bella_.

Bella tinha olhos castanhos.

Eu me abracei, e percebi que eu tremia. Eu não conseguia tirar meus olhos da mulher morta, e eu não sabia o que fazer com o aperto no peito que parecia que ia me sufocar. Eu me sentia morrendo. Eu me sentia... a pior pessoa do mundo.

Eu estava tão em pânico que pulei ao som do meu nome.

— Edward?

Eu me virei assustado para o lado, para ver Bella em minha blusa da faculdade, olhando assustada entre o corpo e eu. Os olhos castanhos assustados. Eu fechei os olhos e tremi.

Eu senti seus braços em torno de mim um momento depois.

— O que aconteceu? — ela perguntou numa voz calma. Ajudou, mas eu ainda estava apavorado.

— Eu... eu... — ofeguei. — Eu preciso de ajuda, Bella.

Ela me olhou surpresa. Era isso. Eu precisava dela. Ela tinha que me fazer parar. Eu não podia continuar com isso. Não. Podia.

— Eu não quero mais matar ninguém. — eu disse, a voz embargada. — Eu... eu não quero... Eu não posso...

— Shh... — ela disse, voltando a me abraçar. — Calma, Edward. Vai ficar tudo bem. Eu vou ajudar você. Eu prometo que vai ficar tudo bem.

Eu a abracei de volta, com força, esperando com todo o meu ser que ela estivesse certa.

Eu _precisava_ que ela estivesse certa.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **_Capítulo b__em intenso, hein? E tem muita informação nele, eu sei. Mas eu preferi deixar ele assim do que dividi-lo. _

_Bem, bem. Ele matou Irina. E surtou! O que vocês acham que vai acontecer? Hein? Hein? Só eu fiquei com dorzinha no coração ao ver o Edward tão vulnerável? Alguém esperava isso da Irina? Hm... Muitas surpresas vêm por aí, e eu espero que vocês gostem do que eu preparei para essa fic. :)_

_Uma coisinha que eu quero que vocês tenham em mente depois de ler esse capítulo: Edward __**nunca**__ foi um serial-killer/psicopata de verdade. Ele é traumatizado, e isso é bem diferente. Lembram da história de Estresse Pós-Traumático que a Bella sugeriu assim que conheceu ele? Pois é. Mantenham isso em mente. Edward agora vai passar por uma turbulência emocional que não é brincadeira, e eu estou honestamente ansiosa para escrever essa parte, hihi. *-*_

_Então, já falei demais, mas deixem suas reviews! Amei todas elas no último capítulo, que tal vocês me deixarem feliz de novo com muitas muitas reviews? Eu posso voltar mais cedo por isso... *assobia*_

_Ah, e uma novidade: próximo capítulo é POV Bella! =D Sim, sim, Bella vai ter voz aqui. No próximo capítulo eu explico por quê. _

_Então, se você leu essa nota gigante inteira, obrigada! *-*_

_Até o próximo!_

_Bjs,_

_Kessy Rods_


	19. Dezenove

**Disclaimer: **Twilight e seus personagens pertencem à Stephenie Meyer. Esse Edward problemático é todo meu.

* * *

><p><strong>Unfeeling<strong>

**Capítulo Dezenove**

**:: Bella POV ::**

Eu ouvi a campainha tocar, em algum momento da madrugada. Eu gemi e me apertei mais em torno do corpo quente e aconchegante de Edward. Ele resmungou um pouco e depois se desvencilhou de mim lentamente, saindo da cama e deixando-a fria.

Eu mantive meus olhos fechados, esperando que ele voltasse logo. Ouvi ele sair do quarto, ouvi ele abrir a porta. Sussurros exasperados e uma voz de mulher soaram nos meus ouvidos.

Eu franzi confusa, e abri os olhos. O que estava acontecendo? Esperei. Ouvi um pouco mais. Ouvi passos. Ouvi a porta sendo fechada. Esperei mais um pouco, tentando descobrir se Edward estava voltando para a cama.

Ouvi barulhos na cozinha. Levantei e calcei minhas sandálias, o coração disparado, e fui descobrir o que estava acontecendo. Ouvi mais sussurros. E então a voz de mulher soou de novo, e dessa vez eu ouvi o que ela dizia.

"Você não tem coragem de me machucar, Edward."

Eu me apressei, e cheguei à porta da cozinha ao mesmo tempo em que Edward enfiava uma faca de cozinha enorme no peito da mulher ruiva, que, ao que parecia, tentava atacá-lo. Chocada, eu congelei na entrada, olhando para o rosto transfigurado de ódio de Edward. Eu vi quando o ódio se transformou em confusão e logo depois em pânico. Ele soltou a mulher e a faca, que caíram no chão com um baque. Logo a mão da mulher, que segurava a faca cravada no próprio peito, caiu mole ao seu lado, e eu soube que ela estava morta.

Ao mesmo tempo, Edward tombou no chão, parecendo muito com alguém que não tinha forças para se manter em pé. Ele estava ofegante, pálido como papel, os olhos arregalados, em pânico. Ele se arrastou para trás, para longe da mulher morta caída, e levantou seus joelhos, abraçando-os. Ele pôs a cabeça nos joelhos e se balançou para frente e para trás. Em nenhum momento ele percebeu que eu estava ali.

Eu demorei um pouco para processar as coisas, mas quando finalmente senti que podia me mexer eu sabia que precisava fazer algo.

Olhei para a mulher morta, sem entender o que tinha acontecido. Aquela mulher não era o padrão dele. Mas, se eu tivesse observado bem (e eu sempre observava), ela parecia querer atacá-lo... Oh. Se era isso o que ela esteve fazendo antes que eu chegasse à cozinha, eu tinha uma ideia do que tinha acontecido.

Olhei novamente para a forma em pânico de Edward, encolhido contra a parede do lado oposto. Ele parecia muito com uma criança perdida, e mais uma vez, meu coração doeu por ele. Eu me recompus do choque de ter presenciado a cena com uma respiração profunda, e fui até ele.

— Edward? — eu chamei levemente, enquanto colocava uma mão no seu ombro.

Mesmo com minha voz calma, ele pulou ao som do seu nome, olhando para mim com olhos arregalados. Eu vi um pouco de alívio em seus olhos ao ver que era eu, mas então o pânico voltou e ele fechou os olhos com força.

Eu me agachei e o abracei, esperando que esse gesto o confortasse de alguma forma.

— O que aconteceu? — eu perguntei, na minha voz calma que eu usava com meus pacientes.

Eu não podia deixá-lo perceber que eu também estava em pânico. Ele precisava de mim agora. Eu precisava esquecer meus próprios medos e ajudá-lo a lidar com os dele.

— Eu... eu... — ele ofegou. — Eu preciso de ajuda, Bella.

Eu pisquei e me afastei para encará-lo, surpresa. Em seus olhos eu via puro terror, mas também... _desespero_. Suas mãos ao redor de mim pareciam me segurar como se eu fosse seu bote salva-vidas, e eu entendi que pela primeira vez, ele estava completamente mergulhado nas suas próprias emoções. E para alguém como ele, aquilo podia ser perturbador e assustador.

— Eu não quero mais matar ninguém. — ele sussurrou, a voz engasgada com um tom desesperado, espelhando seus olhos. — Eu... eu não quero... Eu não posso...

Ele ofegava, hiperventilando enquanto falava. Eu o abracei novamente.

— Shh... — tentei acalmá-lo. — Calma, Edward. Vai ficar tudo bem. Eu vou ajudar você. Eu prometo que vai ficar tudo bem.

Eu o senti me abraçando de volta com mais força, como se dependesse de mim para continuar vivendo. Eu o apertei um pouco mais, tentando passar para ele através desse gesto o conforto que eu sabia que ele precisava.

Ficamos assim por um minuto antes que eu me afastasse levemente dele. Seus olhos me observavam, aflitos, mas não mais em pânico. Ele parecia ter melhorado um pouco.

— Edward... — eu comecei devagar. — Quem era essa mulher?

Eu não queria força-lo a algo que obviamente o perturbara tanto, mas algumas providências precisavam ser tomadas e eu precisava de algumas respostas.

Ele respirou fundo e fechou os olhos.

— Era Irina.

Eu pisquei, em choque. — Mas... o que ela...

Ele suspirou. — Ela veio tentar achar consolo comigo. Aparentemente, Tanya finalmente foi dada como morta e ela estava inconsolável. Ela parecia bêbada, mas então, eu percebi que ela estava fingindo, apesar do cheiro de álcool. Ela queria...

Ele parou de falar, tremendo um pouco. Eu franzi.

— Eu me senti como no dia que Brittany me atacou. — ele revelou, aos sussurros. — Encurralado. Incapaz de fazer qualquer coisa. Por isso, enquanto ela se ocupava em tentar tirar minhas calças, eu peguei a faca. Eu tentei fazê-la parar, Bella, eu juro... Mas aí...

Ele parou, como se não estivesse certo do que deveria dizer.

Eu afaguei seus ombros suavemente.

— Pode me contar qualquer coisa, Edward.

Ele suspirou.

— Ela me disse que eu não tinha coragem de machucá-la. Ela usou as mesmas palavras que Brittany usou naquele dia, quando eu estava prestes a matá-la. E a voz dela soou _tão igual_... Eu agi por reflexo. Foi como se eu estivesse naquele quarto novamente e quando eu vi o que tinha feito, já era tarde.

Ele fechou os olhos, e eu o abracei de novo. Eu tinha pensado certo. Ela tentara atacá-lo e ele agiu impulsivamente, num ato reflexo que parecia ter sido gravado em sua mente com ferro em brasa.

Às vezes eu não sabia o que fazer com suas confissões, mas era meu dever ajudá-lo. Não por um senso de obrigação que eu tinha com Alice, mas por mim mesma. Edward tinha se tornado uma pessoa importante na minha vida, e ele precisava de mim. E eu ia ajudá-lo, não importava a que custo. Eu tinha ido longe demais para desistir dele.

— Tudo bem, Edward. — eu disse. — Eu entendo. Mas... agora precisamos...

— Eu preciso me livrar do corpo. — ele sussurrou, me interrompendo.

— Então faça isso. — eu disse, aliviada que eu não tinha precisado dizer isso.

Ele assentiu e se levantou devagar. Ele pediu licença para ir até o quarto buscar uma camisa. Eu assenti e me virei, me encostando na ponta do balcão da cozinha.

Eu me recusei a olhar o corpo inerte de Irina, praticamente ao meu lado. Eu não precisava de mais essa imagem me assombrando. Edward voltou logo, calçando tênis e uma camiseta de mangas longas. Ele olhou para Irina e suspirou.

— Eu vou...

Eu assenti, silenciosamente pedindo para que ele não continuasse a sentença. Ele passou por mim e me deu um beijo na testa, que dissolveu um pouco da tensão que eu sentia.

Ele trabalhou rápido, pegando o corpo de Irina, um rolo de saco plástico e as chaves do carro. Eu o pedi que voltasse logo e ele saiu, assentindo.

Quando a porta do apartamento bateu, eu sabia que não conseguiria dormir, mas eu precisava fazer alguma coisa. Minha mente estava à mil, pensando e repensando em formas de levar Edward para um lugar mais tranquilo para que ele tivesse alguma paz. Mas como eu faria ele aceitar isso ou para onde iríamos era outro problema.

Suspirando, eu peguei água sanitária e um pano de chão e limpei os respingos e uma pequena poça de sangue que tinha se formado no chão onde Irina caiu. Enquanto limpava, eu decidi que não importava se Edward aceitaria ou não. Eu estava lhe dando um atestado de licença médica por uma semana e daria a mim mesma uma folga de uma semana.

E eu sabia exatamente para onde levá-lo.

~.~

Uma hora e meia depois, eu desligava o telefone com a recepcionista do hotel enquanto a porta do apartamento se abria e se fechava.

— Bella?

A voz de Edward soava ansiosa, então eu saí do quarto e fui ao encontro dele.

— Estou aqui, Edward. — eu disse, quando o vi sentando no sofá.

Ele me viu e pulou, me abraçando apertado. Eu pisquei, completamente confusa com esse comportamento.

— Está tudo bem? — eu perguntei, passando meus braços em volta de seu pescoço.

Ele assentiu no meu cabelo, e depois se afastou.

— Eu só... Não consegui me livrar dela.

Franzi. — E o que você fez?

— Deixei-a num lugar abandonado. — ele deu de ombros. — Eu não...

Suspirei e apertei minhas mãos em seus ombros.

— Não precisa dizer nada agora se não quiser. — eu garanti. — Preparei um banho pra ajudar você a relaxar. E depois preciso conversar com você.

— Bella, eu não acho que terapia agora seria uma boa ideia... — ele suspirou, cansado.

Eu soltei uma risadinha que o fez me olhar confuso.

— Não é terapia. Vamos. — eu o puxei atrás de mim até seu quarto.

Enquanto eu fazia os arranjos para nossa viagem, eu preparei um banho quente e relaxante. Eu sabia que ambos precisávamos disso, e não havia forma de dormir depois de tudo que acontecera.

Edward tirou sua roupa e jogou no lixo, o que eu não questionei. Ele mergulhou na banheira, submergindo a cabeça por um instante e depois subindo. Ele encostou o pescoço na borda da banheira e abriu os olhos para me encarar.

— Você me acompanha?

— Claro. — eu disse com um sorriso pequeno.

Tirei minhas roupas e entrei na banheira também, a água quente e as bolhas de sabão fazendo cócegas na minha pele. Me aconcheguei entre as pernas estiradas de Edward, e ele me surpreendeu ao passar os braços ao redor do meu corpo, me puxando pra ele.

— Então, o que você queria conversar comigo?

Sua voz instável, quase hesitante. Eu não sabia o porquê daquilo, mas eu não ia analisar isso agora. Talvez em outro momento.

— Eu acho que você precisa de uma folga. — eu disse, sem rodeios. — Eu pensei em viajarmos até um lugar tranquilo. Você precisa livrar sua mente dos seus pesadelos, e eu acho que seria uma boa ideia fazer essa viagem.

— Você vai comigo?

— É claro. — eu disse. — Eu posso fazer bom uso de uma semana de folga também.

Ele me apertou.

— Tudo bem. Pra onde você sugere?

Eu mordi o lábio e virei a cabeça para encará-lo. Seus olhos estavam de um verde brilhante, mas não demonstravam nenhuma emoção. Eu contive o meu suspiro. Eu sabia que levaria algum tempo para que ele pudesse se acostumar com suas emoções e demonstrá-las.

— Na verdade, — comecei minha confissão. — eu meio que já arranjei tudo.

Ele arqueou as sobrancelhas. Eu continuei, não dando espaço para ele falar.

— Liguei para a companhia aérea e comprei nossas passagens de ida e volta, e também fiz reservas num hotel da cidade. Vamos para minha cidade natal. É uma cidade pequena e tranquila, e eu acho que seria um bom lugar pra relaxar.

Ele olhou para mim por um momento antes de assentir.

— Ok... Quando vamos?

— Amanhã às nove da manhã.

— Uau. — ele disse, então olhou para o relógio pendurado perto da pia. — Isso nos dá cinco horas.

— É. — eu sorri. — Eu acho que vai ser uma boa coisa, Edward. Eu realmente acho.

Ele suspirou e assentiu, me dando um beijo na testa. Eu me encostei novamente nele e deixei que ele me envolvesse mais firmemente contra ele.

~.~

Depois do nosso banho, Edward fez suas malas, e me perguntou sobre minha cidade natal.

— Forks, em Washington. — eu respondi. — É uma cidade pequena com pouco mais de três mil habitantes. Chove muito, é muito verde, e é incrivelmente tranquila. Vamos daqui até Seattle e depois pegamos um pequeno avião até Port Angeles. De Port Angeles até Forks é mais uma hora de carro. Eu reservei o aluguel de um para nós.

Ele assentiu e não perguntou mais nada. Pouco depois das cinco da manhã, trancamos o apartamento dele e seguimos para o meu, e eu percebi inutilmente que meu pressentimento ruim do dia anterior não era relacionado à mim como eu tinha pensado. Meu apartamento estava intacto. Eu me perguntei se eu tinha me conectado tanto à Edward ao ponto de _pressentir _que ia acontecer algo com ele.

Ignorei meus pensamentos e fui até meu quarto, onde eu revirei minhas coisas e coloquei o que precisaria numa mala. Enquanto eu arrumava tudo, Edward ficou sentado no sofá da minha sala de tv, assistindo aos jornais da manhã.

Quando eu terminei minhas malas, fizemos um rápido café da manhã e comemos em silêncio. Edward estava tão quieto que estava me deixando inquieta. Eu não sabia o que ele estava pensando e não sabia se gostaria de saber. E eu não fazia ideia do que dizer a ele ou do que fazer para fazê-lo relaxar. Tudo que eu esperava é que nossa viagem até Forks ajudasse-o a se acalmar e relaxar. E, com sorte, ele voltaria um Edward mais tranquilo e com menos problemas.

Ficamos no meu apartamento até perto das oito horas. Um pouco antes de sairmos, Edward ligou para sua secretária para informá-la da viagem. Eu o ouvi enquanto ele garantia a ela que estava tudo bem, e que ele viajaria com uma amiga. Eu não pude evitar o sorriso que se espalhou no meu rosto quando o ouvi falando isso.

Eu fiz o mesmo ao ligar para Charlotte, minha secretária, e informá-la. Eu tinha alguns dias de folga em aberto, e não haveria problema em pegá-los essa semana. Eu também disse à Charlotte que enviaria por fax uma licença médica de um paciente que deveria ser entregue no trabalho dele na segunda-feira. Depois de tudo acertado, saímos de casa.

O check-in foi rápido, e logo estávamos afivelando nossos cintos no avião. Eu não acho que tenha visto Edward tão nervoso em toda a minha vida.

— Algum problema, Edward? — perguntei.

Ele balançou a cabeça.

— Não, é só que... eu nunca imaginei que voltaria à Seattle um dia.

Eu mordi meu lábio. Claro. Era lá que tudo isso tinha começado.

— Não se preocupe, — eu disse numa voz calma. — não vamos sequer sair do aeroporto lá. Vamos apenas trocar de avião.

Ele assentiu.

Eu estendi minha mão para pegar a mão dele. Estava quente, como sempre, mas também estava tremendo um pouco. Eu dei um aperto forte, tentando dizer a ele que estava tudo bem. Ele olhou para mim e eu vi, com alívio, a ansiedade dos seus olhos se derreter, transformando-se em tranquilidade.

— Vamos fazer isso. — ele disse.

Eu sorri, orgulhosa.

— Vamos.

~.~

Cinco horas depois, estávamos finalmente no nosso quarto de hotel. Edward estava dando uma gorjeta ao rapaz que trouxera nossas malas enquanto eu me esticava na varanda.

Eu não via sentido em ter uma varanda se a vista era apenas o centro da cidade, mas era Forks. Não teria nenhum hotel com vista para a praia.

— Quando você disse que aqui era muito verde eu achei que você estava exagerando. — Edward disse, enquanto me abraçava por trás.

Eu sorri e entrelacei nossos dedos.

— Nah, não estava. — eu disse.

— Percebi.

Ficamos olhando a vista por um tempo, até que eu me desvencilhei dele gentilmente.

— Vou tomar um banho. Quer me acompanhar?

Vi um brilho de desejo nos olhos de Edward, mas então, ele me olhou meio apreensivo.

— Só banho?

Eu ri. Eu sabia que precisava fazê-lo relaxar, e eu começaria exatamente agora.

— Se você estiver disposto, pode ser mais do que isso. — provoquei.

Ele sorriu devagar e assentiu. Eu saí da varanda, pegando minha necessáire com meu material de higiene pessoal.

Assim que eu estava nua e debaixo da água deliciosamente quente do chuveiro, o box se abriu, e Edward entrou. Eu sorri, sem me virar para vê-lo, quando ele se esfregou atrás de mim, sua ereção já pronta.

_Oh céus._

Esse homem era minha perdição, e eu tinha a sensação que ele sabia disso.

Não demorou muito até eu estar colada contra a parede com Edward dentro de mim, estocando rápido e forte. Eu gemia alto, e a água do chuveiro batia exatamente no ponto onde nos encontrávamos, deixando tudo ainda mais intenso.

— Bella... — ele ofegou no meu pescoço, enquanto distribuía beijos na minha pele ardendo. — Eu vou gozar...

Eu conduzi uma de suas mãos até o meu clitóris e ele o acariciou, e não demorou muito até que eu estivesse me desfazendo em pedaços nos braços firmes de Edward.

Lutamos para controlar nossa respiração por um momento, e depois, tomamos um relaxante banho, um ensaboando o outro. Eu tinha a impressão que a qualquer momento ele me tomaria de novo, mas eu estava errada, infelizmente.

Depois do banho, tivemos nosso almoço, e eu fiquei feliz em ver que Edward estava relaxado o suficiente para conseguir dormir. Eu observei sua forma adormecida por um tempo, me perguntando quando foi que eu tinha me apaixonado por ele.

Tudo que eu sabia quando cheguei em Chicago era que Alice não aguentara a pressão de ser sua terapeuta. Seu irmão era um assassino em série, segundo Alice, com um trauma muito sério. Quando eu o vi, eu imediatamente o quis. Ele era sexo sobre pernas, e eu sabia apreciar uma boa beleza masculina.

Mas, então, ele era frio. Calculista. Extremamente distante, e eu não sabia o que fazer para me aproximar dele. Foram meses até que eu pudesse ser próxima o suficiente para convencê-lo a se consultar comigo. Eu até tive que lhe dizer que sabia de seu segredo.

Depois que ele ficou confortável comigo, eu sabia que estava perdida. Ele finalmente confiava em mim para derramar seus pensamentos mais sombrios para mim, e ao mesmo tempo que eu percebia que eu tinha muito trabalho pela frente (e que talvez nunca terminasse), eu percebia a pessoa complexa que Edward era... E eu me apaixonei.

Eu suspirei, passando a mão nos cabelos cor de cobre dele. Ele suspirou em seu sono.

Eu me levantei e fui até a varanda com meu celular. Eu tinha uma ideia do que fazer com ele aqui em Forks, mas eu precisava me certificar de uma coisa também.

— _Bella? Sua vaca, há quanto tempo! _— a voz da minha melhor amiga desde a infância soou no aparelho.

Eu ri.

— Hey Rose. — eu sorri. — Eu estava meio ocupada, desculpe por demorar pra ligar.

— _Nah, tudo bem. E como estão as coisas em Chicago?_

— Estão bem. — suspirei. — Mas eu estou em Forks agora.

— _O quê? Em Forks? Oh meu deus, precisamos nos encontrar!_

E era aqui que a coisa ficava complicada.

— Veja bem, Rose... Eu liguei exatamente por isso. Eu não posso te encontrar nesses dias que eu estiver aqui. Eu... tenho companhia.

— _O que você quer dizer com isso? É agora que nós vamos nos encontrar mesmo! Oh meu deus, você está namorando?_

Mordi o lábio.

— Não exatamente. Veja, Rose, isso é importante. Edward tem um trauma. Um bem ruim. E envolve loiras. Eu não quero que ele veja você. Não agora, pelo menos. Isso poderia trazer consequências desastrosas.

Houve silêncio na linha por um momento antes de ela voltar a falar.

— _Ok, certo. Ele é seu paciente?_

Eu suspirei de alívio por ver que sua voz ainda continuava animada, mesmo que houvesse um pouco de decepção. Era de praxe que Rosalie conhecesse meus namorados, mas Edward não era meu namorado e eu não podia apresentá-lo a ela. Ela era seu padrão. Que tipo de amiga eu seria se fizesse isso? Nenhum dos dois podia se encontrar.

— É, mas não só isso. Nós... nos apegamos. — eu disse, suspirando. — Ele é irmão da Alice.

— _Ah... E como anda a Alice?_

— O estado dela tem melhorado, mas nada tão animador. — dei de ombros, mesmo que ela não pudesse ver.

— _Ok, eu entendo. Mas, se você puder me encontrar sozinha eu vou ficar bem mais feliz... _— ela disse.

Eu sorri.

— Vou ver o que posso fazer, Rose.

— _Ok, ótimo. Me ligue. Eu passo a maior parte do dia em Port Angeles mesmo. _— ela disse.

— Obrigada, Rose. Você é a melhor. Eu espero que ele possa superar isso e eu possa apresentar vocês dois um dia. — eu disse, de todo o coração desejando que isso acontecesse.

— _Eu também. Odiaria não conhecer o famoso Edward, irmão da Alice. _— ela riu.

Eu ri com ela, e depois de conversar um pouco mais e colocar um pouco do assunto em dia, nós nos despedimos.

Eu suspirei, mais relaxada, e voltei para dentro do quarto, encontrando Edward ainda adormecido.

Eu me deitei na cama e me aconcheguei à ele, dormindo em questão de segundos.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **_Próximo capítulo teremos mais deles em Forks. Vai ser POV Bella também, mas também teremos POV Edward. O que vocês acham que vai acontecer? Mandem seus palpites! Adoro lê-los! haha :D_

_Deixem reviews e até a semana que vem. :)_

_Kessy Rods_


	20. Vinte

**N/A: Quase todo mundo surtou com a ideia do Edward encontrar a Rosalie. Fiquem calmos e tenham um pouco de fé, ok? :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>Twilight e seus personagens pertencem à Stephenie Meyer. Esse Edward problemático é todo meu.

* * *

><p><strong>Unfeeling<strong>

**Capítulo Vinte**

**:: Bella POV ::**

Passamos todo o sábado na cama, comendo e assistindo televisão. Eu tinha planejado ir até a praia de La Push no domingo com Edward, para que ele conhecesse alguns dos meus amigos da reserva. Ele concordou.

Eu tentei conversar com ele sobre o que acontecera com Irina, mas ele preferiu ficar em silêncio. Eu assegurei mais uma vez que ele poderia falar qualquer coisa comigo, mas ele apenas disse que não estava pronto para esta conversa ainda, então eu respeitei seu desejo.

No domingo, estacionei na casa de Emily Young, uma de minhas amigas mais antigas.

— Emily! — saudei-a com um abraço enquanto ela me apertava de volta. Sua grande barriga de oito meses atrapalhava um pouco, mas nos abraçamos mesmo assim. — Quanto tempo!

— Pois é. Depois que você foi pra cidade grande esqueceu os amigos. — ela riu. — É muito bom te ver de novo, Bella.

Eu sorri. Então ela reparou em Edward atrás de mim.

— Oh, Emily. Este é... meu amigo, Edward. — eu disse, meio insegura de como apresentá-lo.

Ele não pareceu ter nenhuma objeção com o título, e se inclinou para apertar a mão de Emily.

— É um prazer. — ele disse polidamente. Emily riu.

— Igualmente. Vamos, entrem. Sam está comendo todos os cookies com os garotos.

Eu ri enquanto a seguia, com Edward logo atrás de nós.

Eu apresentei meus velhos amigos a Edward, que o cumprimentaram com entusiasmo e o incentivaram a entrar na roda do baseball. Eles assistiam algum jogo na televisão de tela plana, e eu incentivei Edward a assistir também enquanto eu conversava com Emily. Ele sentou lá, quieto, apenas assistindo e respondendo perguntas quando necessário. Eu tinha impressão que os rapazes perceberam que ele não era muito de falar, mas eu esperava que suas naturezas tagarelas e animadas pudessem distrair Edward e animá-lo, ao menos um pouco.

Enquanto Edward estava na sala com os rapazes, eu fiquei na cozinha fofocando com Emily. Logo ela notou que eu não estava exatamente prestando atenção, e então as perguntas começaram.

— Ele é só seu amigo mesmo, Bella? — ela perguntou, um tom divertido e cúmplice.

Eu corei, mas resolvi confiar em Emily e contar a verdade. Ou quase.

— Com benefícios, por assim dizer. — eu disse baixinho.

— Uh la la — disse Emily rindo. — Ele não quer um relacionamento ou...?

— Na verdade, — eu franzi. — Edward tem alguns problemas de confiança e... Bom, não posso dizer o que é, mas a verdade é que nunca discutimos isso.

E isso me incomodava. Pra caramba. Mas eu sabia que não podia simplesmente começar um relacionamento sério com Edward agora, apesar de ambos sermos exclusivos um do outro e agirmos como namorados o tempo todo, nenhum de nós apresentava o outro como tal. Eu sabia que eu tinha um longo caminho a percorrer até que Edward tomasse esse tipo de passo, e eu não podia simplesmente jogar isso na cara dele.

— Hm, acho que entendi. Mas ele parece gostar muito de você. De vez em quando olha pra cá.

A cozinha da casa de Emily se separava da sala com apenas um balcão de pouco mais de um metro. Então, dava pra ver o que estava acontecendo na sala. E vice-versa.

Eu olhei para a sala quando Emily disse isso, e peguei Edward me olhando. Ele me ofereceu um pequeno sorriso que fez meu coração se aquecer, e eu me vi sorrindo de volta, _talvez_ um pouco entusiasmada demais.

Emily, ao meu lado, riu.

— Eu não disse? Nossa, Bella. Ele é lindo. Seja lá o que for que ele estiver passando, eu acho que vale a pena esperar até que ele possa assumir um compromisso.

Emily não sabia da missa a metade, mas eu queria muito acreditar que ela estivesse certa.

— Eu só espero que ele um dia possa fazer isso. — murmurei, mais pra mim mesma do que pra Emily.

Ela não demonstrou sinais de ter ouvido o que eu disse, e mudou de assunto para como estavam as coisas com seu casamento com Sam e como eles estavam tentando engravidar. Isso tirou minha mente um pouco dos problemas que tinham nos trazido até Forks, e eu agradeci mentalmente por isso.

Saímos de La Push por volta das quatro da tarde, e Sam e os rapazes insistiram em convidar Edward para um jogo de futebol no dia seguinte. Ele prometeu que pensaria no assunto, e deixamos o lugar com sorrisos e acenos.

No caminho de volta a Forks, Edward disse uma coisa que me surpreendeu completamente.

— Obrigado por me trazer aqui. Foi... Legal.

Eu arregalei os olhos.

— Sério? Eu achei que você estava entediado até a morte.

Ele riu um pouco. — Bem, no começo sim, mas... Seus amigos são muito divertidos. Eu tenho que admitir isso.

— Isso é bom. — eu sorri. — Eu gosto desse seu novo eu que admite as coisas.

Ele sorriu de leve, olhando para a estrada à nossa frente.

— Eu também gosto... — ele sussurrou, num tom que eu imaginava que não era pra eu ouvir. Eu fingi que não ouvi e mudei de assunto.

— Não estou a fim de ir para o hotel agora, quer ir a algum lugar?

Ele balançou a cabeça.

— Por mim, tudo bem. Onde vamos?

— Pensei em passar numa locadora e pegar alguns filmes. O que me diz?

— A TV a cabo do hotel não é suficiente pra você, Bella? — ele riu.

— Ora, você sabe que eu amo assistir filmes! E locar alguns é sempre legal! — eu resmunguei, fazendo-o rir, o que automaticamente me fez sorrir também. — E eu pensei da gente tomar um café também.

Ele deu de ombros.

— Estou aqui pra o que você quiser fazer. — ele virou e sorriu pra mim. — Essa história de viagem pra relaxar está meio que dando certo.

Meu sorriso ao ouvir isso dele foi tão grande que eu meio que temi que ficasse ali pra sempre.

~.~

Pegamos dois filmes na locadora e então nos dirigimos a uma cafeteria local perto do hotel. Pedimos muffins de canela, Edward pediu um café expresso duplo e eu um capuccino.

Estávamos distraído conversando sobre nosso dia, que tinha sido muito agradável, quando o sino da porta tocou, duas vezes. Elevei o olhar, mas não vi ninguém. Franzi. Estranho. Edward olhou para trás, por cima do ombro, e depois olhou pra mim.

— O que foi? — ele perguntou.

— Ah, eu... Eu ouvi o sino tocar mas não entrou ninguém.

Ele deu de ombros. — Talvez a pessoa tenha desistido de tomar café.

Eu ri. — É, talvez.

Então, o sino tocou de novo e uma mulher alta, com os cabelos muito pretos e longos, entrou no café. Ela olhou para mim e sorriu. O sorriso dela me alertou. Eu arregalei os olhos enquanto ela vinha até nós.

— Bella? — ela disse. Eu pisquei, olhando para seus olhos verdes e cabelo preto sem acreditar que ela tinha mesmo feito isso. — Oh, Bella, que saudade!

Ela me levantou para um abraço de urso, que eu retornei com facilidade. Ela era louca, mas eu a amava.

— Oi, Rose. — eu cumprimentei, quase rindo. — O que está fazendo aqui?

— Eu passo aqui de vez em quando pra tomar um café. Mas, uau, não sabia que você estava na cidade! — ela disse, com uma surpresa tão bem atuada que eu tive que conter o impulso de bater palmas para ela.

— É, eu cheguei ontem... — eu ri. Então apontei para Edward, e Rosalie virou-se um pouco. — Edward, esta é uma das minhas melhores amigas, Rosalie Hale. Rose, este é Edward Cullen, irmão da Alice.

— Oh meu deus! Edward! — Rosalie nem ligou para o fato de Edward estar com um sorriso educado e reservado, puxando-o para cima para abraçá-lo também. A cara de surpresa dele foi hilária. — Eu ouvi tanto sobre você! Bem-vindo a Forks!

— Ahn, obrigado. — ele riu.

Quando ela o soltou, ele se sentou de volta na cadeira.

— Por que não senta com a gente? — ele ofereceu. — Tenho certeza que Bella vai gostar de papear com você.

Eu ri e lhe dei um sorriso agradecido.

— Ora, eu não quero atrapalhar. E eu preciso estar em casa daqui a pouco. Vamos fazer o seguinte. Amanhã vocês vão jantar lá em casa, pode ser?

— Claro. — eu disse. Com essa peruca e lentes, eu tinha certeza que não teríamos problemas. Eu quase disse isso, mas fiquei calada. — Às oito?

— Oito está ótimo. Nos vemos amanhã então, Bella, Edward. — ela sorriu para nós e então se despediu, passando antes no caixa para pegar seu café.

— Ela se parece com Alice. — disse Edward, parecendo melancólico.

Eu franzi.

— Como?

— Assim... Toda agitada e elétrica. A cor do cabelo também.

Ah, se ele soubesse. Deixei pra lá.

— Você sente falta da Alice, não é?

Ele suspirou, mas assentiu com a cabeça. Não querendo deixá-lo deprimido depois de um dia tão bom, eu mudei de assunto.

— Então, você não liga de ir jantarmos na casa dela amanhã?

— Claro que não. — ele deu de ombros. — Estou gostando de conhecer seus amigos. — Então ele deu um sorriso zombador. — Os caras me contaram algumas histórias muito interessantes sobre sua infância.

— Eu vou matá-los. — declarei. Não era segredo pra ninguém de Forks que eu era a menina mais desastrada e azarada do planeta, e eu tinha um bilhão de situações ridículas e constrangedoras no meu currículo. Os meninos iam pagar por qualquer coisa que eles tivessem dito a Edward.

Ele riu da minha declaração, mesmo que eu estivesse fazendo cara feia pra ele.

— Não fique assim. — ele riu. — Eu gostei de conhecer a Pequena Bella.

Eu não pude evitar rir, depois de um tempo. Edward rindo, totalmente descontraído, era a coisa mais linda que eu já tinha visto. Eu amava vê-lo desse jeito, e se precisasse eu mesma contar algumas histórias constrangedoras, eu o faria.

Saímos do café pouco tempo depois, e enquanto conversávamos distraídos, Edward acabou esbarrando em alguém. Ele imediatamente se virou para desculpar-se.

— Me desculpe, eu não... — ele pareceu em choque e depois de piscar duas vezes para a mulher que o olhava com igual espanto, ele ofegou. — Amy? Amy Reynolds?

A mulher abriu um pequeno sorriso ao vê-lo.

— Edward Cullen?

Ele sorriu e assentiu, e ela então o abraçou. Eu apenas fiquei lá, estática, olhando a interação dos dois, sem ter ideia do que estava acontecendo.

**:: Edward POV ::**

Depois de um dia incrivelmente relaxante, o que foi totalmente atípico pra mim, eu estava mais calmo e tranquilo.

Todo o incidente com Irina tinha mexido demais comigo. Eu estava aterrorizado. Eu não estava mais confortável com meu próprio corpo ou meus próprios pensamentos. O medo era paralisante, e eu tenho bastante certeza de que se não fosse Bella ali comigo, me acalmando e me trazendo para a realidade, eu estaria até agora encolhido numa bola, ao lado de um corpo sem vida.

Eu tremi ao lembrar, e rapidamente afastei a memória. A amiga de Bella, Rosalie, tinha me deixado um pouco deprimido por me lembrar _demais_ Alice. Eu sentia falta dela. Terrivelmente. Eu admitiria isso para ela no hospital assim que eu voltasse para Chicago.

Saindo do café, eu esbarrei com uma pessoa que nunca tinha imaginado que iria rever na vida. Amy Reynolds, minha antiga babá. A pessoa que estava conosco quando recebemos a notícia da morte dos nossos pais. Eu estava pasmo de tê-la encontrado numa cidade tão pequena.

— Edward, você está ótimo! — ela riu ao me soltar do abraço. — Tão crescido... Pensar que eu vi você pequenininho!

Eu ri e olhei para ela. Ela tinha algumas poucas rugas, e um olhar cansado. Me perguntei vagamente se ela trabalhava muito.

— Você também cresceu. — eu disse estupidamente.

Ela riu. — Bem, sim. Tenho dois filhos, também.

Arqueei as sobrancelhas. — Uau.

Ela riu, então notou Bella, meio paralisada ao meu lado. Eu me bati mentalmente.

— Oh, Bella... Esta é Amy, ela era minha babá quando eu era criança. Amy, esta é minha amiga Bella.

Bella arregalou tanto os olhos que eu tive medo que eles saltassem para fora. Amy estendeu a mão para ela.

— Muito prazer, Bella. — Amy disse.

Bella sorriu, e ainda parecendo muito surpresa, apertou a mão de Amy. — O prazer é meu, Amy.

Amy voltou a olhar pra mim.

— Mas então, o que te traz a Forks? Ainda mora em Seattle?

Eu balancei a cabeça. — Não, estou morando em Chicago.

— Uau! Cidade do Vento, hein? — ela riu. Então seus olhos brilharam. — E Alice? Oh meu deus, deve estar enorme!

Eu ri, meu coração subitamente doendo um pouco. Estranho.

— Na verdade ela é uma pessoa bem baixinha. Menor que a Bella aqui. — Bella me olhou indignada, o que deixou eu e Amy rindo. Então meu riso morreu. — Alice na verdade está internada no hospital.

Amy arregalou os olhos. — Oh meu deus, o que aconteceu? Ela está bem?

— Ela está em coma... — eu disse, baixinho.

Amy parecia que ia perguntar mais alguma coisa, mas deu uma olhada no relógio e um olhar simpático pra mim.

— Eu sinto muito. Eu tenho que ir, mas... Porque não combinamos de vocês irem almoçar na minha casa amanhã? Assim podemos conversar mais e você pode me contar mais sobre Alice...

Eu olhei para Bella, que sorriu, me encorajando com os olhos brilhantes.

Eu sorri para Amy.

— Claro.

— Ótimo! — ela sorriu, então pegou um papel e uma caneta de sua bolsa e escreveu algo nele, me dando logo depois. — Aqui está meu endereço, é bem fácil de achar.

Bella deu uma espiada nele.

— Oh, eu sei onde é! — disse Bella.

— Você conhece Forks? — perguntou Amy espantada.

— Eu nasci e fui criada aqui. — Bella respondeu, corando um pouco. Eu meio que a encarei. Eu adorava o rubor das bochechas dela, por algum motivo desconhecido.

— Oh, ótimo! Então não terão problemas! — Amy riu, então me deu outro abraço. — Nos vemos amanhã então.

— Até amanhã, Amy. — eu disse.

— Até.

Ela me deu um beijo na bochecha, e após alguns acenos e despedidas, voltamos para o nosso carro alugado para voltar pro hotel.

Eu permaneci quieto durante o caminho, e Bella, sensitiva e compreensiva como é, não me perguntou nada. Às vezes eu achava que ela tinha um tipo estranho de conexão comigo que a fazia saber exatamente do quê eu precisava no momento.

E naquele momento, rever Amy tinha acionado todo tipo de lembranças antigas na minha mente. Eu e Alice crianças, brincando no tapete da sala. Nossos pais, Carlisle e Esme Cullen, brincando com Alice ou me incentivando a brincar com outros garotos no parque. Nossa infância recheada de momentos típicos em família que eram sempre iluminados com a personalidade forte e espontânea de Alice.

A dor no meu coração me fisgou de novo. Pela primeira vez, eu sentia _realmente_ falta dos meus pais. De Alice. Da minha família. Família que tinha sido tirada de mim. Eu sabia que a morte dos meus pais não era minha culpa, mas ainda assim, doía.

Eu não reparei que estava chorando até estacionarmos e Bella inclinar-se para limpar minhas lágrimas com seus polegares. Eu ofeguei, olhei para ela, e ela tinha um olhar tão quente, tão convidativo, que eu não podia fazer outra coisa.

Sem me importar com mais nada, eu a abracei com força, deixando que as lágrimas que eu nunca tinha derramado na vida molhassem o casaco de Bella e embaçassem meus olhos.

* * *

><p><em>Primeiro de tudo: Desculpem por levar quase um mês pra atualizar de novo quando eu disse que seria uma semana. Final do ano foi uma loucura! Eu não vou encher vocês de detalhes porque isso é chato e eu não quero aborrecer ninguém. E enquanto alguns podem dizer que eu tive tempo pra escrever outras fics, eu peço perdão também porque simplesmente eu travei na UF. Sempre que eu dou uma guinada na história acontece isso. Eu espero que isso tenha passado, de verdade. Aliás, Feliz Ano Novo atrasado pra vocês! Hehe <em>

_Não vou prometer capítulo na semana que vem, mas farei o possível pra fazer isso. :)_

_Agora, aos comentários: Surpresos de verem a Rosalie? HAHAHA Rose é esperta e um amor. Edward nem desconfia, tadinho... Tsktsk. Claro que a verdade virá a tona em algum momento, e aí... Bem, vocês terão que esperar pra ler. hahaha_

_Amy! Alguém aí lembrava da Amy? hahaha Teremos alguns momentos bem interessantes nesse almoço do Edward com a Amy. Espero que gostem. _

_E Edward chorando pela primeira vez! Eu juro que a minha intenção não era fazê-lo chorar AGORA, a fic simplesmente me levou até aí. Quando eu vi, estava chorando com ele. Mas isso tem motivo, e no próximo capítulo vocês vão entender um pouco mais._

_Agora, depois dessa nota gigante (agradeço imensamente quem teve a paciência de ler), me deixem seus comentários! Vocês sabem como eles me fazem feliz, certo? *pisca*_

_Beijo, beijo! Até o próximo. :)_


	21. Vinte e um

**Disclaimer: **Twilight e seus personagens pertencem à Stephenie Meyer. Esse Edward problemático é todo meu.

* * *

><p><strong>Unfeeling<strong>

**Capítulo Vinte e Um**

**:: Edward POV ::**

Depois da choradeira no carro, fomos para o nosso quarto de hotel. E depois de um banho – separados – me enrolei com Bella na cama, enquanto ela colocava uma das comédias que tinha locado no DVD.

Assistimos quietos, Bella não falando nada sobre o choro ou sobre Amy, me deixando livre pra falar se eu quisesse. Eu tinha que agradecê-la por isso depois.

O filme terminou duas horas depois, sem que eu risse ou sequer me lembrasse sobre o que era. Minha mente tinha vagado durante todo o tempo, e eu tinha prestado atenção em cada aspecto da minha vida, no passado e no presente, mas não fazia ideia nem sequer do nome do filme.

Bella deve ter reparado meu estado de dormência, porque quando o filme acabou, ela ligou para o serviço de quarto pedindo o jantar. Passava das oito da noite, e eu nem tinha reparado que estava com fome, até o carinho com macarrão, queijo e bife atravessar as portas do quarto.

Comemos em igual silêncio, e eu realmente pensei que seria assim até dormirmos, mas Bella tinha outros planos. Ela se remexeu em sua cadeira e me olhou, incerta.

— Quer conversar, Edward?

Eu a olhei, distraído.

— Eu... não tenho certeza.

Ela mordeu o lábio.

— Eu percebi que você ficou um pouco abalado ao ver sua babá. Posso perguntar por quê?

Eu engoli seco.

— Eu só... só tive algumas lembranças. — falei.

Eu devia saber que uma resposta vaga não satisfaria sua curiosidade. Nem um minuto se passou antes que ela insistisse.

— Que tipo de lembranças?

— Coisas aleatórias. — dei de ombros, remexendo o restinho de macarrão que estava no meu prato. — Meus pais, eu e Alice crianças... Esse tipo de coisa.

Ouvi-a suspirar. Quando levantei os olhos para encará-la, ela me olhava com olhos suaves.

— Sabe que pode me dizer qualquer coisa, Edward. Eu sei que você está passando por muitas mudanças emocionalmente, mas isso é apenas mais um motivo para você falar. Você não pode guardar tudo isso dentro de si ou vai acabar enlouquecendo.

Respirei fundo. Como sempre, ela tinha razão. Eu precisava falar. Não. Eu _queria_ falar com Bella. Queria falar com a mulher que, sem que eu percebesse, tinha entrado na minha vida e bagunçado tudo... pra melhor. Queria confiar nela e queria que ela soubesse disso.

— Tem razão. — suspirei. — Eu... Eu só senti falta, sabe? Eu nunca tinha sentido falta da minha infância antes, não sei porquê, mas quando eu vi Amy, todo tipo de lembrança começou a pipocar na minha mente, e eu me senti...

— Sobrecarregado? — ela sugeriu, vendo que eu tinha dificuldade em encontrar a palavra.

— Sim, sobrecarregado. Você sabe que eu nunca fui de sentir muito, e de repente, eu estou todo sensível. É horrível.

— Não é horrível.

— Não estou dizendo que _sentir_ é horrível. — admiti. — Só me incomoda ter essa avalanche me levando toda vez que algo acontece. Eu estou cansado disso.

Ela estendeu a mão e segurou a minha, que descansava ao lado do prato. Eu olhei em seus bonitos olhos castanhos enquanto ela me dizia, cheia de certeza:

— Às vezes, Edward, todos nós nos sentimos sobrecarregados emocionalmente. Quando algo acontece, e nossa mente relaciona um evento à outras coisas, às vezes nossa mente se deixa levar e nós ficamos com uma sobrecarga de emoções. Isso é normal. Você não está acostumado a sentir nada disso normalmente, e agora então, com tudo vindo de uma vez, é claro que é desorientador.

Eu suspirei, assentindo. Ela apertou minha mão de novo.

— Você está sentindo tudo de uma vez, Edward, porque você nunca se deixou sentir nada, por nada nem ninguém. — ela explicou. — Você construiu um muro ao seu redor, por algum motivo, e esse muro foi o que impediu você de perceber seus sentimentos o tempo todo. Isso te privou das sensações que todos nós nos acostumamos. Agora, seu muro ruiu, e tudo que você sentia veio à tona.

— Veio tudo de uma vez. — reclamei, suspirando.

Ela me ofereceu um sorriso doce e tranquilo.

— Mas você não está sozinho. Eu sou mais do que sua terapeuta ou amiga da sua irmã, Edward. Eu sou _sua _amiga. E amigos estão lá uns para os outros quando é preciso. _Qualquer coisa_ que você precisar, basta me chamar.

Eu senti meus olhos pinicando, e antes que eu pudesse chorar mais, eu a puxei para o meu colo e a abracei.

Eu não sabia o que faria sem ela. Eu devia muito a Bella. _Muito_.

Ela estava sendo o farol que me guiava em toda a minha confusão recente. A única coisa sã e que fazia sentido na avalanche de emoções que me tomava a cada minuto. Era libertador saber que eu podia contar com ela.

— Agora venha, vamos dormir. — ela disse, limpando algumas lágrimas rebeldes do meu rosto. Ela me deu um beijo na testa, e eu fechei os olhos. — Você precisa descansar.

Eu apenas assenti.

Me troquei e escovei os dentes, me deitando na cama. Enquanto eu fazia isso, Bella arrumou a mesa onde comemos e chamou o serviço de quarto para levar tudo. Ela escovou os dentes, colocou sua camisola e se juntou à mim logo depois.

Eu estava semi adormecido, mas ouvi claramente quando ela falou:

— Vai ficar tudo bem, Edward. Basta confiar em mim.

E com essa certeza, eu dormi tranquilamente, num sono sem sonhos.

~.~

No dia seguinte, Bella me acordou às onze da manhã. Eu fiquei surpreso por ter dormido tanto, mas Bella me disse que era normal dormir muito depois de um dia de sobrecarga emocional. Ela me divertiu dando uma piscadela e sorrindo enquanto dizia que eu me acostumaria à isso.

Tomei um banho rápido e me troquei, pronto para ir à casa de Amy. Eu não sabia por quê eu tinha concordado com o almoço, mas agora que eu estava indo, eu tinha em mente conversar com Amy e ver se ela podia me ajudar a lembrar de mais coisas.

Eu _queria_ lembrar. Dos meus pais, da minha infância. Principalmente, eu queria saber se eu realmente tinha sido tão insensível desde sempre, ou se algo tinha causado isso.

Eu não sabia se Amy seria capaz de me ajudar, mas eu esperava que ela tivesse memórias suficientes para ajudar a minha mente a destravar.

Estacionamos na casa dela pouco depois do meio-dia. Eu saí do carro devagar, lentamente fazendo meu caminho até a porta. Toquei a campainha e esperei. Bella ficou ao meu lado, me dando um sorriso encorajador.

Momentos depois a porta foi aberta por uma criança, um menino de mais ou menos oito anos, que nos olhava curioso.

— Quem são vocês? — o menino perguntou, curioso.

— Oi. — disse Bella, vendo que eu estava meio travado. — Viemos ver sua mãe, Amy. Ela está?

— Mamãe! — o menino chamou. — Tem uma moça querendo falar com você!

Eu sorri para o menino, que sorriu de volta, mas meio tímido.

— Seu cabelo é engraçado. — ele me disse.

Meu sorriso se ampliou.

— Eu também acho. — concordei com ele. Ele riu e saiu correndo.

Vi pelo canto do olho Bella me olhar surpresa. Quando a olhei, ela perguntou:

— Você gosta de crianças?

— Nunca gostei, na verdade. — dei de ombros. — São muito barulhentas, muito intrometidas, e costumavam perceber que eu não era muito normal.

Ela sorriu. — O que mudou, então? Você ficou encantado pelo menino.

Dei de ombros mais uma vez.

— Não sei. Ele só... me pareceu simpático.

Bella assentiu, mordendo o lábio e me olhando com aquele olhar analisador. Eu revirei os olhos. Bem nesse momento, Amy apareceu na porta com seu filho a tira colo.

— Oh, Edward, Bella! Por favor, entrem. Desculpem ter demorado. — ela se desculpou.

— Não se preocupe, Amy. — eu disse, entrando depois de Bella e fechando a porta atrás de mim.

Amy tirou nossos casacos e os pendurou em um dos muitos ganchos que ocupavam a parede na lateral da entrada. Depois nos levou até a sala de estar, onde nos sentamos. O menino atrás dela ainda me olhava curioso.

— É seu filho? — perguntou Bella.

— Oh sim. Desculpem. — ela riu. — Este é Anthony.

Eu arregalei os olhos. — Anthony?

— Sim. — Amy sorriu para mim. — Ele me lembrou muito você quando nasceu, ele tinha o mesmo cabelo arrepiado. Então eu lhe dei seu nome.

— Seu nome também é Anthony? — perguntou o menino para mim, os olhos arregalados de curiosidade.

Eu não sabia o que dizer diante do conhecimento que minha antiga babá tinha dado um de meus nomes para o seu filho. Eu estava quase chocado demais para falar, mas respondi o menino de qualquer maneira.

— Meu nome do meio é Anthony. Meu primeiro nome é Edward. — eu disse a ele.

— Ah tá. Temos um nome bonito, não é, senhor Edward? — perguntou Anthony.

Eu não pude deixar de rir. — Sim, um nome muito bonito, Anthony. E não precisa me chamar de senhor.

— Sério? — ele parecia empolgado. Eu ri novamente.

— Sério. Só Edward.

— Ok Edward. — ele riu.

Amy balançou a cabeça, rindo também, e o mandou para o quarto para trocar de roupa. Depois de algum convencimento, ele foi. Amy nos olhou e suspirou.

— Eu devo admitir que estou surpresa. Não achei que você seria do tipo de homem que se dá bem com crianças.

Eu ri sem graça e dei de ombros.

— Eu geralmente não sou. Mas as coisas estão diferentes agora. — eu respondi vagamente.

Ela franziu, mas não pediu por explicações, o que me aliviou. Ao mesmo tempo, eu lembrei que Amy sempre fora assim comigo. Ela nunca me obrigava a falar nada, se eu não quisesse. Ela tinha sido minha babá favorita.

— Então, — eu pigarreei. — você me disse que tinha dois filhos. Onde está o outro?

— Oh, Brian está com os amigos. Ele tem catorze anos e está na fase de preferir os amigos à mãe. — ela deu de ombros.

— Isso passa. — disse Bella, sorrindo. — Ele vai perceber logo que os amigos não são tudo isso comparado à família.

Amy sorriu agradecida.

— Obrigada, Bella.

Bella assentiu.

— Amy? — chamei.

— Sim, Edward?

— Eu estava pensando... — comecei, meio incerto e desconfortável. — Se você poderia me ajudar a esclarecer umas coisas. Tem a ver com a minha infância, e a maior parte dela eu não me lembro... Eu estava pensando se você poderia me ajudar com isso.

Ela sorriu calidamente, automaticamente me acalmando.

— Claro... Por que você...

— Mãe, mãe! — Anthony interrompeu, descendo as escadas correndo até nós. — Terminei!

Ela riu. — Estou vendo.

Sem saber como eu conversaria o que eu queria com Amy com Anthony na sala, eu fiquei quieto, tentando achar uma maneira de abordar o assunto. Bella, parecendo ler minha mente, veio em meu socorro.

— Anthony? — ela chamou. — Edward e sua mamãe precisam conversar um pouco, ter uma conversinha de adultos. Por que você não brinca comigo enquanto eles conversam?

Ele olhou para sua mãe pedindo permissão, e quando ela assentiu, Anthony foi até Bella e saiu puxando-a até a sala de TV ao lado, onde eu tinha visto alguns brinquedos espalhados.

Antes de sumir na sala, Bella me deu uma piscadela e um sorriso encorajador. Eu lhe dei um sorriso agradecido. Eu precisava _mesmo_ recompensá-la depois.

— Bom, por que você e eu não vamos até a cozinha? — Amy disse. — Enquanto eu termino o almoço nós conversamos. Pode ser?

— Claro. — eu disse, levantando.

Ela levantou e me guiou até a cozinha. Quando chegamos lá, ela começou a mexer em algumas panelas e vasilhas, e eu me sentei em um banco do balcão de granito enquanto a via trabalhar.

— Bom, o que você quer me perguntar? — ela perguntou, olhando de relance para mim enquanto mexia algo no fogo.

Eu me remexi no banco.

— Na verdade, eu queria saber se... — suspirei. — Como eu era quando criança? Quer dizer, eu sei que eu era quieto e tal, mas... Eu era...

Eu não sabia como colocar isso de maneira suave, mas deus abençoe Amy, ela sabia o que eu estava perguntando.

— Você quer saber se você era insensível? — ela se virou e sorriu para mim. — Não Edward, você não era. Eu me arrisco a dizer que você era sensível _demais_.

Eu pisquei, confuso. Ela sorriu, voltou a cozinhar, mas continuou falando.

— Você era um garoto tímido. Não gostava de conversar com estranhos, e preferia brincar dentro de casa a brincar com outras crianças num parquinho ou algo assim. Apesar disso, você era muito amoroso com a sua família. Você era completamente apaixonado pela sua mãe. Escutava atentamente cada palavra que seu pai dizia, não importava sobre o quê ele estivesse falando. E você era muito protetor com Alice.

Eu olhei para o tampo da mesa de granito, tentando evocar essas memórias de quando eu me _importava_. Amy continuou falando.

— Eu comecei como babá de vocês quando você tinha cinco anos e Alice três. Eu tinha apenas doze anos, mas sua mãe gostou de mim e me contratou de qualquer forma. Era apenas meio período, eu não ficava lá o dia todo. No começo, você sequer falava comigo. Eu achei que era algo errado comigo, mas sua mãe me disse que você sempre tinha sido tímido, então eu deixei para lá. Eventualmente nós começamos a nos dar bem. Alguns meses depois que eu comecei, a sua avó materna morreu. Você chorou _muito_. Você era muito apegado à ela, provavelmente mais do que era com seu pai ou sua mãe. Enquanto seus pais conversavam com outras pessoas no funeral, eu te segurei e te consolei. Naquele dia, eu acho que você começou a confiar mais em mim.

Eu a encarei, ouvindo atentamente, esperando pegar aquele pedaço de informação que me explicaria meu comportamento frio e distante do resto da minha vida.

— O tempo passou, e depois da morte da sua avó você se tornou _ainda mais_ reservado. Você não tinha amigos na escola, e os professores aconselharam seus pais a te colocar num psicólogo. Você foi por um tempo, e eu lembro que o psicólogo disse que você precisava de terapia. Ele disse que a morte da sua avó foi um pedaço importante na sua vida, e que você não estava conseguindo lidar com isso muito bem. Eu não me lembro muito, mas sei que seus pais não compraram essa resposta muito bem. Você fez birra um dia porque não queria mais ver o psicólogo, e eles deixaram para lá e te deixaram em paz.

Eu assenti. Eu me lembrava vagamente de ter feito birra uma vez porque não queria ver uma pessoa que eu achava que era má. Eu não me lembrava os detalhes. Pelo que Amy dizia, tinha sido isso.

— Enfim, o tempo passou e seus pais perceberam que você tinha se fechado _demais_. Eles te levaram em outro psicólogo. Depois de uma conversa, ele disse que você estava mais introvertido porque você estava magoado. Sua avó dizia a você que nunca deixaria você sozinho. No entanto, ela morreu e se foi. Você ficou sozinho. Ele descobriu que o mesmo acontecera com uma de suas ex-professoras do jardim de infância. Ela não tinha morrido, mas tinha ido embora da escolinha sem um segundo pensamento. Você era apegado demais à elas duas. A partida delas quebrou seu coração, e você, em toda sua inteligência, tinha decidido não se apegar a mais ninguém. Por isso você se fechou em um casulo, guardando todos os sentimentos lá no fundo do coração.

Como um clique, tudo se encaixou. Agora todo o meu comportamento fazia sentido. _Eu_ tinha tomado a decisão de guardar meus sentimentos para mim. _Eu_ os tinha trancado no fundo do meu coração para que ninguém mais pudesse me machucar. Eu me lembrava disso agora. Me lembrava de ter chorado por muito tempo, agarrado a um bicho de pelúcia, no meu quarto. Lembrava de ter amassado alguns desenhos, em pura birra, e lembrava de prometer ao meu ursinho, que era meu melhor amigo, que nunca mais deixaria ninguém me magoar.

Eu ofeguei com a lembrança. Pisquei para espantar algumas lágrimas que tinham surgido nos meus olhos. Amy percebeu que eu estava quieto e se virou.

— Oh querido... — ela limpou as mãos num pano de prato e me abraçou. Eu aceitei o abraço de bom grado. — Eu sinto muito, mas eu também tenho parte nessa história.

Eu a olhei, franzindo. Ela me deu um sorriso triste.

— Eu tinha quinze anos quando seus pais morreram. Eu estava lá quando a assistente social apareceu para dar a notícia, e eu ajudei você e Alice a fazerem as malas e irem para o orfanato. Eu queria _muito_ ficar com vocês e cuidar de vocês até que fossem mais velhos, mas eu não podia e minha mãe não permitia. Ainda assim, eu prometi a você que visitaria vocês no orfanato, mas eu nunca fui. Nunca pude. — ela disse, os olhos lacrimejando. — Me desculpe.

Eu suspirei e lhe sorri. — Tudo bem, Amy. Eu... Eu entendo agora. Está tudo bem.

Ela sorriu e me abraçou novamente. Ficamos ali por um momento antes de ouvir uma vozinha.

— Mamãe?

Amy me soltou e eu enxuguei meus olhos antes de me virar para ver Anthony e Bella nos olhando. Anthony estava curioso. Bella me olhava preocupada. Eu sorri para ela para tranquilizá-la. Eu precisava falar isso tudo com ela depois.

— Sim, meu amor? — Amy respondeu.

— Está pronto? Estou com fome! — ele reclamou.

Todos nós rimos, e Amy me deu um sorriso caloroso antes de dizer para Anthony lavar as mãos e descer para o almoço. Ele saiu correndo e ela se voltou para mim.

— Essa história enorme te ajudou de alguma forma, Edward? — ela perguntou.

— Sim. — eu sorri para ela. — Ajudou. Obrigado, Amy.

— De nada. — ela sorriu. — Agora, será que você pode me dizer o que aconteceu com Alice?

Eu assenti. Bella sentou ao meu lado e segurou minha mão enquanto eu dizia que Alice era uma psiquiatra, que tinha se envolvido demais com o caso de um de seus pacientes. Amy não precisava saber que era eu. Eu resumi a história e disse que ela tinha tomado uma grande quantidade de remédios, que eu tinha levado-a para o hospital, que eles tinham revertido a toxicidade dos remédios, mas que ela estava em coma. Há dois anos. Amy chorou um pouco, disse que sentia muito, e que desejava do fundo do coração que Alice melhorasse.

O almoço se passou com conversas amenas, e antes de eu ir embora, Amy pegou meu telefone e eu peguei o dela. Prometemos nos ver mais uma vez antes de eu voltar para Chicago e depois fomos embora.

Eu contei à Bella tudo que Amy me dissera assim que chegamos ao quarto do hotel. Ela me abraçou e fez outra pequena sessão de terapia comigo, me ajudando a entender que o passado era passado, que eu tinha muitas mágoas, mas que eu precisava me livrar delas. Quanto antes eu fizesse isso, melhor. Assim eu poderia começar a realmente aproveitar minha vida, da forma como sempre deveria ter sido.

Naquela tarde, eu percebi que o muro que eu tinha construído há tanto tempo atrás para guardar minhas emoções, tinha ruído completamente por causa de Bella. Ela era a responsável por me fazer entender que sentir era uma coisa boa, e que eu não era imune a isso.

Eu a agradeci fervorosamente enquanto gemia e estocava contra ela, meu corpo adorando o dela, minha boca beijando cada centímetro de pele exposta que eu conseguia alcançar. Cada atitude e movimento meu dizendo tudo que eu precisava dizer sem as palavras.

Eu diria as palavras em breve, eu sabia disso. Mas eu ainda não estava pronto para dizê-las. O que estava tudo bem. Porque eu já sabia que o sentimento estava ali, na superfície, pronto para vir à tona. E isso, para mim, era maravilhoso, e por enquanto, suficiente.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota:<strong>

_Voltei! Demorei um pouquinho, né? Pelo menos não foi um mês de novo... Hehe. Desculpem!_

_*abraça o Edward* __Esse Edward se redescobrindo me deixa suspirando, e vocês? __O que acharam da história da Amy? Surpresos pelo que aconteceu com o pequeno Edward? Hehehe _

_O jantar com a Rosalie vem no próximo capítulo, esse ficou um pouco mais intenso e extenso do que eu pretendia e por isso o jantar fica no próximo. E fiquem tranquilas que o Edward __**não**__ vai descobrir sobre a Rosalie agora, tá? Relaxem._

_Agora me contem o que acharam. *-*_

_Bjs!_

_P.S.: Ah, gostaria de indicar uma fic pra vocês. Eu estou betando-a, e ela ainda está no comecinho. É muito lindinha, e eu totalmente recomendo. *-* Leiam e comentem, tá? :)_

_**"Side Effects"**__: Bella Swan vivia dia após o outro mergulhada no trabalho, com um sorriso forçado no rosto, tentando esquecer o passado que lhe afligira tanto. Sua cura começa aos poucos, quando ela encontra um homem que tem seus próprios problemas para esquecer e que sabe exatamente como ela se sente._

_www(ponto)fanfiction(ponto)net/s/8895024/1/Side-Effects - Lembrem de substituir os "(ponto)" pelos símbolos._


	22. Vinte e dois

**Disclaimer: **Twilight e seus personagens pertencem à Stephenie Meyer. Esse Edward problemático é todo meu.

* * *

><p><strong>Unfeeling<strong>

**Capítulo Vinte e Dois**

**:: Edward POV ::**

Às seis horas daquele mesmo dia, estávamos no nosso caminho para a casa da amiga de Bella. Bella parecia tensa, apertava o volante de vez em quando, e em um desses momentos, quando estávamos parados no sinal, eu apertei sua mão.

— Está tudo bem?

Ela suspirou, relaxando, e assentiu.

— Eu só estava pensando no que você me disse que conversou com Amy. — ela disse, olhando para a frente enquanto fazia o carro andar novamente. — É provavelmente todo o motivo do porquê você construiu um muro contra seus sentimentos e ficou assim... impenetrável.

— Insensível, você quer dizer. — eu a corrigi.

Ela deu um sorriso de lado e me olhou rapidamente.

— Não. Eu quis dizer impenetrável. Você não era insensível, nem mesmo antes de me conhecer. Os sentimentos apenas _passavam_ por você, e você não os percebia, porque estava ocupado demais se protegendo deles. — ela disse. Eu suspirei. — Foi por isso que você entrou em colapso depois.

Eu assenti, imaginando que ela estava certa. Eu me perguntava vagamente se um dia uma de suas respostas sobre meu comportamento se provaria errada.

Bella estacionou minutos depois numa bonita casa em estilo vitoriano, com dois andares. Tinha um jardim amplo com algumas flores na frente da varanda, aos lados da pequena escada de três degraus que conduzia à casa. Saímos do carro e andamos pelo caminho de pedras no meio do jardim bem cuidado, e quando subimos as escadas, Bella tocou a campainha do lado da porta.

Ouvimos uma comoção dentro da casa, e logo um grande homem abria a porta da frente. Ele tinha cabelo cacheado curto e escuro, e olhos castanhos. Sua boca estava aberta num sorriso que mostrava covinhas nas bochechas. Seus olhos brilharam quando ele viu Bella.

— Bellinha! — ele rugiu, sua voz grave parecendo um trovão. Ele abraçou Bella sem um segundo aviso, e eu vi que ela ria. Eu sorri de leve, uma resposta involuntária à sua risada.

— Oi Emmett. — ela cumprimentou. — Bom ver você também.

— Você andou sumida, garota! — ele reclamou. — Bom ver você.

Ela sorriu, e então olhou para mim. — Emm, este é o Edward. Edward, este é Emmett McCarty, ele é o marido da Rose.

Eu estendi minha mão, e Emmett a apertou firmemente.

— Prazer em conhecê-lo. — eu disse.

— Igualmente, cara. — ele sorriu. — Vamos, entrem. Rose está se trocando.

Nós entramos pelo hall e Emmett nos conduziu pelo corredor até a sala de visitas, onde uma menininha loira e um menino de cabelos pretos estavam sentados, assistindo TV. Bella enrijeceu ao meu lado e eu franzi.

— Crianças, — Emmett chamou a atenção delas, e eu vi dois pares de olhos azuis nos olhando com atenção. — estes são Bella e Edward. — Então Emmett virou-se para nós e apresentou. — Estes são nossos filhos, Carlie e John. Eles são gêmeos.

— Muito prazer, crianças. — disse Bella. Eu apenas sorri para os dois, meio fissurado em Carlie. Eu não podia pensar muito nisso, então me virei para encarar a TV.

— O que estão vendo? — perguntei.

— Dora, a aventureira. — respondeu uma vozinha fininha de garota. Eu me virei e vi Carlie sorrir para mim. Ela então se levantou, fez seu caminho até mim e disse, meio constrangida. — Seu cabelo é engraçado.

Então eu tive que rir para ela, e me abaixei para ficar no nível de seus olhos.

— Mas é um engraçado bonito ou um engraçado feio? — perguntei.

Ela deu uma risadinha. — Engraçado bonito.

— Ufa, que bom. — eu disse, fingindo estar aliviado. Ela riu para mim. — Seu cabelo também é bonito.

— Obrigada. — ela corou. Então, sem aviso, puxou-me pela mão e me fez sentar ao lado dela para ver Dora, a aventureira.

Eu vi pelo canto do olho Bella me olhar com os olhos largos como pratos, e eu apenas a olhei e dei de ombros. Ela sorriu e se sentou ao meu lado, e ficamos vendo a TV em silêncio até que Rosalie desceu as escadas.

— Olá! — ela disse alegremente.

Bella levantou para cumprimentá-la. Ela sussurrou algo no ouvido da Bella, que acenou devagar. Eu as olhei curioso, mas fiquei na minha.

— Edward, que bom ver você de novo! — disse Rosalie, e eu me levantei para cumprimentá-la.

— Olá, Rosalie. — eu disse educadamente.

— Vejo que já conheceu Carlie e John.

— Já. — eu sorri para os dois, que me olharam de relance e voltaram a ver TV.

— Bom, vocês querem um pouco de vinho? — Rosalie ofereceu.

— Seria bom, obrigado. — eu disse.

Bella assentiu e as duas foram até a cozinha. Eu me sentei de novo, e Emmett puxou conversa.

— Então, Rosalie disse que você é o irmão da Alice.

Eu franzi.

— Sou. Você a conhece?

— Sim. — ele sorriu. — Quer dizer, eu a vi uma ou duas vezes quando estava namorando com Rose.

— Hm. Você também morava em Cambridge?

— Morava em Boston. Mas ia muito à Cambridge pra ver minha Rosie. — ele sorriu, arqueando as sobrancelhas.

— Ah sim. — eu sorri. — Rosalie fez o quê?

— Administração. — ele deu de ombros. — O sonho dela sempre foi morar por aqui de novo, assumir os negócios do pai na loja de departamentos de Forks.

Assenti. Ele sorriu.

— E você, faz o quê?

— Ahm, eu sou chefe do laboratório de pesquisas clínicas da Universidade de Chicago. Me formei em Biologia, mas hoje em dia meu foco não é exatamente o que vi na faculdade.

— Sei como é. Alice está bem? — ele disse, me pegando de surpresa. — Quer dizer, eu ouvi que ela estava em coma e tudo mais, mas... Ela está bem?

Eu assenti. — Está bem.

Ele assentiu novamente, e as meninas voltaram com o vinho, nos tirando do silêncio desconfortável que tinha se formado.

— Então, Edward, — Rosalie começou. — o que está achando de Forks?

Eu sorri um pouco. — É... aconchegante.

Os três riram.

— Você quer dizer incrivelmente pequena. — disse Emmett, rindo.

Eu ri com eles. — É, isso também.

Isso foi o suficiente para tirar a tensão da sala. Logo o assunto se virou para como era nossa vida em Chicago, ao mesmo tempo que Emmett e Rosalie diziam como era sua vida em Forks.

De certa forma, eu os invejei. Eles eram tão felizes aqui... Era um lugar calmo, tranquilo, sem a agitação da cidade grande. E além de tudo, eles tinham seus filhos.

Me surpreendi ao pensar que eu queria aquilo pra mim um dia. Mulher, filhos... Eu _queria_ uma vida em família. Eu não sabia se era para relembrar minha infância, quando meus pais estavam vivos... ou se era apenas um desejo isolado.

Rosalie avisou que o jantar estava pronto, e nós fomos até a sala de jantar. Carlie pegou minha mão quando saímos do jantar.

— Posso sentar do seu lado? — ela perguntou, as bochechas corando.

Eu sorri afavelmente para ela. — Claro, pequena.

Ela sorriu e me puxou até a sala de jantar. O tempo todo, os olhos surpresos e felizes de Bella acompanharam meus movimentos.

Nos sentamos na grande mesa retangular para seis pessoas, Carlie do meu lado direito. Bella sentou à minha frente, ao lado de John. Emmett e Rosalie sentaram nas cabeceiras.

Rosalie tinha feito um frango defumado com salada e arroz branco. Nós comemos, bebendo vinho branco e rindo das piadas que Emmett fazia sobre seus colegas de trabalho.

Eu fiquei a maior parte da conversa quieto, mas eu estava verdadeiramente me divertindo. Então era assim que era ter amigos? Eu não sabia, mas estava gostando. Tinha sido quase a mesma sensação ao conversar com os amigos de Bella da reserva de La Push. Eles eram muito divertidos.

Depois do jantar, voltamos para a sala, e Rosalie foi pegar a sobremesa. Quando ela voltou, um brilho diferente nela me chamou atenção. Eu franzi quando percebi o que era: um tufo de cabelo loiro no cantinho da sua cabeça, por baixo de seu cabelo preto. Eu olhei com mais atenção e... Espera, aquilo era uma peruca?

**:: Bella POV ::**

Quando Rosalie voltou trazendo a sobremesa, eu percebi que sua peruca estava um pouco torta, e um pouco do seu cabelo loiro aparecia por baixo. Eu arregalei os olhos e olhei para Edward imediatamente, e então congelei. Ele tinha notado.

Ele parecia curiosamente intrigado e então seus olhos arregalaram. Oh não, não, não, hora de algum controle de danos.

— Edward! — eu chamei, um pouco alto demais.

Ele deu um pequeno pulo de susto e me encarou confuso. — Sim?

Minha mente ficou em branco. Ok, eu tinha a atenção dele, mas o que eu ia dizer agora?

— Por que você não conta pra Rosalie e pro Emmett um pouco do que você está trabalhando agora?

Sério Bella? Isso é o melhor que você consegue?

Edward franziu, confuso, e piscou, olhando entre Emmett e Rosalie. Rosalie olhava pra mim e num movimento rápido que eu esperava que Edward não tivesse visto, eu apontei para o lugar onde sua peruca estava mostrando seu cabelo. Ela arregalou os olhos e discretamente arrumou o cabelo no lugar enquanto Edward contava sobre os mais recentes projetos do laboratório envolvendo vitaminas que serviriam para acelerar o metabolismo humano.

Ele não percebeu Rosalie arrumando a peruca, e eu sinceramente esperava que ele não percebesse mais nada sobre isso. Pelo menos, não até estarmos longe de Forks.

**:: Edward POV ::**

Saímos da casa de Rosalie e Emmett depois das dez horas. Carlie e John já tinham sido colocados na cama, e eu me surpreendi quando Carlie me deu um beijo na bochecha antes de ir. Rosalie tinha dito que nunca viu ela ser tão receptiva e carinhosa com alguém, e por algum motivo, aquilo aqueceu meu coração.

Bella se despediu de Rosalie prometendo vê-la outra vez antes de voltarmos a Chicago no fim da semana, e então fomos embora.

A volta foi silenciosa. Bella me deixou sozinho com meus pensamentos e eu a deixei com os dela.

No hotel, ela resolveu falar.

— Então Carlie gostou de você, huh?

Eu sorri à menção da menina.

— Parece que sim. Ela é adorável.

Bella mordia o lábio.

— Ela é seu padrão.

Olhei para ela em choque.

— Eu _jamais_ faria isso com uma criança, Bella. Não importa a aparência dela.

Ela balançou a cabeça, parecendo envergonhada.

— Sim, me desculpe.

Assenti com a cabeça e então me virei, indo para o banheiro. Enquanto tomava banho, esperei que Bella se juntasse a mim, mas ela nunca o fez. Imaginei que tinha a ver com o fato de eu ter visto o tufo loiro na cabeça de Rosalie. Eu não disse a ela que vi, mas imaginava que toda aquela conversa sobre meu trabalho tinha sido para me distrair. Eu entendia, só esperava que Bella falasse comigo sobre isso depois.

~.~

O resto da semana passou rápido. Bella não abriu mão das minhas sessões de terapia, o que eu achei bom. Eu tinha muita coisa entalada para falar. Eu meio que me supreendi ao perceber isso. Para quem não queria fazer terapi no começo, eu tinha muito a dizer. Só então eu percebi o quanto tinha mudado no último ano e meio.

Eu finalmente falei com Bella sobre Irina na quinta-feira, durante a sessão. Disse sobre como eu tinha me sentido encurralado, e até fiz a conexão com o que aconteceu com Brittany. Bella me fez entender que estava tudo bem. Eu talvez tivesse matado algumas loiras inocentes cujo único pecado era serem vadias antes, mas com Brittany e Irina, eu tinha sido apenas um menino assustado, me defendendo com a primeira coisa à vista.

Também falamos sobre minha infância. Sobre a morte da minha avó, que eu não lembrava, mas tinha a vaga consciência de ter chorado muito. Eu disse a Bella sobre meu desejo de me acertar, ter mulher e filhos, como eu tinha pensado no jantar com a família de Rosalie. Bella ficou surpresa ao ouvir isso, mas disse, com um sorriso, que estava, mais do que tudo, feliz por eu estar vendo um futuro melhor para mim.

Na sexta de manhã, enquanto Bella revia Rosalie em uma manhã de compras em Port Angeles, eu passei a manhã com Amy, e nós conversamos como velhos amigos. Me despedi dela no almoço, e ela prometeu me visitar em Chicago algum dia.

Bella e eu deixamos Forks depois das oito da noite da sexta-feira. Pegamos um avião de Port Angeles a Seattle às nove e meia, e quase às onze horas, pegamos outro avião rumo a Chicago.

Chegamos durante a madrugada e Bella ficou no meu apartamento. A luz da minha secretária eletrônica piscava, mas eu não iria ouvir nada agora. Meu celular tinha sido mantido desligado durante a semana, então quando eu o liguei, não me surpreendi ao ver o aviso de novas mensagens no Correio de Voz.

Adormeci com Bella aconchegada em mim, quase no mesmo momento em que deitamos na cama.

~.~

No sábado, acordei com o cheiro de bacon invadindo meu quarto. A cama meio fria do lado onde Bella dormira me disse que ela tinha levantado já a algum tempo. Preguiçosamente, me levantei e fui ao banheiro escovar os dentes, e depois fui em direção à cozinha.

Encontrei Bella mexendo ovos, virando panquecas, e cantando.

— _Cause you make me feel like I've been locked out of heaaaveeeen... For too lo-o-o-o-oong... For too lo-o-o-o-oong*... _

_*A música é Locked Out Of Heaven, do Bruno Mars._

— Bom dia — eu disse circulando sua cintura com meus braços. Bella pulou.

— Ahmeudeus, Edward, que susto! — ela reclamou e eu ri, beijando a bochecha dela. — Não faça isso.

— O quê, beijar sua bochecha ou te assustar? — debochei.

Bella revirou os olhos.

— Me assustar, espertinho.

— Há quanto tempo está acordada? — perguntei mudando de assunto.

— Algumas horas. — ela deu de ombros. — Perdi o sono muito cedo, então levantei, deu uma arrumada no apartamento que estava cheio de poeira, e vim fazer o café.

— Está mais para um brunch*. — eu disse olhando o relógio da parede. — Já são quase onze da manhã.

_*brunch – é uma 'refeição' entre o horário do café da manhã e almoço que meio que mistura as duas coisas._

Bella assentiu, sorrindo. — Verdade. Que seja um brunch então.

Ela terminou as panquecas, então começamos a comer.

— O que vamos fazer hoje? — perguntei querendo quebrar o silêncio.

Ela olhou pra mim de soslaio.

— Você eu não sei, mas eu preciso ir em casa.

Eu franzi, desgostoso. Não queria me separar dela ainda. Tinha me acostumado a tê-la por perto durante a semana e não queria mudar isso. Bella riu.

— Podemos sair pra jantar mais tarde, que tal? — ela ofereceu.

Lhe dei um pequeno sorriso, assentindo. — Tudo bem, então.

Ela sorriu. — Ótimo. Você vai checar suas mensagens?

Eu me levantei. — Claro. Não faça tudo sozinha, me espere e eu te ajudo com a louça.

Ela sorriu. — Tudo bem.

Fui até meu quarto e peguei meu celular, ouvindo o Correio de Voz enquanto voltava para a cozinha. Tinha uma mensagem do médico de Alice, o Dr. White, que dizia ter boas notícias com os últimos exames de Alice. Essa eu mostrei à Bella, que ficou animada.

— Podemos ir vê-la antes de ir pra minha casa. — ela sugeriu.

— É uma ótima ideia.

As outras mensagens eram de Angela. A mais antiga dizia para eu aproveitar minha semana de licença e me divertir. A mais recente era para me dizer sobre uma reunião que acontecera na quinta, que eu perdera. Ela dizia para eu checar meu e-mail com as informações.

Depois de ouvir as mensagens do celular, ajudei Bella a lavar e secar os pratos, e depois fomos para a sala. Apertei o botão do telefone para ouvir as mensagens e me sentei no sofá com Bella. A voz da secretária eletrônica preencheu o silêncio.

— _Você tem duas mensagens... _— o bip soou, e então, a voz preocupada de Angela.

— _Ei Edward... Só pra te avisar que vieram uns policiais aqui procurando por você. Me perguntaram sobre uma tal de Irina, mas eu não conheço. Enfim, só pra te avisar, porque eles pegaram seu telefone e endereço e devem ligar pra você. É isso. Tchau._

O bip soou novamente e enquanto eu e Bella estávamos congelados no lugar, uma voz masculina desconhecida, mas tranquila, começou a falar.

— _Olá Sr. Cullen, aqui é o detetive Morgan da Polícia de Chicago. Procuramos o senhor no seu trabalho a respeito de Irina Davis, mas fomos informados que o senhor estava viajando em licença médica. De qualquer forma, precisamos fazer algumas perguntas, então assim que voltar, por favor me procure na Delegacia Principal. Obrigado._

O bip soou novamente, e a luz da secretária voltou a piscar. Estiquei a mão e apertei o botão para apagar as mensagens.

— Eles querem falar com você sobre ela. — Bella sussurrou. Eu apenas assenti, olhando para o nada. — Onde exatamente você colocou o corpo?

Eu engoli o nó da garganta.

— Deixei num matagal perto das docas. Não achei que fossem encontrá-la.

Bella suspirou e colocou uma mão trêmula no meu ombro.

— Está tudo bem. A voz do detetive soou amigável. Talvez eles só queiram mesmo fazer algumas perguntas.

Eu não disse nada. Bella tentou de novo.

— Eu vou na delegacia com você. Basta ficar calmo e responder as perguntas deles com meias-verdades. Vamos inventar algo no caminho.

Eu me virei para ela.

— Está disposta a cometer perjúrio* por mim, Bella?

_*perjúrio – falso testemunho, mentira._

Ela suspirou.

— Estou. Todo mundo merece uma segunda chance, Edward, e com você não é diferente. Por que estragar tudo quando você finalmente está disposto a mudar?

Eu não respondi. Olhei para seus olhos castanhos intensos, e enquanto ela segurava meu olhar, vi que ela falava a sério. Ela _realmente_ acreditava que eu merecia uma segunda chance.

Suspirei, resignado.

— Ok. Vamos à delegacia.

* * *

><p><em>"Desculpem pela demora" não é mais o suficiente, então vou ficar apenas caladinha aqui. <em>

_O que acharam do capítulo? Será que a calmaria do Edward tá acabando? Me deem seus palpites!_

_O próximo capítulo eu já comecei, então não pretendo demorar não. Basta comentarem e ele vem. :) _

_Beijos e até,_

_Kessy Rods_


	23. Vinte e três

**Disclaimer: **Twilight e seus personagens pertencem à Stephenie Meyer. Esse Edward problemático é todo meu.

* * *

><p><strong>Unfeeling<strong>

**Capítulo Vinte e Três**

**:: Edward POV ::**

Chegamos à delegacia pouco depois do meio-dia. Resolvemos não inventar nada além do fato de que Bella não tinha dormido na minha casa. Esperaríamos para ver quais seriam as perguntas primeiro. Bella me aconselhou a me manter o mais próximo da verdade possível, e fazer de tudo para não falar sobre as outras que eu matei.

Desde que Alice tinha entrado em coma, eu meio que temia por esse dia. O dia em que eu cometeria um deslize, e então seria pego. Tudo pelo que eu trabalhara no laboratório estaria acabado. Minha vida estaria acabada. E até um ano e meio atrás, eu estava bem com isso.

Mas então eu conheci Bella. E eu não queria que minha vida acabasse.

Enquanto eu dirigia para a delegacia, olhei Bella de soslaio, e me decidi. Eu _não_ escorregaria outra vez.

~.~

— Por favor, procuramos pelo detetive Morgan. — eu disse a recepcionista quando chegamos.

— O senhor tem hora marcada?

— Não, mas ele ligou para minha casa, eu estava viajando... Ele disse para eu entrar em contato com ele assim que chegasse, mas não deixou seu número. Eu achei mais fácil vir até aqui. — eu divaguei.

— Claro. Seu nome, por favor, senhor?

— Edward Cullen.

— Só um instante, sr. Cullen.

Ela virou para o telefone e discou um ramal, e enquanto ela falava em voz baixa com quem quer que tenha atendido, Bella segurou minha mão e apertou-a. Eu a olhei, e ela apenas sorriu para mim, mas este simples sorriso foi o suficiente para me tranquilizar.

A recepcionista desligou o telefone e olhou para mim com um sorriso simpático.

— O detetive Morgan vai recebê-lo na sala dele. É a quarta porta à direita pegando este corredor. — ela apontou a direção e me deu dois crachás de visitante, um para mim e um para Bella. — Não esqueçam de colocar isto.

— Sim, obrigado. — Eu disse, sorrindo de volta para ela, e colocando o meu crachá.

Bella colocou o dela e fomos na direção que a recepcionista havia indicado. A delegacia era um lugar limpo, e até tranquilo. Não fossem os telefones tocando o tempo todo e algumas cabines onde pessoas algemadas esperavam, poderia ser um escritório muito tranquilo.

Chegamos à porta indicada, que estava fechada. Uma placa como o nome "Morgan" estava no vidro fumê. Eu bati delicadamente, três vezes. Bella ainda segurava minha mão.

A porta se abriu segundos depois, e um homem baixo, com um bigode e um corpo largo nos olhou.

— Sr. Cullen?

— Sim... — Eu respondi.

Seu sorriso se abriu e ele estendeu a mão. Eu a apertei.

— Sou o detetive Morgan. Como está hoje?

— Ah, bem, eu acho. — eu ri. — Estou curioso.

— Ah, sim, claro. Entre e conversaremos. Esta jovem senhorita está com o senhor?

Bella corou. Eu respondi por ela.

— Sim, ela é minha amiga. Estávamos indo almoçar quando ouvi a mensagem, então viemos aqui primeiro. — eu disse, inventando uma desculpa facilmente. Eu tinha anos de prática, afinal. Não deveria ser difícil.

— Oh, perdão por segurá-los então. Prometo tentar ser breve. — ele disse, sorrindo e abrindo a porta para que entrássemos.

Eu entrei na frente, Bella logo atrás de mim. Sentamos nas cadeiras à frente da mesa cheia de papeis do detetive, e ele fechou a porta e foi até a sua cadeira, de frente para nós.

— Então, quando chegou de viagem, Sr. Cullen?

— De madrugada. — respondi prontamente.

— A senhorita viajou com ele? — ele perguntou a Bella.

— Sim. Fomos à minha cidade natal rever uns amigos. É uma cidade pequena, por isso achei perfeita para que ele relaxasse um pouco.

O detetive balançou a cabeça. — Hm, entendo. E que cidade é essa?

— Forks, em Washington. — ela respondeu.

— Península Olympic, huh? — ele sorriu. — Já fui lá. É um lugar realmente relaxante. Mas me diga, sr. Cullen, qual foi o motivo de sua licença médica?

— Eu andava trabalhando demais, eu acho, — eu falei, escolhendo as palavras com cuidado. — minha médica achou que eu precisava de um descanso. Ela disse que eu poderia ter uma estafa.

Eu realmente esperava que eles não soubessem que a licença médica tinha vindo da própria Bella, ou então teríamos um problema em explicar a situação.

— Entendo. E você conseguiu relaxar em Forks o suficiente? — ele perguntou.

— Sim. — eu disse, então fui direto ao assunto porque já estava ficando nervoso e isso não seria bom para minhas respostas. — Desculpe lhe interromper, detetive, mas por que precisava me ver a respeito de Irina Davis? Não entendi.

Eu o olhei em concentração, esperando que ele interpretasse isso como confusão. Ele pareceu surpreso, mas se recostou na cadeira e suspirou.

— A senhorita Irina Davis foi encontrada morta perto das Docas há três dias.

Eu arregalei os meus olhos em falsa surpresa e ouvi Bella ofegar. Contive minha admiração pela sua atuação e encarei o detetive.

— C-como? O que aconteceu?

O detetive parecia surpreso com a minha reação. — O senhor não sabia?

— Claro que não sabia, eu estava viajando! — eu disse, exasperado. Esperava não estar exagerando.

— Era aquela garota que você conheceu no happy hour, Edward? — perguntou Bella numa voz pequena.

Eu apenas assenti para ela, agradecendo mentalmente sua participação, enquanto olhava para o detetive.

— O que aconteceu? — eu perguntei novamente.

O detetive, felizmente, parecia convencido pela minha surpresa. Suspirando, ele apoiou os braços na mesa e me encarou.

— A senhorita Davis provavelmente foi morta no último fim de semana. Quando a encontramos ela já estava muito fria, roxa, e completamente dura. — ele suspirou. — A autópsia revelou que ela foi esfaqueada, mas não encontramos arma do crime ou nada que nos leve ao assassino diretamente. A não ser digitais de três pessoas diferentes em seus braços. — Ele olhou mais profundamente para mim. — Uma dessas pessoas é o senhor, Sr. Cullen.

Eu balancei a cabeça. — Mas...

— Quando foi a última vez que o senhor viu a senhorita Davis? — ele perguntou, me olhando com atenção.

— No último sábado... Há oito dias. — eu disse, tendo o cuidado de parecer atordoado.

— Onde?

— Ela foi até a minha casa. — eu disse, me arrepiando de verdade ao lembrar o que aconteceu.

O detetive estreitou os olhos. — E o que aconteceu lá?

Eu o encarei enquanto contava os fatos, editados.

— Ela estava cheirando a álcool, tipo, _muito_ bêbada, e estava triste, falando sem parar sobre sua prima que morreu um tempo atrás. Ela queria que eu a consolasse, mas veja, detetive... Eu só a vi duas vezes antes disso. — eu disse. — Eu a conheci num happy hour e tivemos um caso de uma noite. Na outra vez, ela me encontrou por acaso e me pediu pra ser seu acompanhante num jantar da empresa dela.

— Sim, sim, a W&D, tivemos informações que vocês foram vistos juntos. — Ele confirmou.

— Exato. — eu disse. — Depois disso não nos vimos mais. Quer dizer, eu comecei a me interessar por uma amiga próxima e... eu disse a Irina que não daríamos certo. Então nunca mais a vi, até sábado passado.

— Entendo. E quando ela chegou na sua casa, o que você fez? — ele perguntou, anotando algumas coisas num bloco.

— Eu a levei para a cozinha e tentei fazê-la beber um pouco d'água, se acalmar um pouco, mas ela estava irredutível. Ela queria porque queria me levar para a cama, e também chorava no meu ombro, tudo ao mesmo tempo. Como eu disse, ela estava muito bêbada, algumas ações dela simplesmente não faziam sentido... Eu tentei afastá-la e a segurei várias vezes. Na verdade, eu inclusive a levei até um táxi e a mandei para casa depois. Minhas digitais devem ter estado nela por isso. — eu balancei a cabeça. Eu realmente estava mentindo tão fácil assim?

— Provavelmente... Pessoas bêbadas podem fazer coisas muito sem sentido às vezes. — ele concordou, murmurando. — E me diga, Sr. Cullen, a que horas foi isso?

— Por volta da uma da manhã, eu acho. Ela me deu um baita susto aparecendo na minha porta. E eu nem sei como ela conseguiu meu endereço... — eu franzi, porque parando para pensar, eu realmente não sabia como ela tinha conseguido. Eu nunca tinha dito onde morava.

— Lista telefônica, provavelmente. — ele disse.

Eu o olhei. — Perdão?

Ele me olhou e então suspirou.

— A última ligação registrada da senhorita Davis foi para uma amiga próxima, e ela dizia que tinha encontrado você na lista telefônica e que iria vê-lo. Vimos a mensagem na caixa postal da amiga dela, e realmente ela parecia meio bêbada... — ele suspirou. — Enfim, nós o contatamos porque pensávamos que o senhor poderia ter respostas.

— O que eu sei ajudou? — perguntei inocentemente. — Eu fiquei preocupado com ela mandando-a para casa daquele jeito, mas ela estava praticamente abusando de mim, — eu ri sem humor. — eu tinha que mandá-la para casa, ela não iria ceder tão cedo.

— Entendo. — ele franziu. — Suas informações ajudaram a esclarecer alguns pontos, Sr. Cullen, no entanto, uma coisa ainda não está clara.

— E o que seria? — eu perguntei.

— Você viajou logo no sábado pela manhã, o que foi logo depois de ver a senhorita Davis, certo?

— Sim. — franzi, sem saber onde ele pretendia chegar.

— Sua viagem foi planejada ou... foi algo de última hora? — ele perguntou.

— Na verdade, foi algo de última hora. Eu tinha ligado para a Isa aqui, — eu apontei, usando outro apelido apenas por precaução. — e conversamos, e eu disse que estava de licença por uma semana. Isso foi na sexta. Então pela manhã do sábado, ela chegou na minha casa com duas passagens de avião e malas prontas, me _intimando_ a viajar com ela. — eu disse, dando de ombros. Bella assentiu, endossando minha mentira. — Eu estava de licença e não tinha nenhum compromisso, então aceitei.

O detetive balançou a cabeça, seus olhos brilhando compreensão. Eu não podia acreditar que estava sendo tão fácil.

— Entendo. Agora faz sentido. Provavelmente a senhorita Davis foi morta no caminho para casa, ou depois disso... — Ele balançou a cabeça, então nos olhou e sorriu para mim. — Obrigado pelos esclarecimentos Sr. Cullen.

— De nada. Há algo mais que eu possa fazer? — perguntei, mesmo que que meus instintos estivessem gritando para eu dar o fora dali.

— Não, obrigado. Ainda estamos investigando, mas suas respostas ajudaram a esclarecer algumas coisas.

— Que bom. — eu suspirei. — Eu realmente me surpreendi ao saber que você queria falar comigo sobre Irina, e eu jamais imaginava que ela tivesse _morrido_.

— Bem, sim, — ele franziu. — é uma pena. Mas isso acontece sempre.

Dei de ombros. — Suponho que sim. Mesmo assim é chocante.

O detetive balançou a cabeça. — Você está bem, senhorita?

Olhei para Bella, que tinha os olhos marejados e uma expressão compenetrada. Ela deu um sorriso rápido e abanou a mão.

— Sim, claro. Apenas chocada com tudo.

— Não se preocupe. — ele disse. — Chegaremos ao fundo disso.

Ela assentiu, sem dizer nada.

O detetive Morgan se levantou. — Bem, Sr. Cullen, obrigado novamente.

— De nada. — eu disse, apertando sua mão estendida.

— Entraremos em contato, se por acaso acontecer de mais alguma informação levar ao senhor e precisarmos de esclarecimentos.

Eu assenti, sem me deixar abalar. — Eu farei o meu melhor para ajudar.

— Obrigado. — ele disse, nos acompanhando até a porta. — Tenham um bom dia.

— O senhor também, detetive. — eu disse.

Nós saímos da delegacia quietos, e na saída, eu vi Jasper Whitlock entrando no lugar. Quando nos viu, ele sorriu.

— Bella! — ele disse, e Bella o abraçou, sorrindo.

Espera, eles se conheciam?

— Oi Jazz. — ela cumprimentou. — O que faz aqui?

— Me ligaram querendo perguntar umas coisas sobre uma funcionária minha. — ele encolheu. — Não faço ideia do porquê.

— Irina Davis? — eu perguntei. Ela era de sua empresa, afinal.

Ele me olhou e assentiu. — Sim, ela. Você é o cara que estava com ela no jantar, certo?

— Sim, Edward Cullen. — eu estendi minha mão e ele apertou. — Eu fui chamado também.

— Oh. O que aconteceu com ela, vocês sabem?

— Ela foi encontrada morta. — disse Bella, estremecendo. Provavelmente lembrando do momento em que ela a viu morta na minha cozinha. — Edward foi um dos que falou com ela pouco antes do que eles acham que foi a data da morte, então queriam interrogá-lo.

— Oh, eu entendo. Eu falei com ela na sexta à noite da semana passada... Quando isso aconteceu?

— Aparentemente entre a sexta e o sábado da semana passada. — eu disse.

— Oh. Eu vejo então porque eles me querem aqui. — ele franziu. — Enfim, vou resolver isso logo. — ele sorriu para nós. — Mas Bella, precisamos nos encontrar qualquer dia para colocar o assunto em dia! Nunca mais a vi.

Ela riu. — Claro Jazz. Me ligue durante a semana e marcamos alguma coisa.

Eu mordi o lábio, ficando em silêncio.

— Claro, garota. Bom te ver. — ele deu um beijo na testa de Bella, carinhoso, e apertou minha mão novamente. — Prazer vê-lo de novo, Edward.

— Igualmente. — eu sorri.

Ele entrou na delegacia e fomos em direção ao meu carro, entrando e sentando em silêncio.

Enquanto eu ligava o carro, Bella respirou fundo e soltou o ar.

— Isso foi mais difícil do que eu pensei. — ela disse.

— Você acha?

— Bem, pra mim sim. Quase não consegui ficar com cara de paisagem o tempo todo. Espero que não tenha parecido suspeita. — ela disse. — Você, no entanto, parecia muito convincente e verdadeiramente surpreso quando o detetive lhe disse sobre a morte.

Eu fiz a volta para a rua e peguei a direção de um restaurante que eu gostava, suspirando.

— Eu tenho anos de prática em inventar desculpas e atuar desse jeito, Bella. — eu disse. — Apesar de eu também ter percebido como foi fácil mentir. E vou admitir, eu não gostei muito disso.

Ela pegou minha mão que descansava na marcha e deu um pequeno aperto. Eu a olhei.

— Você foi muito bem. E eu acho que eles não vão voltar a você novamente. Uma parte de mim quer que você acerte suas contas com a justiça, mas a maior parte sabe que você não vai mais matar ninguém, e que você merece uma segunda chance.

Eu parei no sinal e a abracei rapidamente. — Obrigado Bella. Sem você eu provavelmente nunca conseguiria isso.

Ela sorriu, seus olhos marejados. — O prazer é todo meu, Edward.

Eu sorri, e o sinal abriu. Voltei a dirigir, e por um momento, o silêncio foi nossa companhia. Era confortável, porém.

Bella voltou a falar, sua voz com um quê de provocação e animação.

— Então, você dispensou Irina porque estava se interessando por uma amiga próxima?

Eu sorri largamente.

— Quanto disso é verdade? — ela perguntou, sua voz ansiosa.

Enquanto eu estacionava no restaurante, eu olhei para ela, respondendo com toda sinceridade.

— Tudo.

Ela sorriu largamente também.

— A amiga próxima por acaso seria eu?

Eu ri. — Que outra amiga eu tenho?

— Angela, talvez. — ela provocou.

Eu rolei os olhos e me virei para encará-la, desligando o carro já que já tinha estacionado.

— Angela é casada. E ela não é tão próxima de mim. — eu disse.

Bella sorriu brilhantemente de novo, e tudo que eu queria era manter esse sorriso no rosto dela. Aquecia meu coração de um jeito incrível, e eu queria continuar sentindo isso.

— Então sou eu?

— Claro que é você. — eu sussurrei. — Eu não sabia na época, mas dias depois foi a nossa... — pigarreei. — Nossa primeira vez. — eu disse, olhando para ela. — Eu percebi que estava me interessando por você ali, porque você me fez _sentir_ como eu nunca tinha sentido antes. E não só sentir durante o sexo... Foi além disso. Você derrubou minha parede, Bella. — eu disse, olhando intensamente nos olhos dela. — Você me permitiu ser humano outra vez.

— Mas você não deixou de ser humano. — ela argumentou em voz baixa.

— Eu era talvez um tipo de sub-humano, — rolei os olhos. — um frio psicopata sem sentimentos. Até você chegar, com sua teimosia e persistência e me levar a sentir, a viver... — Eu engoli o nó da garganta. — Você está me recuperando, Bella. E eu não poderei agradecer o suficiente por isso nunca.

— Oh Edward. — ela soluçou, se jogando nos meus braços, enrolando seus braços ao redor do meu pescoço e depositando um beijo na curva entre o ombro e o pescoço. — Estou tão feliz por você...

Eu sorri, acariciando seu cabelo macio. — Eu estou feliz por ter conhecido você. Você é minha heroína.

Ela riu no meu pescoço, me abraçando mais forte. Então suspirou, e eu não esperava suas próximas palavras, que saíram não muito mais altas que um sussurro.

— Eu te amo, Edward.

Eu congelei. Ela percebeu, e tirou os braços de mim lentamente. Mas seus olhos estavam tranquilos quando encontraram os meus.

— Sim. Eu te amo. — ela confirmou, seus olhos brilhando. — Eu me apaixonei por você dia após dia, e foi tão fácil como cair. — Ela acariciou meu rosto.

Eu ainda estava paralisado. Tentei falar, mas tudo que saiu foi: — E-eu...

— Shh... — ela interrompeu meu gaguejar colocando um dedo nos meus lábios. — Não precisa me dizer nada. Eu apenas queria que você soubesse como eu me sinto.

Eu não conseguia falar nada, apesar do meu coração acelerado e quente, então apenas balancei a cabeça.

Bella se inclinou e me deu um beijo suave e calmo, que aqueceu meu coração ainda mais. Então ela se inclinou para trás e sorriu.

— Vamos comer. Toda essa conversa pesada me deu fome.

Eu ri, e saí do carro com ela em direção ao restaurante.

Eu provavelmente ia demorar pra processar isso, mas eu estava maravilhado com a confissão de Bella.

E, talvez em breve, eu estivesse pronto para lhe dizer as mesmas palavras de volta.

* * *

><p><em>Então, será que o detetive realmente acreditou na história do Edward? O que vocês acham? Adoro quando vocês dão palpites, então podem falar à vontade! hahaha<em>

_E esse final com a Bella se declarando? Só eu achei lindo? akdjgsajdh Sou muito suspeita pra falar dessa fic, então deixa eu quietinha..._

_Reviews fazem meu dia e me dão inspiração pra escrever mais rápido, então mandem as suas! _

_Até o próximo! :*_

_Kessy Rods_


	24. Vinte e quatro

**Disclaimer: **Twilight e seus personagens pertencem à Stephenie Meyer. Esse Edward problemático é todo meu.

* * *

><p><strong>Unfeeling <strong>

**Capítulo Vinte e Quatro**

**:: Edward POV ::**

Depois do almoço, que foi regado à conversas leves e amenas, eu levei Bella para casa. Sabiamente, ela tinha colocado suas malas no meu carro antes de sairmos do meu apartamento.

Quando cheguei em casa de volta, era cerca de quatro da tarde, e eu lembrei da outra mensagem na minha secretária eletrônica. Puxei meu celular do bolso e liguei para o Dr. White. Ele atendeu no terceiro toque.

— _Alô?_

— Dr. White? Aqui é Edward Cullen.

— _Oh, sr. Cullen! Que bom ouvir de você! Como está?_

— Estou bem. Recebi uma mensagem sua no celular, falando sobre Alice... — eu incitei.

— _Oh sim, claro, claro. Isso foi há dois dias. Fizemos alguns testes de rotina em Alice, e eu fico feliz em dizer, sr. Cullen, que a atividade cerebral dela têm mudado... pra melhor._

Eu me sentei no sofá.

— O que isso quer dizer, exatamente?

— _Bem, isso quer dizer que ela está realmente melhorando agora. Eu ouso ter esperanças que ela possa acordar._

— Sério?

— _Sim. _— eu podia ouvir o sorriso em sua voz. — _Não sabemos se isso irá, de fato, acontecer, mas são bons sinais. Eu achei que você gostaria de saber disso._

— Ah, claro. Obrigado por avisar. — eu disse, um pouco atordoado. — Será que... eu podia visitá-la hoje?

— _O senhor pode visitar Alice sempre que quiser, sr. Cullen. A política do hospital permite que pacientes em coma sejam visitados a qualquer momento por seus familiares. O horário de visita se restringe apenas a amigos. _

— Entendo. Obrigado, Dr. White. Eu farei isso.

— _Fico feliz em saber. Eu não estou no hospital, mas tenho certeza que qualquer uma das enfermeiras ficará feliz de lhe dizer os recentes acontecimentos, se você precisar de mais esclarecimentos._

— Irei procurá-las se precisar, obrigado.

— _De nada. Tenha uma boa tarde, sr. Cullen._

— Você também, Dr. White.

E então ele desligou. Eu imediatamente liguei para Bella. Sua voz risonha respondeu.

— _Edward, você me deixou em casa não faz nem uma hora!_

Eu ri com ela.

— Não é isso... Eu acabei de falar com o Dr. White no telefone. — eu disse.

— _Ah, sim. E aí?_ — ela perguntou, menos risonha e mais interessada.

— Ele disse que os últimos testes que fizeram em Alice mostraram que a atividade cerebral dela aumentou. Ele disse que isso é um bom sinal, e ele acha que Alice pode acordar um dia. Ele não tem certeza, mas me disse que são bons sinais.

— _Oh isso é ótimo! _— ela comemorou. — _Podemos visitá-la ainda hoje?_

— Bem, foi pra isso que eu liguei. Eu posso visitá-la hoje porque sou família, mas você, como amiga, só poderia visitá-la durante o horário de visitas normal durante a semana. Estou imaginando que você possa entrar comigo, por isso liguei. Estou indo lá daqui a pouco.

— _Oh, sim. Isso foi doce da sua parte, Edward. Eu ficaria muito feliz em visitá-la com você. Me dê meia hora, ok?_

— Certo. Daqui a pouco eu chego aí e nós vamos. Vou apenas tomar um banho. — eu disse, mexendo distraído com a barra da blusa.

— _Ok, nos vemos daqui a pouco. Tchau._

Me despedi dela e deixei o celular na mesinha de centro, indo até o meu quarto. Me despi e entrei no banheiro, ligando o chuveiro com a água quente. Minha mente estava em branco enquanto eu tomava banho. Eu sabia que tinha muito a pensar e considerar, mas neste momento, minha mente estava em branco. Eu vagamente me perguntava se era um reflexo da minha personalidade fria e insensível de antes, ou se eu apenas estava cansado demais pra pensar em coisas complicadas.

De qualquer jeito, eu terminei meu banho rapidamente e saí do apartamento. Dirigi devagar até a casa de Bella, minha mente agora traçando possibilidades. E se Alice pudesse realmente acordar? E se ela acordasse? Ela ainda me repudiaria? Ela iria querer voltar a viver comigo? Ela ia querer me ver? Tudo que eu pensava se voltava para uma questão única, que definia todas as outras: _se_ Alice acordasse, ela seria capaz de me perdoar?

Não vi quando estacionei no prédio de Bella, e ela, já estando do lado de fora, entrou rápido no carro, meio que me surpreendendo.

— O que foi? — ela franziu.

Balancei a cabeça para espantar meus pensamentos.

— Nada. Só estava distraído. — menti.

Eu sabia que não devia mentir pra Bella. Se tinha alguém que me dava vontade de contar tudo, era Bella. Mas isso levaria a outra conversa pesada que eu preferia evitar por agora. Já tínhamos tido o suficiente hoje com a entrevista do delegado e Bella se declarando pra mim.

Só de pensar nas três palavras que ela proferira mais cedo deixava meu coração meio disparado. Era insano. Era loucura. Era por causa dela? Por causa das palavras? Eu não sabia como agir a seguir, mesmo que Bella estivesse agindo exatamente do mesmo jeito que antes.

Acho que ela percebeu que eu estava perdido nos meus próprios pensamentos, porque em vez de conversar, ela ligou o rádio e ficou cantarolando a música que tocava para si mesma.

Chegamos no hospital meia hora depois que eu a peguei. Estacionei numa vaga para visitantes e saímos do carro. No caminho para a entrada do hospital, Bella pegou minha mão, enrolando os dedos nos meus. Eu a olhei surpreso. Ela estava corada, e não olhava para mim. Ela não disse nada, e eu resolvi ficar quieto também. Dei um pequeno aperto na sua mão para lhe dizer silenciosamente que estava tudo bem e subimos pelo elevador até o andar onde Alice estava.

Assim que as portas do elevador se abriram e saímos para o corredor, Bella soltou minha mão. Eu franzi, sem entender, e sem gostar disso. Olhei para ela, que estava corada.

— O que foi, Bella? — perguntei.

Ela balançou a cabeça. — Deixa pra lá.

— Mas...

— Vamos, Alice está esperando. — ela disse, sorrindo rápido pra mim e depois me puxando pelo braço até o quarto de Alice.

Quando entramos no quarto de Alice, uma enfermeira estava saindo.

— Posso ajudar? — ela perguntou um pouco desconfiada. Ela devia ser nova. Todos os funcionários daquela ala sabiam que eu era irmão de Alice.

— Eu sou Edward Cullen. Irmão de Alice. — eu fiz um gesto com a cabeça para onde Alice estava deitada.

— Oh sim. Muito prazer, sr. Cullen. Eu sou Dylan, sou nova por aqui. — ela sorriu.

— Prazer. — eu disse, sorrindo para os olhos azuis dela.

— Ela está com você? — ela perguntou, olhando para Bella, que encarava Dylan com os olhos estreitos.

— Sim. — eu disse, sem paciência. — Podemos ver Alice?

— Oh, claro. — Dylan saiu do caminho, deixando-nos passar. — Qualquer coisa é só chamar.

— Claro. — eu disse, entrando com Bella, que fechou a porta assim que passou.

Eu me sentei na cadeira ao lado da cama. Alice parecia um pouco mais saudável. Eu não saberia dizer se era só meu subconsciente fingindo que ela estava melhor por causa do telefonema ou se era de verdade. Eu peguei a mão dela. Estava morna, como em todas as vezes que eu tinha vindo e segurado sua mão por um tempo. Seus batimentos cardíacos mostrados no monitor eram estáveis, e o _bip bip_ do monitor mais os sons do respirador que ajudava Alice eram os únicos sons no quarto.

Bella puxou uma cadeira do canto e colocou no outro lado da cama de Alice, o tempo todo o mais silenciosa possível.

Eu não sabia se devia falar com Alice. Eu não sabia o quanto ela estava realmente ouvindo – ou se ela estava ouvindo qualquer coisa – e não sabia como agir. Bella pareceu perceber minha hesitação, porque ela tomou as rédeas.

— Oi Ali. — ela disse, numa voz animada. — Eu e Edward viemos te ver. Seu médico nos ligou dizendo que seu cérebro está deixando de preguiça e fazendo alguma atividade, afinal.

Eu não resisti. Um pequeno riso saiu da minha boca quando ouvi Bella falando, tão animada, quase dando uma reprimenda ao cérebro de Alice. Ela sorriu pra mim e continou falando.

— Estivemos em Forks. Emmett e Rose mandam lembranças. Querem que você acorde logo e vá visitá-los. E Ali, eles têm os gêmeos mais fofos do mundo. A menina, Carlie, se apaixonou pelo seu irmão! Não deixava ele sair do lado dela! — ela disse rindo, em tom conspiratório, me fazendo rir um pouco mais. — Foi realmente adorável. E ah, nós encontramos sua antiga babá, também. Amy. — ela olhou pra mim, e vendo que eu estava tranquilo, ela continuou. — Edward conversou bastante com ela e... ele parece melhor, Alice. — ela sorriu pra mim enquanto dizia as próximas palavras. — Ele _está_ melhor, Ali. Você ficaria orgulhosa do seu irmãozão.

O sorriso de Bella era tão quente, tão acolhedor, que eu não pude fazer outra coisa que não sorrir e piscar para espantar a umidade dos olhos. Respirei fundo e olhei para minha irmã adormecida.

Bella ficou em silêncio, mas eu ainda não sabia se falaria alguma coisa, e se falasse... o que eu diria? Eu estava tão confuso que era difícil pensar com clareza.

Ao invés de falar alguma coisa, eu trouxe a mão de Alice aos meus lábios e lhe dei um pequeno beijo. Foi fugaz, mas eu juro que o _bip_ do monitor ficou mais alto no momento em que eu fiz isso. Mas tão logo surgiu, desapareceu, e eu não podia ter certeza. Olhei para Alice e enquanto recolocava sua mão na cama, eu me inclinei para ela e sussurrei no seu ouvido:

— Eu sinto sua falta, _Allie_.

~.~

Saímos do hospital pouco tempo depois. Dylan nos colocou a par dos exames que foram feitos e quais os resultados e o que a equipe médica pretendia fazer durante a semana – mais exames, e reuniões para discutir uma possível mudança de medicação. Ela me encorajou a vir todos os dias e conversar com Alice, na esperança de que isso fosse ajudar. Eu disse que faria o possível.

Eu estava voltando ao apartamento de Bella para deixá-la em casa, e o silêncio no carro estava me matando.

— Foi legal o que você falou. — eu disse.

Bella virou para mim com uma expressão de curiosidade.

— O quê?

— Aquilo sobre eu estar melhor. — eu disse, um súbito caroço na garganta.

— Mas é verdade. — ela sorriu pra mim. — Você nem faz ideia... Mas você é outra pessoa, Edward.

— Uma pessoa bem mais confusa.

— Faz parte. — ela riu. — Você está se redescobrindo. Aprendendo a viver com seu trauma. Precisando achar saídas para sua necessidade que não envolvam sangue.

— Bom, isso eu não pude descobrir ainda. — eu disse. — Não encontrei nenhuma loira dos olhos azuis desde Irina.

— Verdade. — Bella mordeu o lábio. Eu a olhei de canto de olho por um instante e voltei meus olhos para a estrada.

— De qualquer forma, eu tenho quase certeza que precisarei de você quando esse momento chegar. — eu admiti.

— Eu estarei lá. — ela disse, estendendo a mão e segurando a minha, que estava no volante.

Eu virei minha cabeça apenas o suficiente para sorrir para ela, e ela me surpreendeu com um beijo rápido nos lábios.

Nada mais precisava ser dito naquele momento. Eu sabia que Bella estava falando sério. E naquele momento, aquilo bastava.

**:: Bella POV ::**

Edward me deixou em casa por volta das dez da noite. Nós acabamos pedindo uma pizza e comendo na minha casa, enquanto ele se abria comigo. Ele e eu trabalhamos por quase uma hora em ideias de atividades que ele pudesse colocar em prática para ocupar a cabeça, para fazê-lo organizar os pensamentos novamente.

Edward foi embora pouco depois da meia-noite, e eu o fiz prometer me mandar uma mensagem quando chegasse em casa. Já fazia meia hora que ele tinha ido e ainda nada.

Eu tinha acabado meu banho e estava de pijama, já me preparando para deitar e esperar a mensagem de Edward, quando o celular apitou. Mas não era Edward.

_De: J.W._

_00h43_

_Ei Bella! É o Jasper! Não sei se você ainda tinha meu número, mas consegui o seu na lista telefônica. Enfim. Só queria saber se você pode almoçar comigo amanhã. Temos muito pra conversar! Responda quando puder. Beijos_

Eu franzi, surpresa. Jasper era um grande amigo meu de Forks, e tínhamos até dividido um apartamento no meu primeiro semestre em Harvard. Mas aí ele foi transferido para a Universidade de Columbia, em Nova Iorque, e eu acabei ficando sozinha. Foi quando eu conheci Alice. Eu tinha saudades de Jasper, e tinha sido bom revê-lo hoje. Apertei o botão de responder.

_Ei Jazz! Adoraria almoçar com você amanhã. Me mande uma mensagem com o horário e lugar, ok? Beijos –Bella_

Desliguei o abajur e olhei o celular por um tempo, preocupada. Sem querer esperar, mandei uma mensagem pra Edward.

_Ei, está tudo bem? Já chegou em casa? –B._

Esperei um tempo. Passaram cinco minutos antes que ele respondesse.

_Desculpe. Passei no cais pra pensar um pouco. Acabei de chegar em casa. Durma bem, Bella. –E._

Suspirei aliviada. Estava curiosa para saber por quê ele tinha ido ao cais tão tarde, mas resolvi deixar isso para outro dia. Apertei para responder.

_Que bom. Estava começando a me preocupar. Boa noite, Edward. –B._

Menos de um minuto e o celular acendeu com outra mensagem.

_Desculpe tê-la preocupado. Bons sonhos. –E._

Eu sorri e coloquei o celular na escrivaninha, caindo num sono tranquilo pouco tempo depois.

~.~

No dia seguinte, falei com Edward rapidamente pela manhã. Ele queria ficar sozinho, e disse que aproveitaria o domingo para se atualizar em alguns assuntos do laboratório. Eu o fiz prometer ligar se precisasse de alguma coisa, e mencionei meu almoço com Jasper apenas para ele saber. Eu me surpreendi ao ver que ele parecia ciumento. Eu tive que lhe dizer nos mínimos detalhes que Jasper era meu amigo de infância para que ele se acalmasse. Mas mesmo assim, eu tinha ficado feliz em ver que ele estava com ciúmes. Isso _certamente_ era um sentimento, e sendo por mim, era melhor ainda.

Me encontrei com Jasper num restaurante tranquilo e próximo de onde ficava o escritório dele.

Jasper e eu almoçamos e conversamos por muito tempo, matando as saudades e atualizando as novidades. Ele me disse uma coisa que me surpreendeu, porém. Ele tinha ido à delegacia porque Irina era funcionária da empresa dele. E no depoimento dele, ele tinha afirmado que Irina sempre fora uma mulher que adorava "atacar" alguns homens do escritório. Ela tinha dois processos de assédio sexual atrás dela, e Jasper disse que não se impressionava se ela tivesse sido morta por autodefesa, porque, nas palavras dele, ela era muito agressiva.

Isso me deu paz de espírito. Se esse tinha sido o depoimento de Jasper, ajudaria o detetive a sair do pé de Edward e se concentrar em outras pessoas. Edward estava salvo.

Conversamos por mais tempo, e trocamos e-mails, telefones e endereços para mantermos contato.

Quando cheguei em casa, por volta das quatro da tarde, Edward estava parado na frende do prédio, sentado num banco com a cabeça nas mãos.

— Edward? — chamei.

Ele levantou a cabeça e parecia feliz e aliviado por me ver.

— Oi... Eu não quis atrapalhar seu encontro com Jasper, então não liguei. — ele disse.

— Você nunca atrapalha, Edward. — eu disse, sorrindo e sentando ao seu lado. — O que aconteceu?

— Eu vi... uma garota com o meu padrão. A entregadora de comida chinesa de hoje.

Eu engoli. — E o que você fez?

— Eu corri... primeiro atrás dela, assim que ela saiu do meu andar. E depois, bem... Eu vim pra cá depois.

— Há quanto tempo você está aqui? — perguntei, arregalando os olhos.

— Duas horas. — ele disse, mordendo o lábio. — Eu só... precisava ficar longe, eu... Eu...

— Calma, Edward. — eu disse, abraçando-o. — O importante é que você não fez nada, certo?

Ele assentiu, e então eu o chamei para entrar. Ele obviamente não podia voltar pra casa agora, e eu temia que se ele pegasse no volante, daria meia volta e teria seu caminho com a garota. Depois de obrigá-lo a comer e fazê-lo relaxar e deitar um pouco, eu me sentei para responder alguns e-mails.

Edward adormeceu na minha cama, e de vez em quando eu o via se mexer inquieto, como se estivesse tendo um sonho ruim. Eu estava quase acordando-o quando o celular dele tocou.

Eu corri e peguei o celular da escrivaninha, saindo do quarto para não acordá-lo. O visor não mostrava nenhum nome conhecido, então apenas atendi.

— Alô?

— _Oh, alô. É do celular de Edward Cullen? _— perguntou uma voz masculina.

— É sim. Aqui é a Bella. Ele está dormindo. Quem deseja?

— _Oh, Srta Swan! Aqui é o Dr. White._

— Olá, Dr. White. — eu franzi. O que o médico de Alice queria?

— _Eu posso falar com o Sr. Cullen?_

— Ahn... Ele está dormindo no momento. Eu posso passar o recado pra ele, se for urgente. — eu disse. — Aconteceu algo com Alice?

— _Bom, sim. _— ele disse. — _Mas já que você é a única pessoa que visita Alice além do Sr. Cullen, eu suponho que posso contá-la. Dirá ao Sr. Cullen assim que ele acordar? É importante que ele venha assim que puder._

— Claro, eu direi. O que aconteceu?

— _Srta Swan, Alice acordou._

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **_NÃO ME MATEM! Eu sei que demorei, eu sei que esse final merece um capítulo o mais rápido possível – e eu farei o possível pra isso – mas infelizmente o capítulo acabou aí, hahaha._

_Eu estou me mudando amanhã (hoje?) então vou ficar sem internet por um tempo. A operadora deu 3 dias úteis pra reinstalar a internet, o que seria quarta ou quinta, então vamos esperar que eles façam isso! Eu vou escrever o capítulo até lá e prometo tentar postá-lo no próximo sábado, ok? :)_

_Agora comentem e até o próximo post! :)_

_Beijos,_

_Kessy Rods_


	25. Vinte e cinco

**Disclaimer: **Twilight e seus personagens pertencem à Stephenie Meyer. Esse Edward problemático é todo meu.

* * *

><p><strong>Unfeeling<strong>

**Capítulo Vinte e Cinco**

**:: Edward POV ::**

"_Vamos Edward" ria Alice, correndo pela entrada da casa do orfanato, jogando bolas de neve em mim enquanto corria. "Pare de ser tão molenga."_

"_Não sou molenga," reclamei emburrado. "e pare de jogar neve em mim."_

_Alice parou no meio do caminho, fez uma cara de birra e colocou as mãos na cintura, e me encarou em toda sua glória de sete anos de idade._

"_É uma brin-ca-dei-ra, Edward." ela alfinetou. "Vamos, se solte um pouco!"_

_Eu franzi os lábios numa careta, e então me agachei, pegando um punhado de neve com minhas mãos enluvadas e fazendo uma bola._

"_Você quer brincar? Vamos brincar." eu disse, jogando a bola em Alice com toda a minha força._

_Ela gritou e desviou, e saiu correndo, enquanto agachava e fazia mais bolas de neve pra jogar em mim. _

_A risada de Alice ecoava em todo a grama cheia de neve do lugar, e pela primeira vez desde que nossos pais morreram há um ano, eu me vi sorrindo._

— Vamos, Edward, acorde!

A voz de Bella tirou minha mente da lembrança de Alice e me acordou de supetão. Eu estava meio tonto e desorientado, e de primeira, não entendi o que ela estava me dizendo, com lágrimas nos olhos. Balancei a cabeça numa tentativa de espantar o sono, então me voltei para ela.

— O quê? — perguntei, grogue.

— O Dr. White acabou de ligar... — ela disse, devagar.

— Aconteceu alguma coisa com Alice? — perguntei, subitamente preocupado. Meu sonho com a lembrança de um pedaço de nossa infância ainda estava muito vívido, e eu estava muito alerta para qualquer coisa envolvendo minha irmã.

— Ela... — Bella soluçou. — Alice _acordou_, Edward... Alice acordou.

Eu pisquei atônito enquanto Bella ria e chorava na minha frente. As palavras não faziam sentido. Alice tinha acordado? Como?

— O quê? — perguntei novamente, em total descrença.

— O Dr. White acabou de ligar, dizendo que Alice acordou. — ela riu e chorou. — Ele disse que foi por um momento, mas foi o suficiente. Eles fizeram alguns testes e confirmaram que ela saiu do coma. Não é uma notícia ótima?

— Ah... Eu... Isso é... — gaguejei, sem palavras. — Como?

— Não sabem. — ela disse, sorrindo pra mim. — O Dr. White está lá, disse que você pode ir vê-la se quiser.

Ela não precisou falar novamente. Alice acordada? Era possível? Tinha mesmo acontecido? Dei um pulo na cama, que fez Bella rir, e fui em direção ao banheiro.

— Me espere na sala em dez minutos, vou só tomar um banho.

— Ok. — ela riu. — Não demore.

Só quando entrei no banheiro me dei conta que eu estava na casa de Bella. Eu tinha acordado tão atordoado que nem sequer percebi que tinha dormido numa cama que não era minha.

Enquanto tomava um banho rápido, minha mente se voltou aos acontecimentos das últimas horas. A entregadora de comida chinesa, que assim que eu abri a porta, abriu um sorrisinho de lado e adotou uma postura completamente antiprofissional. Ela flertou. E os cabelos loiros e olhos azuis estavam lá, assim como a silhueta magra e reta, inflamando meus olhos, me fazendo ver vermelho.

Eu lutei muito contra o instinto do meu corpo me dizendo '_Mate-a. Agora'._ Depois de tanto tempo, eu finalmente tinha entendido que eu não tinha nada contra a entregadora sem nome. A vontade que eu sentia de matá-la não era nada mais do que um reflexo do que Brittany tinha feito, e da vontade concretizada que eu tive de matá-la na época. Eu não precisava fazer nada contra _esta_ garota. Ela não tinha me feito nada.

Por mais que eu tivesse pensado isso, porém, minhas pernas se moveram sozinhas. Depois que paguei a comida e fechei a porta, espiei pelo olho mágico e esperei a garota entrar no elevador. Assim que ela o fez, agarrei as chaves de casa e do carro, larguei a comida na mesinha do hall e corri pelas escadas. Cheguei no térreo antes dela, e a tempo de pegar meu carro e segui-la. Segui-a por dez minutos antes de ver numa esquina a placa com o nome da rua onde Bella morava. Então eu freei com tudo, fazendo o carro atrás de mim quase bater e buzinar com raiva, e virei a rua, deixando a entregadora pra lá.

Quando o porteiro disse que Bella não tinha chegado ainda, eu me desesperei. Eu tinha me esquecido que ela tinha ido almoçar com o tal Jasper. Eu me sentei no banco da frente do prédio e me forcei a esperar. Eu não podia seguir meus instintos primitivos _de novo_ e ir atrás da garota loira. Não podia.

Me surpreendi ao ver que Bella tinha chegado e eu ainda estava ali, de cabeça baixa e respirando fundo pra me acalmar. E fiquei mais do que feliz quando ela me convidou para entrar e eu consegui, finalmente, me acalmar. Só a mera presença dela me enviou a um estado de calma que me deu até sono.

E então, eu tinha sonhado com Alice o tempo todo. Memórias vívidas – e outras nem tanto – passaram pela minha mente enquanto meu corpo descansava, e então Bella me vinha com essa de que Alice tinha acordado!

Não podia ser coincidência, podia? Eu não costumava acreditar em coincidências. Tudo acontecia por um motivo, certo? Eu não tinha mais certeza de nada e eu odiava isso. Eu precisava desesperadamente colocar minha cabeça no lugar. E eu não sabia como fazer isso. E isso me assustava.

Saí do quarto de Bella ainda divagando, vestido numa calça jeans limpa e uma camiseta verde-escura, que estiveram guardados na casa de Bella. E então, quando eu a vi sentada no sofá mexendo no celular, a calma voltou. Eu ainda estava assustado em ter que me redescobrir sozinho, mas eu sabia que ela estaria do meu lado. E, com um pouco de sorte, eu poderia ter minha irmã comigo novamente, me ajudando também.

— Vamos? — perguntei.

Bella levantou os olhos do celular e sorriu.

— Vamos!

Ela levantou e pegou sua bolsa, e descemos no elevador em silêncio, até a entrada. Usamos meu carro para ir até o hospital. O trajeto também foi feito em silêncio. Eu estava certo que nenhum de nós queria interromper o silêncio pelo mesmo motivo: ainda estávamos processando a informação. Eu tinha um motivo a mais: e se Alice tivesse mesmo acordado, como ela reagiria ao me ver? Ela ficaria feliz? Será que ela se lembraria do que acontecera e por quê ela estava ali?

Eu me acalmei sabendo que não podia prever nada, então apenas estacionei o carro e saí. Bella me seguiu, sem segurar minha mão dessa vez. Isso me confundiu, mas eu fiquei quieto. Assim que chegamos ao andar de Alice, eu vi o Dr. White e Nancy, uma enfermeira que eu conhecia, conversando no balcão.

— Dr. White? — chamei.

Ele se virou e abriu um enorme sorriso ao me ver.

— Ora, Sr. Cullen! Devo dizer que não estou surpreso em vê-lo tão cedo. — ele riu, e então olhou para Bella. — Srta Swan, é um prazer revê-la.

Bella corou e sorriu. — Igualmente, Dr. White. Eu não pude esperar pra contar ao Edward.

— Imagino. — ele sorriu.

— Dr. White, posso vê-la? — perguntei, sem rodeios.

— Agora ela já voltou a dormir, Sr. Cullen. Por favor, você pode me acompanhar até minha sala? Vou explicar tudo que aconteceu para você e então posso deixar você vê-la.

— Claro. — olhei para Bella. — Você vem?

— Posso? — perguntou ela, olhando para o Dr. White e para mim.

— Claro, Srta Swan. — ele disse sorrindo. — A senhorita também é médica, no final das contas.

— Sim. — ela sorriu, corando.

— Por favor, sigam-me. — disse o Dr. White.

Ele andou pelo corredor paralelo ao corredor dos quartos, onde eu pude ver pelas plaquinhas que era um corredor destinado a funcionários. Haviam banheiros para funcionários, quartos de descanso para médicos, enfermeiros e técnicos e também outras salas. O Dr. White abriu uma porta quase no final do corredor que tinha uma placa com o nome dele e entrou, segurando a porta aberta para nós.

— Por favor, entrem.

Entramos e sentamos nas cadeiras que ele nos indicou, bem em frente à sua mesa de trabalho. Ele fechou a porta e deu a volta para sentar de frente para nós.

— Eu imagino que querem que eu vá direto ao ponto, certo?

— Imagina certo. — eu dei um sorriso de lado. — O que exatamente aconteceu?

— Bem, eu estava fazendo a ronda normalmente e cheguei ao quarto de Alice. Eu me surpreendi porque o monitor estava marcando uma atividade cerebral maior do que o que vinha acontecendo nos últimos meses. Eu a examinei, e seus batimentos também estavam mais frequentes. Veja, uma pessoa em coma tem batimentos cardíacos e atividade cerebral mais lentas do que uma pessoa acordada, então eu desconfiei. Fiz alguns testes, e todos os resultados mostraram padrões acima dos padrões de coma. E então, enquanto eu analisava os resultados aqui na minha sala, Nancy veio me avisar que Alice estava acordada.

Eu ofeguei, e Bella também. Eu mal podia acreditar no que ouvia.

— Eu fui ao quarto dela imediatamente, ela ainda estava acordada, mas grogue. Eu lhe perguntei seu nome, uma das primeiras coisas que perguntamos quando um paciente acorda de um coma assim, e ela me respondeu corretamente. Depois disso, ela suspirou e dormiu de novo. Os padrões dela permanecem padrões normais para alguém fora de coma, e eu tenho razões para acreditar que vão continuar assim. Por isso liguei. Não teria alarmado vocês à toa.

— Então ela... — minha voz falhou, e eu pigarreei para continuar. — ela realmente acordou? De vez?

— Acredito que sim, Sr. Cullen. — ele sorriu. — Estamos de olho nela para a próxima vez que ela abrir os olhos. É muito importante que possamos conversar com ela quando isso acontecer.

Eu engoli seco e assenti, quieto.

— Podemos vê-la, Dr. White? — perguntou Bella, ecoando meus pensamentos.

— Claro. Não vou segurá-los mais. Só peço que, por favor, mandem me chamar se ela acordar enquanto estiverem lá.

— Pode deixar. — Bella sorriu, então virou-se para mim e pegou minha mão. — Vamos, Edward?

Assenti e levantei, seguindo-a.

— Obrigado pelas informações, Dr. White. — eu disse.

— Disponha, Sr. Cullen. — ele sorriu.

Saímos da sala e seguimos em silêncio até o corredor de quartos, e direto para o quarto de Alice. Quando abri a porta, vimos Nancy verificando os sinais vitais de Alice. Ela sorriu para nós enquanto eu me sentava na cadeira ao lado da cama e Bella ia até o outro lado.

Assim que Nancy saiu, eu peguei a mão de Alice na minha. Os batimentos no monitor aceleraram um pouco.

— Alice? — chamei baixinho. — Você consegue me ouvir?

Não houve resposta por um momento e eu imaginei que permaneceria assim, até que eu senti uma pequena pressão na minha mão. Olhei alarmado.

— O que houve? — Bella perguntou.

— Ela... acabou de apertar minha mão. — eu disse baixinho, olhando para o rosto inexpressivo de Alice. — Alice? Pode me ouvir? Se puder, por favor, aperte minha mão de novo.

Ela apertou.

E de repente eu vi tudo embaçado. Eu ria e soluçava enquanto beijava a mão dela.

— Estou aqui Ali. Estou aqui. — repeti.

Alice continuou apertando minha mão aqui e ali frequentemente, mas não abriu os olhos, por mais que eu pedisse. Dr. White apareceu meia hora depois que estávamos no quarto e disse que era normal. Um coma de quase dois anos era muita coisa, e Alice voltaria aos poucos. O importante era que ela estava ali.

Por volta das seis da tarde, saímos do hospital, e eu levei Bella em casa. Precisava ficar sozinho um pouco, e prometi a ela que ligaria se eu precisasse de alguma coisa. Era o que eu mais amava nela. A preocupação genuína e altruísta que ela tinha comigo.

Quando cheguei em casa, peguei o pacote de comida chinesa do hall e esquentei no microondas. Comi tudo em silêncio, minha mente a mil, pensando em Alice, na minha vida, o que eu faria a seguir.

Assim que terminei minha refeição, o telefone tocou. Corri para atender, na esperança que fosse do hospital com boas notícias.

— Alô?

— _Edward?_ — a voz de Angela soou, meio incerta. Eu suspirei.

— Oi Angela.

— _Oh, oi. Só estou ligando pra saber se está tudo bem. Você não respondeu meu e-mail ou meu telefonema..._

— Desculpe, Angela. Esse fim de semana foi mais agitado do que eu pensei. — eu disse, desabando no sofá e esfregando o pescoço. — Eu estou bem, obrigado.

— _Que bom. Conseguiu conversar com o detetive?_

— Sim, ele ligou para cá e ontem eu fui à delegacia prestar depoimento. Irina era uma conhecida.

— _Oh sim. O que aconteceu com ela?_

— Ela foi encontrada morta. — eu disse, minha garganta subitamente fechando um pouco. Espantei pensamentos indesejados e continuei minha mentira. — Eu não fazia ideia.

— _Que horror. Eles sabem quem fez isso?_

— Não. Mas ao que parece, quem quer que o fez, tinha motivos. — eu disse.

— _Eu hein. Ok, chega disso. Conseguiu olhar os e-mails? Em um deles tem um aviso de uma reunião amanhã..._

Bati na testa, porque tinha esquecido completamente.

— Droga. Sim, eu vi o e-mail, Angela. Eu preciso mesmo estar nessa reunião?

Angela riu. — _Claro que precisa. Um dos objetivos é discutir o financiamento dos projetos do laboratório. Ninguém além de você pode fazer isso._

Encostei a cabeça no sofá novamente. — Claro. Estarei lá. É só que...

— _O quê?_

Mordi o lábio, então decidi dizer. Angela era meio que minha amiga. Mesmo que eu só estivesse percebendo isso agora.

— Alice acordou hoje, Angela. Não faz muito tempo que eu voltei do hospital.

— _Oh meu Deus, isso é sério? Que notícia maravilhosa, Edward! E como Alice está?_

Eu sorri pela sua empolgação. Ela nem sequer conhecia Alice, mas agia como se conhecesse.

— Ela está bem. Eu não a vi acordada, mas o médico dela disse que ela definitivamente acordou, e os parâmetros dos sinais vitais dela estão bem maiores do que antes, o que ele disse que caracterizava o fato de que ela saiu do coma. Eu tinha planejado passar o dia com ela amanhã, mas vejo que não posso.

— _Edward, eu odeio dizer isso, mas você está certo, você não pode. Já tirou a semana de folga, e os chefes aqui não vão permitir nem mais um dia. Sinto muito._

— Tudo bem, Ang. Você só está fazendo seu trabalho.

— _Wow, espera aí. Você acabou de me chamar de 'Ang' ou estou delirando? _— ela riu.

Eu pisquei, percebendo que ela tinha razão.

— É, eu acho que chamei sim... — disse, incerto. — Algum problema? Eu posso...

— _Ora, o que é isso, Edward? _— ela interrompeu. — _Claro que você pode me chamar assim! Só estou surpresa. Você nunca mostrou ser muito adepto de apelidos..._

Eu ri um pouco, sem humor.

— É. As coisas mudaram bastante durante esta semana, Ang. — eu sorri com o uso do apelido. — Bastante mesmo.

— _Pelo seu tom de voz, imagino que para melhor?_ — ela insinuou.

— Creio que sim, Ang. Creio que sim.

— _Que bom. Fico feliz por você Edward. Sabe que é mais do que meu chefe, certo? Pode me considerar uma amiga._

Eu sorri, acalentado diante do fato de que eu não tinha apenas Bella a quem recorrer. Claro que Angela seria diferente, mas ainda assim era bom poder contar com mais uma pessoa.

— Sei disso, Ang. Obrigado. Eu digo o mesmo. — eu disse.

— _Que bom! _— ela riu. — _Agora vou deixá-lo em paz. Ben e eu vamos sair pra jantar, aniversário de namoro, sabe como é._

Eu ri com ela.

— Claro. Divirtam-se.

— _Ah, nós iremos. _— ela riu. — _Até amanhã, chefinho._

Eu ri. — Até amanhã, Ang.

Ela desligou e eu pus o telefone na base, continuando sentado no sofá, surpreendido comigo mesmo.

Eu tinha estado preocupado com quem eu seria agora que tudo tinha mudado, como eu agiria, o que viria a seguir. Depois da ligação com Angela, eu percebi que eu não precisava me preocupar com isso o tempo todo. As coisas viriam com o tempo. Com o tempo, eu aprenderia a controlar minhas emoções conflitantes, com o tempo eu passaria a ser uma pessoa um pouco mais normal, sem farsas desta vez. Eu não precisava me preocupar com isso agora.

Um pouco mais tranquilo depois de finalmente perceber isso, eu levantei e fui até o meu quarto, tomando um bom banho e relaxando na cama, deixando a TV ligada em algum filme que eu não prestei muita atenção. Ao invés disso, eu folheava os álbuns de fotos que tinha guardado na biblioteca. Fotos minhas e de Alice, de nossos pais... Fotos da nossa época do orfanato e de quando saímos de lá. Várias delas me fizeram sorrir. Apesar do rosto um pouco frio da criança que eu era, eu sabia que aquilo não era mais eu.

Eu estava diferente. E as coisas agora seriam diferentes. E pela primeira vez desde que tudo desmoronou, eu estava ansioso para recomeçar.

* * *

><p><em>Não foi nesse que Alicinha voltou de vez, mas não se preocupem, ela volta no próximo. ;)<em>

_Desculpem a demora, mas a internet ainda não voltou. Vim pro trabalho da minha mãe fazer umas pesquisas e aproveitei pra postar, porque a maldita operadora não tem nem um prazo pra quando vai poder reinstalar a internet (longa história). _

_A fic está na reta final, mas ainda temos alguns capítulos pela frente (não sei quantos, ao certo). Digo desde já que não farei uma segunda temporada. No máximo alguns extras (ainda estou pensando nisso), mas nada confirmado. Então aproveitem estes últimos capítulos. _

_Okay, acho que era só isso que eu precisava dizer... Agora comentem! :D_

_Bjos_


	26. Vinte e seis

**Disclaimer: **Twilight e seus personagens pertencem à Stephenie Meyer. Esse Edward problemático é todo meu.

* * *

><p><strong>Unfeeling<strong>

**Capítulo Vinte e Seis**

**:: Bella POV ::**

Depois da intensa semana que passei com Edward, eu estava feliz por estar de volta a Chicago para um pouco de tranquilidade. E então Alice tinha acordado, dando uma sacodida na rápida tranquilidade que eu tinha conseguido desde que Edward me deixara em casa.

Na segunda-feira, liguei para Edward pela manhã, e ele me disse que passaria o dia todo em reunião na Universidade. Ele me pediu para checar Alice à tarde, e eu alegremente disse que iria. Eu estava com um bom pressentimento sobre Alice. Eu esperava que ela acordasse de vez em breve. Seria muito bom para a recuperação de Edward ter Alice acordada e perto dele novamente.

Eu fui até a clínica e atendi meus pacientes regulares até três horas da tarde. Então, eu me despedi da minha secretária, já que não haviam mais pacientes marcados, e dirigi até o hospital.

Quando cheguei, me identifiquei e peguei um dos crachás para visitantes, e depois de assinar o livro de visitas, eu entrei no quarto de Alice. Como sempre, seus olhos estavam fechados, mas ao contrário de quando eu vinha visitá-la antes, ela tinha os batimentos cardíacos um pouco mais fortes, e estava sem nenhum tubo de oxigênio.

Eu me aproximei da cama e sentei na cadeira ao lado, pegando sua mão.

— Oi Alice. — eu disse. — Edward me pediu para vir aqui hoje porque ele está preso numa reunião de trabalho. Ele queria muito estar aqui com você.

Eu fiquei em silêncio por um tempo, e então o médico dela entrou no quarto.

— Oh senhorita Swan, que bom revê-la. — ele estendeu a mão e eu o cumprimentei. — Como está?

— Estou bem, Dr. White, obrigada. Como está Alice?

Ele sorriu. — Está se recuperando. Pela madrugada ela acordou de novo e ficou consciente por quase cinco minutos. A enfermeira ainda conseguiu fazê-la dizer o próprio nome antes que ela dormisse de novo. Tenho motivos para acreditar que ela possa acordar por mais tempo da próxima vez, fui informado que ela também ficou consciente esta manhã.

— Que bom. — eu sorri. — Edward vai ficar feliz em saber disso.

— Sim... — Dr. White franziu. — Onde ele está?

— Ele precisava estar numa reunião do trabalho hoje, por isso não pode vir hoje. — expliquei, olhando para Alice.

— Hm, entendo. Bom, deixe-me examinar Alice rapidinho e eu a deixo.

Eu sorri para ele e me sentei de volta na cadeira, e fiquei observando enquanto o Dr. White examinava Alice. Nesse meio tempo, meu celular vibrou na bolsa, e eu me surpreendi ao ver que era uma mensagem de Edward.

_From: E.C._

_Reunião mais entediante não existiu na face da Terra. Onde você está?_

Sorri com o fato de que ele estivesse mandando mensagem pra mim no meio da reunião. A psiquiatra em mim automaticamente celebrou esse novo passo, essa abertura que ele criou para uma conversa. Balancei a cabeça para espantar a psicanálise e respondi.

_Estou no hospital. Dr. White disse que Alice ficou consciente por várias vezes durante a madrugada e hoje de manhã. Ele acha que ela acordará de vez logo, logo._

Enviei e nem um minuto depois, a resposta dele chegou.

_From: E.C._

_Fico feliz em saber. Posso te ver hoje?_

Ia responder que sim, quando outra mensagem chegou.

_From: J.W._

_Ei Bella, aqui é o Jazz. Lembra do jantar com meus pais hoje, né? Eles estão ansiosos pra te ver. Passo na sua casa às sete. Beijos._

Droga. Tinha esquecido completamente que ontem Jasper me convidara para jantar na casa dos pais dele, que quando ouviram que eu estava na cidade, queriam a todo custo me ver. E eu não podia fazer essa desfeita. Pensando numa solução que agradaria todos, respondi Jasper primeiro.

_Claro Jazz. Posso levar alguém?_

Ele respondeu rápido, para a minha alegria.

_From: J.W._

_Claro. ;)_

Ótimo, agora só faltava Edward concordar. Respondi a mensagem dele.

_Infelizmente tenho um jantar marcado com os pais do meu amigo Jasper hoje. Quer vir comigo? Ele vai passar na minha casa às sete, você pode ir pra lá e vamos juntos. :)_

O Dr. White acabou de examinar Alice, e depois de um breve aceno, saiu do quarto. Bem então, Edward respondeu. Mas sua resposta não foi exatamente o que eu esperava.

_From: E.C._

_Hm, entendo. Obrigado pelo convite, mas acho melhor ficar em casa._

Mordi o lábio e respondi.

_Tem certeza? :(_

_From: E.C._

_Tenho. Obrigado pelo convite, de qualquer forma. Nos falamos depois._

Não respondi sua mensagem, e nem ele mandou outra. Apesar de estar preocupada com essa recusa dele de ir comigo, eu o deixei em paz. Ninguém merecia sua terapeuta vinte e quatro horas no seu pé analisando todos os passos da sua vida. Eu deixaria para perguntar seus motivos para não ir amanhã, na nossa sessão.

Pensar nisso me trouxe outra questão. Eu e Edward tínhamos conversado muito ao longo da semana em Forks e o progresso dele tinha sido maravilhoso. Eu imaginava como seria voltar à sala de terapia, aquele lugar pouco pessoal que nós tínhamos nos acostumado. Depois de tudo, incluindo eu dizer a Edward que o amava, eu estava um pouco receosa de como isso iria afetar nossa relação médico-paciente. Eu esperava sinceramente que isso não fosse uma coisa ruim.

Alice se mexeu, quebrando minha linha de pensamento. Eu automaticamente peguei sua mão enquanto ela gemia baixinho e suas pálpebras tremiam.

— Alice? — chamei baixinho. — Pode me ouvir?

Ela gemeu novamente, suas pálpebras tremeram um pouco e então, se abriram. Eu segurei um suspiro de alívio enquanto olhava os sonolentos e pesados olhos verdes da minha amiga.

— Alice? — chamei novamente, meu tom de voz não mais alto que um sussurro.

Seus olhos passearam até o meu rosto, e eu sorri largamente para ela, meus olhos de repente lacrimejantes.

— Bel.. la? — a voz de Alice estava rouca, baixa e nem um pouco parecida com ela, mas mesmo assim, eu fiquei a um passo de pular de alegria.

— Oh meu Deus, Ali, que bom que está acordada! — eu celebrei, meio sussurrando.

Alice gemeu e fechou os olhos por um minuto. Então os abriu de novo e me encarou, confusa.

— O que... você... em Chicago?

Ela parecia lutar com as palavras, como se não conseguisse formar uma palavra inteira. Eu sorri e acariciei sua mão.

— Eu me mudei pra Chicago há um tempo.

Eu não sabia o quanto as enfermeiras tinham conseguido dizer a ela nos poucos momentos de consciência dela, mas sabia que não deveria ir logo dizendo que estava aqui há quase dois anos. Alice podia facilmente surtar.

— Há... quanto... tempo? — ela perguntou.

Mordi o lábio, e respondi sua pergunta com outra pergunta.

— Ali, você sabe onde está?

— Sim. — ela franziu. — No hospi...tal.

Ela tossiu, e eu lhe estendi um copo de água que estava ao lado de sua cabeceira. Ela bebeu devagar e sorriu pra mim. Enquanto ela bebia, eu apertei o botão para chamar a enfermeira.

— Você sabe por que está no hospital, Alice? — perguntei devagar e suavemente.

Um pouco de cor coloriu suas bochechas, e eu sabia que ela estava envergonhada.

— Eu... tentei me matar. — ela disse, a voz baixa, mas soando um pouco mais firme agora que ela tinha hidratado suas cordas vocais.

— O que mais você sabe? — perguntei, ao mesmo tempo que a enfermeira entrou no quarto.

— Oh, senhorita Cullen! Que bom vê-la acordada!

Alice olhou para a enfermeira e franziu, confusa. Eu sorri para ela e me virei para a enfermeira.

— Ela acordou agora e eu estou conversando um pouco com ela, mas acho que o Dr. White queria vê-la se ela acordasse. — eu disse.

— Sim, claro. Vou chamá-lo. — a enfermeira sorriu e saiu do quarto.

Eu me virei de volta para Alice.

— O que mais você sabe, Ali? — perguntei de novo.

Alice se encostou na cabeceira da cama e me deu um olhar cansado.

— Só isso... Não deu tempo de as enfermeiras me dizerem muita coisa antes de eu apagar de novo. — ela disse devagar.

Eu assenti. Então sentei na beirada de sua cama e peguei sua mão.

— Edward te achou no seu quarto e te trouxe pro hospital. — eu disse devagar, vendo sua reação. Ela tremeu um pouco ao ouvir o nome do irmão. — Os médicos fizeram os procedimentos necessários, incluindo uma filtração de todo o seu sangue para tirar as toxinas que foram absorvidas. Mas mesmo depois de tudo isso, você entrou em coma.

Seus olhos arregalaram um pouco. — Em coma?

Eu assenti. — Sim. Você só respirava por aparelhos e tinha um dispositivo para dar choques ocasionais no seu coração, para compeli-lo a continuar batendo. Você fez um grande estrago, Ali. Os médicos inicialmente queriam desligar os aparelhos e deixá-la morrer.

Ela engoliu seco. Então olhou para mim, seus olhos verdes curiosos e temerosos, ao mesmo tempo.

— E por que ainda estou viva?

— Edward não deixou que desligassem tudo. — eu disse gentilmente. A expressão de Alice de repente suavizou, e todo o temor que eu vi antes tinha sumido. — Ele fez com que os médicos mantivessem você aqui pelo tempo que fosse preciso, não importando o quanto ele gastaria. Na verdade, ele meio que surtou quando deram a ideia de puxar o plugue.

— Sério? — ela parecia tão surpresa. Mas eu tinha que lembrar que a lembrança de Edward que ela tinha era do antigo Edward. Ela não conhecia o novo Edward. Ainda. — Ele... ele fez isso?

Eu assenti.

— Eu soube de você uns dois dias depois, quando liguei pra você no seu escritório e sua secretária me disse o que tinha acontecido. Eu estava pra me mudar pra Chicago para começar numa clínica nova por aqui, então eu adiantei minha viagem. — eu continuei dizendo. — Eu fui até seu apartamento e conheci Edward, e fiquei por lá até achar um apartamento pra mim. Edward foi exatamente o que você descreveu: distante, quieto, mas extremamente educado e prestativo.

Ela mordeu o lábio.

— Ele... ainda... você sabe...

— Não. — eu disse sem rodeios.

Ela me olhou com surpresa.

— O quê?

— Alguns meses depois, eu revelei a ele que sabia. — eu disse. — E o convenci a fazer terapia comigo.

— E funcionou? — Alice ofegou.

— De início, não muito. — admiti. — Ele ao menos falava de seu trabalho, de tudo que fazia, mas ele continuava... você sabe. Ele não superou ainda, mas as coisas mudaram nas últimas duas semanas.

— O que aconteceu nas últimas duas semanas? — Alice perguntou baixinho.

— Ele...

— Ora, eu não acredito no que estou vendo!

Nos viramos para ver o Dr. White na porta. Eu me virei para Alice com um sorriso apologético e murmurei um 'continuo depois', e então o Dr. White chegou perto dela. Ele conversou com ela e lhe fez perguntas básicas, e então a examinou. Durante todo o tempo eu fiquei ao lado dela, e quando o exame estava quase acabando, eu mandei uma mensagem para Edward.

_Alice está acordada. O Dr. White está examinando-a agora._

Esperei pacientemente enquanto o Dr. White terminava. Quando ele terminou, disse a Alice que solicitaria alguns exames, mas que ela apenas os faria amanhã. Ele ordenou que ela comesse e descansasse mais um pouco, e prometeu que voltaria para vê-la antes de sair do plantão. Ele se despediu de nós e saiu do quarto.

— Pra quem você estava mandando mensagem? — ela perguntou.

Ela parecia quase ela mesma agora. Com exceção da pele pálida por falta do sol e os olhos um pouco inchados. Ao menos sua voz já era quase a mesma.

— Seu irmão. — eu sorri. — Ele vai gostar de saber que você acordou.

Bem nessa hora, ele respondeu. Eu sorri para Alice enquanto abria a mensagem.

_From: E.C._

_Eu... Uau. Eu quero muito vê-la, mas não sei se ela quer o mesmo, então seria uma boa ideia eu ir ao hospital? _

Mordi o lábio e dei o celular a Alice.

— O que eu respondo? — perguntei.

Ela leu a mensagem pelo menos umas três vezes antes de suspirar e me entregar o celular de volta.

— Eu não sei se estou pronta pra vê-lo, Bella. — ela disse, a voz chorosa. — Eu só... não sei.

Eu suspirei e acariciei seu cabelo.

— Tudo bem. Edward entenderá.

_Melhor sua visita ficar para outro dia._

_From: E.C._

_Imaginei. Diga a Alice que eu sinto muito. E que eu sinto a falta dela, mas que vou respeitar seu espaço. Só irei vê-la quando ela quiser._

Aqueceu meu coração ler a resposta de Edward. Eu sabia que ele sentia falta da irmã. Muita falta. E vê-lo abrir mão de sanar sua vontade pelo bem de Alice me deixou orgulhosa dele. Quanto progresso! Alguns meses antes, e ele sequer teria se importado com o fato de que Alice estava acordada.

Eu transmiti a mensagem de Edward para Alice, e então ela me olhou curiosa.

— O que aconteceu enquanto eu estive em coma? Com você e Edward?

Eu suspirei. Sabia que a baixinha descobriria mais cedo ou mais tarde, e era melhor que ela descobrisse por um de nós.

Então, eu comecei a contar tudo que acontecera. Como Edward tinha aceitado se tornar meu paciente, como tínhamos começado, como eu tinha feito ele entender que sua necessidade era, na verdade, um trauma. Não disse quantas garotas Edward tinha matado durante esse tempo ou contei qualquer desabafo que Edward me confessou antes. Isso ia além de mim. E Alice não aguentaria, de qualquer forma.

Eu lhe contei como tínhamos nos envolvido – ela era minha melhor amiga, então eu confessei meu amor pelo irmão dela e como ele e eu tínhamos, aos poucos, mas intensamente, nos envolvido profundamente. Eu lhe disse sobre a morte de Irina, e como isso abalou Edward, e finalmente, contei de nossa viagem para Forks, onde Edward encontrou Amy e onde ele conseguiu um pouco mais de paz consigo mesmo.

O tempo todo Alice permaneceu calada, e quando eu terminei, ela suspirou e olhou para a janela do outro lado do quarto, perdida em pensamentos.

— Alice? Diga alguma coisa.

Ela balançou a cabeça. — Eu só... não consigo acreditar que tudo isso aconteceu.

— Nem eu, Ali. — eu disse. — Pra falar a verdade, antes de tudo mudar, eu estava quase perdendo as esperanças.

Ela me olhou com um sorriso pequeno e os olhos brilhantes de lágrimas.

— Obrigada. — ela disse com a voz embargada. — Por fazer o que eu não pude fazer e ajudar meu irmão.

— De nada. — eu lhe disse, abraçando-a.

Então tudo foi demais para ela, e ela começou a soluçar no meu ombro. Eu tentei acalmá-la com palavras gentis e sussurros enquanto ela molhava minha camisa, mas eu deixei que ela chorasse. Ela também precisava de um pouco de compreensão, precisava tirar toda a dor que tinha se acumulado, e que a levara a fazer o que fez.

Depois de vários minutos, ela finalmente se acalmou o suficiente para se afastar. Seus olhos estavam vermelhos e inchados, assim como seu nariz. Ela fungou.

— Desculpe. Ensopei sua camisa.

Eu ri dela. — Não se preocupe, pixel. Isso lava.

Ela riu do seu antigo apelido, e então eu decidi que era hora de animá-la.

— Ok, chega de choro, certo? — eu disse, levantando e pegando o controle remoto. — Vamos animar você um pouco.

Ela riu de leve, e eu consegui achar um filme engraçado o suficiente na TV. Me sentei na poltrona ao lado de sua cama para assistir com ela, e meu coração ficou leve ao ouvi-la rir e comentar o filme comigo. Era quase como se nunca tivéssemos nos separado depois da faculdade, ou como se Alice nunca tivesse entrado em coma, pra começo de conversa.

Depois que o filme acabou, a enfermeira nos avisou que eu precisava ir embora, já que o horário de visitas tinha acabado. Eu me despedi de Alice com a promessa de que a veria de novo no dia seguinte, bem cedo. Eu lhe disse que era meu dia de terapia com Edward, e ela sorriu e me agradeceu novamente por ajudá-lo.

Eu saí do hospital com um sorriso no rosto, empolgada e louca para conversar com Edward sobre Alice. E como se ele soubesse exatamente onde eu estava, meu celular tocou com uma nova mensagem.

_From: E.C._

_Vem pra cá depois do jantar?_

Ao invés de respondê-lo, eu liguei para Jasper. Disse-lhe que precisaria remarcar o jantar, que eu precisava resolver outro assunto pessoal hoje. Ele disse que não tinha problema, e remarcamos para sexta. Eu lhe pedi desculpas, mas ele me dispensou dizendo que estava tudo bem. Desliguei o telefone, e então dirigi até o apartamento de Edward. Eu sabia que ele estava em casa por causa do horário. Eram quase seis horas da noite, e Edward nunca ficava no trabalho até tarde.

Cheguei no prédio e como o porteiro já me conhecia, me deixou subir direto. Toquei a campainha do apartamento de Edward e esperei. Quando a porta se abriu, eu praticamente me joguei em cima dele.

— Bella? — ele pareceu surpreso.

— Cancelei o jantar. — eu disse logo. — Prefiro jantar com você hoje.

Ele sorriu, e aquele simples sorriso fez o meu dia, que já estava bom, infinitamente melhor.

* * *

><p><em>Voltei! Desculpem a demora, minha vida pessoal tá uma bagunça e como sempre, isso afeta minhas fics. Não pretendo demorar mais que uma semana até o próximo capítulo, no entanto. Até já comecei. :) <em>

_Surpresos por ser em POV Bella? E Alice finalmente acordou, mas não quer ver o irmão agora... hm. Digam-me o que acham disso tudo. Reviews são o melhor combustível pro próximo capítulo sair mais rápido. hehehe _

_Mandem suas reviews, estarei esperando. :) _

_Beijo, beijo_


	27. Vinte e sete

**Disclaimer: **Twilight e seus personagens pertencem à Stephenie Meyer. Esse Edward problemático é todo meu.

* * *

><p><strong>Unfeeling<strong>

**Capítulo Vinte e Sete**

**:: Edward POV ::**

Depois de devorar a pizza de frango com queijo e me dar beijos que me deixaram com um sério caso de bolas azuis, Bella pediu para tomar banho no meu banheiro. Eu ainda não sabia o que tinha dado nela para que ela cancelasse o jantar com seu amigo Jasper e viesse até minha casa, apenas para passar a noite comigo. Mas o que quer que fosse, eu era agradecido.

Desde que ela me mandara a mensagem que Alice tinha acordado de vez, eu não tinha conseguido me concentrar em mais nada. Meu primeiro impulso foi jogar todos os papeis que eu estava analisando pro lado, pegar minhas chaves e dirigir até o hospital. Então meu cérebro fez o favor de me lembrar _porquê _Alice tinha tentado se matar. E era por minha causa.

A última vez que Alice falara comigo, ela tinha lágrimas nos olhos, e nada além de decepção e dor. Eu me lembrava muito bem. E até hoje, essa lembrança não tinha doído. Então eu perguntei a Bella se eu deveria ir ao hospital, e sua resposta negativa fez meu coração afundar de uma maneira horrível.

De repente, eu imaginei mil cenários, e em todos eles, Alice me rejeitava. Ela não sabia que eu tinha mudado, e eu tinha consciência disso, mas ela me daria uma chance de provar para ela que eu estava tentando me curar? Ela me daria a chance de mostrar que eu não era tão _insensível _no final das contas? Eu não sabia, e não saber estava me deixando louco.

Saí do trabalho mais cedo, odiando Jasper e seus pais que queriam ver Bella justo hoje, quando eu precisava dela do meu lado me assegurando que tudo ficaria bem e que Alice eventualmente falaria comigo. Eu devo ter passado mais de uma hora sentado no sofá quando mandei a mensagem para ela pedindo para vir aqui depois que o jantar acabasse. Então tomei meu banho, e pouco depois que terminei, ela tinha aparecido.

Eu não me lembro de ter estado tão feliz – ou aliviado – em ver alguém antes. Era como se, de repente, tudo tivesse melhorado. Ver o sorriso de Bella, e mais do que isso, ouvi-la dizer que queria ficar _comigo_ hoje, me deixou num humor dez vezes melhor.

— Pensativo... — Bella sussurrou, aparecendo do meu lado e quebrando minha linha de pensamento.

Dei-lhe um pequeno sorriso e a observei. Ela usava um blusão cinza meu da universidade e um par de boxers pretas. Seu cabelo úmido estava criando ondas nas pontas, caindo ao redor de seus ombros.

— Só estava pensando em como fiquei feliz que você cancelou seu jantar.

Ela riu de leve.

— Eu só achei que os pais de Jasper podiam esperar. Você não. — seu rosto assumiu uma máscara de preocupação. — Como você está com Alice acordada? De verdade, não minta pra mim.

Eu suspirei e olhei para a mesinha de centro a minha frente.

— Eu não sei, Bella. — suspirei. — Eu quero muito vê-la, mas a última lembrança que ela tem de mim é de um irmão insensível que não conseguiu se controlar. Eu entendo que ela não queira me ver, mas...

Eu não sabia vocalizar isso. E eu não queria parecer fraco diante de Bella.

— Mas? — ela incitou, a voz suave e melodiosa que ela reservava para nossos dias de terapia.

Suspirei, sabendo que não tinha escolha a não ser dizer a ela.

— Eu tenho medo que ela nunca mais queira me ver de novo. — eu disse em voz baixa, quase um sussurro. Não olhei para Bella enquanto continuava. — Ela é minha única família. Eu a decepcionei demais, e eu tenho medo que ela não queira ter nada a ver comigo depois disso tudo.

Bella suspirou e acariciou meu cabelo gentilmente.

— Não se preocupe, Edward. Ela irá falar com você. Ela só precisa de tempo. Eu disse a ela hoje que você está se tratando, e que está melhorando. Ela vai procurar você, eventualmente. Apenas seja paciente. — ela disse enquanto fazia carinho na minha nuca.

Eu fechei os olhos por um momento.

— Espero que esteja certa.

Ela encostou a cabeça no meu ombro e eu encostei minha cabeça em sua testa.

— Eu estou. — ela assegurou.

~.~

Bella passou a noite de segunda-feira na minha casa, mas na terça, ela saiu cedo, alegando que precisava passar em casa antes de ir no escritório. Eu me despedi dela com um beijo rápido e me preparei para o trabalho.

O dia passou como um borrão. Entre revisões, assinar papeis, reuniões com cientistas e reuniões de diretoria, eu mal vi o tempo passar, e então era cinco e meia, e eu estava novamente no divã da Dra. Bella.

Conversamos sobre tudo. Edward e Bella ficaram para trás, e agora Bella estava no modo 100% profissional. Ela me deixou falar livremente sobre minha semana em Forks e o que eu tinha achado disso, como se ela nunca tivesse estado lá. Ela também me ajudou a entender que meu medo de Alice não me aceitar era completamente normal, e que eu deveria trabalhar agora em aceitar meus sentimentos.

Antes, eu tinha problemas em _sentir_. Agora, meu problema era aceitar o que eu sentia e lidar com isso. Ótimo. Parecia que eu sempre teria problemas com sentimentos, afinal. Eu estava me tornando um maricas.

Ao menos, no final da consulta, eu estava me sentindo bem melhor. Eu apenas esperaria por Alice. Eu esperava, de todo o coração, que ela me aceitasse de volta, mas também me preparei para o contrário. Se ela, depois de conversar comigo e ver meu 'novo eu', ainda não me quisesse por perto, eu teria que me acostumar a isso. Eu não iria me forçar na vida dela. Ela não merecia isso.

Passei os próximos dias trabalhando e tentando não pensar muito em Alice, mas fazia questão de ligar para o hospital todos os dias e perguntar por ela. Na sexta-feira, tive coragem de mandar-lhe flores e ursos de pelúcia, que eu sabia que ela adorava. Mandei também um cartão, com um desejo de melhoras genérico e assinado apenas com minhas iniciais. Não sabia o que ela acharia disso, mas esperava que fosse um passo na direção certa.

Sexta-feira Bella tinha o jantar com os pais de Jasper, e dessa vez, eu _tentei_ não ficar muito chateado. Assisti um jogo qualquer da NBA enquanto tomava uma cerveja e comia alguns salgadinhos, e então... meu telefone tocou.

Peguei o aparelho sem me importar em ver o visor e atendi.

— Alô?

— _Sr. Edward Cullen?_ — uma voz feminina perguntou. Eu franzi, confuso.

— Sim, quem é?

— _Só um minuto._

Ouve um pequeno murmúrio de uma conversa, e então, outra voz – que eu conhecia bem – atendeu o telefone.

— _Edward?_

Eu ofeguei, colocando a televisão no mudo e largando os salgadinhos de volta no balde.

— Alice?

Ela riu de leve, o som tilintante me fazendo sorrir.

— _É, sou eu... Hm... É... Você está ocupado?_

Ela parecia tão incerta, tão insegura. Me doeu o coração saber que era porque ela estava falando comigo. Mas uma parte de mim não ligava, porque ela _estava falando comigo_.

— Não, não estou. Você está bem?

— _Sim, sim... Estou bem. Me recuperando. _— ela fez uma pequena pausa e continuou. — _Obrigada pelas flores. E o ursinho. Foi muito atencioso da sua parte._

Eu encostei no sofá.

— Fico feliz que tenha gostado.

— _Bella está por aí?_

— Não... Ela tinha um jantar com os pais de um amigo de infância dela. Eles não se viam há um tempo, eu acho.

— _Sei... _— ela suspirou. — _ Edward... Nós precisamos conversar._

— Sim. — concordei. — Precisamos.

— _Você poderia vir aqui amanhã de manhã? _

— Claro. — eu disse, talvez um pouco rápido demais. Não era como se eu me importasse, no entanto. — Você... quer que Bella vá também?

Imaginei que era por isso que ela estava me pedindo para ir amanhã – e também o motivo dela ter perguntado onde Bella estava.

— _Se você conseguir falar com ela, eu adoraria. _— sua voz estava pequena, como se ela estivesse envergonhada.

— Não precisa ficar envergonhada com isso, Alice. — eu lhe disse, sabendo que meu palpite estava certo. — Eu entendo. Faz muito tempo...

Ela suspirou.

— _Obrigada por entender. Vejo você amanhã?_

Eu sorri largamente.

— Claro. Estarei aí às nove.

— _Ok. Boa noite, Ed._

Sorri mais ao ouvir meu apelido de infância.

— Boa noite, Allie. — eu disse de volta suavemente.

A linha ficou muda instantes depois, e eu agarrei meu celular para mandar uma mensagem para Bella.

_Alice quer me ver amanhã de manhã. Ela também quer que você vá. Estarei no hospital às nove._

Eu coloquei o som de volta no jogo e assisti por mais algum tempo, até que acabou. No entanto, eu não conseguia me importar com o resultado. Eu estava mais preocupado com o resultado do dia seguinte. Alice não disse que me perdoava e me queria em sua vida. Ela disse que queria conversar. Eu já estava agradecido por isso, porque assim ao menos eu poderia vê-la. Eu só esperava que tudo desse certo. Eu queria minha irmã caçula de volta.

Meu celular vibrou.

_From: I.S._

_Que ótimo! Estarei lá, não se preocupe. Até amanhã. ;)_

Eu sorri e então fui até o meu quarto, me troquei, e deitei na cama, deixando que minha mente se esvaziasse até que eu caísse no sono.

~.~

No dia seguinte, às nove da manhã em ponto, eu estava assinando a folha de visitas de Alice no hospital. Eu decidi que só entraria no quarto dela quando Bella estivesse aqui, para que Alice não ficasse desconfortável comigo sozinha com ela. Eu não gostava que ela se sentisse assim sobre mim, mas como Bella tinha dito inúmeras vezes durante a terapia dessa semana: eu precisava ter paciência. Eu só esperava que toda essa paciência me recompensasse depois.

Bella chegou cinco minutos depois que eu assinei a folha e me encontrou andando de um lado pro outro. Ela sorriu e balançou a cabeça para mim, e eu apenas assisti enquanto ela assinava a folha de visitas também. Quando terminou, ela olhou para mim e sorriu.

— Pronto?

Mordi o lábio e assenti devagar.

— Vamos.

Ela me puxou pela mão até o quarto, e bateu na porta de leve. Um leve 'entre' vindo de dentro foi o suficiente para que ela abrisse a porta.

Alice estava sentada assistindo televisão. Seu cabelo preto estava amassado e indo para todos os lados, e um pouco comprido. Ela não parecia se importar muito. Ela virou para a porta e sorriu quando viu Bella, mas seus olhos não me viram de primeira. Bella soltou minha mão por um momento enquanto andava até a cama e abraçava Alice. Eu fiquei no batente da porta, olhando-as interagirem pela primeira vez.

— Estava com saudades. — disse Bella.

— Você não veio me visitar mais, estou magoada. — disse Alice, fazendo um falso beicinho e cara de drama. Eu sorri. — Que bom que veio.

— Claro que eu vim. — Bella riu.

Alice então olhou para cima, e seus olhos encontraram os meus pouco depois. Eu lhe dei um pequeno sorriso, ainda encostado no batente, hesitante.

Ela retribuiu o sorriso, para meu alívio e alegria, e então estendeu uma mão.

— Vem aqui, Ed.

Eu me forcei a andar até mais perto, fechando a porta atrás de mim. Alice ainda tinha uma mão estendida e eu a peguei, ainda hesitante. Sua mão pequena e quente sumiu dentro da minha, e por um minuto, eu pensei ter visto os olhos de Alice brilharem.

— Você continua lindo. — ela disse.

Eu ri, pego de surpresa.

— Você continua pequena. — eu disse, provocando-a e sorrindo de lado.

Ela fez um bico emburrado que fez Bella e eu rirmos, e então, ela riu conosco. Eu puxei a poltrona do lado da cama e me sentei, não soltando a mão de Alice. Bella sentou no braço da poltrona.

Alice soltou minha mão e alisou os lençóis.

— Então. — ela pigarreou. — Bella me disse que você... bem... ela me disse que você não...

— Não mato mais inocentes? — terminei por ela, falando baixo e olhando para minhas mãos no meu colo. — É. Estou tentando.

— Fico feliz.

Eu levantei os olhos e a olhei. Ela tinha um sorriso sincero no rosto e os olhos compreensivos.

— Edward, eu tenho que ser sincera com você. — ela começou. Eu me preparei para o pior. — Eu sinto sua falta. Você é meu irmão, e eu ainda te amo e sempre vou amar... Mas eu preciso de um tempo. As coisas mudaram muito, e cada vez que eu penso sobre isso, minha cabeça dói tentando relacionar o que eu sei com o que eu estou vendo agora e não é fácil... — ela suspirou. Eu alcancei sua mão e apertei. Ela sorriu pra mim. — Eu vou ter alta na segunda-feira. Vou ter algumas sessões de fisioterapia durante a semana, mas já posso ir para casa. Mas... eu não quero voltar pro nosso apartamento. Não agora, pelo menos.

Eu assenti, olhando para baixo.

— Eu entendo.

— Posso ficar no seu apartamento, Bella? — Alice perguntou.

— Claro, Allie. O tempo que quiser.

Eu não as olhei, mas logo senti uma mão pequena levantar meu rosto. Alice me olhava com olhos doces.

— Eu só preciso de um tempo pra me acostumar. Você pode me dar isso, irmãozão?

Eu sorri para ela e assenti.

— Claro. O tempo que precisar. — ela sorriu, e eu suspirei. — Só... me prometa que não vai me excluir da sua vida.

Os olhos de Alice arregalaram por um momento, surpresos, e eu sabia que isso deveria ser um choque para ela, dado o que ela sabia sobre mim até então. Mas Dra Bella tinha me aconselhado a ser sincero com Alice sobre meu medo dela me excluir de sua vida, então era o que eu estava fazendo.

Alice sorriu devagar e apertou minha mão com suas duas pequenas mãos.

— Eu prometo. — ela sorriu.

E com essas simples duas palavras, eu pude respirar aliviado. Eu sorri para ela, tentando mostrar como eu estava agradecido por isso. Pode ter funcionado.

Alice, Bella e eu passamos as próximas três horas conversando sobre tudo e sobre nada. Atualizamos Alice de tudo que acontecia ao nosso redor – mesmo que ela já tivesse ouvido algumas coisas. Ela comemorou quando soube que eu tinha sido promovido a Chefe de Pesquisa, o que me deixou muito satisfeito comigo mesmo.

Por volta do meio-dia, saímos para almoçar, com a promessa que estaríamos de volta na segunda para levá-la para a casa de Bella. Eu prometi organizar suas coisas para que ela pudesse levar para o apartamento de Bella, e ela me agradeceu. Eu não estava muito feliz que ela não quisesse voltar para casa, mas eu entendia. E ela tinha me pedido tempo. E estava me aceitando. Eu tinha que ter paciência.

Alice nos deixou com a promessa de um dia de shopping no próximo fim de semana, com a desculpa que ela precisava atualizar seu guarda-roupa. Eu e Bella não conseguimos segurar a risada. Alice sempre seria Alice. Ainda bem.

* * *

><p><em>Aw, os dois conversaram! E eu disse que eles iam se acertar. :) <em>

_Seguinte, eu disse que a fic está na reta final, e só queria dizer a vocês que os próximos capítulos já estão esboçados, então eu sei exatamente quando e como a fic vai terminar. Não se desesperem ainda, a fic vai até o capítulo 30 e teremos epílogo. Ou seja, mais 4 capítulos vem por aí. Eu espero que vocês estejam gostando do rumo que a fic está tomando e espero que gostem do que vem por aí (ainda tenho algumas surpresas na manga, mwahaha). _

_Comentem e nos vemos de novo semana que vem! :)_

_Beijo, beijo_


	28. Vinte e oito

**Disclaimer: **Twilight e seus personagens pertencem à Stephenie Meyer. Esse Edward problemático é todo meu.

* * *

><p><strong>Unfeeling<strong>

**Capítulo Vinte e Oito**

_**Um mês depois**_

**:: Edward POV ::**

— Eu não acredito que nesses dois anos vocês não comemoraram nenhum aniversário! — Alice disse, revoltada.

Eu estava no apartamento de Bella com Alice, enquanto Bella trabalhava. Estava de férias, e Alice tinha me chamado para ficar por lá, já que ela ainda estava de licença e ainda não tinha voltado a trabalhar. Agora, ela estava tentando me convencer a fazer uma festa surpresa para o aniversário de Bella.

— Alice, eu nem sequer era tão próximo de Bella como sou hoje. — eu revirei os olhos. — As coisas mudaram muito.

Ela suspirou e fez uma careta.

— Ok, ok. Mas vamos dar essa festa! — ela disse, mandona.

Eu ri e concordei. — Tudo bem, vamos.

Ela bateu palmas e então pegou um bloco de anotações.

— Vamos ver. Precisamos encontrar um lugar, uma banda, precisamos decidir a decoração, o buffet...

— Alice, vai com calma. — eu a interrompi. — Você sabe que Bella não gosta de pompa.

Ela fez bico. — Mas...

— Mas nada, Alice. — eu disse. — Bella vai gostar mais se mantivermos isso mais íntimo. Apenas amigos próximos. Eu, você, ela... aquele tal de Jasper... — eu disse despretensiosamente, vendo Alice corar ao som do nome do cara. Revirei os olhos. — E quem mais?

— Eu posso ligar para alguns outros amigos dela. Você certamente não conhece todos. — ela disse, tentando disfarçar.

— Claro. Mas lembre-se de manter isso pequeno. — eu disse.

— Ok, ok. Você tem razão, ela vai gostar mais se isso for pequeno. — ela batucou com o lápis algumas vezes, e então suspirou. — Ok, refazendo...

Eu ri enquanto ela rabiscava de novo, e me encostei mais no sofá, vendo um filme qualquer que passava na televisão.

Alice interrompeu o filme alguns minutos depois, com uma pergunta que me deixou bem desconfortável.

— Você ama a Bella, não ama?

Eu quase engasguei com minha própria saliva, e me endireitei no sofá, não ousando olhar para Alice.

— Que ideia, Alice. — zombei.

— Deixe disso. — ela me bateu no ombro. Isso me fez olhar para ela. — Fale sério. Você a ama, não é?

Suspirei e pensei por um minuto. Desde que Alice tinha saído do hospital há um mês, as coisas tinham mudado muito. Ela começou terapia com Bella também. Aos poucos, ela conseguiu me integrar de volta na sua vida, e mesmo que ela ainda estivesse morando com Bella, eu estava feliz por estar na vida dela. Era quase como nos velhos tempos, quando éramos só eu e ela.

Nas últimas semanas, eu tinha começado a aprender a lidar com meus sentimentos. Eu andava mais controlado. Sabia o que esperar de determinadas situações e estava sendo até mais amigável. Todos ao meu redor, incluindo o pessoal do trabalho, começaram a notar. Era meio assustador, mas eu estava me acostumando a sensação. Eu apenas estava feliz de não ter um colapso emocional mais. Minha mente estava voltando aos eixos – da forma certa, desta vez.

Eu não tinha encontrado mais nenhuma garota-padrão desde a entregadora, mas eu gostava de pensar que se encontrasse, eu seria capaz de me conter. Eu esperava estar certo sobre isso, também.

E quanto a Bella... Ela era _definitivamente _a melhor coisa que já me acontecera. Eu não conseguia ver outra mulher na minha frente, e mesmo quando ela bancava a profissional e ficava toda _Dra Bella_ nos dias de terapia, eu sabia que ela se importava comigo mais do que por apenas fachada. E ela me amava. Já tinha me dito inúmeras vezes, nas mais diversas ocasiões.

E durante essa semana, eu tinha tido a confirmação da minha parte. Nós tínhamos ido num jantar, eu, ela e Alice. Alice se recusava a 'segurar vela' para nós dois, mas eu não podia me importar menos. No meio do jantar, Bella foi ao banheiro com Alice, e quando ela voltou, rindo com minha irmã e toda linda no seu vestido azul, eu tive uma epifania. Meu coração acelerado e mente congelada finalmente fizeram sentido quando eu admiti para mim mesmo que estava apaixonado por ela.

Eu tinha medo que meu sentimento fosse apenas reflexo do que ela fizera por mim. Que eu estivesse confundindo amor com gratidão. Mas então, eu comecei a vê-la no meu futuro. Ela já era melhor amiga de Alice, então ela estaria lá de todo jeito, mas de repente eu comecei a vê-la _ao_ _meu lado_. E era uma visão maravilhosa.

— Edward? — a voz de Alice me tirou dos meus pensamentos.

Eu balancei a cabeça para clarear a mente e olhei para a televisão, sem realmente ver o que estava passando.

— É. Eu a amo. — eu disse baixinho.

Falar em voz alta apenas fez isso mais real, e meu coração disparou um pouco.

Alice soltou um gritinho e me abraçou. Eu a abracei de volta, confuso.

— Vocês dois fazem um casal lindo. — ela disse quando me soltou. — Eu sugiro que você diga logo isso a Bella.

Eu ri. — Eu... Estou tentando descobrir como.

— Apenas diga. — sorriu Alice. — Ela não vai se importar _como_. Ela vai ficar apenas feliz de ouvir.

Eu sorri e assenti, e então a porta da frente se abriu. Alice sentou em cima do bloco de anotações onde ela estivera rabiscando as ideias para a festa de Bella e se encostou em mim, fingindo prestar atenção ao filme. Eu revirei os olhos e olhei para a tevê, ao mesmo tempo que Bella entrou na sala.

— Olá. — ela sorriu. — O que estão assistindo?

Essa era uma ótima pergunta.

~.~

Dois dias depois, era sábado, e eu levei Bella para jantar num restaurante italiano que tinha se tornado o nosso favorito. Alice tinha um encontro com Jasper – que depois de conhecê-la, tinha se tornado meio vidrado nela. Eu não tinha certeza se gostava disso. Bella me mandava parar de bancar o irmão mais velho superprotetor, mas eu simplesmente não conseguia.

O jantar foi regado com conversas amenas e um pouco de risadas. Bella parecia tão feliz, e estava tão linda. E eu não sabia o que fazer com meu coração acelerado. Eu precisava me acostumar – e rápido – à forma com que meu coração reagia em torno de Bella. Precisava me controlar.

Na saída do restaurante, Bella pegou minha mão e disse que queria andar. Fomos de carro até o parque da cidade, e estacionei logo na entrada. Descemos e começamos a caminhar em volta do parque.

Era setembro, e o calor da cidade estava apenas começando a diminuir. Não era o suficiente para que Bella se enrolasse toda ao meu lado enquanto andávamos, mas eu gostava que ela fizesse isso. Me deixava aquecido por dentro, e eu suspirei, feliz.

— O que foi isso? — Bella perguntou baixinho.

Eu balancei a cabeça, sorrindo de leve. — Só estou... feliz.

Ela me parou e me fez virar para encará-la, me dando um sorriso pequeno, mas entusiasmado, enquanto acariciava minha bochecha esquerda.

— Eu fico tão feliz quando escuto você verbalizando seus sentimentos. Você fez um progresso tão grande, Edward. Eu estou muito orgulhosa de você. — ela disse, os olhos brilhando.

Eu circulei sua cintura com meus braços e a puxei para mim, fazendo seu sorriso aumentar. Beijei a ponta do seu nariz.

— E isso é tudo seu mérito.

Ela riu, balançando a cabeça em negativa, enquanto circulava meu pescoço com seus braços.

— Não, Edward. O mérito é todo seu. Eu só te ajudei a perceber uma coisa ou duas.

— E eu sempre serei grato por isso. — eu disse, me inclinando para beijá-la.

Beijar Bella era sempre incrível. O jeito que nossos lábios se moviam um contra o outro, em perfeita sincronia, ao mesmo tempo que parecia que o mundo todo evaporava. Meu coração, disparado na minha caixa torácica, me dizia apressado o que minhas cordas vocais estavam falhando em dizer: eu amava Bella. Céus, como a amava.

E não era apenas um sentimento de gratidão, também. Eu a amava de verdade. Enquanto ela puxava de leve o cabelo da minha nuca e me abraçava mais apertado, colocando todo seu amor no beijo, eu percebi que precisava dela. Mais do que nunca. Mas não para me segurar em pé enquanto eu tinha um colapso emocional. Eu precisava dela _comigo_. Quebrei nosso beijo e beijei sua testa levemente na tentativa de me acalmar.

Não tínhamos feito sexo desde que voltáramos de Forks. Era como um acordo silencioso de que seria demais para minha mente confusa se nós adicionássemos _tesão_ à mistura de sentimentos que estavam me afogando. E depois que Alice acordou e foi morar com Bella, nós não tínhamos muito tempo sozinhos. E eu estava sentindo falta dela. Eu precisava senti-la embaixo de mim, ondulando seu corpo contra o meu, friccionando nossos sexos na busca por alívio.

— Quer ir pro meu apartamento? — perguntei, incerto.

Eu sabia que as coisas andavam diferentes, e se tinha uma coisa que eu tinha dúvidas, era se Bella ainda me queria fisicamente.

Ela piscou seus lindos olhos castanhos pra mim, e eles estavam encapuzados de desejo. Meu pau se contorceu nas minhas boxers. Como ela era linda. E como eu sentia falta dela...

— Você tem certeza que está pronto pra isso, Edward? — ela perguntou suavemente, uma mão segurando meu rosto.

— Nunca tive tanta certeza de algo na minha vida. — eu disse sinceramente, e então franzi. — Mas... se você não quiser, nós... podemos ficar por aqui.

Ela me deu um sorriso de lado.

— Você acha que eu não te quero mais desse jeito, não é? — ela perguntou, toda sabida.

Eu não consegui responder, mas senti minhas bochechas queimarem. Ótimo, agora eu também corava. Maravilha.

Bella riu. — Não seja bobo. Eu _quero_ você, Edward. Mais do que já quis alguém antes. E, se você tem certeza...

Eu a olhei com expectativa. Ela riu outra vez.

— Vamos pro seu apartamento.

Ela me puxou em direção ao estacionamento, rindo livre e como uma criança enquanto eu corria atrás dela, eu mesmo com um sorriso idiota no rosto.

Dirigi mais rápido do que o normal, mas foi mais difícil fazer isso porque Bella a todo momento acariciava meu membro por cima da calça, me fazendo remexer no banco involuntariamente. A diaba estava me torturando.

Quando finalmente chegamos no meu prédio, quinze minutos depois, eu estacionei de qualquer jeito na minha vaga e puxei Bella para fora. Ativei o alarme e subimos o elevador rodeados de tensão sexual. Eu só não a agarrei bem ali no elevador porque uma senhora e seu neto pequeno, moradores do prédio, estavam ali também. Malditos.

Saímos no meu andar e andamos com falsa calma até a porta, para disfarçar para a velhinha que nos encarava desconfiada. Eu segurava a vontade de rir, enquanto destrancava a porta e entrava com Bella.

Assim que tranquei a porta da frente, Bella me atacou. Ela puxou meu casaco para fora, me beijando com uma fome que me fez ficar ainda mais duro do que já estava. Eu puxei seu casaco também, e a empurrei pelo corredor em direção ao meu quarto. Fizemos uma trilha de roupas no caminho, e quando chegamos ao meu quarto, já estávamos nus. Empurrei Bella para a cama levemente, e ela deitou-se com os cotovelos na cama, os joelhos para cima, deixando as pernas abertas e sua intimidade encharcada completamente expostas pra mim. Eu gemi.

— Porra, que saudade... — eu murmurei, enquanto baixava meu peso sobre ela, apoiando minhas mãos dos lados dela, para não esmagá-la.

Bella sorriu e me puxou para beijá-la. Seu beijo começou calmo, mas cheio de significado. Também era pura paixão e luxúria, tudo ao mesmo tempo. Me deixou zonzo. Sem aviso, eu a penetrei lentamente. Ela gemeu no beijo, o que intensificou tudo. Eu empurrei mais fundo, colocando tudo dentro dela. Ela estava encharcada e quente, e eu quebrei o beijo para olhar para ela.

— Eu nunca achei que sentiria tanto... — sussurrei, olhando nos olhos dela, me empurrando para frente e para trás levemente, sem nunca tirar tudo. — Mas o que eu sinto quando estou com você é demais... — beijei seu queixo, e em seguida seu ombro, descendo pela linha da clavícula. — Você é incrível, Bella... E é toda minha.

— Edward... — ela suspirou, fechando os olhos enquanto arranhava de leve meus braços.

Por algum motivo, eu decidi levar as coisas devagar dessa vez. Bella e eu tínhamos um ritmo alucinante em todas as vezes, mas hoje eu queria saboreá-la. Talvez meu novo conhecimento de que eu a amava além da razão tivesse mudado meus parâmetros, mas eu não me importava mais. Eu precisava dela. Eu precisava amá-la. E já que eu não tinha conseguido dizer as palavras ainda, eu senti que deveria ao menos tentar mostrá-la o quanto ela significava para mim.

Desci meus lábios pelo seu corpo, o tempo todo indo e voltando dentro dela, num ritmo gostoso e lento. Bella gemia baixinho enquanto eu distribuía beijos de boca aberta e pequenas mordiscadas. Beijei seu seio direito e ela se contorceu abaixo de mim. Eu o coloquei na boca, fazendo-a gemer alto, nunca perdendo meu ritmo nas estocadas. Suguei-o gentilmente, devagar, no mesmo ritmo que meu membro a penetrava. Bella gemia e bagunçava meus cabelos, suas mãos errantes e sem nenhum controle.

Passei para o seio esquerdo, fazendo o mesmo que tinha feito no anterior. Bella enlaçou suas pernas na minha cintura, me fazendo ir mais fundo dentro dela. Eu gemi ainda sugando e mordiscando seu seio, o que a fez apertar o cabelo da minha nuca enquanto gemia alto.

— Oh, porra... Como eu amo sua língua em mim... — ela gemeu, levantando os olhos para mim para que eu visse seus olhos famintos.

Soltei seu seio com um _pop_ e beijei o vale entre os dois seios.

— E eu amo seu gosto... Poderia passar o dia todo assim. — eu disse, interrompendo minhas estocadas levemente para mudar meu ângulo e beijá-la na barriga.

Seus olhos eram suaves enquanto olhavam para mim. Eu recomecei o vai-e-vém, o ângulo diferente nos fazendo ofegar em poucos segundos. Corri minhas mãos pelo seu tronco, devagar, adorando-a. Segurei seus seios, que cabiam perfeitamente em minhas mãos, e dei uma pequena apertada, apertando os mamilos entre meus dedos. Bella gemia e me puxava para ela com suas pernas, ainda na minha cintura.

— Você é tão perfeita... — sussurrei. As palavras pareciam sair mais facilmente agora.

Bella nos virou, tão rápido que eu mal percebi, ficando por cima. Eu sorri de lado para ela e ela sorriu de volta enquanto sentava em cima do meu membro, e eu fechei os olhos com a sensação de preenchê-la completamente. Gemi quando senti seus lábios na minha linha da clavícula e descendo pelo meu peito. Ela estava fazendo o mesmo que eu tinha feito nela, e eu segurei seus quadris enquanto ela fazia isso.

Quando ela chegou a linha do meu umbigo ela se endireitou, subindo e descendo enquanto eu a preenchia. Ambos nos olhávamos com pura adoração nos olhos. Eu sabia que estava deixando transparecer isso no meu olhar para ela, porque porra, eu não podia esconder mais. Eu não conseguia.

Meu baixo ventre se contorceu em busca de alívio e eu aumentei o ritmo das estocadas um pouco. Bella trabalhou comigo, indo e voltando, subindo e descendo, até que chegamos a um ponto crítico. Eu a virei novamente, querendo estar em cima dela quando gozasse.

Estoquei mais rápido, com mais força, fazendo Bella gemer na cama. Seu corpo balançava levemente, seus seios balançando enquanto eu estocava. Eu os peguei nas mãos de novo, apertando-os.

— Oh, porra... Isso, amor... Assim...

Ouvi-la me chamar de amor foi o epítome. Eu precisava gozar. Agora. Coloquei uma das minhas mãos em seu clitóris e o esfreguei rudemente. Quase ao mesmo tempo, Bella começou a tremer embaixo de mim.

— Isso, querida... — eu murmurei. — Goze pra mim, minha linda.

Ela obedeceu. Seu corpo tremeu em espasmos enquanto eu sentia sua vagina se contraindo contra meu membro. Eu a segui, meu baixo ventre alcançando seu pico de tensão e então, liberando toda minha carga dentro dela. Era a sensação mais perfeita que eu já tinha experimentado. Perfeita sincronia.

Eu desabei em cima dela, colocando um pouco de peso nos meus braços para não esmagá-la. Eu respirava com dificuldade e meu coração estava mais do que acelerado. Bella também. Eu podia sentir seus batimentos de onde estava, minha cabeça deitada na curva do seu pescoço.

Eu ainda estava dentro dela, tentando me recuperar da melhor experiência sexual da minha vida, quando as palavras simplesmente saíram da minha boca.

— Eu te amo.

Bella ficou rígida abaixo de mim, mas eu não me mexi. Ela fungou uma vez, e acariciou meu cabelo, levemente o puxando para que eu a olhasse. Ela tinha os olhos brilhantes de lágrimas, um sorriso pequeno no rosto.

— O que você disse? — ela perguntou. Provavelmente pensava que estava ouvindo coisas.

Eu sorri devagar, estendendo minha mão para acariciar seu rosto e tirar seu cabelo suado da testa. Dei-lhe um selinho nos lábios e disse de novo.

— Eu amo você, Bella.

As lágrimas dos seus olhos transbordaram e eu ri, sem graça, enxugando-as com o polegar.

— Não chore... Era pra você estar feliz.

Ela riu de leve. — Eu estou. Eu nunca estive tão feliz em toda minha vida.

Sorri. — Nem eu.

Ela me abraçou, me mantendo dentro e em cima dela. Eu não estava reclamando. Pouco tempo depois eu saí de dentro dela e virei na cama, puxando-a para deitar no meu peito. Ela suspirou feliz enquanto colocou uma perna em cima das minhas e um braço na minha cintura.

— Eu achei que tinha imaginado o modo como as coisas tinham ido. Mas vejo que me enganei. — Bella disse algum tempo depois.

— O que você quer dizer com isso? — perguntei confuso, mas sem mudar de posição.

— Você não percebeu? O sexo foi diferente.

Sorri. — Ah, isso. Eu fiz de propósito.

Ela levantou a cabeça para me encarar e eu a olhei.

— Eu precisava te mostrar como eu me sentia. Por algum motivo eu não conseguia verbalizar, então achei que seria uma boa coisa _mostrar_.

— Então você fez amor comigo. Não sexo. — ela disse, os olhos brilhando.

Eu sorri largamente. — Você pode dizer isso.

Ela riu e me abraçou novamente, apertado. Fiquei desenhando padrões aleatórios no seu braço até que ambos estávamos cansados demais para ficar acordados. Puxei o cobertor por cima de nossos corpos nus e apertei-a mais contra mim. Pouco antes de cair na inconsciência, Bella suspirou.

— Eu amo você, Edward.

— Eu também amo você, Bella. — eu disse, meu coração e minha mente em paz.

* * *

><p><em>Eu tava doooida pra escrever esse capítulo há tempos, e ele saiu do jeitinho que eu imaginava, hehehe. Me digam o que acharam. Edward finalmente se declarou, os dois estão no maior amor, awn s2 <em>

_Mandem suas reviews! Até semana que vem! _

_Bjs_


	29. Vinte e nove

**Disclaimer: **Twilight e seus personagens pertencem à Stephenie Meyer. Esse Edward problemático é todo meu.

* * *

><p><strong>Unfeeling<strong>

**Capítulo Vinte e Nove**

**:: Edward POV ::**

Depois da minha declaração, Bella era só sorrisos. Eu a via olhar para mim e corar diversas vezes ao dia, e sorria de volta, simplesmente porque eu estava feliz demais. Parecia que eu tinha tirado um peso das costas. Tudo estava perfeito.

Alice ligou para nós no domingo, exigindo saber o motivo de Bella não ter dormido em casa. Eu ouvi Bella no telefone com minha irmã aos cochichos e imaginei que ela estava lhe passando o dossiê completo do que fizemos na noite passada, enquanto eu fazia nosso café da manhã. Levei Bella para casa pouco tempo depois disso, e me surpreendi quando Alice me abraçou apertado e me disse que me amava. Eu retribuí seu gesto e suas palavras, e voltei pro meu apartamento pouco tempo depois.

O fim de semana se passou sem maiores problemas, e enquanto Alice e Bella tiveram seu dia de garotas no domingo, eu tive uma interessante tarde conversando e me divertindo com Jasper.

O cara era amigo de Bella desde o primário, e ele também era de Forks. Quando saiu do colégio, ele foi para a universidade Columbia em Nova Iorque, e agora trabalhava como advogado aqui em Chicago. E desde que tinha visto Alice na casa de Bella, alguns dias depois que minha irmã teve alta, ele tinha se apaixonado por ela.

Eu podia ver isso claramente agora. Jasper era completamente maluco por Alice. Seus olhos brilhavam ao falar dela, e ele me garantiu que só tinha boas intenções com ela. Eu me senti bem em falar com ele, e aos poucos, percebi que ele poderia ser um bom amigo. Passamos a tarde nos conhecendo melhor, e à noite, fomos para o meu apartamento comer pizza, tomar cerveja e assistir um jogo da NBA.

Eu nunca tinha sido tão normal na minha vida, mas estava adorando a sensação.

Na segunda-feira, o trabalho seguiu normal. Mandei mensagem para Bella e para Alice para desejar-lhes um bom dia, e Bella me respondeu pedindo para que eu jantasse na casa dela com elas. Alice, aparentemente, queria conversar comigo. Respondi aceitando o jantar, e me concentrei no meu trabalho.

Não vi ou falei com nenhuma das duas garotas pelo resto do dia, até que por volta das três da tarde, Alice me mandou uma mensagem que deixou meus nervos à flor da pele.

_From: A.C._

_Socorro! Tem uns bandidos aqui na casa da Bella, nos mantendo presas. Chame a polícia!_

Eu não sabia como minha irmã tinha conseguido digitar tudo isso e me enviar nessa situação, mas eu não podia perder tempo.

Saí como um furacão da minha sala, e expliquei a situação a Angela. Ela disse que resolveria minhas pendências do dia e eu saí correndo do laboratório, com a polícia no telefone.

Dirigi como um louco. Minha mente estava a mil. Tudo que eu conseguia pensar era que eu não podia perder nem minha irmã, nem Bella. O que me assustava mais era que, ao lado da minha preocupação com as duas, estava um ódio profundo. Um ódio direcionado a quem quer que fosse que estava mantendo-as presas e deixando-as assustadas.

Cheguei ao prédio de Bella ao mesmo tempo que a polícia. O porteiro não sabia o que estava acontecendo, tudo estava normal do lado de fora. Mostrei a mensagem para os policiais e juntos subimos o elevador até o prédio de Bella. Não parecia chegar nunca.

Quando finalmente chegamos ao andar de Bella, encontrei a porta fechada. Antes que pudéssemos bater na porta ou algo assim, ouvi um tiro.

Depois disso, meu corpo e mente trabalharam no modo automático. Eu arrombei a porta junto com um policial, e a cena que eu encontrei me deixou fervendo de raiva. Alice e Bella estavam com as mãos amarradas atrás das costas, sentadas no chão ao lado do sofá da sala, e com cordas na boca para que não pudessem gritar. Na frente delas, três caras armados gritavam. Um buraco de bala tinha penetrado o sofá, muito perto da cabeça de Alice, vindo da arma do homem mais próximo.

A polícia gritou algo que não ouvi. Meus ouvidos estavam zumbindo. Meu ódio fervendo. Me lancei em cima do cara mais próximo – o que tinha atirado – e o derrubei. O caos surgiu depois disso. Distribuí alguns socos, mas logo a polícia me tirou de cima do homem e o algemou, assim como tinha feito com os outros dois. Eu não vi como os outros tinham sido desarmados, mas não importava.

Deixei os bandidos para a polícia, que começou a levá-los para fora, e fui até minhas meninas.

— Vocês estão bem? — perguntei frenético, enquanto tirava a corda de suas bocas e desamarrava suas mãos.

Alice soluçava. Bella estava em choque, mal se segurando. Elas não me responderam. Num ato que eu só posso descrever como puramente instintivo, eu as puxei para mim e as abracei.

— Shh, vai ficar tudo bem. Eu estou aqui agora. — eu assegurei.

Senti os pequenos braços de Alice, e depois de Bella, me envolverem. Apertei-as mais apertado contra mim, sentindo que elas estavam bem, e acalmando meus nervos.

— Sr. Cullen? — um policial chamou.

Eu as soltei por um momento e me virei.

— Sim?

— Está tudo bem? As garotas precisam de algum atendimento médico?

Me odiando por não ter pensado nisso antes, olhei para elas.

— Eles machucaram vocês? — perguntei, tentando não deixar minha raiva da situação transparecer.

Bella balançou a cabeça, negando.

— Um dos caras bateu na Bella. — Alice relatou. Meu sangue ferveu, e Alice deve ter percebido, porque logo em seguida ela segurou minha mão e completou: — Ele lhe deu uma bofetada, mas foi só. Depois disso eles nos prenderam aqui.

— Bella, meu amor, você está bem? — perguntei preocupado.

Ela respirou fundo algumas vezes antes de assentir fraquinho.

— E-eu vou ficar bem. Foi só um grande susto.

— Senhoritas, eu sinto pedir isso, mas precisamos de vocês na delegacia para depor e nos dizer o que aconteceu.

— Elas tem que ir agora? — perguntei. — Não podem ir amanhã?

— O ideal é que elas venham logo, Sr. Cullen. — disse o policial, com um sorriso de desculpas.

Eu as olhei.

— Está tudo bem, Edward. — Bella me assegurou. — Vamos logo acabar com isso.

Eu notei que ela tremia levemente, e segurei sua mão para confortá-la.

— Tudo bem. Vamos.

As duas se ajeitaram brevemente no banheiro, e depois fomos até a delegacia. Eu segui os carros da polícia no meu, as meninas quietas por todo o caminho.

Quando chegamos, os bandidos foram levados às celas e eu fiquei com as garotas, que logo foram chamadas pelo delegado para depor. Assim que as meninas estavam confortáveis nas duas cadeiras em frente à mesa do delegado, comigo em pé atrás e entre elas, o delegado começou a fazer perguntas.

Bella explicou que os bandidos faziam parte de uma gangue de traficantes de Chicago. Um dos homens da gangue era paciente de Bella, e ela explicou que esse homem a via em segredo. Ela mencionou um ataque à casa dela muito tempo atrás, onde tinham revirado tudo e ela chegara em casa e encontrara a bagunça. Franzi, me lembrando do tempo que ela quis passar no meu apartamento comigo – tinha sido logo após esse ataque. Bella disse ao delegado que a gangue descobrira sobre seu paciente, o matara, e agora tinham tentado matar Bella também, para que ela não revelasse nenhum segredo.

— Perdão, srta Swan, — interrompeu o delegado – mas pode me dizer então por que os bandidos não as mataram logo que chegaram? Se a intenção deles era apenas matá-las, não vejo motivos para terem demorado.

Eu cerrei os punhos enquanto Bella tremia e explicava.

— Eu não sei. Acho que quando viram Alice, perceberam que teriam que matar duas pessoas. Não sei o que discutiram direito, mas ouvi algo sobre matar duas pessoas não estar nos planos. Isso os rastrearia. Eles também fizeram muitas perguntas a mim, acho que querendo saber exatamente o que meu paciente tinha me contado e se eu tinha contado a alguém. Quando eu não cedi, eles nos amarraram e estavam planejando nos torturar até arrancarem uma confissão de mim.

— Hm, entendo. É uma abordagem diferente, mas provavelmente eles queriam se assegurar que a senhorita fosse a única a ter tido envolvimento com seu paciente. — disse o delegado.

— É, imagino que sim. — Bella disse.

O delegado fez mais algumas perguntas a Bella e a Alice e eu ouvi tudo em silêncio. Minha mente estava a mil. Bella tinha se envolvido com outro paciente perigoso. Eu não tinha sido o único – mesmo que eu nunca tivesse sido uma potencial ameaça à ela.

Alguns minutos depois, o delegado as liberou, mas pediu para que elas passassem a noite em outro lugar. O apartamento seria revistado e vigiado pelos próximos dois dias.

— Elas vão ficar comigo. — eu disse ao delegado. — Não se preocupe.

Ele assentiu e nós fomos embora.

— Podemos passar no apartamento para pegar nossas coisas? — perguntou Alice baixinho enquanto saíamos da delegacia em direção ao meu carro.

— Claro, Ali. — eu disse.

Então Alice fez algo que há muito tempo não fazia. Ela me abraçou. Com força. E então chorou na minha camisa.

— Eu tive tanto medo, Ed...

Meu coração se apertou, enquanto eu sentia o corpo pequeno de Alice tremer e Bella nos olhar com lágrimas nos olhos castanhos.

— Eu sei, Ali — tentei confortá-la passando minha mão para cima e para baixo em suas costas. — Está tudo bem agora. Não vou deixar ninguém machucar vocês.

Ela assentiu, e se afastou. Eu enxuguei suas lágrimas com meus polegares e ela me olhou com os olhos marejados. Eu lhe dei um sorriso, e ela retribuiu.

— Vai ficar tudo bem. — assegurei novamente. — Agora vamos pegar as coisas de vocês.

Elas assentiram e nós fizemos o caminho até o apartamento de Bella. Assim que chegamos, elas duas entraram no apartamento, me deixando na sala. Dois policiais forenses faziam a coleta de digitais e algumas evidências, e eu apenas os observei.

Alice e Bella voltaram meia hora depois, cada uma com uma mala média e uma bolsa pequena. Eu peguei as malas de suas mãos e nós saímos do prédio rumo ao meu apartamento.

Quando chegamos, deixei que elas se instalassem e ficassem confortáveis. Bella ficou com o quarto de hóspedes que ela tinha ficado quando passou um tempo aqui. Alice voltou para seu antigo quarto, surpresa que eu tinha mantido tudo do jeito que era. E eu me surpreendi ao perceber como meu apartamento estava mais aconchegante com as duas aqui dentro.

— Estão com fome? Já é quase hora do jantar, pensei em pedir alguma coisa. — eu disse.

— Eu estou um pouco. — disse Bella.

— Eu também. Pizza? — perguntou Alice.

— Claro. Está bom pra você, Bella?

— Sim. — ela sorriu, me dando um beijo rápido. — Desde que não tenha pimenta.

Eu ri. — Claro.

Liguei para a pizzaria e pedi uma pizza para nós, e arrumei a mesa da cozinha para o jantar. Mandei uma mensagem para Angela, lhe assegurando que tudo estava bem e que as meninas estavam comigo na minha casa. Ela respondeu pouco tempo depois, dizendo que tinha liberado minha agenda para o dia seguinte, para que eu pudesse dar atenção à Bella e Alice. Abençoada seja ela.

— O que está fazendo? — perguntou Alice sentando ao meu lado no sofá.

— Angela me mandou uma mensagem, dizendo que eu estou de folga amanhã. — eu sorri pra ela.

— Ela parece legal. — Alice disse.

— Ela é. — franzi. — O que me lembra que eu nunca apresentei vocês duas.

— Verdade. — ela franziu também. — Convide-a para a festa.

— Ok. Ainda estamos tendo isso?

Ela rolou os olhos. — Claro, Edward. Agora mais do que nunca precisamos disso. Bella talvez mais do que nós.

Concordei.

— Ok. Você já se decidiu pelo bufê e já ligou pra os amigos dela?

— Sim. Jasper vem. Mandei um recado para Emmett e Rosalie, mas é difícil que eles venham, eu acho.

— Sei. Tudo bem. Vamos fazer aqui em casa?

— É o melhor. — ela concordou. — O apartamento de Bella está meio perigoso agora.

Assenti, e ela se encolheu no sofá, colocando a cabeça no meu ombro. Não dissemos nada por um minuto, apenas olhando para a mesinha de centro da sala. Bella apareceu momentos depois e sentou do meu outro lado, espelhando a posição de Alice. Eu ri delas e coloquei meus braços ao redor delas, beijando o topo da cabeça de cada uma.

— Estou feliz que estejam bem.

— Graças a você. — disse Alice.

— Nosso herói. — terminou Bella, fazendo nós três rirmos.

— Quem diria... — suspirei.

A pizza chegou, cortando qualquer conversa melodramática que estivesse prestes a acontecer. Nós a comemos, as meninas me ajudaram a arrumar a cozinha, e depois passamos a noite no sofá assistindo filmes. Mesmo que as circunstâncias não fossem das melhores, pela primeira vez em anos, eu me sentia em casa.

~.~

Uma semana depois, Bella se mudou. Ela se recusava a permanecer no mesmo apartamento que tinha sido invadido duas vezes enquanto ela morava lá. Havia um apartamento no meu prédio para alugar, e ela não pensou duas vezes ao alugá-lo e se mudar. Eu e Alice a ajudamos na mudança, assim como seu amigo Jasper. Eu estava além de animado com o fato de que ela moraria no mesmo prédio que eu.

E então, Alice me deixou mais feliz do que nunca quando disse a Bella que voltaria a morar comigo, tirando suas caixas da mudança e colocando tudo no seu quarto, no meu apartamento. Eu posso ter tido um surto e levado-as para jantar, só pra comemorar.

Mesmo com toda a loucura, Alice conseguiu planejar a festa de aniversário de Bella com sucesso. No sábado, dia 13 de setembro, enquanto Alice distraía Bella no shopping, Jasper, eu, Ben e Angela decorávamos meu apartamento com bolas azuis e uma faixa de 'Feliz Aniversário Bella'. Angela, na verdade, era a coordenadora, e nós homens só fazíamos o que ela mandava. Não que eu tivesse escolha, Alice cortaria minhas bolas se algo saísse errado, e ela tinha confiado a Angela a responsabilidade de nos fazer colocar tudo no lugar.

Quando terminamos de colocar a faixa, Angela já tinha terminado de arrumar a mesa com a torta de morango que eu comprara mais cedo, os doces e salgados, e as bebidas. Os presentes de Bella estavam numa pequena mesa no canto, todos empilhados.

Eu tinha que admitir que tinha ficado muito bonito. Mas então, Alice sempre teve talento pra essas coisas.

— Quando a Bella chega? — perguntou Ben.

— Alice me disse para mandar uma mensagem quando tudo estivesse pronto. Acho que posso fazer isso agora.

— Vá se arrumar que eu mando a mensagem pra Alice. — disse Angela.

— Ok, fiquem à vontade, eu não demoro. — eu lhes disse.

Tomei um banho rápido, me vesti com um jeans escuro e uma camisa de mangas curtas verde-escura, e calcei tênis. Penteei meu cabelo com os dedos, sabendo que penteá-lo de verdade não ia adiantar nada, e saí para a sala. Angela e Ben estavam sentados no sofá assistindo tv. Jasper estava na poltrona.

— E então? — perguntei.

— Ela já está vindo. Disse que vai dar um toque para seu celular quando elas tiverem estacionado no prédio. — disse Angela.

— Ok, então só nos resta esperar.

— Sim.

Eu não prestei muita atenção à TV, o que fez o tempo passar mais depressa do que pareceu. Meu celular tocou uma vez, o nome de Alice mostrando na tela, e depois parou.

— Elas chegaram, vamos pra sala de jantar. Não esqueçam de apagar as luzes. — eu disse.

Jasper desligou a TV enquanto Ben apagava as luzes do apartamento. Quando todos nós estávamos em posição, eu apaguei as luzes da sala de jantar. Um minuto depois, a porta se abriu.

— Chegamos! — disse Alice. — Ué, o Edward saiu?

Eu segurei minha risada. Alice tendia a dramatizar demais.

— Talvez ele tenha ido jantar sozinho. — Bella disse, rabugenta.

— Eu duvido, Bella, Edward não faria isso no seu aniversário.

Não ouvi a resposta de Bella, mas ouvimos a porta se fechar e as meninas se aproximarem.

— Estou faminta, quer comer? — perguntou Alice.

— Não de verdade... — disse Bella.

— Ora, então apenas venha e me faça companhia. Vamos Bella!

Ouvi um resmungo e depois a luz da sala se acendeu. Como ensaiado, Jasper, eu, Ben e Angela gritamos.

— Surpresa!

Bella arregalou os olhos enquanto Alice ria, e eu me aproximei dela e lhe dei um beijo.

— Você honestamente achou que não íamos comemorar?

Ela riu. — Eu fui boba.

— Foi mesmo. — disse Alice. — Feliz aniversário, Bella!

— Obrigada Alice... Edward... Jazz! Ben e Angela... Muito obrigada, gente. Eu realmente me surpreendi agora. — ela riu.

Nós cantamos parabéns para ela, e ela assoprou sua vela de 30 anos. Ela estava ranzinza por termos colocado uma vela com o número, mas isso logo passou. Liguei o som da sala e fizemos pequenos pratinhos de comida e nos sentamos ao redor da mesa, conversando e rindo. Eu ocasionalmente roubava alguns beijos de Bella, que estava toda sorridente.

A campainha tocou, o que me fez franzir.

— Eu atendo. — disse Alice.

Ela foi até a porta e abriu um sorriso.

— Vocês vieram!

Logo os visitantes entraram, e eu me surpreendi ao ver Emmett, seus filhos John e Carlie, e ao lado deles, abraçando Alice, Rosalie. Eu não podia vê-la direito, mas sabia que era ela.

Eles cumprimentaram Bella e então vieram para a sala. Foi quando eu vi Rosalie direito, e então congelei no meu lugar. Alice e Bella pareceram perceber ao mesmo tempo que eu, as duas olhando pra mim com olhares de pânico idênticos enquanto tentavam ler minha expressão de choque, mas eu mal as notei. Tudo que eu podia identificar no momento era Rosalie.

E ela era loira, magra, e tinha olhos azuis.

* * *

><p><em><em>Gente, peço mil desculpas pela demora em postar o capítulo. Eu estou passando por uma fase complicada da vida, tanto na questão pessoal como profissional. Ando estudando o máximo que posso pra passar em algum concurso e tudo mais, e enfim... As últimas semanas foram péssimas, por isso eu meio que sumi daqui. Não tive inspiração nenhuma pra escrever uma linha que fosse. Agora eu acho que as coisas estão começando a normalizar. Pelo menos já fiz as provas de concurso que precisava fazer, então... Enfim, espero que entendam.<em>_

__Palpites sobre o que o Edward vai fazer com a Rosalie? Lalala... Enfim. Comentem e eu volto na semana que vem com o último (não exatamente) capítulo. :)__

__Beijos, beijos!__

__Kessy Rods__


	30. Trinta

**Disclaimer: **Twilight e seus personagens pertencem à Stephenie Meyer. Esse Edward problemático é todo meu.

* * *

><p><strong>Unfeeling<strong>

**Capítulo Trinta**

**:: Edward POV ::**

Um gritinho empolgado de criança quebrou a tensão da sala.

— EDWARD!

Eu pisquei, saindo do meu transe quando senti um pequeno corpinho pressionado em mim e abaixei a cabeça para ver a cabeleira loira de Carlie, seus lindos e brilhantes olhos azuis – iguais aos da sua mãe – olhando pra mim com alegria.

— Olá, princesa Carlie. — eu a cumprimentei com um sorriso, verdadeiramente feliz em vê-la.

Ela deu um risinho e me abraçou mais apertado.

— Tive saudades. — ela corou ao dizer isso.

Eu ri e coloquei meu copo de cerveja na mesinha de centro, e então a peguei no meu colo.

— Também senti sua falta. — Lhe dei um pequeno beijo na bochecha. Então me dirigi à Rosalie e Emmett. — Rosalie, Emmett, tudo bem?

— Tudo! — disse Emmett, entrando na sala com John a tiracolo.

Bella e Alice arrastaram Rosalie para a cozinha sem mais uma palavra, e eu me limitei a sorrir e balançar a cabeça.

— Carlie gosta de bolo? — perguntei à menininha sentada no meu colo.

— Depende do bolo. — ela deu de ombros e eu sorri, pegando uma garfada do meu pedaço e dando a ela.

— Veja se gosta desse. Se gostar, pego um pedaço bem grandão só pra você.

Ela sorriu e comeu o bolo, e então me olhou com os olhos brilhantes.

— Muito gostoso! Quero mais.

Eu ri e lhe dei um beijo na têmpora.

— Fique quietinha aí que eu vou buscar mais pra você. — eu deixei-a no sofá e me levantei. — Emmett, quer uma cerveja, algo pra comer?

— Seria bom. Eu vou com você até a cozinha.

Eu assenti e ambos fomos até a cozinha, interrompendo o cochicho furioso das garotas. Bella corou quando me viu, assim como Rosalie. Alice apenas ficou quieta.

— Gostei do seu cabelo, Rosalie. — eu disse tranquilamente, pegando um pedaço de bolo pra Carlie e um pra John, assim como alguns docinhos para os dois, enquanto Emmett se servia de cerveja e comida.

— Ah, obrigada. — ela franziu, aparentemente confusa. Bella e Alice pareciam tão confusas quanto ela e eu controlei minha vontade insana de rir. Ao mesmo tempo, eu estava surpreso comigo mesmo. Quando eu imaginaria que eu teria essa reação à uma garota-padrão?

Sorri tranquilamente para ela e para as meninas antes de sair da cozinha e voltar para a garotinha loira que estava sentada vendo TV. Angela levantou o controle remoto para mim e balançou as sobrancelhas. Eu sorri para ela em agradecimento. Era a primeira vez que ela vinha na minha casa e já tinha ajudado muito.

— Aqui crianças. — eu disse, dando-lhes os pratinhos.

— Obrigado, sr. Edward. — disse John, tímido.

— Obrigada, Edward. — disse Carlie.

— De nada. Aproveitem.

Emmett trouxe refrigerante para os dois e sentou-se ao meu lado.

— Foi uma surpresa e tanto. — eu disse, voltando a beber minha cerveja.

— Rosalie insistiu que deveríamos vir. Sei que foi de última hora e tudo mais, chegamos hoje à tarde. Demos entrada no hotel e Rose quis dormir um pouco, e bem... Acabamos perdendo a hora, desculpe. Queríamos ter estado aqui para recepcionar Bella.

— Não se preocupe, não começou faz muito tempo. — eu disse. — Bella com certeza está feliz por terem vindo, independente de vocês terem chegado depois.

— É. — Emmett franziu. — Embora eu não tenha ideia de por quê as três estão lá dentro fofocando. Bella mal falou comigo.

Eu ri. — Elas devem ter seus motivos, não se preocupe. Já já elas vêm.

Ele assentiu e tomou um gole de sua cerveja. Eu o apresentei à Ben, Jasper e Angela, que logo vieram para o nosso lado e começamos uma conversa adulta tranquila. As crianças assistiam algum desenho na TV, e de vez em quando Carlie olhava pra mim e sorria. Eu não sei o que essa menina tinha comigo, mas eu adorava observá-la.

Algum tempo depois, as meninas apareceram na sala, cada uma com um prato e um copo de vinho. Bella se desculpou profusamente com Angela por deixá-la só e a arrastou até o outro sofá onde as meninas conversaram animadamente, após Rosalie também ser apresentada a Ben e Jasper.

Enquanto as crianças comiam e viam TV e os adultos conversavam, eu bebericava minha cerveja, por algum motivo feliz que toda essa comemoração fosse no meu apartamento. Eu nunca o tinha visto tão cheio. E eu nunca imaginaria que gostaria da sensação de ser o anfitrião.

Emmett e eu engajamos numa conversa sobre basquete, e agora que eu tinha um time favorito, o Chicago Bulls, o mesmo que o dele, estávamos empolgados falando dos próximos jogos da temporada e tudo o mais.

De vez em quando eu pegava Bella ou Alice me olhando, e com o passar do tempo, isso me incomodou. O que elas achavam que eu iria fazer? Elas não confiavam em mim? Depois de tanto tempo "limpo" elas achavam que eu ia cair em tentação _agora_? Eu sabia que era uma possibilidade, pelo menos até Rosalie entrar. Mas não imaginei que me doeria tanto ver Alice e Bella com medo que eu fizesse alguma coisa. Quase como se eu não pudesse me controlar.

Sabendo que isso iria me incomodar até colocar pra fora, eu lentamente deixei a conversa sobre o Bulls morrer, e quando Emmett, Ben e Jasper engajaram numa conversa sobre futebol, eu vi minha oportunidade. Peguei os copos e cervejas vazias e me levantei. Então virei para as meninas.

— Bella, Alice, posso falar com vocês por um minuto?

Elas me olharam surpresas, mas eu tive o cuidado de não esboçar nenhuma reação. Elas assentiram e pegaram os copos vazios das meninas e levantaram, me seguindo para a cozinha.

Assim que coloquei os copos na pia, me virei para elas.

— Ok, o que vocês acham que eu vou fazer?

As duas, obviamente, estavam surpresas com a minha abordagem direta.

— Ahn...

— Nós não...

— Parem com isso. — eu pedi, minha voz baixa e calma. — Eu não vou machucar Rosalie.

Bella e Alice se olharam.

— Qual é, depois de todo esse tempo sem fazer nada, depois de tudo que já aconteceu, vocês _ainda_ _não confiam_ em mim, é isso? — eu perguntei, magoado.

— Edward, não é isso... — Alice disse, suspirando.

— Então o que é? Porque eu estou começando a ficar incomodado com as encaradas de vocês. Vocês nem sequer me deixaram falar com Rosalie direito, já a puxaram pra o outro lado e não desgrudam dela. Se isso é confiança...

— Edward, pare. — Bella pediu, e eu a olhei. Ela suspirou. — Desculpe. Como sua terapeuta eu devia saber que você não vai machucar Rosalie. Você não é mais assim.

Eu apenas a olhei. Alice se aproximou.

— Irmãozinho... Desculpa. A culpa foi minha, eu exagerei. Eu tinha pedido a Rosalie pra vir de peruca, como ela disse que estava quando te conheceu... Mas ela disse que acabou esquecendo a mala com a peruca e as lentes em casa, e aí...

— Alice... — eu interrompi. — Eu não vou mentir pra vocês, eu fiquei em estado de choque quando vi que Rosalie era uma... padrão. — eu engoli. — Mas foi só isso. Depois que Carlie se jogou em mim, eu percebi que não tinha nenhuma vontade de machucar Rosalie.

— Nenhuma? — perguntou Alice, os olhos meio brilhantes.

— Nenhuma. — assegurei às duas, olhando em seus olhos. — Eu estou bem, sério.

— Não está com raiva por Rosalie ter usado peruca quando vocês se conheceram? — Bella perguntou. — Não foi ideia minha, ela só conversou comigo e eu disse que você tinha um problema com loiras, mas não disse o quê. Como ela queria muito te conhecer, ela se disfarçou.

— Bella... — interrompi. — Não estou com raiva. Provavelmente foi melhor ela ter usado peruca quando nos conhecemos. Eu não sei o que eu teria feito naquela época, visto que eu estava tão confuso, mas enfim... Eu vi um tufo de cabelo loiro nela uma vez, quando jantamos na casa dela, mas você me distraiu e eu acabei achando que tinha sido minha imaginação.

Bella riu. — Eu entrei em pânico quando vi que você tinha notado.

Eu ri com ela. — Não se preocupem. Eu estou bem, e Rosalie também.

Elas sorriram e me abraçaram ao mesmo tempo, me fazendo rir.

— Estou orgulhosa de você, Edward. — disse Bella.

— Eu também. — disse Alice.

Eu as apertei e então soltei.

— Obrigado. Agora vamos voltar, temos convidados para entreter.

~.~

Depois da nossa conversa, Bella e Alice incluíram Rosalie e Angela na nossa roda. Conversamos, comemos e bebemos, e eu não me lembrava a última vez que tinha me divertido assim.

Carlie ficava atrás de mim o tempo todo, ignorando o desenho e seu irmão para me pedir mais bolo, mais brigadeiro, mais refrigerante... Ela até me pedia colo, e chegou a me pedir para ser seu príncipe quando viu um príncipe beijando sua princesa na tela da TV.

O grude de Carlie comigo fazia todos os adultos na sala rirem, e Bella olhava pra mim com os olhos brilhantes e emocionados. De alguma forma, eu sabia o que ela estava pensando... e eu não via a hora de segurar a _nossa_ criança no colo, da mesma forma que eu estava segurando Carlie agora.

Por volta da meia noite, as crianças tinham cansado e Rosalie as colocou para dormir no quarto de Bella. Nós então nos reunimos na sala para que Bella pudesse abrir seus presentes.

Eu estava nervoso. Não fazia ideia se Bella gostaria do que eu comprara para ela, mas tinha sido – verdadeiramente – de coração. Propositalmente, eu deixei que os outros dessem seus presentes primeiro.

— Quem é o primeiro? — Alice perguntou animada. Mas antes que alguém respondesse, ela mesma falou. — Ah, quem eu quero enganar? Abra o meu primeiro, Bella!

Todos rimos dela, e em retaliação Alice nos mostrou a língua. Bella, ainda rindo, abriu o presente de Alice, que era um par de sapatos altos e pretos.

— Ah meu Deus, meus _Louboutins_! — Bella arrulhou, e então abraçou Alice. — Obrigada, Ali.

— De nada. — Alice riu.

Depois de Alice, foi a vez de Jasper, que deu a Bella um conjunto de brincos e pulseiras com um símbolo de amizade. Bella também amou. Rosalie e Emmett deram a Bella uma coletânea de livros de Psiquiatria, o que causou um acesso de gritinhos animados – de Bella e Alice. Angela e Ben deram a ela um álbum de _scrapbook*_, sob o pretexto de que Bella precisava começar a documentar sua vida em Chicago. Ela também amou.

_*scrapbook – são aqueles álbuns de recortes e fotos sobre a vida de alguém... São muito comuns nos EUA._

Finalmente, não havia ninguém mais para presentear Bella, exceto eu. Respirei fundo e peguei a caixinha com o laço azul marinho que eu tinha comprado semanas atrás.

Ignorando os olhares curiosos de todos os presentes, eu me concentrei em Bella, e lhe dei o embrulho. Ela me olhou com um ar questionador.

— Eu espero que goste. — eu disse, subitamente muito autoconsciente e nervoso. — Talvez seja um pouco pretensioso da minha parte, mas... — respirei fundo e olhei em seus olhos. — Eu quero que você saiba que eu amo você, Bella. Muito. E eu estou 100% comprometido com você. Meu presente é apenas uma afirmação disso.

Bella tinha lágrimas nos olhos, e eu sorri. — Vamos, abra.

Ela suspirou e abriu o embrulho devagar, tirando o laço e abrindo a caixinha de veludo azul que guardava seu presente. Ela ofegou quando o viu, e com todo cuidado e delicadeza, ela tirou de lá um colar de prata, com um pingente no formato da letra "E", moldado em platina e cravejado de diamantes.

Meu coração batia tão forte que fazia um zumbido alto nos meus ouvidos.

— Edward... — ela suspirou, e depois olhou para mim. — É... É lindo...

— Você gostou? — perguntei, minha voz saindo baixa de nervoso.

Ela assentiu com firmeza. — Eu amei.

— Eu quero que cada vez que você olhe para este colar, você saiba que eu te amo. E que sempre vou amar. — eu disse.

Havia muito mais que eu precisava dizer a ela, mas não na frente de tanta gente. Mais tarde, quando eu e Bella estivéssemos a sós, eu faria questão de dizer.

— Oh Edward... — ela suspirou e me abraçou, enrolando seus braços no meu pescoço e soluçando um pouco. — Eu também te amo. Muito. Obrigada.

Alice arrulhou para nós assim que Bella me soltou. — Vocês dois são tão lindos juntos!

Todos os outros riram, e eu aproveitei para dar um pequeno beijo nos lábios de Bella, o que só fez Alice arrulhar ainda mais. Eu não ligava.

Algum tempo depois, Angela, Ben, Rosalie e Emmett foram embora. Eu ajudei Emmett a colocar as crianças no carro, e nos despedimos deles por volta de uma e meia da manhã.

De volta ao apartamento, Alice abraçou Bella mais algumas vezes e então se despediu de nós pela noite.

— Não façam muito barulho. — ela disse. — Eu quero dormir, estou cansada.

Bella corou, e eu revirei os olhos.

— Vá dormir, tampinha.

Ela me mostrou a língua e saiu rebolando pro quarto, fazendo eu e Bella rirmos dela. Depois ela voltou a sala e me abraçou. Eu a abracei de volta.

— Eu te amo, Ed.

Beijei seu cabelo, bem no topo da cabeça.

— Eu também te amo, Ali.

E só então ela foi dormir.

Ajudei Bella a guardar seus presentes no quarto de hóspedes, e fiquei feliz quando vi o cuidado que ela teve ao guardar o colar que eu dei na bolsa.

— Isso deve ter custado uma fortuna. — ela disse pra mim, meio admirada e meio reclamona.

Eu dei de ombros.

— Custou, mas o que isso importa? Eu pagaria qualquer coisa pra ver aquele olhar nos seus olhos de novo.

Ela me olhou com curiosidade. — Que olhar?

Eu sorri para ela.

— Você parecia tão feliz, tão emocionada... Eu fiquei sem fôlego só de olhar. — eu sussurrei, tirando seu cabelo do rosto e beijando sua testa. — Valeu a pena toda a dúvida.

— Dúvida? — ela franziu.

— Eu não sabia se você ia gostar. Ou se acharia que eu tinha ainda mais problemas de super autoestima. — eu disse, fazendo-a rir. — Eu só queria que você tivesse algo que a lembrasse de mim. O pingente parecia perfeito, mas também parecia demais. Estou feliz que você não tenha achado ruim ou surtado.

— Eu achei maravilhoso, Edward. — ela me assegurou. — Eu não poderia ter pensado em algo melhor.

Eu sorri e acariciei seus braços.

— Que bom. Agora vamos pra cama.

Ela me seguiu até o meu quarto, e depois de escovarmos os dentes e ela colocar uma camisola preta com rendas, que me deixou completamente maluco, Bella deitou ao meu lado, sorrindo pra mim.

— Quem vê essa cara de inocente até pensa... — eu murmurei.

Ela riu no meu peito e colocou o queixo na sua mão, em cima do meu peito, para me encarar.

— O quê? Amei seu presente, mas quero mais que aquele pingentezinho.

Eu ri e me virei de lado, para encará-la.

— E o que te faz pensar que você não vai ganhar outro presente?

Ela corou e mordeu o lábio, os olhos agora cheios de desejo.

— Bella... — eu comecei. — Eu ia dizer isso quando dei seu presente, mas achei melhor dizer quando estivéssemos a sós.

A fagulha de desejo em seus olhos diminuiu, dando lugar à curiosidade.

— Dizer o quê?

— Obrigado.

Ela arregalou os olhos.

— Obrigado por acreditar em mim. Por confiar em mim. Por insistir comigo que eu não era um assassino de alma. — eu disse. — Eu fiz muita coisa errada, andei perdido por muito tempo, achava que nada poderia mudar quem eu era ou o que eu fazia. Então você veio e acreditou em mim, investiu em mim. Fez tudo que podia e muito mais, e... Você me recuperou, Bella. Você recuperou um lado de mim que eu nem sabia que existia. Eu nunca poderei te agradecer o suficiente.

— Edward, você não precisa agradecer. — ela disse, colocando uma mão sobre o meu rosto.

— Preciso, sim. — eu insisti. — Você não tinha obrigação nenhuma de fazer tudo o que fez, mas ainda assim, você fez. Eu serei eternamente grato a você por isso.

Ela sorriu. Eu me aproximei e deixei um beijo em seus lábios, me afastando para olhar em seus olhos brilhantes enquanto sussurrava mais uma coisa.

— E eu prometo, que enquanto eu tiver vida, eu farei todo o possível e um pouco do impossível para fazer você feliz. Eu farei da minha missão de vida te manter segura, feliz e satisfeita em todos os sentidos. — dei um sorriso torto, ao que ela respondeu com uma risadinha. Então eu fiquei sério de novo. — Você é minha vida agora, Bella.

Seus olhos brilharam de lágrimas, que eu enxuguei com meus dedos, gentilmente. Sem mais uma palavra, eu a beijei, a virei de costas e me sustentei por cima dela.

Beijei cada centímetro do seu rosto, mostrando-a que eu tinha falado sério. Adorando-a. Beijando cada parte de seu pescoço, ombros e clavículas.

Em pouco tempo, minha calça de flanela e sua camisola rendada e lingerie estavam no chão, e eu a penetrava com calma, sentindo cada centímetro de seu sexo se abrir para mim, me acomodar.

Ela choramingava por mais, e eu beijava e sugava e acariciava seus seios enquanto, lentamente, eu ia e vinha, construindo um atrito lento e gostoso entre nossos sexos queimando de desejo.

Levou tudo de mim, mas eu a amei lentamente. Da mesma forma que tinha feito quando eu tinha dito que lhe amava pela primeira vez. Deixei-a ver como ela importante para mim, sussurrando e gemendo seu nome a cada vez.

Bella, por sua vez, arranhava minhas costas, puxava meu cabelo e beijava meu pescoço com impaciência. Eu ria e grunhia no seu ouvido, aumentando minha velocidade quando comecei a sentir suas paredes me apertando.

Ela gemeu meu nome uma vez e outra até que apertou suas pernas ao meu redor, imitando o movimento de sua intimidade encharcada no meu membro duro e pulsante. Eu rosnei com a sensação de seu clímax ao meu redor, e me segurei.

Quando ela relaxou, eu a penetrei mais forte e mais fundo, circulando um dedo sob seu clitóris inchado e supersensível. Ela logo gemia de novo, me pedindo mais. E quem era eu para negar?

Beijando seus lábios com uma paixão avassaladora, eu deixei que meus instintos mais primitivos tomassem conta de mim, e logo foi demais. Bella gozou de novo, seu interior me apertando com força enquanto eu rosnava e gemia seu nome no meio de minha própria libertação.

Caí, exausto, sob seu corpo pequeno, ainda tremendo e ainda dentro dela. Ambos respirávamos com dificuldade, e nenhuma palavra era necessária naquele momento.

Eu não sabia que poderia ter sentimentos tão profundos por alguém, e não sabia que podia chegar a este nível de comprometimento com uma mulher um dia. Hoje, eu estava feliz que essa mulher era Bella. Hoje, eu não poderia estar mais satisfeito com o que minha vida tinha se tornado.

Nos rolei para o lado, minha mente um borrão. Bella se aconchegou em mim, murmurando que me amava, e eu retornei suas palavras. Nos cobri com o lençol e me aconcheguei a ela.

Finalmente, _paz_. Nenhum demônio do passado me atormentaria mais. Não com Bella do meu lado. E eu teria a maldita certeza que ela permanecesse do meu lado... até o nosso último suspiro.

A vida estava finalmente perfeita.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **_Ai, o último capítulo regular da fic... O que acharam? Era pra ser levinho assim mesmo, ok? haha_

_Então comentem! Comentem me dizendo o que acharam do final... E até o epílogo!_

_Beijos!_

_Kessy Rods_


	31. Epílogo

**Disclaimer: **Twilight e seus personagens pertencem à Stephenie Meyer. Esse Edward problemático é todo meu.

* * *

><p><strong>Unfeeling<strong>

**Epílogo**

**Um ano depois**

**:: Edward POV ::**

— Eu não vejo qual o grande problema. — Alice revirou os olhos. — Não é como se roxo fosse uma cor proibida.

— Mas, amor... Roxo não é uma cor muito forte para um casamento, não? — Jasper dizia, em vão tentando tirar uma ideia da cabeça da minha irmã.

Eu os observava com curiosidade e diversão, olhando para um e para outro como se fosse um jogo de tênis. Bella, no quarto dormindo, estava perdendo tudo. Era uma pena, mas eu não ia acordá-la. Ela merecia algum descanso.

O que acontecia era que pouco depois do aniversário de Bella, Jasper e Alice começaram a namorar. E nem seis meses depois, ele a pediu em casamento. Eu fiquei puto. Minha irmãzinha casando? De jeito nenhum. Foram precisas várias sessões para que Bella me acalmasse e me deixasse bem com isso.

Alice me assegurava que mesmo que parecesse rápido, era o certo. Ela amava Jasper e ele a amava. Fim da história. Como irmão mais velho, eu ainda tinha minhas preocupações, mas precisava confiar no julgamento de Alice.

No fundo, no fundo... eu sempre soube. Aqueles dois tinham se apaixonado a partir do momento em que se conheceram. Não era muita surpresa que quisessem juntar os trapos.

— Não, não, e não! Não quero flores amarelas, Jasper. Edward, fale com ele! — Alice exigiu.

Eu ri e terminei meu café, colocando a caneca na pia.

— Nem olhem para mim. Estou saindo.

— Edward! — ela reclamou.

Eu fingi que não ouvi e fui pelo corredor até o meu quarto. Bella dormia tranquilamente na cama, e eu sorri ao ver quem estava ao seu lado.

Devagarinho para não acordar ninguém, eu me deitei na outra ponta da cama, e acariciei o rostinho de bebê adormecido. Logo, os olhos castanhos-chocolate se abriram e olharam para mim.

— Olá dorminhoca. — eu disse.

Ela não me respondeu, claro. Peguei-a no colo e coloquei-a sob o meu peito, o que a fez arrulhar e soltar pequenos sons de bebê.

— Dormiu bem, Lizzie? — perguntei baixinho.

Ela bocejou e se aconchegou mais no meu peito.

— O quê? O colo do papai é mais confortável? — eu ri baixinho.

— Claro que é. — uma voz melodiosa e sonolenta respondeu.

Virei-me e vi Bella acordada, nos olhando com amor e doçura nos olhos.

— Fiz tanto esforço para não acordar vocês. Acabei falhando. — murmurei.

— Pode nos acordar assim a qualquer momento. — Bella sorriu. — Não nos incomodamos... Não é, filhota?

Em resposta, Elizabeth bocejou.

— Ela não quer conversa. — eu disse, rindo quando ela se mexeu mais um pouco e fechou os olhos, pronta para a parte dois da soneca.

— Estou com inveja. Quero deitar aí também. — disse Bella.

Eu ri e estiquei meu braço esquerdo para que ela viesse para perto. Ela entendeu o recado e se aproximou, colocando a cabeça em cima do meu peito. Lizzie estava muito próxima à ela, apenas um pouco mais embaixo.

Eu as olhei e sorri. Duas das mulheres da minha vida, protegidas por mim.

Eu não estava esperando quando Bella, dois meses após seu aniversário, me disse que estava grávida. Honestamente, eu entrei em pânico. Eu mal conseguia controlar minhas emoções e precisava cuidar de um bebê? Como diabos eu faria isso?

Bella não levou meu surto a mal, graças a Deus. Com o tempo, enquanto sua gravidez avançava e sua barriga crescia, eu comecei a me acostumar com a ideia. E quando Alice e Bella me obrigaram a ir a uma consulta onde seria feita outra ultra-som, eu estava perdido.

Ver a forma indefinida de Lizzie e ouvir seus batimentos cardíacos pelo monitor tinha selado o negócio para mim. A partir daí, eu era um pai em tempo integral, fazendo Bella se mudar para meu apartamento e acompanhando-a em todas as consultas... Eu ajudei-a a montar o enxoval, escolher o nome, uma homenagem à avó materna de Bella. Eu não sabia que podia me doar tanto a outro ser humano desse jeito. E quando Elizabeth nasceu, saudável e linda, com meu cabelo e os olhos de Bella... Eu estava perdido. Perdidamente apaixonado, e para sempre.

A pequena bebê, agora com 3 meses, me tinha enrolado em seu dedo mindinho. E eu não poderia me importar menos.

~.~

— Tem certeza? — resmunguei pela segunda vez em dois minutos enquanto Bella ajeitava o terno do smoking em mim. — Tem certeza que não pareço um pinguim com isso?

Ela riu. — Tenho. Você está muito gostoso, na verdade.

Dei a ela um sorriso torto, que a deixou toda vermelha. Não fazia mais do que um mês desde que tínhamos voltado a fazer amor depois que Lizzie nasceu. E Bella parecia uma garotinha, corando e provocando o tempo todo. Linda. E toda minha.

Antes que eu pudesse retaliar pelo comentário, a costureira do ateliê que Alice escolhera para fazer os smokings dos homens reapareceu.

— Ficou maravilhoso, Sr. Cullen. O que achou?

Eu me virei para o espelho atrás de mim e examinei meu reflexo. É, nada mal. Eu parecia um padrinho de casamento. Com certeza. Só faltava o cravo na lapela, mas isso era só no dia.

— Ok, vou ficar com este.

— Maravilhoso! Tem algo a ser ajustado?

— Tem. — Bella interviu. — As mangas do paletó e as pernas da calça. Estão muito longas, não é, Edward?

Assenti, concordando. A costureira veio e mediu exatamente onde deveria ser ajustado, e menos de vinte minutos depois, estávamos fora do ateliê.

— De volta pra casa? — perguntei.

— Sim, por favor. Preciso checar Lizzie. — Bella disse, ansiosa.

Eu ri. Fazia pouco mais de uma hora que tínhamos saído de casa, deixando Lizzie com Alice e Jasper, mas Bella já estava toda ansiosa. Eu não disse nada, e acelerei o carro. Quando chegamos, Alice estava com Lizzie no colo, sentada na mesa de jantar com Jasper e uma mulher morena que devia ser sua planejadora do casamento. Elas conversavam com intensidade, enquanto Jasper apenas observava e dava pequenos palpites.

Bella cumprimentou todos rapidamente enquanto pegava Lizzie, que chorou ao ver a mãe, e levou-a para o quarto para amamentá-la. Eu cumprimentei a planejadora com um aceno e Jasper com um tapinha nas costas.

— O smoking ficou bom? — perguntou Alice.

— Sim. Ela disse que estará pronto duas semanas antes do casamento. — eu disse.

— Ótimo, ao mesmo tempo que o de Jazz. Vai dar tudo certo, eu espero. — ela sorriu pra mim e então pareceu lembrar de algo. — Edward, eu esqueci completamente. Brit, esse é o meu irmão Edward, que também é o padrinho do casamento. — ela disse à planejadora, que sorriu para mim. Sorri de volta. — E Edward, essa é a planejadora do casamento, Brittany Murphy.

Então eu me senti congelar.

Há quanto tempo eu não ouvia esse nome? Mesmo que o sobrenome fosse diferente, ainda assim...

Meio abalado, cumprimentei a mulher de qualquer jeito e pedi licença, indo para o escritório. Sem chances de entrar no quarto agora e aguentar Bella me analisando e perguntando por que eu estava desse jeito. Eu precisava ficar sozinho agora.

O nome ficava ecoando na minha cabeça, como uma maldita música ruim.

Brittany. Brittany Murphy.

**Brittany**.

Droga. De novo, não.

~.~

— Edward, por favor, saia daí. — pedia Alice, parecendo aflita.

Ela e Bella estavam tentando me fazer sair do escritório há mais ou menos meia hora, desde que Jasper foi embora. Alice tinha se tocado do que estava acontecendo quando disse o nome da planejadora à Bella, que quis saber os detalhes do meu surto de introspecção.

Eu não respondi, de novo. Ouvi soluços, e sabia que estava deixando Alice triste, mas eu não conseguia me mexer ou falar.

Minha mente estava presa, de novo, naquele fatídico dia há mais de quinze anos atrás. O nome _Brittany_ ecoava nos meus ouvidos, e a risada enganchada e suas palavras crueis eram tudo que eu conseguia me lembrar.

Eu estava ficando sem ar.

Enquanto a planejadora de Alice não era uma garota-padrão, eu não tinha tido nenhuma vontade de matá-la, assim como não tinha desde que voltei de Forks com Bella há mais de um ano. Mas o nome... O nome fez tudo voltar. E eu estava com medo de ter uma recaída... por outro motivo.

A porta do escritório foi aberta, e eu lembrei vagamente que Bella tinha feito uma cópia de todas as chaves para ela. Eu não olhei na direção da porta. Continuei encarando o chão, minha mente dividida entre o passado e o presente.

Senti o toque de Bella no meu ombro e engoli seco.

— Está acontecendo de novo. — sussurrei. — Ela... Invadiu minha cabeça de novo...

Bella sentou no meu colo, visto que não havia outra cadeira por perto, e me fez encará-la. Seus olhos castanhos estavam cheios de amor e compreensão, e eu percebi que conseguia respirar novamente.

— Você não pode deixar ela fazer isso, Edward. — ela disse docemente.

— Eu não consigo evitar.

— Consegue, sim. — ela sorriu. — Conseguiu por todo esse tempo, por que não consegue agora? Você é mais forte do que se dá crédito, Edward.

— Mas eu não consigo esquecer.

— É difícil esquecer algo assim, querido. — ela disse, acariciando o cabelo da minha nuca. — Talvez você nunca esqueça. O que você precisa fazer é impedir que uma memória ruim estrague e controle sua vida.

Eu desviei o olhar e voltei a encarar o chão, pensando. Bella estava certa, é claro. Mas como eu poderia fazer isso? Como?

— Você precisa perdoar Brittany, Edward. — ela sussurrou, e eu a olhei com espanto. — É a única forma de deixar que a memória dela não te machuque mais. Você precisa perdoá-la.

Eu suspirei.

— Eu não sei se consigo fazer isso, Bella. Mas eu estou tão cansado de me policiar o tempo todo, de ter reações assim...

— Eu sei. E também sei que você consegue, se você realmente quiser. Com o tempo, tenho certeza que a ferida que ela causou em você vai cicatrizar. Já está cicatrizando. Só falta você dar um último passo.

Eu respirei algumas vezes, encarando os olhos castanhos de Bella e virando para a porta para ver Alice, com um olhar de pura preocupação e compreensão no rosto. Então de repente, eu sabia o que precisava fazer.

— Faça as malas. — eu disse, fazendo as duas me olharem com cenhos franzidos. — Vamos à Seattle. Vou visitar o túmulo dela, e vou precisar de vocês comigo.

~.~

Três dias depois, Jasper, Bella, Alice, Elizabeth e eu estávamos hospedados em um hotel cinco estrelas de Seattle. Eu estava nervoso, tenso desde que tinha tomado a decisão de ver o túmulo de Brittany, mas eu sabia que precisava fazer isso.

Eu tinha tirado a vida dela, mas ela continuava me atormentando. O único jeito de parar isso seria deixá-la ir embora. E eu não via lugar melhor para fazer isso do que no cemitério, no seu túmulo.

Depois de alguma pesquisa, eu finalmente tinha descoberto onde ela estava enterrada, e logo depois, Alice tinha chamado Jasper e eu tinha feito reservas para nós todos para uma rápida viagem à Seattle.

A desculpa de Alice era que ela precisava ver o túmulo dos nossos pais. Jasper não sabia os reais motivos de uma viagem tão de repente, então Alice tinha inventado essa desculpa. Era uma desculpa válida, e é claro que Jasper concordou.

Chegamos na sexta à noite, e eu passei a noite sem dormir. Várias vezes, eu apenas levantava e olhava para Lizzie, dormindo tranquila no berço que o hotel tinha reservado para nós. Vê-la tão inocente e tranquila só me dava mais ânimo para fazer o que eu precisava. Elizabeth precisava de um pai forte, e eu seria forte por ela.

No sábado pela manhã, fomos até o cemitério. Brittany tinha sido enterrada no mesmo cemitério onde nossos pais estavam, a alguns lotes de distância. Mesmo que a viagem não tivesse sido exatamente por isso, era outra coisa que eu precisava fazer.

Eu e Alice choramos em silêncio e abraçados, enquanto Bella e Jasper nos davam espaço.

_Esme Cullen ~.~ Carlisle Cullen_

_1956 – 1989 ~.~ 1954 – 1989_

_Amados pais e amigos. Descansem em paz._

Pouco tempo depois, nos retiramos. Dei a desculpa de que precisava de mais um momento, e Alice convenceu Jasper a esperar no carro com Elizabeth, tirando-a do colo de Bella. Ele foi, e quando estava fora de vista, nos dirigimos ao túmulo de Brittany.

Eu apertei as rosas brancas que segurava na mão quando vi seu nome na lápide, minha garganta fechada. As memórias começaram a voltar, mas eu me recusei a deixá-las tomar minha cabeça. Eu precisava tirar isso do meu sistema.

Passamos algum tempo em silêncio, as meninas me ouvindo suspirar uma e outra vez enquanto tomava coragem para fazer o que quer que fosse. Elas estavam cada uma do meu lado, apenas um pouco atrás, tentando me deixar confortável.

Pelo que pareceu ser a milionésima vez, suspirei enquanto olhava o nome na lápide.

— Vamos Edward, — disse Bella. — eu sei que você consegue.

— Ela tem razão. — disse Alice, do meu outro lado. — Apenas faça isso.

— Eu não vou fazer nada com vocês duas matracando no meu ouvido. — resmunguei.

As duas riram, mas entenderam o recado. Com um aperto na minha mão vindo de Alice e um beijo na minha bochecha vindo de Bella, as duas se retiraram. Eu sabia que elas apenas tinham ido para atrás da árvore mais próxima, que escondia o suficiente de seus corpos, mas não tudo.

Elas ainda queriam manter um olho em mim, para o caso de eu voltar a ser um total maricas e desmoronar novamente como tinha feito na véspera, antes de irmos para o aeroporto. Tirei isso da cabeça e me concentrei no presente.

Olhei a lápide. De novo.

E suspirei. De novo.

As letras impressas pareciam, de alguma forma, zombar de mim.

_Brittany Meyers_

_1976 - 1996_

_Amada filha e amiga. Descanse em paz._

Trinquei os dentes. Balancei a cabeça. Não mais. Brittany não tinha mais poder sobre mim. Ela deixara de ter quando cortei a garganta dela. E não teria mais. Pessoas inocentes demais tinham morrido no lugar dela para que eu continuasse com isso.

Respirando mais fundo do que eu achava ser possível, dei um passo a frente, colocando as rosas brancas na base da lápide. Pigarreei.

— Eu deveria ter feito isso há muito tempo, mas sempre achei besteira. O que você fez comigo foi desumano. Errado em todas as formas. Doentio. E você conseguiu me tragar para um círculo vicioso de sofrimento e violência do qual eu quase não consegui sair.

Engoli o caroço na garganta, ignorando os passos de Bella e Alice atrás de mim.

— Mas eu consegui, Brittany. E hoje eu estou aqui pra deixar você ir. Você não tem poder na minha vida mais e eu não vou deixar que você volte a ter. Não me arrependo de ter feito o que fiz com você, mas me arrependo amargamente de ter deixado que você permanecesse na minha mente por tanto tempo depois disso.

Respirando fundo, eu endireitei a postura e terminei meu monólogo. — Adeus, Brittany.

Virei-me sem olhar outra vez para o nome na lápide, apenas para encontrar Bella e Alice me olhando com orgulho. E esse orgulho brilhante em suas íris aqueceu meu coração.

Sorrindo para elas, eu permiti que elas me levassem de volta ao carro, onde Lizzie e Jasper esperavam, sentindo que tinha tirado uma tonelada das costas.

Ao que parecia, agora eu poderia, finalmente, viver minhas emoções. Sem nenhuma interrupção do meu passado turbulento.

**~ FIM ~**

* * *

><p><em>A<em>_i que palavra feia! :( Eu sei, eu sei. *snif* _

_Não consigo acreditar que acabou. :( Esse Edward é meu xodó, que eu coloquei num potinho e guardei no coração pra sempre. :') _

_Enfim, quero agradecer a TODOS que leram, comentaram, favoritaram... Sério, cada comentariozinho fez meu dia, me deixou com um sorriso no rosto e mais vontade ainda de escrever essa fic. Obrigada, obrigada e obrigada!_

_Edward, Bella, Alice e Lizzie agradecem também. E Edward manda dizer que ele não odeia loiras mais. :) _

_Au revoir,_

_Kessy Rods_


	32. He is not unfeeling anymore

**Disclaimer: **Twilight e seus personagens pertencem à Stephenie Meyer. Esse Edward é todo meu.

* * *

><p><strong>Unfeeling<strong>

**Extra – **_**He is not unfeeling anymore***_

*_Ele não é mais insensível._

**:: Bella POV ::**

_Conectar_ não era a palavra certa. Eu precisava de outra. Qual seria mais adequada para o contexto? Pensei um pouco, mordendo a ponta do lápis e mexendo a perna incessantemente. Editar um livro não era tão simples quanto parecia, e eu estava tendo consciência disso agora.

Por que era tão difícil? Estava um dia agradável, o sol morno aquecendo-nos do vento frio de novembro que pairava sobre o parque. Eu estava sentada em um banquinho de madeira enquanto Edward brincava com Lizzie na caixa de areia.

Lembrando disso, levantei meus olhos, mas não os encontrei na caixa de areia. Procurei pelos brinquedos do parque, e achei o cabelo de cobre do meu agora marido perto do escorregador. Parecia que ele estava tentando – de novo – convencer Lizzie de que era seguro descer.

Nossa pequena filha de 4 anos de idade era medrosa. Muito, _muito_ medrosa. Tinha medo do escuro e do bicho-papão, e também medo de altura. Ela nunca brincava nos balanços ou no escorregador, porque tinha medo de cair. Edward era seu porto seguro. Era para _ele_ que ela sempre corria quando estava com medo.

Como ontem de madrugada, quando um pesadelo tirou seu sono. Edward calmamente a tranquilizou e ninou, até que ela dormiu novamente e ele a colocou de volta na cama. Ele era um pai incrível. Eu jamais imaginaria, do jeito que ele surtou quando soube que eu estava grávida, mas ele era. Eu não poderia estar mais feliz de ter tido uma filha com ele.

Edward se agachou para ficar do tamanho de Lizzie, que encarava o escorregador com puro terror nos olhos, como se ele fosse um monstro horrível pronto para atacar. Ele parecia dizer a ela que o escorregador não era nada além de metal.

Eu sorri para a imagem e voltei para o meu livro. Edward estava sendo um anjo me ajudando com Lizzie enquanto eu me concentrava no meu primeiro romance. Estava nervosa com a edição e publicação, e ao mesmo tempo mal podia esperar para lançá-lo.

O livro era sobre um homem com sérios problemas emocionais que, contra todas as chances, se apaixona por uma psicóloga. Edward tinha rido quando leu o manuscrito, associando imediatamente à nós dois. Eu não vou mentir, peguei uma coisa e outra que acontecera conosco e adaptei para o enredo. Nada tão drástico ou igual, mas minha relação com ele tinha sido minha inspiração. _Ele_ era minha inspiração.

Distraída do processo de edição, levantei os olhos novamente para Edward e Lizzie, e encontrei-os ainda no mesmo lugar. Então uma mulher com dois bebês, um em cada braço, se atrapalhou e derrubou seu celular perto de Edward. Sendo um cavalheiro, ele pegou o celular e levantou para devolver à mulher.

A mulher era loira, magra, e tinha olhos azuis. Ela piscou, obviamente flertando com ele enquanto agradecia por ele ter pego o celular. Edward deu um sorriso educado e distante, e se afastou com Lizzie para a caixa de areia. Eu não escondi meu sorriso.

Edward não tinha mais problemas com garotas-padrão. E ele também não tinha olhos para mais ninguém além de _mim._

— De olho no maridão? — ouvi uma voz tilintante atrás de mim, e me virei para ver Alice sorrindo para mim.

— Hey Ali.

— Oi Bella. — ela disse, sentando com um pouco de dificuldade ao meu lado e depois suspirando.

— Está ficando mais difícil, não é? — perguntei com simpatia, porque sabia exatamente como era carregar um bebê por aí nas últimas semanas de gravidez, e não era fácil.

— Está. Deus, só queria que ele nascesse logo. — ela choramingou.

— Ele vai, Alice. — eu disse, acariciando sua barriga enorme por um momento. — Ainda falta uma semana. Tenha paciência.

Ela assentiu e sorriu acenando, e eu virei o olhar para ver que Lizzie acenava para sua madrinha e tia com entusiasmo. Edward sorriu para ela também, e depois para mim, e voltou a brincar com Lizzie de construir castelos de areia.

— Ele é incrível com ela. — Alice sussurrou.

— Nem me fale. Estava pensando nisso agora mesmo. — suspirei de contentamento. — Ele parece ter nascido pra isso.

Alice concordou em silêncio, e então eu me lembrei.

— Onde está Jasper?

Ela corou um pouco. — Eu precisava de sorvete. Ele foi comprar um pote pra mim. Deve estar aqui a qualquer minuto.

Eu dei uma risada.

— Você realmente se aproveita do fato de estar grávida para comer porcaria, hein?

Ela corou mais, mas protestou. — Não é isso! Eu apenas não quero que meu filho nasça com cara de comida!

Eu ri mais.

— E nós duas sabemos que isso é totalmente possível.

Ela revirou os olhos e riu comigo. Lizzie e Edward apareceram ao nosso lado.

— Mamãe, olha o castelinho de areia que o papai me ajudou a _fazê_! — ela disse animada, apontando para o pequeno bloco de retângulos que cobria uma parte da caixa.

Eu sorri para ela, enquanto Edward cumprimentava sua irmã com um beijo na testa.

— Muito lindo, princesa. E quem é que mora nesse castelo?

Lizzie corou, exatamente como eu ainda costumava fazer.

— O papai, porque ele é um príncipe.

Meus olhos encheram de água e Edward pegou sua princesa no colo rápido e a abraçou. Lizzie gargalhou.

— Ah é? Eu sou um príncipe? — ele perguntou com um tom engraçado.

Lizzie riu e lhe deu um beijo estalado na bochecha.

— É o meu príncipe. _Pa _sempre.

Dava para notar a tremenda adoração que Lizzie tinha por Edward, e ele não conseguia conter o olhar de amor e emoção ao olhar para ela. Meu coração sempre ficava pequenininho de um jeito bom ao ver os dois desse jeito.

— E você é minha princesinha. Pra sempre. — Edward retribuiu.

— Awww.

Nos viramos para ver Jasper com um pote de sorvete, olhando para Edward e Lizzie com amor. Ele também amava nossa filha, e eu apenas imaginava o quanto ele iria paparicar meu sobrinho que logo, logo, nasceria.

— Oi Jasper. — Edward cumprimentou, sorrindo.

— Oi tio Jazz! — Lizzie gritou.

Jasper riu e cumprimentou meu marido e minha filha, e então deu um beijo em Alice.

— Só tinha de amêndoas, amor.

— Está ótimo. — Alice disse, seus olhos brilhando.

Edward riu. — Você não cansa, hein Ali? Mais sorvete?

— Cale a boca. — ela retrucou, nos fazendo rir.

— Tio Edward!

Edward virou para ver quem estava lhe chamando e abriu outro grande sorriso ao ver Carlie correndo em sua direção.

— Oi lindinha! — Edward disse sorrindo, e passou um braço por seus ombros enquanto ela o abraçava pela cintura. — Estava com saudades.

Carlie riu. — Mas só foram dois dias!

— Mesmo assim. — Edward fez uma careta de falsa indignação.

Carlie riu de novo.

Rosalie, Emmett e John chegaram logo depois da loirinha apressada, nos cumprimentando.

Rosalie e Emmett tinham decidido se mudar pra Chicago alguns meses depois que eu e Edward nos casamos, há dois anos. Rosalie alegou estar cansada da vida em Forks, e Emmett conseguiu uma transferência do seu emprego de policial para Chicago. Foi o conjunto perfeito. Rosalie ainda viajava um pouco até Forks para cuidar da loja de departamentos, mas a maior parte do tempo eles estavam aqui.

Claro que Carlie e Edward ficaram _ainda mais_ próximos depois que eles vieram para cá. Ela até o chamava de 'tio' agora. Ela já tinha nove anos, mas ainda insistia que era a princesinha do Edward. Ele apenas ria e concordava, porque era verdade.

— Ótimo, agora minhas duas princesas estão aqui comigo. — Edward disse, abraçando Lizzie no colo mais forte e Carlie também.

— Vamos para algum lugar agora? — perguntou Alice. — Estou com fome.

— Diga uma novidade. — disse Emmett revirando os olhos e rindo. — Você come mais do que eu, baixinha!

Alice fez uma cara de enfezada. — Carregue um bebê por nove meses e você será do mesmo jeito!

— Hm, Alice? — chamei. Ela me olhou. — Emmett já come demais. Ele não precisa de um bebê pra comer _ainda mais_.

Todos riram, eventualmente até Alice.

As crianças começaram a reclamar de fome também, então todos nos dirigimos à pequena lanchonete a algumas quadras do parque. Carlie e Lizzie disputavam a atenção de Edward (Lizzie gostava de Carlie, mas Edward ainda era _dela_, não da amiguinha mais velha), que ria e tentava dar atenção às duas igualmente.

Nos estabelecemos numa mesa grande na lanchonete. Eu me sentei ao lado de Edward, e Lizzie do lado dele. Carlie foi para o outro lado para ficar de frente. John e Rosalie estavam ao lado dela, e Emmett e Jasper estavam do outro. Alice e sua enorme barriga ficaram do meu lado.

Pedimos sanduíches e milk-shakes, e uma infinidade de lanches para todos, e nos divertimos quando Lizzie insistiu que queria alimentar Edward com bolo, e acabou se labuzando toda.

Eu até esqueci que deveria estar trabalhando no meu livro. Quando eu estava com minha família e amigos desse jeito, era fácil esquecer algo assim. Eles eram tudo que importava no momento.

E eu não posso mentir, a cada dia que eu via Edward sorrindo, brincando com sua filha e com Carlie, ou até mesmo no dia a dia, quando ele encontrava garotas-padrão e nem notava... A cada dia eu ficava mais orgulhosa. A cada dia eu o amava mais. Ainda insistia em pelo menos uma sessão por semana com ele, mas em breve eu poderia lhe dar alta.

Ele estava muito perto da cura. Ele agora sabia que podia _sentir_, sabia lidar com suas emoções, e quando algo era demais para ele, ele imediatamente procurava ajuda. Ele não era mais completamente insensível.

Mais tarde naquela noite, depois de uma sessão longa de sexo, que ainda era o melhor do mundo, Edward suspirou contente e beijou meu ombro.

— O que foi? — perguntei.

— Nada. Só estava pensando em como sou feliz porque você entrou na minha vida.

Meus olhos marejaram e eu me virei para encará-lo de frente. Seus lindos olhos verdes brilhavam intensamente, cheios de amor, devoção e gratidão. Me tirou o fôlego por um segundo.

— E eu não posso sequer dizer o quanto sou feliz que você _deixou_ eu fazer parte da sua vida, Edward.

Ele sorriu seu sorriso torto característico, e eu o beijei levemente.

— Eu te amo. — ele sussurrou, fazendo meu coração disparar, como sempre.

— Eu também te amo. — respondi.

Quem iria imaginar que as coisas um dia seriam desse jeito? Eu certamente não imaginaria que me apaixonaria por Edward, e jamais teria adivinhado que ele, de fato, poderia se curar. Mas a cada dia que passava eu me surpreendia, de um modo bom.

Eu não estava reclamando da vida e muito menos de tudo que tinha nos levado até aqui. Faria tudo duas vezes se necessário. E eu sabia que Edward também.

Afinal, depois de sua longa e exaustiva busca inconsciente, ele finalmente tinha conseguido _sentir_.

* * *

><p><em>Desculpem a demora pra postar o extra, mas aí está ele! O que acharam?<em>

_Uma leitora comentou que seria legal ver um extra com um pouco da gravidez da Bella. O que vocês acham? Gostariam de ver isso também? Me digam, e quem sabe eu não escrevo? hehe._

_No mais, obrigada de novo. E deixem seus comentários sobre o extra!_

_Até!_

_Kessy Rods_


	33. Gravidez (Parte Um)

_Tinha tanta coisa sobre a gravidez da Bella que eu queria abordar (algumas que vocês pediram) que eu decidi dividir esse extra em 3 partes. Cada parte será postada separadamente e a rapidez dependerá dos comentários de vocês. Essa primeira parte será em POV Bella, mas as outras duas serão em POV Edward._

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>Twilight e seus personagens pertencem à Stephenie Meyer. Esse Edward é todo meu.

**Unfeeling**

**Extra #2 – Gravidez (Parte 1)**

**:: Bella POV ::**

Eu não podia acreditar.

Como eu tinha me descuidado assim? Como?

Ok, sem pânico Bella. Sem pânico.

Ainda assim... Olhei o papel de novo. As letras grandes pareciam um letreiro de neon, me atraindo a elas sempre que eu olhava o papel mais uma vez.

_Teste Beta-HCG* = **POSITIVO**_

Oh, céus. Edward vai surtar. E eu não tenho certeza se será de um modo bom...

_*Beta HCG é o exame de sangue que confirma a gravidez através dos hormônios específicos de gravidez._

~.~

Fechei a porta do apartamento e larguei as chaves na tigela de correspondências, como sempre. Eu estava meio aérea, desde que saíra do hospital com o exame de gravidez positivo nas mãos. O que eu faria?

Alice surtaria (de um modo bom) quando soubesse que seria tia. O que eu não tinha certeza era como Edward reagiria. Ele ficaria feliz? Zangado? Nenhum dos dois? Eu estava quase em curto-circuito ao pensar nas possíveis reações dele.

Mas eu também não podia escondê-las dele. Ele merecia saber. E ele saberia.

O telefone tocou e eu o atendi de modo automático.

"Alô."

"_Bella, onde você esteve o dia todo? E onde está seu celular?_" Alice reclamou.

Dei um suspiro e me sentei no sofá.

"Estava no médico, Alice." expliquei. "E esqueci de carregar o celular."

"_Oh, isso é ótimo. É melhor você ligar pro Edward, ele tentou falar com você o dia inteiro e me ligou agora, surtando porque não tinha falado com você hoje._"

Era muito difícil Edward estar 'surtando'. Eu apostava que Alice estava exagerando e seu irmão só estava um pouco preocupado. Nós raramente passávamos um dia sem nos falar ao menos uma vez.

"Eu vou ligar pra ele. Era só isso?"

"_Não. Preciso de uma parceira pra boate hoje._"

"E o que te faz pensar que eu vou à uma boate hoje, Alice?" perguntei, esfregando minha testa, com dor de cabeça só de pensar

"_Você vai porque você é minha amiga e não vai me deixar sozinha nessa._" ela disse categórica.

"E os meninos? Edward não vai deixar nós irmos a uma boate sozinha." eu disse, sabendo que tinha razão.

"_Já os convenci a vir._" ela disse, toda metida. "_Só falta você. Vamos, Bella. Poderíamos muito bem usar um pouquinho de distração._"

Eu pensei por alguns segundos, olhando o exame positivo de gravidez na minha mão. Eu não precisava dizer nada agora, não é? Poderia muito bem apenas ir com isso e...

"_Alô? Bella? Você ainda está aí?_"

"Sim, Alice, desculpe. Só estava pensando." suspirei. "Tudo bem, eu vou."

Ela deu um gritinho de animação, que me fez afastar o telefone.

"Não grite, Ali." pedi.

"_Ok, ok. Desculpe. Eu e Edward passamos aí às dez. Vamos encontrar Jazz na boate. Ah, isso vai ser ótimo!"_ ela disse. "_Ok, melhor você ligar pro seu namorado. Nos vemos mais tarde, Bella._"

"Ok, Ali."

Me despedi de Alice e olhei para o telefone por um momento. Então, disquei o número do trabalho de Edward. Alguns toques, e a voz de Angela soou no aparelho.

"_Escritório do Dr. Cullen, em que posso ajudar?_"

"Ang, sou eu." eu disse, tentando colocar um sorriso na voz.

"_Oh Bella! Vou passar a ligação. Só um minuto._"

Se ela estava tão apressada para passar a ligação, Edward realmente deveria estar muito preocupado. Me sentei um pouco mais confortável na cadeira, esperando que eu não deixasse a notícia de que ele seria pai pelo telefone.

"_Edward Cullen._" a voz dele soou no aparelho, fria e distante. Eu sabia que era apenas sua voz habitual em ambiente de trabalho, mas por algum motivo, achei que aquilo era dirigido à mim.

"Edward? Sou eu." eu disse, minha voz baixa.

O tom de voz dele mudou de frio para preocupado em um segundo.

"_Graças a Deus. Onde você esteve o dia todo?_" ele perguntou, mais preocupado do que reclamando.

Joguei a paranoia de lado e tentei me concentrar na conversa.

"Eu fui ao médico. Pensei que tivesse te dito."

"_Não me disse. Está tudo bem com você?_"

Mordi o lábio, olhando para o exame. Estava tudo bem, mas...

"_Bella?_"

"Está." eu disse. "Escute, Alice me disse que iremos à boate hoje?"

Quase pude ver seus olhos rolando.

"_Ela praticamente nos intimou. Disse que parecemos um bando de velhos que nunca saem de casa e está determinada a mudar disso._" ele disse suspirando. "_Posso convencê-la a nos deixar em casa sozinhos se você não estiver a fim._"

Pensei a respeito. Eu realmente precisava conversar com ele, então eu imaginava que a melhor maneira seria simplesmente contar logo. Suspirei e tomei coragem.

"Por favor. Preciso conversar com você e... Bem, é melhor sem Alice por perto."

Edward ficou em silêncio por um momento.

"_Você está bem mesmo, Bella? Parece preocupada..._"

"Vou ficar bem." prometi, mesmo sem saber se era verdade. "Só precisamos conversar."

"_Ok. Vou dispensar Alice e se ela lhe ligar, apenas desligue na cara dela._"

Eu ri ao ouvir sua sugestão. Só Edward para me dizer isso.

"Ok, obrigada."

"_Passo na sua casa quando Alice sair ou antes?_"

"Tanto faz." eu disse, suspirando. "Não vou sair mais hoje."

"_Ok. Até mais tarde._"

"Até."

"_Bella?_"

"Sim?"

"_Eu te amo._"

E simples assim, ele colocou meus medos para o fundo da minha mente. Deus, como eu o amava.

"Eu também te amo."

~.~

Apesar de ter colocado meus medos pra descansar até que chegasse, eu estava com os nervos à flor da pele quando Edward abriu a porta da frente do meu apartamento, perto das dez horas.

"Alice acabou de sair." ele disse. "E eu não quis deixá-la sozinha até que Jasper fosse buscá-la." ele deu de ombros.

Eu sorri pra ele e ele veio até mim e me abraçou, me dando um beijo no topo da minha cabeça.

"Senti sua falta." ele disse sorrindo pra mim.

Aqueles lindos olhos verdes, brilhando de amor. Será que eles continuariam assim depois que eu desse a notícia? E por que eu estava tão nervosa? Ele me amava, certo? Ele jamais me deixaria sozinha nessa.

"Eu também senti sua falta." eu disse.

Ele tomou isso como um convite e me beijou suavemente, mordiscando meu lábio inferior e sugando o meu superior, me deixando mole como gelatina em seus lábios.

"Então," ele disse quando paramos para respirar. "o que queria conversar comigo?"

Eu o olhei, meu coração a mil por hora. Então eu peguei sua mão e o levei até o sofá, onde nos sentamos frente a frente. Dei uma olhada de esguelha para o exame de gravidez dobrado que eu tinha deixado em cima da mesinha de café.

"Bella, o que foi?"

Suspirei e tentei falar.

"Eu sempre pensei que essa conversa seria mais fácil. Mas ela simplesmente não é." eu ri sem humor.

Olhei para Edward, e ele me olhava preocupado e atento. Eu precisava acabar logo com isto.

"Está vendo aquele papel dobrado?" eu apontei para a mesinha com a cabeça.

Edward franziu o cenho, mas olhou e assentiu.

"Pegue-o e leia." eu disse, minha voz falhando.

Ele estendeu a mão, me olhando entre curioso e confuso, e soltou minha mão para que ele pudesse abrir o papel. Eu segurei minha respiração enquanto seu olhar passava de confuso para mais confuso e em seguida para um total branco. Uma total falta de emoção no seu rosto anguloso que me deixou com um nó no estômago.

"Eu descobri por quê eu estou tão atrasada ou por quê eu tenho dormido e comido tanto e eu..."

"Você está grávida?" a voz dele era nula de emoções, e me deixou ainda mais angustiada.

"Sim."

"Mas... como? Nós sempre..."

"Nem sempre." eu dei um riso sem humor. "Eu tomo pílula, mas há uns dois meses que eu troquei a pílula e isso alterou o sistema inteiro."

Edward ainda estava em branco. E agora eu estava assustada.

"Edward, eu juro que não era minha intenção nem nada, eu só... Foi um descuido, mas..."

Ele me olhou, e em seus olhos eu vi o que o seu rosto não mostrava: medo.

"Eu não quero abortar." eu disse, lágrimas descendo pelo meu rosto.

"Deus, Bella." ele suspirou, jogando o exame na mesinha e passando a mão no cabelo, exasperado. "Eu jamais pediria a você pra fazer isso."

"Que bom." eu o olhei, e ele parecia tão perdido quanto eu. "Mas você não está feliz."

Ele me olhou por um segundo antes de encarar a televisão desligada de novo.

"Eu... Bella, eu nem sequer sei como cuidar das minhas próprias emoções e você está me dizendo que vamos ter um bebê? Você tem que admitir que isso é um pouco demais para processar."

Suspirei e peguei sua mão na minha.

"Eu sei. Mas aconteceu, Edward. E eu preciso saber se posso contar com você agora." eu pedi, minha voz quebrando um pouco.

Ele me fitou mais uma vez, seus olhos atormentados. Deus, se eu soubesse que seria tão difícil...

"É claro que vou estar do seu lado, Bella. Eu só... Não sei o que fazer agora." ele disse, e eu pude ver que era sincero. "Eu preciso de tempo pra digerir isso."

Eu mordi o lábio e assenti.

Ouvi seu suspiro e senti sua mão apertar a minha por um tempo.

"É melhor eu ir pra casa. Nos falamos amanhã, ok?" ele disse, se esticando e me dando um beijo na testa.

Não me atrevi a falar, apenas assenti e esperei que ele fechasse a porta da frente, para então, começar a chorar copiosamente.

~.~

Edward deve ter dito à Alice logo pela manhã, porque não eram nem dez da manhã e ela já estava na minha casa, segurando minha mão enquanto eu chorava e lhe contava como tinha sido horrível ver que Edward estava tão distante com tudo isso.

"Bella, você sabe que isso foi demais pra ele." ela dizia. "Eu tenho certeza que na hora certa tudo vai se encaixar. Confie em mim."

Eu solucei. "Mas... Mas..."

"Se acalme." ela disse. "Não tem razão nenhuma para você estar desse jeito. Ele disse que vai estar do seu lado, certo?"

"Disse."

"Então." ela sorriu pra mim, como uma mãe sorrindo para uma filha adolescente que acha que o mundo vai acabar porque seu namorado terminou com ela. "Não se preocupe com isso agora. Seu bebê precisa de você, e eu tenho certeza que Edward vai perceber que isso é uma coisa boa, eventualmente."

Eu assenti.

"Espero que sim, Ali."

"Ah, ele vai. Nem que eu tenha que obrigá-lo a isso." ela riu.

Eu olhei para ela e sorri um pouco.

"Obrigada, Alice."

"De nada. Agora, vamos começar a planejar o enxoval e olhar livros de nomes."

Eu ri com um pouco mais de vontade.

"Alice, eu acabei de descobrir. Só estou com doze semanas e você já quer enxoval?"

"Mas, Bella, quanto mais cedo melhor!" ela protestou.

"Talvez daqui a uns meses." eu disse, enxugando minhas lágrimas. "Prometo que deixo você me ajudar."

"É bom deixar mesmo, mocinha." ela disse, com um olhar divertido que em seguida suavizou. "Eu tenho certeza que Edward vai ajudar também."

"Espero que sim." eu repeti.

"Tenha fé, Bella. Você teve fé nele quando parecia impossível e inútil, e olhe só o resultado!" ela disse, apontando o óbvio.

"É diferente." tentei argumentar.

"Não, não é." ela riu. "Isso é até mais fácil."

Revirei os olhos. "Ok, você tem razão."

"Isso. Tenha fé. Ele vai digerir isso e será um pai tão babão quanto você."

Eu ri com ela, e não poderia agradecer o suficiente por ela ser minha melhor amiga antes de tudo.

Passamos o resto do sábado assistindo filmes e comendo besteiras, e Edward não ligou uma única vez. Eu tentei não ficar muito chateada, sabendo que ele estava tentando lidar com os próprios medos sozinho. Eu sabia que deveria estar lá para ele, mas imaginava que ele não iria querer conversar comigo agora. Entretanto, ele sabia que podia conversar comigo sobre tudo.

Eu só precisava esperar e ter fé, como Alice dissera. E esperar que Edward tomasse a decisão certa.

* * *

><p><em>Eis a primeira parte. Edward surtou um pouco com a notícia não é? Meio tenso. Mas as coisas vão melhorar, prometo. Logo logo vem a parte dois, agora comentem! =D<em>

_Bjs!_


	34. Gravidez (Parte Dois)

**Disclaimer: **Twilight e seus personagens pertencem à Stephenie Meyer. Esse Edward é todo meu.

* * *

><p><strong>Unfeeling<strong>

**Extra #2 – Gravidez (Parte 2)**

**:: Edward POV ::**

Quando minha vida tinha virado do avesso mesmo?

Eu _quase_ sentia falta dos dias em que eu não _sentia_ nada. Quase.

As palavras "Bella grávida" ecoavam na minha cabeça como uma maldita música ruim. Era tudo que eu conseguia pensar desde que ela me dera a notícia.

Eu não odiava crianças. Pelo contrário, eu as invejava. Sua capacidade de perdoar facilmente ou de simplesmente deixar pra lá e viverem um dia de cada vez me fascinava. Eu adorava sua inocência e inteligência nada sutil, sua pureza sem limites.

Mas eu não sabia se estava pronto para ser pai. Moldar uma criança com meus valores (eu tinha valores?), minhas crenças, estar sempre presente e tê-la em primeiro lugar na minha mente. Eu não sabia se estava pronto pra lidar com tudo isso.

Eu mal mantinha minhas emoções em cheque a maior parte do tempo. Eu tinha melhorado _muito_, é verdade. Mas na maioria do tempo, dentro de mim ainda havia aquele furacão de emoções que me deixava tonto e perdido.

Bella sabia disso. Ao menos, a Dra Bella sabia. Mas eu vi nos olhos da _minha_ Bella quando eu surtei com a notícia. Eu vi a decepção, a tristeza. Eu vi que ela estava com medo de eu rejeitá-la.

Eu nunca rejeitaria a criança. Nem Bella. Ela devia saber disso, não devia? Mas eu não sabia se ela tinha certeza e também não sabia como dizer a ela. Eu estava uma bagunça fodida.

A porta do apartamento se abriu, quebrando meus pensamentos confusos por um segundo.

"Bom, espero que esteja feliz!" gritou Alice, me olhando zangada.

Eu suspirei e encarei o nada. "Como ela está?"

"Ela pensa que você não quer nada com o bebê." ela disse, sua voz suavizando enquanto sentava ao meu lado. "É isso que você pensa?"

Balancei a cabeça, negando.

"Eu nunca vou rejeitar o bebê, Alice. Ou Bella. Eu só... Preciso me acostumar com a ideia." eu disse, engolindo o caroço que se formou na minha garganta.

Ela suspirou. Então me deu um abraço apertado e levantou.

"Eu tenho um encontro com Jasper mais tarde. Eu sugiro que você fale com Bella. Por mais que ela entenda sua situação, Edward, eu sei que ela apreciaria se você mostrasse um pouco de apoio, ou ao menos dissesse a ela como se sente."

Suspirei assentindo.

"Eu sei que você vai fazer a coisa certa, irmãozão. Você sempre faz." ela disse, e eu a olhei para encontrá-la sorrindo pra mim.

Dei um sorriso fraco de volta. "Obrigado, Alice."

Ela piscou. "De nada."

Então ela foi até seu quarto se arrumar e eu fiquei só com meus pensamentos de novo.

Hora de algum controle emocional. Então, Bella estava grávida e o bebê era meu. Eu não a deixaria sozinha, isso era certo, mas como eu poderia ser capaz de cuidar de um _bebê_?

Mais importante: como eu _deveria_ fazer isso?

~.~

Só conversei com Bella três dias depois, no divã. Tinha sido muito covarde para ligar para ela e pedir desculpas e dizer como me sentia, então trabalhei tudo na minha cabeça para o dia da terapia.

E então, quando ela me perguntou como andava minha vida, daquele jeito descontraído e despretensioso que ela assumia para fingir que _não sabia_, eu despejei tudo.

Falei como se minha namorada não fosse ela, e descobri minha _alma_ para que ela visse o quanto eu estava assustado e confuso. Não escondi nada dela, e posso ou não ter derramado algumas lágrimas no processo.

Só parei de falar uma meia hora depois da sessão ter começado, e Bella não tinha dito uma palavra.

Eu, porém, me sentia mais leve, como se um grande peso tivesse sido tirado de mim. Para o bem ou para o mal, eu tinha dito a ela como me sentia e tinha sido honesto.

O que ela faria a seguir provavelmente ditaria a nossa dinâmica como um casal, e ao mesmo tempo em que eu estava ansioso para ouvi-la falar, eu temia pela sua reação. Ela poderia muito bem decidir que não queria um cara com tantos problemas emocionais a seu lado, e eu seria rebaixado à posição de 'apenas paciente'.

Fosse o que fosse, eu só podia esperar. E quando se passaram mais de cinco minutos de silêncio, eu me estiquei e olhei para trás, para ela.

Ela estava chorando.

Eu me levantei de um salto, e fui até sua mesa.

"Bella..."

"Eu estou bem." ela fungou. "Malditos hormônios."

Eu consegui soltar um riso nervoso com sua fala, mas isso não me acalmou.

"Desculpe." eu falei. "Devia ter sido mais homem e ligado para você e dito tudo isso, e não despejar tudo assim, aqui. Sinto muito."

Ela me olhou, os olhos brilhantes de lágrimas e emoção. Eu não sabia dizer se era uma emoção boa ou ruim. Meu julgamento estava afetado demais pelas minhas próprias emoções confusas.

"Eu agradeço por você ter sido sincero, Edward." ela disse. "E eu não vou mentir, eu preferia que você tivesse dito tudo isso fora dessas paredes."

Eu fiz uma careta e voltei ao divã, me sentando ao invés de deitar.

"Mas eu entendo." ela disse, e eu levantei meu olhar para encará-la.

Eu via dor em seus olhos, mas também via compreensão e amor. Como ela conseguia conciliar tudo?

"Eu espero que você fique mais à vontade com a ideia com o tempo, mas eu não posso obrigá-lo a nada, você sabe. Tem que ser uma decisão sua. E por mais que meu trabalho aqui seja aconselhá-lo, eu preferiria que você não me procurasse para conselhos sobre isso nos dias de terapia." ela suspirou.

Eu assenti, mordendo o lábio.

"Eu só... precisava falar. Desculpe."

Ela me deu um sorriso de lado.

"Nunca se desculpe por desabafar comigo, Edward. Nunca."

Eu sorri fraco de volta para ela.

"Posso tentar começar a consertar as coisas levando você pra jantar?" perguntei, meio incerto.

Ela sorriu mais um pouco.

"Claro, eu gostaria disso. Estou com vontade de comer salmão."

Eu arregalei os olhos e ela riu, e o som deixou meu coração mais leve. Sorri para ela.

"Acho que posso considerar a sessão terminada, certo?"

Eu assenti. "Você que manda, Dra Bella."

Ela riu. "Então terminamos." ela decretou. "Me espere lá fora. Vou só fechar uns prontuários e falar uma coisa com minha secretária e aí nós vamos."

"Ok." eu me levantei e olhei em seus olhos. O que eu vi me tranquilizou, mas eu sabia que seria um caminho um pouco longo até que eu pudesse entrar de cabeça na ideia de ser pai.

Tudo que eu poderia fazer por enquanto era tentar ser um namorado presente, e me acostumar com a ideia.

Seria difícil, mas não impossível.

~.~

_**Dois meses depois**_

Eu não podia acreditar nos meus olhos. Nem em quão rápido o tempo tinha passado.

Bella já estava com mais de quatro meses de gravidez, a barriga protuberante aparecendo em todas as suas roupas. Ela já tinha começado a comprar aquelas roupas de grávidas, mais folgadas e largas, e apesar de o tempo todo reclamar que se sentia gorda, ela estava... maravilhosa.

Honestamente, eu nunca a tinha visto mais bonita. Ela brilhava, seu cabelo longo parecia pura seda, e toda vez que eu via seu sorriso, meu coração parava por alguns segundos.

Eu ainda não tinha me acostumado muito à ideia, admito. Não tinha ido a uma consulta sequer, aterrorizado por motivos estranhos. Bella sempre ia com Alice, e as duas chegavam em casa animadas por estar tudo indo bem.

Bella era compreensiva. Até demais. Ela nunca mostrava para mim o quanto lhe doía que eu estivesse distante.

Quer dizer, eu poderia acompanhá-la nas compras de roupas de gestante e sair com ela todos os finais de semana, mas ainda assim... quando o assunto era a gravidez, eu me esquivava. Eu evitava falar sobre. Eu não conseguia colocar minha mente em torno disso, e isso machucava Bella, consequentemente me machucando também.

Eu não entendia por quê eu estava tão assustado. Um pouco mais de dois meses desde que eu tinha recebido a notícia, mas ainda assim era difícil me imaginar como um pai.

Eu não tinha tido uma figura paterna na minha vida. Meus pais tinham morrido com oito anos, e mesmo que eu lembrasse vagamente que eles _tinham_ sido bons pais, eu não lembrava muita coisa. Era difícil saber como agir agora.

Tudo mudou num dia frio em meados de janeiro.

Alice chegou em casa possessa, gritando comigo enquanto eu tomava meu café. Era um dia de folga, e eu tinha acordado um pouco mais tarde que o normal.

Alice estava com suas roupas de ginástica, por isso assumi que ela tinha acabado de voltar da academia do prédio. Ela me olhou enfezada.

"É isso. Essa sua paranoia acaba hoje!" ela decretou.

Minhas sobrancelhas subiram.

"O que você quer dizer com isso, Alice?"

"Estou dizendo que hoje você vai à consulta com Bella." ela disse, me olhando ameaçadora.

Eu engoli seco, subitamente nervoso.

"E-eu não..."

"Você vai sim, nem que eu vá te arrastando! Esteja pronto às três!" ela me disse, me olhando tão zangada que eu não tive coragem de retrucar.

Suspirei.

Eu precisava de uma distração.

Enquanto Alice tomava banho, eu me troquei e fui para a academia do final da rua. Eu ia lá de vez em quando, quando não queria ver os vizinhos na nossa academia. Era melhor e mais equipada, também.

Eu não esperava ver Bella por lá.

Estava na esteira, correndo e deixando meus pensamentos esvaziarem quando a vi na aula de pilates para grávidas.

Ela sorria enquanto se esticava e alongava, e de vez em quando passava a mão na barriga e murmurava alguma coisa para si mesma, ou para o bebê, eu realmente não sabia.

Ela parecia bem, e mesmo que eu a visse quase todos os dias, a sensação de distância ainda estava lá. Gravidez era um assunto tabu, e eu sequer sabia como ela estava lidando com isso. Ela enjoava? Comia bem? Dormia bem? Eu não sabia de nada.

Eu tropecei, e então diminuí o ritmo da esteira para uma caminhada. Meus pensamentos estavam em todo lugar agora.

Eu me surpreendi ao ver minha visão turva. Lágrimas na academia, Edward? Sério?

Respirei fundo e olhei de novo para a sala de pilates, separada do restante da academia por uma parede/porta de vidro. Bella...

Porra, como eu sentia falta dela.

Reunindo toda minha coragem e ignorando o pânico-de-ser-pai que andava me acompanhando 24 horas por dia, eu desliguei a esteira e caminhei até a sala de pilates. Entrei silenciosamente e observei o lugar, achando as coisas de Bella num canto. Eu mordi o lábio, incerto do que devia fazer, mas resolvi seguir o instinto que tinha me levado até ali em primeiro lugar.

Fui até Bella, que tinha acabado de fazer um exercício e estava se levantando para fazer outro.

Eu a ajudei a ficar de pé. Ela me olhou com olhos surpresos e arregalados.

"Edward... O que está fazendo aqui?"

Eu engoli seco e lhe dei um sorriso meio incerto.

"Eu vim malhar, mas vi você aqui e... achei que poderia querer companhia."

Ela sorriu, seus olhos agora suaves, e assentiu. "Eu vou adorar ter companhia."

Eu sorri de volta, e ela me pediu para ajudá-la na posição para o próximo exercício. Percebi vagamente que haviam alguns homens ali fazendo a mesma coisa com suas esposas/mulheres/namoradas grávidas. Por algum motivo, o pânico foi embora.

Fiquei com Bella até o final da aula de pilates, e depois voltei com ela até o prédio, carregando suas coisas em silêncio. Não tínhamos falado muito desde que eu comecei a ajudá-la, mas eu sabia que ela estava feliz. Seus olhos brilhavam, e apenas isso era o suficiente para me trazer paz.

"Obrigada." ela disse quando chegamos ao prédio. "Por ter ficado comigo hoje."

Eu sorri e me mexi, nervoso.

"Alice disse que você tem outra consulta hoje." eu disse, olhando para ela nervosamente.

"Sim." ela suspirou, olhando para o elevador que esperávamos. "Às quatro horas."

Ela não mencionou a explosão de Alice, o que eu só poderia assumir que ela não sabia. Eu também não disse nada. Fui com ela até seu andar e dei suas coisas na porta do seu apartamento. Ela sorriu e agradeceu, e fechou a porta antes que eu pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa.

Suspirei, descendo as escadas até a academia do prédio.

Malhei por pelo menos umas duas horas antes de ficar tão cansado que percebi que já era hora do almoço e eu precisava comer.

Subi e encontrei Alice esquentando uma lasanha pronta para nós.

"Finalmente." ela disse meio abusada. "Onde você estava?"

"Malhando." eu disse, bebendo água em seguida. "Vou tomar um banho e venho comer."

"Ok."

Assim que me refresquei e sentei para comer, Alice falou novamente.

"Então, vai à consulta?"

"Pensei que não tivesse escolha." eu provoquei.

Alice suspirou.

"Claro que você tem, Edward. É tudo que você tem tido nessa gravidez. Escolha." ela disse. "Eu só quero que você escolha _bem_, e aparentemente você não está fazendo isso."

Eu parei de comer e a olhei.

"Eu não sei o que eu tenho Alice, mas... eu não consigo me acostumar com a ideia."

"Você precisa acompanhá-la. Estar lá para ela. _Conversar_ sobre isso. Só assim você vai se acostumar. Se esconder e fazer disso um assunto tabu não vai resolver nada." ela disse suavemente.

Eu bufei.

"Eu estou muito bem arranjado com uma irmã e uma namorada psiquiatras." Eu disse.

Ela riu. "Você sabe que eu tenho razão."

"Essa é a parte mais irritante." confessei.

Ela riu de novo, e então levantou com seu prato sujo para a pia. Eu a ajudei a limpar os pratos e me retirei para o quarto, tentando preparar minha mente para o que viria mais tarde.

~.~

Às três e quinze da tarde, eu toquei a campainha do apartamento de Bella. Eu estava nervoso, é verdade. Mas o que Alice dissera sobre eu precisar estar _ao lado_ de Bella durante a gravidez tinha me pegado. Eu realmente nunca me acostumaria se eu a deixasse sozinha, e por mais que eu dissesse a mim mesmo que não faria isso, eu percebi que era exatamente isso que eu tinha feito nos últimos dois meses.

Bella abriu a porta quase cinco minutos depois e ofegou quando me viu.

"Edward? O que..."

"Achei que você poderia querer companhia." eu disse de novo, sorrindo para ela. "Alice tem compromisso."

Não era para ter saído assim, e Alice _não tinha_ compromisso, mas eu estava nervoso. Não me processem.

Bella sorriu, e simples assim, eu estava tranquilo.

"Bem, eu não estou pronta ainda, pode entrar e me esperar na sala?"

"Claro." eu disse enquanto entrava.

Bella demorou mais quinze minutos para terminar, e depois disso eu fui com ela até o consultório de sua obstetra. Dirigir não tinha me distraído muito, e eu me sentei ao lado dela na sala de espera batendo os pés no chão compulsivamente.

Ao meu lado, Bella riu.

"Não precisa ficar tão nervoso. É só uma consulta de rotina."

"Eu sei." suspirei. "É só que... eu não consigo evitar."

Ela pegou minha mão e a apertou. "Vai dar tudo certo. Eu confio em você, Edward. E estou feliz por ter vindo."

Seus olhos espelhavam a emoção de suas palavras, e eu parei com o batuque dos pés e a olhei com um sorriso atravessado, mas não disse nada.

"Isabella Swan?" a enfermeira chamou pouco tempo depois.

Bella levantou-se e eu fui com ela até uma salinha. A enfermeira a colocou numa maca ao lado de uma máquina e disse que a médica logo viria, nos deixando sozinhos.

Eu olhei para Bella, perdido.

Ela riu.

"Venha aqui, fique do meu lado." eu fiz o que ela me pediu e me sentei na cadeira do outro lado de sua cama, e peguei sua mão. "Hoje tem outra ultrasom, espero que não se importe."

Balancei a cabeça em negativa, mas não falei nada. Ela sorriu.

Pouco tempo depois uma médica de meia idade entrou e sorriu para nós. Bella me apresentou como o pai e a médica sorriu mais largamente, então sentou na cadeira à frente da máquina e começou a examinar Bella.

Eu fiquei quieto o tempo todo, apenas observando enquanto Bella era pesada, apalpada e tinha sua barriga de vinte e três semanas medida. Eu via o olhar dela vagando da doutora para mim enquanto ela tentava ler minhas emoções, mas seria difícil. Nem eu sabia como estava me sentindo.

Talvez um pouco com medo, sim... mas também tinha outra coisa. Algo que parecia muito com... expectativa.

Quando a médica se deu por satisfeita, mandou que Bella deitasse na maca de novo e espalhou um gel na barriga dela.

"Agora vamos ver se descobrimos o sexo desse bebê." ela disse alegremente.

Bella pegou minha mão e eu sorri para ela, honestamente.

"Você está bem?" ela sussurrou.

"Estou." eu assenti, sendo sincero. Eu estava bem. E eu iria continuar bem.

Vimos enquanto a médica digitava algumas coisas e passava o aparelho pela barriga de Bella, murmurando algumas coisas durante o processo.

Quando ela se deu por satisfeita, nos olhou com olhos brilhantes.

"Querem saber o sexo?"

"Dá pra ver?" perguntei, meio idiotamente, por que se ela estava perguntando se queríamos saber era porque dava pra ver.

"Sim." ela riu. "Mas posso manter segredo se preferirem."

Bella me olhou com olhos brilhantes, deixando a opção para mim. Eu sorri para ela, porque seus olhos brilhantes me diziam exatamente o que _ela_ queria, e eu não podia negar isso a ela.

"Queremos saber."

Certo o bastante, Bella se virou para a doutora com um sorriso largo, e ela riu enquanto virava o monitor para nós.

"Meus parabéns, vocês estão tendo uma menina." ela disse, apontando para a forma disforme de um bebê deitado que a tela do monitor mostrava.

Bella riu e apertou minha mão. "Uma menina!"

Eu estava muito chocado para fazer outra coisa que não fosse apertar a mão dela de volta e olhar, embasbacado, a tela à minha frente.

A imagem era meio borrada e estranha, mas era nitidamente um bebê. Minha garganta fechou.

E então a médica apertou um botão que ligou o som da coisa, e nós ouvimos um som rápido, constante e forte.

"Esse é o coração dela. Bate muito bem. É uma menina muito forte." a médica disse.

Eu engasguei com o ar.

Uma menina.

Eu estava tendo uma menina.

E era o coraçãozinho dela ali, batendo...

E a forma dela...

Meu coração parecia querer sair do peito, ou talvez ele só estivesse tentando competir com o som rápido e frenético do coração do bebê.

Não percebi que estava chorando até Bella apertar minha mão.

"Você está bem, meu amor?" ela perguntou docemente.

Eu a olhei e sorri, e o que ela deve ter visto nos meus olhos a acalmou. Ela sorriu de volta para mim e voltou a falar com a médica, enquanto ela imprimia algumas fotos da ultrasom para nós.

_É isso_, pensei. _Estou apaixonado de novo._

Era a única explicação para meu coração acelerado e a emoção quase sufocante que eu sentia. O medo tinha ido embora completamente. Eu ainda tinha meus receios, mas que pai era perfeito, afinal? Eu poderia aprender, certo?

E Bella estaria do meu lado. E Alice, Angela, Jasper, Ben, até Emmett e Rosalie. Eu não estava sozinho e não deixaria Bella sozinha. Era isso.

Enquanto saíamos do consultório e eu nos levava para casa, Bella arrulhava sobre a imagem da nossa bebê. Eu não podia fazer nada a não ser sorrir e arrulhar também, porque mesmo que ela nem tivesse nascido ainda, eu estava completa e perdidamente apaixonado.

* * *

><p><strong>Demorou, mas saiu. Espero que tenham gostado da segunda parte. Comentem! A terceira parte encerrará esse extra e a onda de extras da Unfeeling, ok? Será o último extra, e eu falo sério. hehehe. <strong>

**Até!**


	35. Gravidez (Parte Três - Final)

**Disclaimer: **Twilight e seus personagens pertencem à Stephenie Meyer. Esse Edward é todo meu.

* * *

><p><strong>Unfeeling<strong>

**Extra #2 – Gravidez (Parte 3 – Final)**

**:: Edward POV ::**

"Você tem certeza que está bem? Bella, você sabe que posso sair daqui a qualquer momento e ir pra casa." eu disse com o telefone entre a orelha e o ombro, enquanto Angela ia me dando papeis para assinar.

"_Eu estou bem, Edward. Foi só uma dorzinha de nada. A Dra. Meyer disse que era normal, lembra? Estou com 39 semanas. É normal sentir uma pontadinha ou outra. É preparação para o parto. Não se preocupe, se eu precisar de você, eu ligo. E Alice está aqui._" Bella disse na linha.

Mesmo sabendo que ela estava bem assistida, eu não relaxei.

"Mesmo assim. Me ligue se a menor coisa mudar."

Ela riu. "_Prometo que ligo. Agora vá trabalhar e volte logo pra casa._"

"Ok." eu sorri para o telefone. "Até mais tarde, amor."

"_Até_."

Desliguei o telefone e encarei Angela, que me olhava com um sorrisinho cretino.

"O que foi?"

"Você aí, todo preocupado. Quem te viu e quem te vê." ela riu.

Eu me senti corando, mas ignorei as risadinhas de Angela e voltei a trabalhar. "Você consegue me deixar sair mais cedo hoje, Ang? Não aguento ficar tão longe de Bella. Não agora que está tão perto da Elizabeth nascer."

"Vou ver o que posso fazer, chefinho." ela disse, dando uma piscadela. Eu sorri. "Agora leia esse formulário. O Comitê de Ética quer sua aprovação."

"Ok." eu bufei, e então encarei o papel à minha frente por cerca de dois segundos antes de minha mente começar a vagar.

Desde que eu tinha ido à consulta com Bella, e visto nossa filha no ultrasom, eu tinha praticamente mudado da água pro vinho. De repente, meus pensamentos não eram mais sobre se eu conseguiria ser um bom pai ou se eu conseguiria me controlar o suficiente para isso. Agora tudo que eu pensava era em fazer com que tudo fosse perfeito... Para Bella e para nosso bebê.

Foi uma mudança que deixou tanto Bella, Alice, Angela e até eu próprio em choque. Jasper me disse que sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde eu aceitaria a ideia, o que me fazia pensar em como diabos ele me conhecia ao ponto de saber disso.

De qualquer jeito, foi uma mudança positiva. Logo estávamos montando o enxoval, e depois de mais um mês, eu pedi a Bella para se mudar e morar comigo e Alice. Eu não gostava nem um pouco da ideia dela morando sozinha enquanto estava grávida, mesmo que o apartamento dela fosse no mesmo prédio que o nosso.

Felizmente, ela aceitou sem maiores condições. Ela também não estava gostando muito da ideia de morar sozinha. Então, ela se mudou. Abri espaço no meu closet para suas coisas e basicamente rearrumei meu quarto inteiro para que ela pudesse dividir o espaço comigo.

Quem diria... Eu dividindo meu quarto com alguém. Bella e Alice estavam radiantes por serem 'colegas de quarto' outra vez, e eu confesso que às vezes precisava ligar para Jasper e Ben e ter uma noite de rapazes num bar qualquer. A quantidade de hormônio feminino naquele apartamento às vezes era sufocante.

O tempo tinha passado rápido depois disso. A barriga de Bella só crescia e crescia, e eu posso ou não ter chorado quando senti meu bebê mexendo na barriga dela pela primeira vez. Eu tinha me tornado um maldito pai coruja, e não tinha vergonha de admitir isso.

Ajudei Bella a montar o enxoval, e quando ela disse que queria homenagear a sua avó ao dar o nome dela ao nosso bebê, eu não discuti. Elizabeth era um lindo nome, afinal.

Agora, a apenas uma semana do previsto para o nascimento de Elizabeth, eu andava nervoso. Não com o parto em si, mas qualquer telefonema era motivo de eu querer pegar minhas chaves e ir correndo até Bella. Meu maior medo? Não estar lá quando ela entrasse em trabalho de parto. Eu sei. Pra quem tinha pânico de ser pai, era uma grande mudança.

Deus abençoe Alice por ela ter tirado a semana de folga para ficar com Bella. Bella tinha acabado de tirar sua licença maternidade, e eu estava tentado a tirar uma licença também, mas Alice foi uma santa. Ela me disse para trabalhar até o último minuto, então eu tiraria minha licença e poderia passar o primeiro mês do bebê com elas. Para acalmar minha mente, ela própria tirou uma folga de uma semana, para ficar com Bella o tempo todo.

Eu tinha muito a agradecer à minha irmã. Muito mesmo.

"Edward?" Angela me chamou, me tirando da minha divagação sem sentido.

Balancei a cabeça para clarear o cérebro.

"Sim?"

"O Sr. Matthews está lhe chamando para uma reunião de emergência." ela disse. "Algo a ver com os últimos espécimes que o laboratório recebeu."

Eu franzi, e então suspirei, lembrando do que se tratava e sabendo que com isso em pauta na reunião, não ia ter jeito de chegar em casa cedo.

Terminei de assinar o formulário que Angela me dera antes e me levantei, entregando o papel a ela quando passei.

"Por favor, cancele qualquer outra coisa que eu tenha esta tarde. Eu tenho a sensação que essa reunião vai demorar."

Ela me deu um sorriso de desculpas. "Claro. Tenha paciência."

"Vou tentar." eu disse, e então peguei o caminho do elevador.

~.~

_**Uma semana depois**_

Eu estava completamente fora de controle. O telefone do laboratório não podia tocar que eu pulava da cadeira. Esperava ansiosamente que Angela entrasse correndo e me dissesse que Bella tinha entrado em trabalho de parto. Mas isso nunca acontecia.

Eu tentei me concentrar no meu trabalho, mas era um esforço quase inútil. O dia inteiro, eu só pensava em Bella. Alice ainda estava lá com ela, e há dois dias que Bella tinha pequenas contrações sem nenhuma explicação. A obstetra dela disse que isso era normal, quase como uma preparação para o parto. Não era nada muito forte ou constante, e isso não era indicativo de levá-la para o hospital.

Era uma droga. Quer dizer, tudo que eu queria era ver a carinha de nossa filha, e eu queria estar _lá_ quando o processo todo começasse. Mas o trabalho não me deixava faltar. Estávamos numa época crítica no laboratório, com várias pesquisas começando e outras terminando. Eu precisava estar lá, até o último minuto que eu pudesse.

No final do dia, eu dirigi para casa como um louco. Eu precisava ver minha garota.

A encontrei sentada no sofá com as pernas esticadas em cima da mesinha de café. Ela tinha suas duas mãos sobre sua barriga e a cabeça estava inclinada para trás, encostada em uma almofada na parte superior do sofá. Eu larguei minha pasta na poltrona e fui até ela.

"Bella?"

"Oi." ela disse, sem se mexer. "Estou um pouco mal-humorada. Não ligue." ela avisou.

Eu sorri e me sentei ao seu lado, colocando um beijo na sua barriga enorme.

"Lizzie, Lizzie, qual é o seu problema?" eu sussurrei para a bebê que se mexia. "Nós queremos vê-la, querida. Você não pode ficar muito mais tempo aí."

Bella soltou uma risadinha.

"É, fale com ela. Talvez ela escute o pai. Eu tenho a impressão que ela será a garotinha do papai." ela disse, abrindo os olhos e me olhando.

Eu sorri, me sentindo um pouco quente.

"Claro que ela vai." eu disse. "Farei tudo pra que isso aconteça."

Ela riu. "Tenho certeza que fará."

Alice apareceu, do nada, com uma xícara de chá e um prato de biscoitos. Ela os estendeu para Bella.

"Aqui. Lanchinho antes do jantar." ela disse, sentando na mesinha de centro à nossa frente.

"Oi Ali." eu cumprimentei.

"Oi Ed." ela sorriu. "Suas garotas aqui hoje estão dando trabalho."

Eu olhei para Bella sem entender, mas ela bebericava o chá como se nada estivesse acontecendo.

"O que foi?"

Alice suspirou. "As contrações aumentaram um pouco o ritmo, mas ainda nada que nos faça ir ao hospital."

"A garota é teimosa." disse Bella com um muxoxo. "Estou tentando fazer os exercícios que aprendi no pilates e alguns que a Dra. Meyer recomendou para auxiliar no trabalho de parto, mas até agora ela se recusa a sair."

"Mas... as contrações estão aumentando?" eu perguntei, um pouco perdido na conversa.

"Bem..." começou Alice. "Nos últimos dois dias Bella teve no máximo umas duas contrações no dia. Hoje foram cinco."

Eu arregalei os olhos e a olhei.

"Por que não me ligou?" reclamei.

Ela revirou os olhos e me olhou como se eu fosse um bobo por ter pensado nisso.

"Porque não tinha motivo para te alarmar. Angela me disse que você está tendo sucesso em ficar ansioso sozinho, eu não precisava acrescentar nada à equação."

Eu pisquei. "Quando ela te disse isso?"

"Ontem, quando eu liguei para você passar na mercearia. Lembra que eu falei com ela porque você estava numa reunião?"

Eu assenti, lembrando. Suspirei.

"Vocês duas adoram fofocar sobre mim."

Bella e Alice riram.

"Não é isso." Alice assegurou. "Só é bom ter uma de nós lá dentro sabendo o que você anda fazendo. Você sabe, nos manter informadas."

Ela deu uma piscadela, e eu soube que ela estava brincando.

Revirei os olhos, dei um beijo na têmpora de Bella e em sua barriga. Então dei um beijo na testa de Alice e me levantei.

"Vou tomar um banho. Vocês querem sair pra jantar?"

"Não dá." Bella reclamou. "Estou enorme. Não vou a lugar nenhum."

Eu suspirei, assentindo.

"Eu posso pedir comida em algum lugar." Alice ofereceu. "Eu realmente sou péssima na cozinha, e nossa cozinheira aqui," ela apontou pra Bella. "provavelmente não vai cozinhar hoje."

"Não mesmo." Bella riu.

Eu ri com ela, e então disse a Alice pra pedir alguma comida enquanto eu ia me limpar. Tinha sido um longo dia. E algo me dizia que ele estava bem longe de acabar.

~.~

Meu instinto, como quase sempre, estava certo. Bella teve mais duas contrações durante o jantar, fracas, porém com menos espaço de tempo.

Nos deitamos juntos no sofá para assistir qualquer besteira que estivesse passando, e Bella ficava o tempo todo se mexendo ao meu lado, tentando encontrar uma posição confortável, mas sem sucesso.

Fomos para a cama por volta das onze e meia da noite. Eu a embalei nos meus braços, enquanto ela acariciava a barriga e respirava fundo. Eu cantarolei até que ela dormiu.

Eu não demorei a dormir, mas então acordei com algo me empurrando, com força.

Quando abri os olhos ainda estava muito escuro, mas Bella estava sentada na cama com a mão no pé da barriga.

"O que houve?" eu perguntei, um pouco alarmado.

"Acho que está na hora. Eu não consigo dormir com essas contrações, e elas estão bem mais fortes."

Como se para provar seu ponto, outra contração veio. Eu soube porque de repente o rosto dela encheu de dor, e ela apertou o lençol com uma mão, fechando os olhos e tentando respirar. Após alguns segundos, ela exalou em alívio.

"Por favor, chame Alice. Ela pode me ajudar a me arrumar enquanto você prepara tudo pra irmos."

Eu assenti, atordoado, e fui até o quarto de Alice. Ela não estava muito feliz quando eu a acordei, mas logo que soube o motivo, pulou da cama e foi até o nosso quarto. Ela ajudou Bella a lavar o rosto e colocar um vestido confortável, enquanto eu pegava a bolsa da maternidade, já pronta há mais de uma semana.

Me troquei para um par de jeans e uma camiseta, coloquei uma jaqueta por cima e calcei meus tênis. Enfiei a carteira no bolso e peguei as chaves. Alice veio com Bella até a sala.

"As contrações estão aumentando." ela disse. "Vá com ela até o hospital. Vou ligar pra médica dela para avisar e estarei lá assim que puder."

Eu assenti. Ajudei Bella a ir até o elevador, e depois até o carro. A coloquei em segurança no banco de trás e prendi seu cinto.

"Respire fundo." eu disse, sabendo que ela já estava fazendo isso mas precisando fazer algo.

Ela assentiu. "Apenas vá o mais rápido que puder." Ela soltou um gemido de dor e eu corri para o banco do motorista.

Graças ao horário, não tinha trânsito. Chegamos no hospital vinte minutos depois. A Dra. Meyer, obstetra de Bella, já estava do lado de fora, com um maqueiro ao lado dela que segurava uma cadeira de rodas. Estacionei o mais próximo possível e ajudei Bella a sair.

Coloquei-a na cadeira de rodas, e enquanto a médica fazia algumas perguntas à Bella que não faziam sentido pra mim, o maqueiro empurrava a cadeira para dentro. Travei o carro e os segui.

Logo Bella estava deitada numa cama confortável em um quarto da maternidade. Suas contrações definitivamente estavam maiores agora. Eu me sentei numa cadeira ao lado dela, segurando sua mão. Ela apertava com mais força a cada contração. Eu não reclamei.

Horas se passaram. Alice chegou com Jasper em algum momento no início da manhã, quando a bolsa de Bella tinha acabado de romper.

Pouco depois das seis da manhã, Bella estava sentada na ponta da cama reclinável, com a Dra. Meyer sentada num banquinho logo à sua frente. Duas enfermeiras estavam atrás dela, completamente equipadas. Todos estávamos prontos para ver Lizzie.

Bella empurrou, gritou, puxou meu cabelo, apertou minha mão, e chorou. Eu tentava manter minhas emoções sob controle, lhe dizendo palavras de incentivo: _você está indo muito bem_, ou _estou orgulhoso de você_, ou ainda _só mais um pouco_, e até uns _eu te amo_ de vez em quando.

E então, às 6:55, um choro de bebê invadiu o quarto. Bella relaxou o aperto em minha mão e respirou fundo, exausta, recostada na cama. A Dra. Meyer me deixou cortar o cordão umbilical.

Minhas mãos tremiam. Na minha frente, uma linda menina, ainda toda suja e gosmenta, chorava e esperneava. As enfermeiras a levaram para um canto do quarto onde a limparam, pesaram e examinaram.

Eu não conseguia respirar. Meu coração batia tão rápido que eu tinha certeza que os outros no quarto podiam ouvir. Então uma das enfermeiras, uma mulher de meia idade chamada Nancy, voltou, com Elizabeth enrolada num lençol rosa do hospital. Ela entregou o embrulho que se mexia à Bella, que tinha lágrimas nos olhos.

E quando eu pensava que não podia me apaixonar mais... Lá estava ela. O cabelo suado grudando no rosto, lágrimas correndo livremente pelo rosto. Ela estava uma bagunça, e ainda assim era a coisa mais linda que eu já tinha visto.

E o olhar em seu rosto ao olhar pra nossa filha... Deus, como eu amava essa mulher.

Me aproximei, e Bella me olhou com olhos brilhantes.

"Ela tem seu cabelo." ela riu.

Eu me aproximei, sorrindo e observei a bebê em seus braços. Ela tinha parado de chorar, e olhava para Bella. Seus olhos eram da exata cor dos de Bella, e o cabelo ruivo e espetado para todos os lados era definitivamente meu. Ela era _nossa_. Tudo nela dizia isso. A mistura perfeita.

Eu beijei sua pequena testa com amor.

"Olá Lizzie." eu disse baixinho, minha visão um pouco embaçada.

Ela remexeu no colo de Bella, que sorriu. "Eu sabia que ela seria a garota do papai. Bastou você falar com ela e ela quis sair para ver o papai bonitão."

Eu ri e lhe dei um beijo na boca, muito breve, mas cheio com meu amor e devoção à ela.

"Eu te amo. Obrigado."

Ela sorriu. "Eu que agradeço. E eu também te amo."

Eu não consegui fazer nada a não ser olhar para as duas por um bom tempo. Parecia que meu coração tinha inchado, dobrado de tamanho pra caber meu amor por elas.

Eu tinha percorrido um longo caminho... Quem adivinharia que eu acabaria sendo pai? Ou que teria uma mulher tão maravilhosa lutando para me fazer feliz?

Eu não merecia a vida que tinha, e eu sabia disso. Mas eu agradecia todos os dias pela minha segunda chance. Eu agradecia todos os dias por Bella me dar uma segunda chance. Não havia dúvidas que agora eu _sentia_.

E como sentia. Eu amava aquelas duas garotas com a minha vida. Eu não tinha dúvidas que literalmente morreria por elas, se necessário. Elas eram tudo pra mim.

Fiz uma promessa a mim mesmo. Enquanto eu vivesse, faria tudo ao meu alcance para fazer Bella e Elizabeth felizes. Eu as manteria bem, seguras e protegidas. Eu faria tudo para ver um sorriso no rosto das duas todos os dias.

Eu iria cuidar delas e amá-las por quanto tempo eu vivesse.

_Elas_ eram a minha vida agora. E sempre seriam.

* * *

><p><strong>FIM<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Desculpem a demora pra postar essa última parte, eu meio que perdi a inspiração e... Enfim. Ela voltou ontem e hoje e eu consegui terminar. Eu achei que ficou legal. Fui a única que me emocionei com o Edward vendo a filha pela primeira vez? Me deixem saber.<strong>

**Essa é a última atualização da fic. Honestamente, eu agradeço cada comentário, favorito... mesmo. Obrigada. Vocês fizeram essa fic mais especial pra mim do que ela já era.**

**Nos vemos por aí em outras fics? Espero que sim.**

**Beijo, beijo,**

**Kessy.**


End file.
